


Scary Love (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla as Demeter, Hades!Levi, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kore!Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone!Eren, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: Quando as profundezas da terra se abriram para o coração do inferno, nem mesmo um deus poderia adivinhar que o garoto eternamente subestimado por sua beleza e isolado do Monte Olimpo se tornaria a rainha do Submundo.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. O Rapto

_Your_ _love_ _is_ _scaring_ _me_   
_No_ _one_ _has_ _ever_ _cared_ _for me_   
_As_ _much_ _as_ _you_ _do_

_ - _ _ Scary _ _ Love, The  _ _ Neighborhood _

** O RAPTO **

Ao sair de casa, o moreno de cabelos longos e macios foi recebido pelo aroma de flores.  À frente dos belos e brilhantes olhos cerúleos, um jardim com as mais belas e diversas flores cresciam, completando a paisagem de uma grama fresca e de um verde estupendo. O céu, naquele dia e em todos os outros, era de um azul calmo e ao mesmo tempo estático. As árvores de copas altas ao fundo do terreno se erguiam como muralhas naturais, isolando todo o jardim e criando um pequeno e perfeito mundo. 

A brisa tocou-lhe os longos fios na altura  do s ombro s e o garoto finalmente resolveu descer os pequenos degraus de mármore que levavam à pequena casa em que morava. Era um chalé aconchegante, com janelas nas quais havia flores no parapeito. Ao redor do imóvel, o jardim se estendia perfeitamente vibrante, numa simetria que, se observada por muito tempo, chegava a ser sufocante.

Com um suspiro, o garoto levantou a barra da túnica branca que usava, a qual tinha detalhes adornados a  ouro próximo ao pescoço  moreno,  combinando com o tom saudável e atraente d a pele  quase como delicadamente beijada pelo sol. Olhos verdes azulados – uma vez ouvira de uma ninfa que eram da cor d as águas do reino de Poseidon – avaliaram rapidamente a extensão de suas flores e, entre orquídeas, lírios, rosas e  petúneas , o garoto se perguntou o que poderia  ocupar-lhe o tempo naquele dia tão lindo, tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo tão monótono.

Todos os dias  eram assim.

Após ter sido levado do Monte Olimpo, sua mãe, Deméter, o levou até aquele pequeno sítio isolado de todos os outros. Não havia outros deuses ou  semi deuses por ali, apenas um silêncio ensurdecedor que vez ou outra era cortado pelo som da brisa ou pela risadinha de ninfas que vinham da floresta.

A floresta era a única região inexplorada de seu pequeno canto. Ele conhecia cada palmo de terra, cada flor, cada grama, cada lagarta, mas nunca se aventurara na floresta das grandes árvores. Deméter, a deusa da terra fértil, também conhecida por sua mãe que atendia pelo nome humano de Carla, havia lhe dito com palavras sem margens para discussão que ele nunca deveria se aventurar pelo bosque. Lá havia criaturas que não hesitariam em se alimentar de um deus tão gracioso e especial como ele era.

Ele não se achava especial, mas quando foi questi o nar a mulher, a resposta veio certa e cortante.

“Me cham e de Deméter, você sabe que não podemos ficar usando esses nomes humanos! E você é sim especial, Coré, o deus mais especial e o mais cobiçado, o deus das ervas, flores, frutos e perfumes, filho de Zeus e de  Demetér . Como ousa dizer que não é especial, meu precioso  Coré ?”

E assim, com um sorriso gentil, ela se virou e desapareceu para realizar seus deveres de deusa. Sem um abraço, sem um beijo e sem nunca o chamar pelo seu nome, mas sim pelo seu dever.

Com um suspiro cansado e um sorriso ao mesmo tempo resignado e estressado, ele andou até o meio de suas criações, a terra sempre molhada e úmida e perfeita , mesmo que sem uma gota de chuva , sujou-lhe os pés e ele olhou para as única s coisas que lhe davam independência  – relativa – naquela prisão perfeita.

- Como vocês estão, hm? 

Com uma voz calma, ele passou os dedos delicado s nas pétalas vivas de um vermelho brilhante que coloria suas rosas. Observando o seu redor, era como todo outro dia desde que ele tinha sido trazido para cá. Não havia nada a fazer, nada para se ocupar, apenas uma perfeição nauseante que parecia derivada dos quadros que enfeitavam o Monte Olimpo.

E ele não sabia porque não era mais  bem - vindo no Monte. Lá era a sua casa, onde nascera, onde fora criando pelas ninfas, onde conheceu toda a sua vida a brincar com outros deuses mais velhos – se é que fazer pegadinhas e decidir o destino de alguns humanos poderia ser considerado uma brincadeira inocente.

Mas então, sem mais nem menos, sua mãe o carregou de lá e disse-lhe que precisava protegê-lo e, para isso, o confinou nesse pequeno rancho onde nunca ninguém aparecia. Nem mesmo ela, a qual passava boas semanas sem visitá-lo, deixando-o apenas na companhia de flores que nunca precisavam verdadeiramente de sua atenção.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer para não enlouquecer naquela paz enjaulada era fingir. E isso ele sabia  bem .

- Hoje é dia de colher qual de vocês? –  Com falsa animação, ele apoiou a cesta que trazia no chão e abaixou-se para recolher com cuidado os narcisos perfeitos que floresciam em sua terra perfeita do seu rancho perfeito que era tudo o que ele conhecia de sua vida perfeita.

Eren era o seu nome. Mais conhecido como  Coré , o nome que lhe dava o dever como deus das flores, ervas e plantas, o qual dividia o reino da terra com sua mãe, Deméter.

Mas naquele momento, ele apenas se sentia  Eren . Um garoto que vivia por suspiros entediados e por uma aventura que nunca chegava. Nunca, depois de todos esses  espendiosos anos da imortalidade. 

Ele estava cansado.

A brisa soprava com a mesma força constante de sempre. O suficiente para  acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas não para embolarem os fios ou para lhe dar uma sensação refrescante. A pausa em que vivia era sufocante. O mundo parecia tratar-lhe com uma delicadeza que machucava, nunca dando-lhe a oportunidade de realmente sentir alguma coisa a mais que um gentil toque, uma palavra vazia de afeto.

Nunca com intensidade, nunca com paixão. Paixão por ele, paixão pela vida, paixão por existir.

A cesta era preenchida por  narcisos de forma automática, sem uma atenção absoluta.  Eren , como sempre, estava mais focado na própria miséria que em qualquer dever que não era preciso fazer. Acredite, ele já tinha deixado aquelas flores sem nenhum cuidado, sem nenhum cuidado durante meses quando se afundava em confusão do porquê sua mãe o tinha isolado do mundo. E ainda assim, quando ele decidiu sair da casa e fingir uma vida, estavam todas perfeitas, a grama molhada mesmo que naquele local nunca chovesse ou ficasse nublado. 

Talvez um chá, talvez uma decoração para a mesa...

Sim, ele tinha mel para adoçar o chá. Das poucas vezes em que as ninfas vinham fazer-lhe companhia, elas sempre o levavam o trabalho das abelhas e nunca havia o problema de acabar o estoque. As flores, ele poderia trocar mesmo que as rosas de ontem ainda estivessem lindas e não precisassem ser descartadas.

Assim tinha sido durante meses e meses e meses...

Eren levantou a cabeça rapidamente, deixando de cantarolar o som que ouvira em alguma harpa quando vivia no Monte Olimpo , para perceber que, estranhamente, seus fios já não mais eram elevados pela brisa.

A brisa, sempre constante, havia parado.

Vasculhando o território e elevando os olhos brilhantes para o céu,  Eren não viu uma única nuvem e a esperança rápida de que talvez, depois de muito tempo, ele visse chuva cair, foi lavada rapidamente.

Mas então um barulho ensurdecedor cortou o nada em que ele vivia, como se uma peça estivesse prestes a começar e alguma ação pudesse tomar o palco. 

Eren assistiu todas as suas flores tremerem juntamente com o som e ele se levantou assustado, derrubando a cesta de  narcisos enquanto tropeçava para trás ao notar que cada uma de suas flores era tomada por um tom negro que ia transformando-as em pó, destruindo-as rapidamente.

- O quê ?  –  Aterrorizado, ele olhou ao redor para ver os pássaros que nunca havia visto alçarem voou pelas árvores gigantes. Levantou a barra de seu  peplo , a túnica de linho claro que vestia, para que pudesse sair do terreno agora seco e cuja a terra, antes fértil, se tornava quebradiça, matando toda a perfeição que conhecia.

Então que o barulho de cavalos relinchando foi ouvido de forma estrondosa, o  barulho alto como se a terra rachasse sobre seus pés e, sentindo-se em pânico, ele tentou voltar para a paz de sua vida parada ao correr para a casa onde tudo era perfeito.

Foi quando ele viu a carruagem negra, de um tom tão sombrio e obscuro que prometia sugar toda a luz e vida que del a se aproximassem. Os cavalos trotavam com raiva e determinação, como se compadecessem da motivação daquele que os ordenava. Eram quatro animais, enfileirados dois a dois, vindo em sua direção e transformando o solo sob suas patas em terra cinzenta, como se todo o seu paraíso involuntário fosse queimado até as cinzas.

Eren tentou correr até a casa para se refugiar, dividido em medo e curiosidade pela primeira vida que havia  ir rompido naquele sítio durante meses, além de ninfas e sua mãe. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar os degraus de mármore, uma força brutal segurou-lhe a parte de trás do manto e o puxou com força contra algo  quase maciço . Antes que o garoto pudesse virar o rosto, sentiu-se ser levantado do chão pela cintura e quando olhou para baixo, sombras negras pareciam se enrolar em seus membros, mantendo-o bem preso ao o que quer que fosse a estrutura em suas costas.

Foi então que ele sentiu-se ser puxado até a carruagem e quando pensou em gritar por ajuda, uma mão gelada tampou sua boca e ele viu toda a vida que conhecia desaparecer em um túnel de luz, seguido de um estrondo como se novamente a terra estivesse se partindo ao meio e tudo tornou-se escuridão .

\----

Eren não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele se encontrava engolido em escuridão e não tinha noção de onde estava, o que estava acontecendo e porque ele não conseguia ver nada. Tudo o que podia acreditar era em suas próprias sensações, como a mão gelada ao redor de seus lábios, enquanto uma outra segurava firmemente a sua cintura. O som lá fora era uma mistura de vento muito feroz, relinches de cavalos e muitos outros barulhos que o moreno não conseguia identificar. Em pânico,  ele nunca tinha se visto tamanha escuridão em toda a sua vida e, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era ter a capacidade de poder ver e entender novamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, levou as duas mãos até aquela que lhe impedia de falar e quando viu que não conseguia removê-las com toda a sua força,  Eren se pôs a tentar acertar quem quer que estivesse atrás dele.

Ele tentou entende r o que socava e porque aquilo parecia  tão forte, mas em  todo desconhecido , pânico e ansiedade, o medo começou a irradiar por seu corpo e ele implorou muito por uma luz, qualquer luz.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, lágrimas quentes escorreram por suas bochechas enquanto sua força se esvaia cada vez mais . E le ainda lutava para afrouxar alguma das restrições em seu corpo ;  conseguia sent ir os dedos longos e finos  s e afundando na carne de s eu quadril .

- Não chore, príncipe.

De repente, uma voz desconhecida, profunda e rouca soou bem atrás de si e  Eren ficou completamente catatônico, olhos arregalados para a escuridão e as lágrimas continuando a descer.

- Não chore...

Eren nunca foi muito experiente em dizer emoções, até porque Deméter nunca permitiu que ele tivesse contato com muitos outros além dela mesma. Mas se o moreno pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele  diria que a voz, naquele momento, expressava fraqueza. E, apesar de não saber quem o homem era e nem confiar nele, Eren resolveu usar aquilo a seu favor.

Ele precisava de respostas antes que enlouquecesse naquela confusão profunda em que estava. Tentando parar o tremor que acometia suas mãos, as levou novamente até os dedos que o impedia de falar e tentou afastá-los com gentileza forçada, como se tentasse ludibriar seu raptor. Um gemido fraco escapou de sua garganta e  Eren torceu que o homem pudesse ter alguma simpatia por si.

Aparentemente seu palpite estava certo e foi com imenso alívio que a mão que o segurava na cintura rodeou seu tronco com menos força enquanto o estranho se pronunciou novamente.

- Se eu te deixar ir, você vai tentar estourar meus ouvidos com gritos?

Rapidamente,  Eren negou com a cabeça e, segundos depois, ele sentiu a mão deixar-lhe a boca de forma relutante.  O garoto sentiu a mesma mão se  afastar e , a julgar pela posição em que elas estavam, começou a cogitar que talvez pudesse estar sentado no colo de alguém . Movendo o pescoço de um lado para o outro e percebendo  o quão tensa a sua musculatura estava, sentiu cansaço.

Nunca, em toda a sua existência, algo tão diferente tinha acontecido. Na verdade,  Eren nunca tinha sentido cansaço. Nunca tinha sentido nada mais que tédio e vazio. Medo, angústia, curiosidade, ansiedade. Eram todas emoções que ele estava vivenciando pela primeira vez e era muito para processar.

- O-onde-

Percebendo a própria voz rouca,  Eren pensou que talvez ele tivesse gritado mais do que percebeu. Engolindo em seco, ele notou que tinha sede.

Imediatamente, algo gelado foi encostado em seus lábios e ele tentou afastar seja lá o que fosse que estava sendo forçado a ele.

- É água. Beba.

E então um líquido gelado escorreu por seu queixo, onde o metal arredondado ainda estava sendo pressionado contra si e, não resistindo à tentação,  Eren esticou a língua para provar o que estava deixando-o molhado.

Bem, com sua pouca idade – em cronologia de deuses –  Eren não podia dizer ser um conhecedor de bebidas ou feitiços, mas ele reconheceria água pura de longe e, sem pensar duas vezes, levou as duas mãos  àquilo que tinha o formato de uma taça de metal e bebeu para aliviar a dor em sua garganta e o latejar em sua cabeça.

A sensação refrescante foi bem aceita em seu corpo e quando ele abriu novamente a boca para perguntar quem era o seu captor, o copo vazio foi tomado de sua mão e, quase imediatamente, luz  s e fez presente. Mas não qualquer luz.

Uma mistura de um escarlate quase natural, quase crepuscular encheu o que  Eren percebeu como o interior da carruagem. A sua frente, havia um banco de couro e tod o o interior era de um preto polido, as janelas  s e curvando em detalhes bem esculpidos e uma cortina bem fina impedia que ele visse o exterior.

A curiosidade, uma emoção que agora se tornava boa parte de seu ser, queimou na boca do estômago para que ele pudesse  finalmente descobrir onde seu raptor o levara, mas antes era necessário se desvencilhar das mãos que o seguraram protetoramente.

Eren percebeu que as mãos que o seguravam eram pálidas e longas e a partir do pulso, o homem misterioso vestia algo que combinava com o tom da carruagem. Com razão, viu-se sentado no colo de outrem, pés descalços e ainda sujos de terra, de um tempo que parecia bem longe no passado. A barra de linho de sua roupa estava suja, mas o resto de seu corpo estava intacto. Nenhum arranhão sequer.

Interessado para saber quem o oferecera água e fora inesperadamente gentil mesmo após tê-lo sequestrado,  Eren franziu as sobrancelhas e estava preparado para questionar o ser quando um impacto chacoalhou a carruagem e, instintivamente, o moreno recuou, segurando-se nas mãos que o ofereciam suporte.

Então, como se tivesse deixado passar um detalhe muito importante, o garoto percebeu que agora sim a carruagem parecia estar andando em terra e não flutuando. E, sem pensar duas vezes e ignorando a situação inusitada em que se encontrava,  Eren jogou o tronco contra a janela, deslizando no colo do desconhecido, que manteve apenas as suas pernas em seu domínio, e abriu a cortina contra a janela .

O que viu foi uma enorme plantação de rosas brancas que se estendia ao que parecia o infinito até se encontrar com um tipo de céu que  Eren ainda não tinha visto. Diferente do céu azul e parado que estava acostumado, à sua frente se configurava um céu em tons rosados e alaranjados. Era um final de tarde com nuvens escassas e outras bem condensadas, pelas quais passavam raios do sol poente que se refletiam nas pé t a l as brancas das rosas.

À frente da carruagem, um enorme portão feito de metal preto brilhante se erguia do solo, tomando formas intrincadas e torcidas que protegiam a construção a qual se dirigiam. Logo adiante, um castelo feito de pedra e rodeado pela plantação de rosas se apresentou. Altas torres negras engrandecendo a estrutura gigantesca e com colunas gregas a segurando. O garoto nunca vira algo tão obscuro em todos os seus anos brilhantes viven d o no Monte Olimpo. Ele nunca tinha visto uma construção tão poderosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontadora, com tons opacos que prometiam a morte.

Foi nesse segundo que um arrepio  subiu-lhe a coluna e os olhos esmeraldas aproveitaram a luz que entrava na carruagem para olhar para seu captor. A pele branca e quase translúcida foi a primeira coisa que percebeu, seguido das vestes parecidas com as suas, mas em tonalidades escuras. Logo seu olhar foi atraído pela feição estoica que o encarava silenciosamente, olhos de um  azul  met álico quase líquido penetrando sua alma e ignorando a feição surpresa que o garoto carregava. As madeixas negras e curtas foi o que o levou a confirmar sua suspeita.

Todos sabiam que era quase uma regra silenciosa que todos os deuses deixassem o cabelo crescer. Afrodite tinha grandes cabelos negros, quase da mesma tonalidade que o do Deus à sua frente. Poseidon tinha grandes cabelos loiros e lisos que combinavam com seus olhos tão azuis como o mar. Zeus também tinha longos cabelos escuros, para os quais  Eren herdou. Porém, há muito  ouvia que seus fios em nada faziam jus ao pai.

Eren tinha fios longos até os ombros, quase sempre presos em uma trança por ser mais confortável enquanto cumpria seus deveres. Alguns fios mais rebeldes  por vezes caiam por sua testa, complementando a pele morena e os olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes que eram alvo de muitos pretendentes.

E só havia um Deus que tinha prazer em não seguir as regras do Monte Olimpo. Apenas um vivia por si próprio, escondido nas profundezas do submundo e governando o reino dos mort os . O dono dos olhos que refletiam os rios da morte, o dono do império das almas, aquele que tinha o raptado da serenidade de uma vida monótona.

- Hades ?  –  Sua voz soou estranha para si mesmo, garganta constringida ao observar o Deus dos mortos à sua frente , agora muito mais real do que qualquer lembrança daquele homem que guardava em sua infância no Monte Olimpo.

E, sinceramente, ele não imaginava que o deus poderia ser tão...baixo? Não havia como comparar quando ambos estavam sentados, mas o moreno podia estimar que era uns 5 a 8 centímetros mais alto que o outro.

- Eren .  –  E, novamente, pela primeira vez ele ouvia a voz grave e profunda que pertencia àquele que guiava o caminho após a vida. Quase como um trovão que reverberava por debaixo da pele, a voz do deus o alcançou e provocou arrepios que Eren considerou ser de medo.

Mas aq u ilo não era o que mais o chamou atenção.  Hades não o havia chamado por seu nome de  d eus, Coré, mas sim por seu nome humano. O que era diferente, uma vez que nem mesmo sua mãe o chamava por seu nome de nascimento. Desde que lhe foram dados os deveres de um deus,  Eren era  Coré , aquele que dividia o reino com Deméter e daquele cujo toque evocava as flores, ervas e toda a vida que surgia na terra.

Coré era importante,  Eren era só um garoto que vivia à e x pectativa e aos olhares dos pretendentes.

Mas o jeito que  Hades disse o seu nome, quase fez soar que  Eren era muito mais importante do que seus deveres. Talvez aquela fosse uma regra do submundo? Onde todos era chamados por seus nomes humanos e apenas  Hades podia ser chamado por seu nome de  d eus? Apenas  Hades podia reinar naquele abismo, enquanto todos os outros eram rebaixados  a nada?

Porém antes que pudesse se expressar, a carruagem parou e um olhar para fora da janela  revelou o grande castelo, muito maior do que parecia de long e , se estender em direção ao céu à frente de seus olhos. As pedras, negras e cobertas por musgos, passavam uma sensação gelada e forte e ele se assustou quando a porta ao lado de Hades  s e abriu e o deus deslizou para fora, deixando as pernas de Eren a descansar contra o assento.

Eren encolheu-se no banco, se afastando o máximo possível daquela criatura. Ele preferia ficar naquela carruagem  a pisar no solo do submundo, sujando ainda mais suas vestimentas e existência. Ele não fazia ideia do porque estava ali e porque Hades , seu tio, queria algo consigo.

-Venha. –  A voz soou novamente, uma ordem implícita no modo como ele o olhou e estendeu a mão para si. Eren chacoalhou a cabeça diversas vezes, lágrimas secas deixando suas bochechas brilhosas enquanto observava com olhos arregalados o deus esperar alguns segundos.

- Eu ordeno que me liberte! –  Foi o que saiu de sua boca, seu interior se contraindo de ansiedade e de medo. Seu raptor o olhou com a expressão limpa de qualquer sentimento, mas deu um suspiro cansado quando abaixou a mão e murmurou algumas palavras quase tão baixas como a sua respiração.

Foi então que as mesmas trevas e sombras que o agarraram na superfície surgiram dentro da carruagem e  Eren percebeu que se não fosse por bem, iria por m al . Ele ainda tentou desvencilhar os braços e pernas que foram agarrados e puxados para o exterior, gritando não’s e ordenando que o deixassem ir, além de prometer que logo todo o Olimpo estaria à sua procura.

Mas como se suas súplicas fossem em vão,  Hades nem ao menos o escutou, afastando-se alguns passos quando  Eren foi forçado pelas sombras a pisar no solo do submundo. Ele estava  descalço , a barra do vestido suja de terra e seus pés estavam desconfortáveis com as pedras que tinham no chão, bem diferentes do solo macio e aerado que estava acostumado.

O deus observou-o por um segundo de cima a baixo e sem nem uma ordem, as sombras o levantaram e o colocaram sobre o ombro dele, da mesma forma que os humanos carregavam seus pertences.

Por um instante,  Eren soltou um suspiro aliviado por não tem mais as pedras pontudas machucando sua pele sensível, mas logo deu-se conta que estava à mercê do  outro , uma de suas coxas sendo seguradas com força e a outra mão nas bases de suas costas, tentando segurá-lo enquanto se contorcia e dizia-lhe para o pôr no chão.

Ele assistiu horrorizado se r carregado pela escada de mármore negro que levava até o castelo.  Com as mãos fechadas, o de olhos verdes tentava fazê-lo o soltar, olhos arregalados tentando capturar cada detalhe de onde estava, mas seus cabelos soltos estavam caindo em cima de seus olhos e em certo momento ele teve que se segurar no tecido que cobria as costas largas de  Hades quando se sentiu ser carregado por outra escadaria. Com a mão livre, segurou seus fios longos e macios fora de seu rosto,  de  boca aberta quando se viu dentro do castelo, cercado por velas pelas paredes e um lustre negro gigantesco sobre a sala de estar composta por um tapete avermelhado.

Agora ele estava sendo carregado por uma escada grande que fazia uma volta e levava até um segundo andar,  Hades fazendo todo o percurso calado e como se  Eren não pesasse nada.

- Me solte! Me deixe ir! –  Todavia suas súplicas ecoavam as paredes, ninguém lá para atendê-lo. Ele pensou por um segundo em rezar para Zeus e pedir que ele mandasse alguém para tirá-lo dali, mas a ideia de rezar para o pai que vira no máximo três vezes não o atiçava.

Foi então que  Hades deixou de andar e  Eren ouviu o som de chaves e depois o de uma porta aparentemente pesada sendo aberta. Segundos depois, ele estava sendo  colocado com  delicadeza sobre uma cama de dossel branca e dourada no meio de um quarto muito claro para estar dentro de um castelo daquele aspecto.

Havia uma imensa janela que tinha vista para o jardim de flores brancas e as paredes eram um tom de ouro que combinava com o espelho grande e intricado. Um tapete que parecia d o mais macio tecido decorava uma parte do chão, mas  Eren não teve tempo para saber se era realmente confortável e nem de reparar no restante da mobília cuidadosamente escolhida.  O som do suspiro cansado de  Hades foi ouvido  e ele se apoiou nos antebraços, pernas ligeiramente afastadas, para ver o deus o  encarar nos olhos novamente .

- Me deixe ir! Por que eu estou aqui?! Me leve de volta! –  Eren disse, afastando-se da beira da cama enquanto assistia  Hades se aproximar dela a ponto de seus joelhos baterem na estrutura de mogno que sustentava o leito.

Por um momento, o deus olhou para os cobertores limpos e cheirando a rosas, perfeitamente prontos para dar o melhor dos sonos para um príncipe. Os olhos esverdeados tomaram a sua figura como se tentassem decifrar o enigma que era  a quele homem, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão quando o rosto impassível foi tomado por um sentimento que  Eren ousou dizer que era... arrependimento?

- Carla te privou de muitas coisas, Eren.  –  O moreno quase pulou de sustou quando o olhar severo caiu sobre si novamente, tentando escorregar para mais longe apenas para ter os tornozelos agarrados e seu corpo puxado para a beirada novamente. Um grito envergonhado saiu de sua garganta quando sua vestimenta se enrolou ao ser puxado, deixando suas pernas longas e morenas à vista. –  Ela te prendeu em uma casinha de boneca e te deixou lá como uma propriedade.

O homem continuou falando enquanto segurava um tornozelo com uma mão e deslizava a outra pela indumentária negra que usava.  Eren arregalou os olhos quando as mãos pálidas ressurgiram com uma lâmina de prata que quase reluziu contra a luz baixa das velas que iluminavam o quarto. Seu instinto foi tentar novamente se afastar, seu coração batendo contundente dentro de seu peito e a ideia de imortalidade sumindo de sua cabeça frente à aparente promessa de ser machucado.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão desnorteados como ventos sem direção, cada um puxando para um lado e despertando uma emoção distinta e  Eren se sentia atordoado porque há tempo o vazio não era preenchido por tantos sentimentos assim. Há tempos seus coração, que vinha batendo em um ritmo letárgico, não disparava daquela forma. 

- O-o que... você não ouse me tocar! Pare agora mesmo! –  Eren ordenou, tentando fazer o possível para manter a voz firme. Ele tentou sentar na cama, puxando o tecido de sua túnica em tentativa vã de cobrir sua pele que nunca fora vista por outro.  –  Hades! –  Se dirigiu pela primeira vez ao deus, o qual lhe dirigiu um olhar nublado, que impossibilitava de ser lido.

Frente ao garoto que se apoiava nos antebraços, de longos fios castanhos e bagunçados, rosto corado pelo esforço e provavelmente por uma raiva que, em sua inocência, não percebia surgir. A ideia de alguém usando de regras para privar  Eren de qualquer emoção que aflorasse  seu lado humano era uma das razões o que impulsionava  Hades a continuar.

- Sempre te tratando como um objeto a ser mostrado e cobiçado, tantas coisas te foram privadas... –  A frase escapou por entre os lábios finos, olhos m ercú rio deixando de observarem o garoto e focando na lâmina.  Eren não pôde deixar de perceber que dessa vez o tom dele pareceu até mesmo entristecido, mas logo os olhos verdes de arregalaram quando observou a fina lâmina deslizar pelo pulso pálido que segurava seu tornozelo.

- Você, logo você que nunca nem sentiu outra pele contra a sua, enquanto todos aqueles  _ porcos  _ te cobiçam e fazem orgias pensando em você. – Hades murmurou tão baixo quanto a própria respiração, alheio à atenção de  Eren em si, que conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente. Ainda assim, o tom raivoso com que a frase foi dita fez  Eren morder o lábio inferior enquanto observa v a o sangue negro e grosso  que emergia  do corte no pulso do deu s desliza r por entre os dedos pálidos como se fizessem um trajeto por si próprio. 

- Como queriam que eu esperasse por você quando nunca foi da intenção deles deixar que-

Mas então  Hades interrompeu a frase abruptamente, parecendo mais concentrado na quantidade de sangue que permitia que saísse de seu corpo.  Eren , por sua vez, deixou de lado o monólogo do deus para observar que, realmente, o contorno do sangue que começava a tocar sua pele morena era, na verdade, proposital.

Assim que o líquido negro viscoso  o tocou , fios de sangue se trançaram e enrolaram em uma dança intricada que rastejava por sua pele até circular toda a circunferência de seu tornozelo e se juntarem como um único fio torcido enredado.

Quando  Eren sentiu o peso do que parecia metal em sua pele,  Hades libertou sua perna, afastando-se da cama quase viciosamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto puxou as pernas contra o tronco e afastou-se o máximo possível, sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos fuzilando a postura perfeita do homem que o olhava de cima.

- Você diz isso, mas me sequestrou para me ter, assim como todos eles queriam. Você não é diferente, Hades. –  Eren acusou, sentindo uma determinação que não sentia há tempo causar um frio em seu estômago. Olhos afiados não perderam a figura negra de vista enquanto seus dedos tentando puxar e libertar a joia que se formou do sangue e que agora estava bem posicionada ao redor de seu tornozelo.

- É Levi. –  Foi o que  Hades respondeu, enquanto puxava um lenço branco e limpava ao redor de seu pulso, o qual não mostrava sinal de que fora cortado em algum momento  em sua eternidade. Muito pelo contrário, a pouca porção de pele que ficava a vista era de um tom de alabastro tão bem esculpido como as melhores oferendas que os humanos faziam.

- E sim, eu te cobicei por muito tempo. Mas enquanto eles cobiçaram  Coré , eu cobicei Eren. –  Ele continuou e Eren sentiu um arrepio correr sob sua pele ao ser  novamente  chamado pelo nome que há tanto tempo não era chamado. Ele sempre fora  Coré desde que sua infância havia sido terminada a favor de seu dever como filho de Deméter e Zeus. Ninguém, fora sua mãe, tinha o direito de o chamar pelo nome de humano e ele não conseguia compreender porque a fixação por nomes humanos quando eles claramente estavam ali para cumprir seus papéis.

No fim,  Eren não tinha conseguido formular uma resposta e  Hades apenas  arrum o u as próprias roupas e se dirigiu para a porta. Com a mão na maçaneta, a voz dele soou novamente .

- Você pode não acreditar em mim,  Eren , mas eu fiz o que fiz para te manter a salvo.

E quando o deus abriu a porta e estava pronto para sair,  Eren praticamente gritou, fazendo-o parar a um passo do corredor por onde vieram.

- Você fez o que fez para saciar os seus desejos! Me sequestrar não é me manter a salvo!

Hades  parou por uns segundos e depois virou o rosto por cima do ombro, um meio sorriso nos lábios , mas os olhos baixos. Ele falou quase com amargura.

- Heh , eu sempre soube que você tinha uma língua afiada debaixo de toda aquela  _ merda  _ de regras do Olimpo.  –  E como se ignorando a acusação, ele fez seu caminho para fora e começou a fechar a porta, não antes de acrescentar:

- E sim, eu fiz para te ter e te proteger. E eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento,  Eren .

Todavia do jeito que ele soou,  Eren teve a impressão que Levi estava carregando o peso da culpa nas costas. E além disso, ele se foi sem restringir s eus movimentos e sem trancar a porta. A janela ainda estava a b erta e o pôr do sol já tinha dado lugar à um céu escuro. Algumas velas estavam iluminando o quarto e o moreno sabia que podia muito bem se levantar ,  abrir a porta  e  correr o máximo que p u d esse antes de ser capturado novamente.

Mas então tinha seu corpo que nunca esteve tão relaxado e pesado. Olhos baixos e cansados observaram a mobília e a decoração bem pensada por um segundo. Nada ali parecia pertencer a um quarto de prisioneiro, até mesmo o cheiro das rosas que o vento – vento!! – trazia era reconfortante.

Há tempos sua respiração não era tão cansada, sendo assolada por diversos cheiros. Madeira, limpeza e rosas brancas. Ele não soube como, mas logo se sentiu relaxado o suficiente para fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono.

Amanhã, era uma promessa. Amanhã... ele com certeza... com certeza iria... sim... amanhã.. .


	2. O Submundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Obrigada por lerem e aqui estão uns links que acho que pode ajudar na imaginação! Um beijo e boa leitura!  
> Como eu imagino os campos elísios: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uSuI6dAzKA  
> Música que recomendo ouvir na parte dos campos elísios: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFyWZPKk01c

_I'm as puzzled as a newborn child._   
_I'm as riddled as the tide._   
_Should I stand amid the breakers?_   
_Or shall I lie with death my bride?_

_-Song To The Siren, This Mortal Coil_

** O SUBMUNDO **

Os olhos de  Eren se abriram de imediato quando três batidas metódicas foram deferidas contra a porta. Por segundos, ele permaneceu deitado, expressão apática enquanto observava o seu redor e recordava os acontecimentos passados.

Em seu isolado sítio, ninguém batia em sua porta. Ninguém vinha dar-lhe bom dia e ninguém lhe esperava para fazer as refeições. Mas aquele lugar não era seu sítio.

Ele estava no Submundo, no reino do  d eus  Hades . Agora, deitado em uma cama de dossel e com as janelas abertas do quarto, uma brisa suave e fresca entrava, o aroma de rosas brancas o fazendo puxar a respiração e recordar-se da sensação da terra sempre molhada contra seus pés, do ambiente sempre fértil e perfeito que sua mãe Deméter o providenciava.

Mas aquele lugar não era seu sítio.

Três batidas soaram novamente, um pouco mais forte, e  Eren se assustou, pensando que talvez o barulho tivesse sido algo  d e sua cabeça. Instantaneamente, ele se arrastou at é a borda da cama e se levantou em uma postura defensiva, olhos firmes e apertados encarando a porta.

Ele ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o deus. Muito preocupado em voltar para casa,  Eren realmente tinha estado exausto depois dos gritos e do estresse que passou ao ser arrastado para o Submundo. E agora ele era forçado a en con trar o deus novamente , mesmo que ainda não tivesse uma opinião formada sobre ele .

No entanto, pela porta, surgiu uma cabeça  ruiva  que olhou para dentro do quarto com sobrancelhas franzidas. Eren fixou o olhar na figura estranha que, certamente, não era  Hades . A não ser que  Hades tivesse a capacidade de se transformar em uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

Eren a olhou entrar no quarto e quando seus olhos se trancaram um no outro, a garota deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante, quase como se eles não estivessem nas profundezas do tártaro.

-Você é o  Eren , certo? - A ruiva fechou a porta atrás de si animadamente, praticamente dando pulinho s até a cama de dossel e sentando na beira dela.  Eren instintivamente se encolheu mais e a olhou desconfiado. Ainda que não sentisse pavor a olhar para ela, ele sabia que não poderia confiar tão facilmente em alguém apenas pela inocência que era transmitida.

Eles estavam no Reino dos Mortos, afinal de tudo! Nada lhe garantia que aquela pessoa não era apenas uma alma vagando ao ser condenada em uma eternidade de sofrimentos. E mesmo que ele não se sentisse impelido a temê-l a , Eren realmente achava que não poderia mais se apoiar em seus sentimentos e julgamento, uma vez que mesmo  Hades não parecia uma figura repulsiva para ele.

Talvez temível, mas não repulsiva. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas confuso e não sabia o que pensar sobre o que havia acontecido.

Uma risada leve e descontraída soou e ele olhou com sobrancelhas franzidas para a garota que jogava a cabeça para trás como se tivesse ouvido a melhor das comédias gregas.

-Você certamente é cabeça dura!

Cabeça dura?  Eren franziu os lábios dessa vez. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe dito isso. Seu nome era geralmente associado à obediência, à sensualidade inocente, à natureza, e aos olhos tão verdes como a relva que Deméter crescia. Cabeça dura, nunca. Ele sempre foi uma figura a ser submissa, sempre alguns passos atrás da mãe, sempre a par das reuniões no Olimpo, sempre proibido de dar opiniões.

Uma figura bonita não podia estragar-se ao abrir a boca, era o que sua mãe dizia.

Eren não era cabeça dura. Ele, na verdade, não sabia o que era. A única coisa que lhe dava uma base para ser, era o título que carregava.

-É  Coré . - Ele disse, voz no tom calmo e monótono que sempre era dito para ter. Não mais gritos, não mais pedidos, não mais discussões como havia tido ontem com  Hades . Para falar a verdade,  Eren nem sabia de onde havia vindo todo aquele fogo e desejo de lugar. Sua existência sempre foi destinada à normalidade e calma sufocante de uma eternidade sem acontecimentos. Levantar a voz, gritar, discutir, dar opiniões nunca foram coisas que  Coré , uma figura bonita e desejada e inalcançável, podia fazer.

-Claro,  “ Coré ” . - A garota revirou os olhos verdes e sorriu com uma tranquilidade  que apenas quem podia ser si mesmo tinha. Eren havia visto aquele relaxamento uma única vez, em uma das festas no  Olímpo . E ela estava refletida nos olhos de uns dos Deuses mais rebaixados e mais petulantes que  Eren havia visto: Dionísio, o rei do vinho. Aquele que não levava ordens, que não seguia protocolos e que dizia tudo o que vinha à cabeça, um claro efeito do vinho que sempre levava nas mãos.

-Bem, aqui no Submundo nós não ligamos para esses títulos. Levi acha que é besteira e só em situações especiais nós somos or ientados a chamá-lo pelo nome de Deus. - A garota deu de ombro e se levantou, correndo até a janela e aspirando o cheiro de rosas que preencheu seus pulmões. - Aliás, - Ela virou-se e observou o garoto de cima abaixo. -  hoje eu fui encarregada de te apresentar o nosso  r eino! - Elevando um dos braços, ela apontou para a janela como se apresentasse um banquete e Eren quis arquear as sobrancelhas para expressar confusão, mas lembrou-se de que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que deboche não era uma expressão que  Coré deveria ter. 

Ele continuou a observando em silêncio, mas a garota não pareceu perder a animação, correndo até o guarda roupa e o abrindo. Dentro dele, várias peças de roupa de cores diferentes  s e estendiam e Eren olhou com curiosidade. Ela retirou de lá uma vestimenta curta, que terminava acima dos joelhos de uma cor avermelhada, quase numa tonalidade de terra fértil. Junto, havia uma sandália cujas cordas eram intrincadas e deviam ser amarradas até as canelas.

Eren percebeu que a garota o olhava com expectativa e levantou o olhar das peças que havia sido  deixadas na cama.

Silêncio per maneceu entre os dois até que ela riu novamente.

-Você precisa que eu te ajude a te vestir? Isso é uma coisa que acontece no Olimpo? - O jeito que ela falava, com desrespeito e sem cordialidade, deixava  Eren desconfortável, mas como sempre, não era seu dever expressar suas emoções. Ele apenas se levantou, pensando que aquela provavelmente era uma ordem disfarçada de pedido e, já que ele estava como prisioneiro de  Hades , não poderia simplesmente ir contra o Deus.

Não até que o Monte Olimpo e os Deuses dessem falta de sua  presença . O que, ele sabia, aconteceria  logo mais .

Sem hesitar, ele levantou-se e olhou confuso para seu corpo que devia estar sujo com  remanescentes de lágrimas e terra.  Mas, ao contrário do esperado,  Eren estava completamente limpo e vestido com uma roupa de baixo nova. 

Ele quis perguntar quem havia feito aquilo e inclusive chegou a abrir a boca para questionar a garota, mas pensou que não seria exatamente o seu lugar. Fechando-a novamente em uma linha fina,  Eren retirou seu vestido sem vergonha, deixando-o cair aos seus pés e expondo o corpo moreno que fora alvo de muitos olhares quanto ia se banha r nas fontes do Olimpo.

Acostumado a se força r a ficar alheio ao modo como o olhavam, mesmo que se sentisse desconfortável,  Eren buscou ignorar o olhar curioso da serva e passou a vestir as novas peças sem reclamar. Logo ele estava com pano cobrindo seu corpo até o joelho, cordas demarcando sua cintura e um ombro descoberto pelo material, fazendo com que a indumentária tivesse um corte tran s versal. Surpreendentemente, tanto o vestido quanto o calçado couberam perfeitamente e logo ele estava encarando a garota novamente, esperando outras ordens.

Ao contrário, o moreno recebeu um olhar  amável e uma mão esticada.

-Bem, agora que você está vestido, eu devo me apresentar! Meu nome é Isabel  Magnolia .

-É um prazer, -  Eren recusou a mão, achando estranho o contato brusco, e pegou nas barras do vestido, abaixando a cabeça e o joelho levemente em uma expressão de cordialidade. Ainda de cabeça abaixada, ele continuou. - Meu nome é  Coré , Deus das ervas, frutos, flores, e perfumes, filho do grande  Zeus, Senhor dos Céus, e da D eusa da Agricultura, Deméter.

Por fim,  ele ergueu a cabeça esperando  alguns elogios como sempre, mas apenas recebeu um olhar confuso da garota, que logo riu novamente, como  Eren estava começando a entender que ela gostava de fazer.

Era estranho, morar no submundo e rir daquela força tão despreocupada.

- Eren , eu já disse que aqui esses títulos não são nada mais que castigos. O Submundo é o local onde o material se desintegra e tudo o que resta é o que está aqui. - Ela olhou-o com súbita seriedade e colocou a mão no coração.  Eren seguiu a mão confuso, sem entender o que ela quis dizer, mas depois voltou a olhar para o sorriso mais gentil que ela pô de , quase como se tivesse pena dele.

Novamente, o garoto quis franzir as sobrancelhas, mas parou no meio da vontade, questionando-se porque estar naquele lugar lhe dava a estranha sensação de querer ser mais do sempre fora.

-Bem, como eu disse, vamos te apresentar o  lugar . - Isabel disse, saindo do quarto e gesticulando para Eren segu i- la. No momento em que estavam fora do quarto, os olhos verdes de  Eren começaram a tomar tudo ao seu redor, desde as cores escuras do corredor, tão contrastante com as claras do quarto onde estava, até o teto alto que dava a impressão de pequenez.

Velas estavam penduradas pelas paredes e o ar parecia mais gelado do que o normal,  Eren começando a se sentir exposto com a pele de suas pernas desnudas. Apesar disso, ele se esforçou para aprender o possível daquele caminho e, quem sabe, conseguir uma rota de fuga, uma vez que o caminho que fizeram na noite anterior não o forneceu nenhuma informação frutífera.

Logo ambos estavam descendo escadarias que,  Eren observou, não eram as mesmas que  Hades o carregou na noite seguinte. Isso porque essa não dava para uma sala com tapete vermelho, mas sim para um cômodo onde uma lareira ilumina v a um grande trono e onde coleiras grandes estavam amarradas contra as paredes de pedra.

Ele observou o trono, o fogo, as coleiras, mas quando Isabel o guiou para fora, era visível que não tinha ninguém ali. Nenhum  Hades e nenhum escravo que ele poderia manter naquelas coleiras.

Mantendo-se calados e com suas dúvidas para si, ele permaneceu segu i ndo a garota até que duas portas de madeira imensas finalizavam um corredor. Ele imaginou que seria outra sala, com outro aspecto cruel e taciturno do  d eus daquela casa, mas logo que as portas foram empurradas com grande facilidade pela ruiva, Eren se deparou com um grande lençol de rosas brancas, aquelas mesmas do dia anterior, se entendendo até o infinito e dessa vez fundindo-se com o céu tão azul como um dia de primavera.

Eren não  sabia de onde aquela luz vinha, parecida com a luz do sol. Ele olhou para os lados e não viu o sol por si só, nem mesmo o sol opaco que sempre clareava seus dias na casa de campo em que vivia. Todavia, diferente daquele local, haviam nuvens no céu e quando ele pôs o pé na terra,  Eren soube que aquela terra precisava de água, tão dura e ressecada que estava.

Seu dever era manter as flores vivas, a terra fértil, as cores brilhando, mas ele segurou o desejo de se abaixar e transformar aquele solo, uma vez que aquele mundo não era seu. Aquele reino não o pertencia.

-Vá em frente, você pode mudar o que quiser. - Isabel disse e o olhou com animação, para a qual  Eren olhou quase como afronta.

Ir em frente? Como ele poderia? Com que permissão? Aquele era o Submundo e não a sua casa! A sua casa era o Monte Olimpo, onde sua vida era tranquila e se sentia em paz.

Ao ver a expressão incrédula d a garota, Isabel riu alto e balançou a cabeça negativamente como se soubesse mais do que  Eren e dessa vez, o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas e a olhou em questionamento, olhos começando a mostrar a confusão e irritação ao ser tratado com-

O quê?

Em um instante, ele voltou o olhar impassível, ombros tensos e garganta seca ao perceber que estava fazendo tudo ao contrário ao que tinha sido ensinado, apenas por estar a  alguns horas naquele Reino! Ele começava a querer mostrar emoções e inclusive quis retrucar por um segundo, se irritan do em ser tratado com  tanta trivialidade.

Mas por quê? Por que, sendo que aquilo fazia parte da realidade que estava acostumado? Ser mantido à parte, calado, obediente, apenas como um assistente de sua mãe?

Eren tentou engolir todas aquelas dúvidas, aquele fogo incessante que desapareceu ainda em sua infância, depois de anos de treinamento de Carla, ou melhor, Deméter. Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de ser uma criança que subia nas árvores, que corria e pisava nas flores, que sorria abertamente quando uma borboleta pousava em seu nariz. Agora  ele apenas sorria contido, um movimento que nem ao menos alcançava seus olhos e continuava seu trabalho com movimento rígidos e rotineiros, apenas um dever que teria que seguir para sempre e sempre...

-Eu sei que parece lindo e infinito, mas o mais interessante é que não é! - Completamente alheia à turbulência pela qual o moreno passava, Isabel começou a falar e  Eren percebeu que ela andava à sua frente, num caminho pelo meio da plantação e se dirigir ao infinito de flores. - Levi fez isso porque ficar ouvir os gritos e todo aquele vermelho do Tártaro era exaustivo. - Ela disse, bufando como se ainda ficasse irritada só de lembrar. E então outro sorriso, um meio de canto que  Eren não sabia o significado, se formou. - E por sua causa, é claro.

Novamente, ele iria abrir a boca e, por uma única vez, jurou, iria questionar o que aquilo significava. Ele sabia que ontem foi um dia que quebrou todo o modo de se comportar, mas pensou que, devido às circunstâncias, seria compreensível, e hoje seria só uma ocasião, apenas mais uma onde ele-

Mas antes que pudesse formar as palavras, subitamente Isabel desapareceu e antes que ele pudesse parar de andar, seu corpo foi puxado para frente e todos os seus sentidos ficaram alarmados quando encarou a paisagem a sua frente.

Não mais céu azul, flores brancas e som do vente acariciando seus cabelos presos em uma trança bagunçada –  aliás,  ele precisava refazer a trança, Deméter sempre dizia que a aparência era importante. No momento, todavia, ele afastou os pensamentos para se focar nos gritos quase ensurdecedores, horripilantes que se seguiam ao seu redor. O azul e a calma de antes foram substituídos por um céu avermelhado, cheio de nuvens negras e o desespero de almas condenadas para sempre ao Tártaro.

É claro, a morada de  Hades era no centro do Tártaro.

Grande s muralhas se erguiam no Tártaro, e o horror e calor e todo o fogo e lava faziam jus àquilo que  Eren tinha ouvido sobre o Submundo. Era um lugar de punição eterna para as almas impiedosas e injustas. Ao redor, um rio de lava corria, a cor tão vermelha e borbulhante que  Eren instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

O odor de culpa, humilhação e dor se estendia pelo ar, uma atmosfera pesada, e ele só queria ir embora, sair dali e deixar de ouvir os gritos de dor daquelas pessoas.

-Não se sinta mal,  Eren . - Isabel interviu, ao vir os passos para trás e a expressão assustada do garoto. - Esse é o  Flegetonte , o rio da cura.

Eren a olhou como se ela estivesse louca. Como a lava sangrenta daquele rio, com pessoas – ou seriam almas? - boiando em constante tortura poderia trazer cura? Ele passou o olhar rapidamente por alguns rostos deformados em dor submersos até o pescoço, outros com metade do corpo na lava, outros com apenas uma perna no sofrimento e que tentavam escalar as margens do rio apenas para serem flechados pelos centauros que se certificavam da punição deferida por  Hades .

Era cruel. Desumano. Tão obscuro e duro quando  Hades deveria ser.

Como se percebesse o curso de seus pensamentos, Isabel colocou uma mão no final de suas costas e começou a empurrá-lo, ambos caminhando pelas bordas do Tártaro, gritos de socorro e perdão começando a empurrar  Eren para a beira.

-Todas essas almas são almas cruéis, assassinos impiedosos, pessoas que mereceram o pior dos julgamentos pelas atrocidades que cometeram em vida. - Ela começou e  Eren não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos rostos contorcidos, em pânico. - Quanto mais submersos, maior a lista de pecados e crueldades. E a água é feita pelo sangue daquelas pessoas que eles machucaram. Com ela, as almas são condenadas a passar pelo rio e a buscar a purificação. 

Eren deixou a informação lentamente entrar em sua cabeça.

Pessoas cruéis? Ele sabia que havia muita crueldade na terra. Sabia que humanos era capazes de atrocidades que nem mesmo os  d eus es poderiam perdoar.

-Se eles estão ali, não tenha pena. É o que eles buscaram em vida e é o que merecem passar, tanto pela purificação de suas almas quanto pela justiça daqueles que maltrataram. - Dessa vez  Eren voltou  a observar a ruiva, que parecia olhar com determinação para aqueles que passavam pelo rio. Ele precisou prestar atenção ao movimento dos lábios dela para conseguir entender o que saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Hades tem vários defeitos, mas um deles não é ser injusto.

E assim como os gritos e o inferno veio, ele se foi, e  Eren foi sugado novamente por um porta l temporal que o levou ao silêncio perpétuo que  atormentava os loucos.

Ao seu redor, grandes árvores de grossos troncos de erguiam em direção a um céu enevoado.  Eren podia dizer, apenas pelo cheiro de madeira podre, que  aquelas árvores não tinha m vida. As floras, que deveriam ser de um verde intenso, eram coloridas por um verde quase marrom, quase apodrecido, mas ainda assim todas permaneciam nos galhos, como se estivessem fadadas à eternidade de uma vida irrelevante, que não trazia energia, e impedidos de alcançar a morte para um novo ciclo.

O silêncio era devido à ausência de vento, a atmosfera m ó rbida e pesada, como o tempo quando a chuva está para  vir mas nunca chega.

-Esse é o Campo de  Asfódelos . - Isabel apresentou, cruzando os braços e observando a imensidade cinza à sua frente.  Eren olhou ao redor, a vegetação meio morta e meio viva saía de uma terra negra, com marcas de p a s sadas que tornavam o solo tão piso t eado que nem a mais ínfima das gramas poderia crescer. - É aqui onde os não maus e não bons ficam. Aqueles que permaneceram irrelevantes, egoístas e presos à própria existência, aqueles que não fizeram nem o bem e nem o mal. Os que não viveram, apenas existiram. Esse é o destino deles.

_ “Aqueles que não viveram, apenas existiram.” _

Dessa vez, o moreno sentiu sua garganta restringida novamente. Mas, diferente da pena e do pavor que sentiu durante a estadia no Tártaro, agora  Eren apenas sentia um vazio enorme, um silêncio reverberando e levando seu coração acelerar pela simples ideia de viver no nada.

E o pior de tudo, ele conhecia aquela sensação. Ele conhecia a rotina de fazer nada  expressivo , de viver apenas por aparências, de ter a mente vazia, os pensamentos murmurados apenas repetindo uma rotina eterna. Ele sabia qual a sensação de vagar em direção à uma eternidade nublada, nem felicidade e nem tristeza. De vagar em direção ao nada com somente seus próprios sussurros ecoando em sua mente, com os “e  se’s ” o tentando a buscar uma realidade que nunca teria.

Essa era a sensação que  Eren teve ao ouvir os sussurros das todas aquelas almas que tiveram uma existência vazia. E, pior do que a repulsa que sentiu no Tártaro, agora  Eren só sentia empatia.

Por que ele vivia num eterno Campo de  Asf ó de lo s , com brisa contínua, flores que nunca morria m , com o sol que nunca aquecia de verdade, com uma realidade que não levava a nada.

-Qual é o próximo? - Ele nem mesmo viu quando perguntou, a audição tomada demais pelos sussurros de arrependimento. Sua pergunta quase soou como uma súplica, desejo de ir embora, desejo de viver novamente  com a  ignorância de não saber que não se vive.

Isabel, no entanto, não reagiu, parecendo não assustada com a reação de negação do garoto. E, com um aceno de cabeça, ela o guiou para mais um portal que os sugou e os levou para a parte do Submundo que  Eren jamais pensava que existisse.

-E aqui são os Campos Elísios. É o que os humanos chamam de-

-Céu. -  Eren se viu completando sem perceber, olhos bem abertos e tomando toda a paisagem à sua frente.

-Ou Paraíso. - Isabel deu uma risadinha, seguindo os passos que  Eren dava em direção aos Campos, fascinando pela quantidade de vida que poderia ter no Mundo dos Mortos.

Esse campo era completamente diferente dos outros dois. E quando  Eren dizia diferente, era em um sentido assustador, comparado com seus vizinhos. O céu que Deméter criou para si no pequeno sítio em que vivia não chegava aos pés do azul que cobria os Campos Elísios. O céu que o recebeu quando chegou no Submundo parecia infinitamente inferior ao que ele via agora. O tom de azul quase brilhava, como se  um halo passeasse entre as nuvens escassas, as quais variavam em tons pastéis e se movimentavam como ondas. A claridade era quase esmagadora, mas novamente  Eren não conseguia ver a origem dos raios que faziam sua pele arrepiar-se com a sensação cálida que o deixava em paz.

Dessa vez, o vento que soprava era de uma frescura que  Eren jamais sentira antes e ele soube que deixaria aquele vento carregar-lhe para onde quer que fosse. A grama que forrava o solo era tão verde que parecia ter gotas de chuva amplificando sua beleza e as árvores que se estendiam, bem como as flores, estavam no auge da felicidade.

Diferente de antes, não haviam almas submersas em rios de sangue e lava e nem almas perdidas no próprio esquecimento. As almas que vagavam pelo campo eram seguidas por um halo de luz, como se brilhassem de dentro para fora. Elas andavam com a leveza de uma pétala, deixando-se ser acariciadas pela paz e felicidade eterna.

-Aqui são onde ficam aqueles que fizeram coisas boas e  heróicas na terra. Sacerdotes, heróis, os virtuosos, as crianças. Aqueles cuja pureza e bondade não foram corrompidas pelo mundo. Aquele rio lá - Isabel apontou e  Eren olhou com surpresa para o curso d’água que não havia reparado. Diferente do rio de lava, esse  possuía águas calmas, de um verde intenso e convidativo. Às suas margens, flores cresciam e eram espelhadas na água. - é o rio  Lete , conhecido como o rio do esquecimento.

Como havia feito anteriormente, a ruiva conduziu  Eren pela base das costas e o levou até a margem do  Lete . As águas verdes, o moreno percebeu, refletiam o fundo do rio com pedras e algumas plantas subaquáticas. A impressão que dava é que a profundidade era pouca, mas por algum motivo,  Eren sabia que aquela era uma forma de convidar as almas a adentrar nele.

-Parece raso, mas é tão profundo quanto as memórias de quem pula nele. Todas as almas precisam se banhar no  Lete e esquecerem de sua vida carnal para entrarem na terra prometida. 

Eren observou-o por  alguns segundo e depois ergueu o rosto para olhar mais uma vez para o paraíso. 

A impressão que passava era uma eterna felicidade ganhada e ainda que ser feliz para sempre fosse o desejo de muito,  Eren não conseguia se ver vivendo ali. Talvez passar algumas tardes, descansar dos deveres de um  d eus.

Mas para sempre?

Mesmo que não fosse um mar de tormenta e pânico, os Elísios eram um mar de calma e neutralidade. Ambos sendo apenas uma coisa só para sempre. E como  Asfódelos mostrou, ser uma coisa neutra, nem sempre era bom.

-Mas agora nós devíamos ir! - Isabel disse, seu tom mudando de guia para uma criança animada. - Eu sei que pareceu tarde, mas  essa viagem temporal entre os campos leva tempo! Já devemos estar na hora do jantar!

Ela começou a  balbuciar e foi andando para longe do rio,  Eren a seguindo de perto. Hora do jantar? Mas ele não estava cansado! E muito menos com fome! Certo que deuses não  necessariamente precisavam comer, mas a rotina era parte da vida.

Foi então que, tão subitamente quanto, outro portal os sug ou e logo eles estavam novamente nos campos de rosas brancas. Mas, para a surpresa de Eren, o céu agora tinha os mesmos tons de rosa e laranja da noite passada e, como uma bigorna, exaustão se apossou de seu corpo, como se sua energia fosse drenada de uma vez.

Sentindo-se tonto, ele cambaleou um pouco e fechou os olhos para tentar se recuperar enquanto Isabel o segurou pelos braços e riu levemente.

-É mentalmente exaustivo, mas você pega o jeito. Agora devemos descansar e eu acredito que você queira jantar no quarto? -  Eren nem ao menos precisou responder enquanto era guiado para o seu quarto ainda meio fraco.

O trono e as coleiras ainda estavam vazios e ele subiu as escadas se perguntando onde  Hades estaria. O que era estranho, porque a ausência do deus significava maior chance para escapar. Porém, novamente, ele estava tão cansado...

Quando chegaram no quarto,  Eren foi levado até um banheiro e encarou com surpresa uma banheira com água morna já preparada para um banho. Ele a olhou com  suspeita mas quando se virou Isabel não estava mais lá.

O que lhe restava era tomar um banho e tentar lembrar o que era aquela coisa importante que apareceu em sua memória quando a garota mencionou o jantar. Ele só não conseguia...talvez amanhã?

Deixando o corpo relaxar contra a banheira, o moreno não lembrava qual a última vez que teve uma das mordomias do Monte Olimpo. E antes que pudesse se lembrar de – o que era mesmo?

Antes que pudesse, o sono abateu sobre ele e seus olhos desistiram ali mesmo, naquela banheira. Sem jantar e apenas afundando nas próprias dúvidas.


	3. Hades

** HADES **

-Ele está mais cansado do que o esperado. - Isabel disse assim que entrou no grande salão decorado por uma mesa de doze cadeiras e um lustre pesado iluminando parcialmente o cômodo. As paredes quase escurecidas tinham algumas velas  penduradas por suportes de ferro e quadros pintados a tinta coloriam os espaços entre as chamas. Dessa vez não havia tapete no chão e os passos de Isabel podiam ser ouvidos enquanto ela fazia uma linha reta até o deus sentado em uma das extremidades da mesa.

Levi ergueu um olhar desinteressando, um único prato de comida e uma taça de vinho à frente enquanto o homem comia sozinho.  Hades engoliu a pequen a porção que tinha na boca e limpou as extremidades d os lábios  com um guardanapo de seda enquanto limpava a garganta com um pigarreio e falava em uma voz profunda.

-Ele é um deus vivo que ainda não é parte do Submundo. Você sabe como esse lugar trata os vivos.

-Ótimo tratamento, sugar a energia dos vivos até matá-los.

Isabel revirou os olhos e sentou-se uma cadeira ao lado do homem. Imediatamente as portas duplas se abriram e uma garota morena de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo entrou acompanhada por um garoto careta. A menina serviu um prato de comida a Isabel e o garoto encheu uma taça de vinho, a qual a ruiva pegou logo e tomou um gole com satisfação.

-Ele não vai morrer. - Levi lembrou, voltando o olhar para a refeição.

-Mesmo que seja imortal, isso não muda o fato de que ele vai ficar sem energia até não conseguir sair daquele quarto de boneca que  você fez para ele. - Isabel disse e deu um sorriso de canto quando Levi parou o  garfo na metade do caminho e a olhou com um olhar enfezado. - O quê?! É verdade! - Ela disse de forma petulante e chacoalhou os ombros como se fosse apenas uma obrigação dizer o que os aguardava dali para frente.

Levi permaneceu calado e torceu para que a garota  seguisse seu exemplo  e o deixasse terminar a refeição. Não foi o que aconteceu, obviamente.

-Mesmo assim você tem duas opções. - Ela disse, olhando para o prato como se comentasse sobre o clima. - Ou você o desposa de maneira eficiente... - Ela olhou para o deus como se o repreendesse e agora foi a vez do moreno revirar os olhos e desistir de comer, cruzando os braços e franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Ou você dá um jeito de e le comer a comida daqui. Qualquer uma das opções, Eren vai estar para sempre ligado a você.

-E como você sugere que eu faça isso? -  Hades perguntou, visivelmente irritado pelas opções. Ele sabia que a única maneira de manter a energia de  Eren era fazer dele um integrante do Submundo e para isso  Eren tinha que ser desposado, morto ou ingerir alguma comida proveniente do Submundo.

De todas essas opções, as únicas possíveis incluíam abusar do garoto de alguma forma : seja sexualmente, para desposá-lo e torná-lo rainha do Submundo ;  seja forçá-lo a comer alguma das comidas amaldiçoadas, as quais condenavam até um deus à eternidade no Reino de  Hades .

-Você deveria  optar pel o que não teve coragem de fazer. - Ela disse e deu de ombros, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

-E me forçar nele como todos os outros porcos queriam? - Se Levi franzisse um pouco mais a testa, Isabel jurava que iria  formar-se uma única sobrancelha.

-Não seja puritano,  Hades . Sexo nunca foi grande coisa para deuses. - Ela disse, propositalmente usando o título associado à morte e  à punições.

-Ele nunca vai confiar em mim se eu fizer o que me até mesmo Z-

Imediatamente o salão tornou-se calado, a fúria de Levi sendo irradiada pelas paredes quando a frase quase gritada ecoou pela sala de jantar. Isabel permaneceu calada e de olhos arregalados quando percebeu onde a conversa iria, sabendo que não seria inteligente trazer aquele assunto à tona.

Levi sempre ficava enfurecido toda vez que o Deus dos Céus era trazido à mesa. Depois de tudo o que  Grisha o fez passar, o desgraçado ainda teve a decência de negá-lo o casament o com  Eren . Hades esperou durante anos uma resposta positiva assim que pediu a mão de Coré décadas atrás. Ele tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto em umas das reuniões no Olimpo, as quais era obrigado a comparecer. 

Assim que viu os brilhantes olhos verdes observarem com curiosidade as so m bras que o seguiam, Levi se interessou por aquela cria nça pequena escondida atrás das pernas de Deméter. Ele esperou o garoto completar seus 15 anos e pediu a mão dele a Zeus, que disse-lhe que daria uma resposta.

A resposta nunca veio e a cada dia,  Hades era obrigado a ouvir as propostas  qu e  Eren recebia, todas elas sendo rejeitada s uma atrás da outra por Deméter. A princípio, Levi achou um ato nobre da mulher tentar proteger o filho das presas que o perseguiam, mas assim que continuou a observar, ele percebeu que Deméter tratava  Eren como um assistente, como alguém que sempre estaria lá para ela mesmo que não recebesse uma notícia da mãe durante anos.

Quando  Eren foi confinado ao pequeno sítio construído exclusivamente para ele, Levi não pode deixar de pensar que o garoto cada dia mais vivia uma vida miserável como escravo da eternidade. E sua fúria foi ainda maior quando encontrou Zeus se esgueirando pelas grandes árvores que muravam a casa de campo, olhos desejosos observando cada movimento do próprio filho com luxúria.

Aquilo o enfureceu.

O maldito apenas apoiava Carla em suas rejeições porque tinha planos de tomar  Eren para si.

E então  Hades rompeu o solo, sombras destruindo tudo em seu caminho até conseguir tirar  Eren da prisão a qual estava sendo confinado, servindo como um entretenimento para  Grisha e um a possessão para Carla.

-Eu faço o que achar que for certo. - Disse, voz imensamente mais autoritária enquanto levanta va -se da mesa abruptamente, metade da comida ainda no prato. Levi simplesmente fez o caminho até a saída e antes de sair, ordenou sem nem olhar para trás. - Amanhã ele fica comigo. Você não precisa entretê-lo. - E se foi.

Isabel continuou a comer despreocupada, muito acostumada com os acessos de mau humor que  Hades tinha, e contou alguns segundos para a outra presença no cômodo de mostrar.

Logo uma cabeça loura surgiu por uma brecha das portas que levavam para a cozinha, olhos azuis claros varrendo a sala e um suspiro resignado saindo de seus lábios quando viu que Levi não estava mais presente.

-Ele nem ao menos terminou de comer. -  Farlan disse, aproximando-se da mesa e tomando o lugar  em frente  a Isabel. A menina o olhou com animação e fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse “acontece, né?”.  Farlan revirou os olhos e logo  Sasha e Connie o servi ram como fizeram com Isabel.

- Ahhhnnn , eu estou com tanta fome ! ! - A morena disse, praticamente salivando pelas batatas nos pratos que trazia. Connie seguiu atrás dela, olhar bravo enquanto murmurava para si mesmo e servia o vinho.

-Só podemos comer e beber depois que todos os residentes da casa fizerem. Você sabe como Levi é com os castigos dele. - Connie disse amargo enquanto suas narinas quase choravam de desejo de beber o vinho. Ambos tinham cedido ao pecado da gula,  Sasha comendo até vomitar e Connie perdendo a consciência de tanto beber. Quando chegaram ao Submun d o, suas punições foram ser sempre os últimos  da casa  a comer e beber, sendo obrigados a uma eternidade submetidos ao próprio pecado.

-Mas se a princesa não comer, não vamos poder comer também!  Nunca mais!! - A garota choramingou, olhar gigante observando o vapor deixando a batata temperada cujo cheiro tomava o salão.

-Então é melhor se preparar para o nunca,  Sasha . - Connie disse, terminando de servir o vinho e virando para voltar para a cozinha, onde eles eram os chefes. Mais um dos detalhes sádicos do castigo ao qual foram destinados.

Farlan e Isabel riram e foram deixados sozinhos no salão.

\----

Eren despertou segundos depois de duas batidas fortes serem deferidas contra sua porta. Olhos esmeraldas fitaram o teto da cama e deslizaram pelos véus delicados que formavam o dossel. Os toques ressoaram novamente e ele finalmente deu uma respiração profunda, como se pronto para encarar o dia.

Sentando-se, o moreno percebeu uma muda de roupas dobradas meticulosamente na beira de sua cama e deslizou os dedos gentilmente pela seda e linho de alta qualidade. Lembrando-se vagamente de ter tomado um banho na noite anterior, e plenamente ignorando a pergunta silenciosa de como acordou na cama após adormecer na banheira,  Eren levantou-se e se despiu, corpo desnudo se arrepiando contra o ar gélido do Submundo.

Dessa vez, a seda verde escura descia até seus pés, não deixando  nenh uma faixa de pele descoberta. Novamente, a cintura era demarcada, mas dessa vez com uma faixa bordada a ouro com quatro dedos de espessura. O torso era coberto pela mesma seda que formava um U próximo à clavícula e seguia para cobrir os braços até os cotovelos.

Eren se olhou no espelho na parede oposta e observou os cabelos castanhos caindo como cascatas sobre seus ombros. Ele se sentiu uma camponesa e reprimiu a vontade de torcer os lábios ou franzir as testas.

Não é educado, Deméter diria. Não é como você deve se portar.

_ Apague-se. _

_ Apague-se _

_ Apag _ _ –  _

O cristal do espelho vibrou quando mais dois toques impacientes ressoaram pelo quarto e  Eren apressou-se até a porta para atender Isabel quando deu de cara com uma figura pequena e com uma carranca no meio da testa.

-Eu tenho certeza que as roupas já vieram fabricadas. -  Hades soou, pela primeira vez depois de ter arrancado  Eren a força de seu inferno paradisíaco. - Não vejo o motivo da demora para abrir a maldita porta.

Uma aura pesada e autoritária cercava o homem, que não parecia estar em seus melhores humores, se é que em algum momento ele pudesse ser algo menos que grosso e rude. 

A carranca que  Eren espelhou no próprio rosto foi automática e demorou-lhe mais de alguns segundos para perceber que estava encarando frente a frente o  r ei do inferno. Apenas quando Hades arqueou uma fina sobrancelha como se questionando-o,  Eren voltou a si.

_ Volte a si. Apague-se. _

O garoto  fechou os olhos com força e quando estava pronto para suprimir as emoções que há anos não habitavam a superfície de sua pele, uma frase do homem foi o suficiente para acordá-lo.

Por que era tão difícil se apagar perto dele?  Por que era c omo se  Hades puxasse para fora, de forma brusca e indelicada, tudo aquilo que lhe levou anos para suprimir ?

-Agora é preciso meditação para sair do quarto? - Levi o olhou de cima a baixo, impaciência e exasperação escritos em sua pele tão pálida quanto mármore.  Eren não soube dizer o que era a quase ilusão de um brilho a mais nos olhos azu is gélido s . Mas antes que ele pudesse se quer tirar uma conclusão,  Hades virou-se de costas e passou a ir a passos rápidos pelos corredores de pedra.

Eren não viu outra opção a não ser segui-lo, olhando para trás em confusão e tentando manter suas emoções sob controle. Todavia, estar andando com seu captor não era a melhor situação  em que julgasse necessário seguir as regras e protocolos de conduta. 

Ele decidiu ter raiva por sua sobrevivência e quando estivesse a salvo e de volta no Monte Olimpo voltaria a ser  Coré . 

Sim. Era o que faria.

-Eu exi j o que me deixe voltar! - O moreno disse, voz tão alta e aguda que até mesmo ele se assustou. Desde que era uma criança, nunca fora permitido falar naquela altura, naquele tom. Não,  Eren era um coadjuvante que deveria se manter calmo, passivo e calado. Nada de gritar pelos corredores de um castelo, muito menos correr atrás de uma figura surpreendentemente rápida para a própria altura.

-E o que eu devo fazer com sua exigência? - O homem devolveu rapidamente, sem nem mesmo ligar para a resposta de  Eren .  Hades continuou a andar no mesmo ritmo, sem nem uma hesitação, e sem ligar para o tom de voz de  Eren ou para boas condutas.

Isso fez com que o garoto tivesse um pouco mais de coragem e firmasse a voz enquanto o respondia.

-Você deve obedecer! -  Eren disse, convicto que aquela era a primeira vez que dava ordens para alguém, uma vez que ele sempre era aquele que  as seguia . A sensação que se espalhou por seu corpo, a adrenalina de estar quebrando todas as regras que foram impostas a si desde pequeno quase fez acender uma chama antiga que apenas um Eren criança e cheio de curiosidade nos olhos verdes brilhantes tinha.

- Oho , -  Hades resmungou aparentando surpresa, e olhou por cima dos ombros antes de virar em um corredor .  \- Então você tem a ingenuidade de achar que pode me ordenar dentro do meu próprio reino?

O de olhos verdes rapidamente franziu as sobrancelhas, parando imediatamente quando viu o canto dos lábios dele se levantarem e depois voltarem a normalidade rapidamente. Levi nem ao mesmo parou por um segundo, voltado à feição estoica logo depois e descendo as escadas de mármore a passos rápidos.

Eren precisou se apressar assim que saiu de sua confusão momentânea, mordendo os lábios e mantendo uma carranca enquanto descia os degraus de dois em dois para acompanhar o homem.

-Eu não me importo se esse é o seu reino! Eu exi j o que me deixe voltar para o Monte Olimpo! - Ele disse, logo após terminarem os lances de escadas e se dirigirem para um portão por onde  Eren ainda não havia passado.

-Eu não lembro de ter  te trazido do Monte Olimpo. - Levi respondeu, sem perder um segundo. - Tem certeza que você é permitido lá?

E com isso o de olhos verdes calou-se imediatamente.

Não, ele não era permitido no Monte Olimpo. Há décadas aquele pequeno sítio era tudo o que podia chamar de casa. Apenas ele, uma brisa contínua e flores que nunca morriam.

-Pense bem se o Olimpo é mesmo onde pertence. - E como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o Deus do Inferno acrescentou, matando a conversa completamente quando empurrou duas portas pesadas e saiu da mansão em direção à um imenso campo de trigo embaixo d e um  céu coberto por nuvens escuras e pesadas, ainda que fossem as primeiras horas do “dia”.

Eren calou-se, tanto por não saber ou não querer aceitar a resposta, quanto por ter sua atenção desviada para a paisagem a sua volta.

A plantação de trigo era alta, bege colorindo todo o campo até onde a vista permitia ver. No céu escuro, corvos voavam de um lado para o outro, alguns sem direção nenhuma e outros voando em círculos continuamente. Existiam três caminhos entre a plantação,  Eren percebeu, um que seguia infinitamente para a direita, outro que seguia infinitamente para a es querda e um intermédio que acabava subitamente no meio da plantação, sem um fim definido.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo ficou parado observando a imagem à sua frente enquanto  Hades mantinha-se calado como se lhe desse um tempo para digerir a situação. A única certeza que tinha era a sensação esmagadora de olhar para o campo e sentir-se como frente a frente com a morte. Os fios dourados dos trigos balançando ritmicamente, empurrado por uma brisa forte criada pelas nuvens escuras e pesadas. Os corvos rodando e rodando, como se prontos para alimentar-se do corpo podre de alguém.

O arrepio gélido que subiu sua coluna veio no mesmo segundo em que a voz igualmente fria de Levi soou novamente.

-O que você vê? - Perguntou, olhos fixos à frente e um olhar longínquo como se conhecesse cada planta como a palma de sua mão, o que,  Eren pensou, era bastante provável.

Eren abriu a boca imediatamente para dizer-lhe a obviedade do campo de trigos à sua frente, mas logo se censurou ao perceber o quão rapidamente confortável ele havia ficado com o homem ao ponto de não ponderar as perguntas a si dirigidas. Afinal das contas, que certeza ele tinha de que  Hades não o estava enganando?

Com sobrancelhas franzidas e após alguns segundos com a boca aberta como um peixe, ele respondeu.

-Vejo que precisa de um jardineiro para cuidar da sua plantação de trigo. Mas se foi para isso que me sequestrou, se dê conta de que não vou ajudá-lo! - O garoto respondeu, cruzando os braços contra o peito protetoramente quando  Hades o olhou por cima do ombro com ambas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-E e u vejo que você  responde muito,  Eren . - Foi o que saiu dos lábios finos dele quando  Eren estava claramente esperando por alguma retaliação ou fúria direcionada a si. O sorriso de canto e a feição voltando a ser passiva o surpreendeu de tal forma que os braços que antes buscavam proteger seu corpo, caíram para o lado, mãos segurando a vestimenta apertada, como uma ancoragem para as  indas e vindas que era a conversa com  Hades .

Ele não sabia o que dizer em seguida, e quase, quase agradeceu por  Hades tomar a partida novamente.

-Se você quer tanto ir embora, por que ainda não foi? - Levi começou a andar em direção ao único caminho que não tinha uma saída, o qual seguia metros adentro da plantação para acabar bloqueado por trigos e mais trigos. No entanto, ele nunca deixou de falar de forma monótona. - Será mesmo que você quer sair ou será que essa liberdade da qual  desfruta é viciosa?

O ultraje que tomou o corpo do garoto foi o suficiente para impulsioná-lo a seguir atrás do homem, olhos arregalados em descrença e o coração batendo forte enquanto as palavras ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

Liberdade? Ele certamente não se lembrava do conceito de liberdade, mas ele sabia que a paz e a monotonia em que vivia era melhor do que ser sequestrado e posto  à prova nas profundezas de  Hades . Além disso, o moreno tinha certeza que  Hades estava o provocando ao dizer com tanta volatilidade que  Eren era livre para ir embora.

-Como ousa dizer isso? - Disse, pisando com força e esmagando as pedras e restos secos de trigo enquanto apressava o passo até o mais baixo. - Você é  Hades , esse é seu reino! Como ousa tentar me enganar quando esses portões só abrem para você e com a sua vontade?

A resposta foi um murmúrio pensativo, como se  Hades realmente considerasse seu ponto, mas  Eren logo percebeu que esse não era o caso quando o homem falou de novo, a voz clara mesmo com os corvos gritando cada vez mais alto ao redor deles.

-Antes de discutimos essa pendência,  Eren , não acha justo me chamar pelo meu nome como faço contigo?  Caso você tenha esquecido,  é Levi.

E mais uma vez,  Eren se sentia como se o tapete fosse puxado por baixo de seus pés. Conversar com  Hades parecia sempre empurrá-lo contra seus limites e forçá-lo fora de sua zona de conforto.

Todos sabiam que nomes humanos eram muita intimidade e que o certo e o cordial era chamar deuses por seus nomes de deuses. Ele mesmo há tempo não era chamado por seu nome humano e dois dias depois de ser arrancado de sua cabana, ele ainda não entendia como todos daquele lugar conseguiam fingir uma realidade banal.

-Levi ou não, não muda o fato de que você ainda é  Hades ! - Ele rebateu, coração batendo forte enquanto via o homem seguir em frente naturalmente, como se o caminho não acabasse metros  a frente. Os barulhos dos corvos eram ainda mais altos e  Eren conseguia ouvir os cantos agudos e o bater rápido de asas que o fazia ficar mais nervoso ainda.

De fora, o campo de trigo parecia pitoresco e calmo, mas dentro dele, com folhagens de trigo quase atingindo sua cabeça,  Eren se sentia claustrofóbico, como se o peso maçante de uma vida de arrependimentos caísse em seus ombros.

-Você realmente acha que  Hades e Levi são a mesma pessoa? 

Mas então era como se todo o barulho ao redor dele tivesse estagnado, como se um zumbindo constante começasse baixinho e fosse aumentan d o e aumentando...

-O quê? - O garoto perguntou, modos há muito esquecidos e sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão enquanto deixava suas emoções virem à tona.

Levi virou-se para ele assim que chegou ao limite do caminho, costas viradas em direção ao grande tufo de trigo que tinha um aspecto ondulante quase macabro.  Eren não conhecia trigos, mas aquele trigo era de um amarelo tão consistente que parecia sugar tudo para dentro de si.

E ao invés de repetir a pergunta,  Hades o olhou no fundo dos olhos e perguntou calmamente:

- Coré e  Eren são a mesma pessoa?

No mesmo instante o zumbido aumentou de forma quase ensurdecedora, um grito agudo e excruciante ao fundo e  Eren cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, assistindo quando  Hades deu um passo para trás e imediatamente o mundo mudou a volta deles.

Mais uma ilusão,  Eren percebeu, sentindo-se como se a respiração fosse expulsa de seu corpo quando se viu em um temp l o gigantesco, com tetos tão altos que ele se sentia apenas uma parte da decoração.

O campo de trigo havia desaparecido como se nunca houvesse existido e agora  Eren e  Hades pisavam em um piso de mármore brilhante de tão limpo e  Hades se mantinha próximo à sacada da galeria alta em que agora estavam.

Com olhos curiosos e o coração batendo alto no peito, o garoto ergueu os olhos verdes e se deparou com a cúpula de um templo grego, mármore desenhando o teto branco em  detalhe s intricad o s. Segurando o teto maciço, grossas colunas coríntias descendiam até o chão, no qual havia várias bacias de bronze queimando labaredas altas de fogo e intercaladas entre uma coluna e outra.

Todavia, um passo à frente, e o que chamou a atenção de  Eren foi a fila de almas paradas, murmurando continuamente enquanto esperam a sua chamada para um altar onde uma figura assustadoramente normal estava.

Sentado em um trono pesado e em um altar acima das almas alinhadas, um home m de aparência velha e olhos fortes estava. Um  óculos redondo repousava em seu nariz enrugado e a boca se mantinha em uma linha fina e pensativa, a qual quase era completamente escondida pela barca comprida e branca que tinha. Os cabelos, também gri salh os, estavam penteados para trás e  o velho  vestia uma manta cinza com uma corda amarrada na cintura que marcava o corpo cheio e redondo.

Ele sentava com o rosto apoiado em uma mão, um martelo na outra e olhos fixos à frente, nem ao menos intimidado pela presenta de  Hades no recinto. Observando a alma que se dirigia sozinha e amedrontada até ele, o homem começou a ouvir calmamente o que um rapaz com o mesmo estilo de manto começava a recitar.

Da visão privilegiada que a galeria alta tinha,  Eren se sentia estranhamente poderoso assistindo o que se passava, ainda que não tivesse conhecimento nenhum sobre onde estava ou porque estavam assistindo aquele julgamento.

Segundos depois, após ouvir os feitos que a alma apática havia cometido na vida passada, o homem bateu o martelo contra o braço do trono e o som se estendeu pelo salão, calando a todos os murmúrios sofridos.

-Asfodélos.

E então a alma saiu a passos robóticos e vazios, acompanhada por outro  serve n te , até uma porta qualquer. Segundos depois, os murmúrios recomeçaram, choros e  lamúrios preenchendo o recinto enquanto o próximo da fila tomava o lugar de réu.

-É o julgamento dos mortos. -  Eren disse, mais para si mesmo enquanto encarava  ab i smado o que acontecia diante de si.

-Perspicaz. -  Hades disse e mesmo sem olhar para o homem,  Eren sabia que ele estava lhe dando um sorriso sarcástico de canto. - Mas esse é  apenas  um dos julgamentos.

A informação foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do de olhos verdes. Apesar de terem deixado uma discussão e uma pendência importante incompletas,  Eren não conseguia combater a curiosidade que o assolava cada vez que conhecia alguma coisa diferente da habitual monotonia que era sua vida.

Além do mais, ele sabia que gritar e espernear não seria o suficiente para ser libertado e, enquanto estivesse ali, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar algumas curiosidades serem saciadas, certo?

-Há mais de um? - Seus lábios cheios e rosados perguntaram antes mesmo de ele perceber,  Hades parecendo satisfeito com a derrota de  Eren frente à própria curiosidade. Ainda assim, ele não o olhou com julgamento e nem o censurou de forma alguma, olhos azuis voltando a focarem na próxima alma enquanto respondia ao jovem.

-Apesar de todas as coisas que dizem sobre o Submundo, algo que temos orgulho é a justiça.  Darius Zackly lá embaixo é quem vocês conhecem por  Minos e eu o escolhi a dedo para compor o tribunal final. -  Hades apontou, olhos neutros e confidentes enquanto mais uma alma era destinada a uma porta após o bater do martelo.  Eren deixou de encarar o rosto pálido e sério e voltou a observar o que acontecia enquanto ouvia a informação.

-Antes das almas chegarem até aqui, elas precisam passar pe-

-Pelo Caronte, que as conduzem pelos rios para purificação e depois as desembarca no grande tribunal... -  Eren disse baixinho, sem nem perceber e ainda focado no que ocorria. Seu desconforto  começava a desaparecer enquanto ele se aproximava da sacada e agora sua voz estava banhada em um respeito admirado.

Dessa vez, o sorriso de  Hades foi o maior daquele dia e seus olhos brilhavam com um interesse febril e um respeito profundo pelos lados suprimidos da criatura misteriosa que Eren era.

Mas tão ocupado o garoto estava, que nem ao menos percebeu o orgulho que seu adendo causou ou mesmo se deu conta de que interrompeu a explicação de  Hades acerca de seu próprio reino.

-E esse grande tribunal é onde estamos. Mas antes das almas se alinharem na frente de  Darius , elas precisam passar por  Éaco e  Radamanto .  Darius é o responsável pela decisão  final mas  Éaco e  Radamanto separam as almas do ocidente e do oriente.

-Por quê três? -  Eren perguntou rapidamente, olhando para  Hades e se surpreendendo ao encontrar o homem já olhando para ele. A súbita realização de ter ultrapassados os limit e s o atingiu rapidamente e pela primeira vez, Eren sentiu vergonha de se dirigir a  Hades . Ele abriu a boca para voltar atrás e agir como se não se  importasse mas logo se viu sendo interrompido por  Hades , que não parecia nem um pouco incomodado por suas perguntas.

Ao contrário do que imaginava,  Hades estalou os dedos e uma rápida vertigem tomou conta de sua cabeça e o fez fechar os olhos momentaneamente e abri-los apenas quando estavam em outro salão.

Dessa vez, tanto  Hades como  Eren estavam no térreo, ambos parados próximo à uma bacia de bronze queimando a chama inextinguível. Nesse salão, o teto e a arquitetura permaneciam os mesmos, e almas também se alinhavam para serem julgadas. No entanto o homem que agora sentava no trono era moreno, tinha cabelos morenos e curtos e uma leve bar b a e cavanhaque adornava seu rosto. Diferente de Zakley, esse homem sentava com a postura reta, costas recostadas no trono e ambas as mãos descansando dos apoios de braços.

Hades não esperou Eren perguntar.

- Nile Dawke , ou  Éaco , como preferir. -  Hades respondeu, cruzando os braços e assistindo uma alma europeia seguir em direção ao seu julgamento. - Responsável por julgar os acontecimentos europeus, escolhido a dedo devido à sabedoria racional.  Zakley tem sentimentos árduos sobre o ocidente e não teria sido um juiz impassível.

Eren assentiu solenemente para a resposta do deus. A resposta de  Hades parecia confirmar o que Isabel havia lhe dito anteriormente acerca da justiça inerente aos julgamentos das almas. Hades poderia ser  taciturno mas não lhe faltava justiça. E mesmo que seu rosto fosse sempre impassível, o garoto começava a perceber que sorrir de canto sarcasticamente era uma marca do deus.

Um estalar de dedos depois e  Eren se viu em outro salão, ignorando as náuseas  e o estranhamento em prol de conhecer mais do submundo. Ele tentou aparentar lividez enquanto o cenário ao seu redor mudou e ignorou ao máximo a sensação de cansaço que  o  empurrava contra o chão.

Sua atenção, no entanto, foi rapidamente recuperada quando um homem bateu o martelo três vezes seguidas, com força e aparentemente com raiva.

-Tártaro! - Ele gritou e os murmúrios se reduziram a  choramingos enquanto uma alma era carregada e literalmente empurrada por uma  p orta, a alma se contorcendo nos braços daqueles que a levavam.

-Quem é esse? -  Eren perguntou, olhos verdes arregalados para o homem careca com círculos negros abaixo dos olhos. Ele sentava na beira da cadeira, rugas intimidadoras na testa, enquanto agarrava com força o martelo e o braço do trono. Suas roupas eram idênticas às dos dois outros juízos, mas sua postura era punitiva.

-Keith  Shadis , ou  Radamanto . Responsável pelas almas asiáticas. -  Hades respondeu, não admirado com a postura de seu juiz.

Ere n arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu mais uma alma ser condenada para o Tártaro enquanto o juiz batia o martelo com fúria.

-Eu não vejo nenhuma calma ou justiça na fúria que ele apresenta. -  Eren opinou, sem nem perceber que estava deixando seus pensamentos virem à tona.

-As almas orientais tendem a ofender mais os deuses e Keith vem fazendo isso a anos. -  Hades respondeu. - Apesar disso, nenhuma delas vai diretamente para o Tártaro, todas ainda têm que passar pelo julgamento de  Zackley e se elas tiverem se redimido após o pavor que Keith infringiu, talvez ainda h aja alguma salvação.

Eren assentiu, mas então  Hades apertou os olhos e depois os arregalou em reconhecimento. Eren, por ter olhado para o homem desde o começo de sua explicação, olhou para alma que se dirigia ao julgamento com curiosidade.

Ele esperava que alguma informação esquecida  fosse acrescentada, mas então uma voz rouca e profunda, repleta de poder e autoridade soou pelo salão e se ele não estivesse olhando diretamente para o homem, Eren se recusaria a acreditar que aquele poder todo emanava de um deus com tão pouca altura.

-Silêncio.

Foi então que ao redor de seu corpo, as trevas tremularam e fúria surgiu em suas feições quando os olhos azuis gelo se fixaram na a lma parada. O salão, que e n tão havia ficado intimidado com a presença do deus do inferno,  o bservou com pavor quando a figura de pele pálida se dirigiu até o trono e, imediatamente, Keith se levantou, saudando o deus e cedendo seu trono a ele.

Hades , no entanto, não fez questão de sentar no trono, olhando de cima para a alma a sua frente devido aos degraus que lhe davam vantagem na altura. Ainda assim,  Eren pensou, mesmo se Levi estivesse no mesmo nível que o homem, ainda estaria o olhando de forma humilhante.

-Erisictão. - Foi a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios, bem calmamente, quase sílaba por sílaba. Ninguém ousou dizer nada, até mesmo o juiz mantendo a cabeça baixa para o deus do submundo. Eren, no entanto, simplesmente não conseguia obedecer a autoridade do homem e continuou o olhando fixamente, ansioso para ver o poder emanar dele e as razões que o levaram a assumir um julgamento.

-Há quanto tempo você me foi prometido... - Um sorriso sádico espalhou-se pelo rosto do homem enquanto ele saboreava a alma a sua frente parecendo satisfeito por finalmente alcanç á-la .

-Senhor, eu estava prestes a pedir que o avisassem  sobr -

O terceiro juiz disse, cabeça baixa como se redimisse pelo erro de não contatar o deus o mais rápido possível. O fato de que aquela alma era tão importante assim despertou um interesse ainda maior em Eren, levando-o a dar alguns passos para frente a fim de ouvir os motivos para tamanha comoção.

-Calado. -  Hades novamente ordenou e por instinto, o moreno de olhos verdes parou no mesmo instante, subitamente temeroso de qualquer movimento. Ele pensou em voltar a se esconder perto das colunas do tribunal, mas então Levi virou a cabeça para si e o observou profundamente, uma de suas mãos se erguendo como um convite para  Eren se aproximar. - Venha, Eren.

Eren vagou o olhar da mão que lhe era estendida para o rosto apático e depois para a mão novamente. Aquela mão tinha sido a mesm a que o arrancou do lugar onde vivia e agora estava estendida para si pronta para satisfazer uma curiosidade íntima que Eren tentava suprimir.

Não era como se as diferenças que tinham estivessem superadas – muito pelo contrário,  Hades sempre dava um jeito de fugir de suas  perguntas, m as apesar de sempre se manter um pé atrás em relação ao homem,  Eren se sentia impelido a se aproximar e a desvendar aquele mistério.

Há tempos ele não se sentia tão curioso com alguma novidade, algo completamente fora de sua realidade parada e mesmo que quisesse voltar para casa, ainda que não soubesse onde era,  Eren quis aproveitar as novas sensações o máximo possível.

Por isso, seus passos foram lentos mas determinado s , a barra da vestimenta se arrastando atrás de si. Quando chegou ao altar, seu olhar descolou da mão estendida e olhou nos olhos azuis de  Hades . Ele o olhava com seriedade e, apesar da exalação de poder,  Eren não se sentia humilhado ou rebaixado.

Muito pelo contrário, com uma confiança que não reconhecia como sua, ele subiu os degraus por si só, ignorando completamente a mão estendida. Pondo-se ao lado de Levi, o garoto canalizou tudo aquilo que sempre quis ser e abandonou a figura de garoto figurante e de cabeça abaixada que sempre fora próximo à sua mãe.

Aqui,  Eren sentiu uma excitação que nunca correra em suas veias. Parado em um altar, ao lado – e não atrás – de um deus importante e olhando sem vergonha ou medo de julgamentos para todos presentes no salão. Até mesmo os serventes não ousaram questionar a decisão de  Hades ou olhá-lo com desdém.

Olhando para o lado rapidamente, ele inconscientemente buscou a aprovação de Levi, uma vez que tinha tomado o altar com certa determinação que talvez pudesse ferir o ego do homem.  Todavia, diferente do que esperava, Levi não o encarava  d e sobrancelhas franzidas e silenciosamente questionando-o o porquê de tentar parecer alguém quando não era. Não, Levi simplesmente abaixou a mão oferecida sem se sentir recusado e Eren poderia jurar, se conhecesse o homem melhor, que um brilho orgulhoso reluziu nos olhos dele rapidamente antes de serem tomado pela apatia comum.

-Nos esclareça a situação, Keith. - Levi disse, voltando a olhar para a alma e mantendo  Eren a seu lado. Logo a voz grossa e ríspida do juiz soou.

- Erisictão . Rei da Tessália. Acusado  de profan ar e não temer aos deuses. Em sua ambição de crescer suas posses e seus domínios, mandou cortar e devastar a natureza ao redor de seu reino. Nenhum dos seus servos, no entanto, acatou a ordem por considerarem o bosque consagrado pela deusa Deméter...

Eren sentiu seu coração titubear ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe e olhou com olhos arregalados para Hades, que nem ao menos o deu atenção. Ele mordeu os lábios e voltou a olhar para frente com sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto ouvia o restante.

-...enquanto golpeava as árvores milenares que possuíam espíritos das Dríades, sangue jorrou e mesmo assim Erisictão não parou.

Eren fechou os olhos com força quando ouvir o motivo da morte das ninfas das árvores. Por ambição, árvores e ninfas foram mortas e uma tristeza seguida de desejo por justiça começou a assolar seu corpo, fazendo-o fechar os punhos no tecido que vestia.

-Deméter o amaldiçoou com fome eterna e ele vendeu todos os seus pertencem em busca de fartura. Chegou até mesmo a vender a própria filha para obter mais alimento, mas nada o saciava. Por fim, acabou devorando a si mesmo.

Um tremor prazeroso abalou a postura sólida de  Eren e ele quase se assustou com o alívio que o assolou ao saber que o homem teve o que mereceu. Com a curiosidade saciada, ele fechou os olhos e rezou pela alma das dríades que se foram e estava pronto para sair do altar quando  Hades retomou a fala.

- Eren . - O garoto levantou o rosto com rapidez, parando a meio passo de começar a se retrair próximo às colunas. Olhos verdes alarmados se fixaram na figura do deus que olhava a alma com desgosto. Ele pode sentir o gosto amargo nas palavras de Levi. - Qual punição ele merece?

E o que antes era surpresa virou descrença e  Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, lábios contorcidos.

-Por que me pergunta isso?

Se  Hades esperava que  Eren admitisse que se sentiu bem ao saber da punição alheia, ele provavelmente ficaria decepcionado ao saber que não teria essa vitória.

-Estou te dando a chance de julgar essa alma. - Foi então que o deus se virou para ele e não havia nada além de calma e sinceridade em seu rosto. 

-Por que? Por que eu acreditaria em você? - Eren retrucou imediatamente, braços se cruzando e cabeça não conseguindo entender o motivo para  Hades querer sua confiança.

-Eu já menti para você?

E enquanto ninguém ousava interromper a discussão, o garoto abriu a boca para gritar e dizer que  Hades não era nada mais que um rei maligno e sem escrúpulos que o sequestrou e agora o mantinha privado de liberdade.

Mas então...

Mas então ele percebeu que em momento algum o deus havia feito algum mal a ele.  Hades nunca o olhou com superioridade ou aumentou o tom de voz com ele e, mesmo que esse fosse o segundo encontro com o deus,  Eren não se sentia censurado.

-E-eu não... - Sua confiança começou a se abalar quando a defesa que construiu para si mesmo começou a falhar.

-Esse homem matou ninfas sem motivo nenhum. Destruiu árvores milenares sem motivo nenhum. Insultou deuses e vendeu a própria filha. O que você acha que deve ser sua punição eterna no Tártaro,  Eren ? - Levi reformulou a pergunta, com o mesmo tom sério e confiante. Mesmo que o moreno nunca tivesse tido opinião em nenhum assunto importante, a confiança que  Hades o dava era o suficiente para que sua mente começasse a pensar em alguma punição a altura.

Em seu coração,  Eren lembrou-se das ninfas que o faziam companhia em seu sítio, as únicas que diariamente se disponibilizavam para conversar consigo. Ainda que por anos as árvores altas fossem suas muralhas, o garoto sentia uma parte de si sangrar por saber que a ganância e o poder eram motivos suficientes para destruir uma floresta inteira. Pior, vender a própria filha e trazer ruína para as pessoas que dependiam de seu reino, enquanto desfrutava de ouro e vinhos, incapaz de se compadecer com a miséria alheia.

Aquele era um homem cuja fome de poder massacrou ninfas e humanos. Aquele era um homem que merecia passar sua eternidade faminto pelas iguarias mais básicas que os súditos de seu reino não puderam ter. Enquanto muitos morriam de sede e fome,  Ericsitão se alimentava de ouro e sangue.

-Como castigo, ele não poderá mais se alimentar. -  Eren disse, tão baixo e sem confiança, como se testasse as palavras em sua própria boca. Nunca o garoto havia pensado tão grade sobre si mesmo a ponto de ousar imaginar algum dia definir o destino de alguém. E grande parte de si duvidava muito que, naquele instante, ele estivesse fazendo a decisão certa.

Portanto, era melhor jogar a salvo e sussurrar baixo o suficiente para retirar a sentença caso Levi se insultasse.

- Ericsitão , você está condenado a fome e sede eterna. - Foi o que soou logo em seguida, mesmo que  Eren estivesse certo que Levi não havia ouvido o que havia proferido. Mais uma vez, ele olhou incrédulo para o homem mais baixo, ouvindo-o acatar a sugestão sem nem mesmo duvidar a opinião de Eren.

-Mas senh-

-Silêncio. -  Hades interrompeu Keith mais uma vez, o qual apenas abaixou a cabeça sem ousar dirigir o olhar para  Eren , enquanto ouvia o fim da sentença. -  Ericsitão , sua eternidade será de tamanho tormento que irá desejar nunca ter cobiçado tanto poder quanto os deuses. Rodeado será de água, mas incapacitado de beber um único gole dela. Quando tentar beber do lago, a água deverá abaixar de nível e permanecer sempre longe de sua boca. Cercado estará de árvores cujas frutas serão as mais saborosas, mas os galhos sempre se estenderão para fora de seu alcance.

Lamentos e sussurros cada vez mais altos tomaram o ambiente, mas Levi nunca levantou a voz. Eren, mesmo não sendo o objeto da sentença, sentia-se encolher sob a autoridade do deus, ainda que bem no fundo, orgulhoso aflorava ao ter sua opinião levada em consideração.

A alma condenada não esboçava nada, como se completamente isenta de emoção enquanto recebia seu castigo e quando Levi virou-se para  Eren , tendo terminado sua proclamação, o garoto percebeu o poder do deus do inferno.

Olhando em seus olhos verde, Levi virou-se para todo o tribunal, como se o garoto a sua frente fosse a única pessoa merecedora de ter sua atenção. Em um tom calmo e passivo, proclamou, sem nem precisar de um martelo para maximizar sua sentença:

-Tártaro.

E o peso do poder abalou sobre os ombros de  Eren , que sentiu sua consciência cada vez mais longe, até que apenas um cheiro permeasse  sua existência.

Rosas.

\----

A próxima visão que invadiu seus sentidos foi o topo da plantação de trigo, o amarelo apontando para o céu escuro e os corvos ainda rodeando as sentenças de morte. Agora, no entanto,  Eren já não se sentia tão atormentado, acostumado e até se sentindo em calmo enquanto era carregado gentilmente nos braços.

-Levi... - Em seu cansaço extremo, ele nem percebeu que chamou o deus pelo nome, muito preocupado em guardar um pouquinho de sua energia que parecia ser sugada de seu corpo.

-Sim,  Eren . \- O deus respondeu, voz grossa retumbando pelo peito onde o de olhos verdes estava encostado, e  Eren fechou os olhos, se sentindo em balado pelos passos suaves e pelas folhas que iam sendo esmagadas à medida que se deslocavam.

- P osso fazer uma pergunta? \- Sua voz saiu suave e baixa, quase certa de que não haveria negação.

-Eu já disse que não minto. \- Levi respondeu, de modo  rude e sincero mas que  Eren não conseguiu se incomodar no momento. Na verdade, aquele exterior parecia combinar bem com a figura daquele rei. Não incomodado, o garoto continuou:

-Por que a Isabel está aqui? Ela não parece alguém que fez algo ruim para ser condenada a te servir o resto da eternidade...

-Você acha que me servir é uma punição? \-  Hades rebateu no mesmo instante e  Eren não segurou as risadinhas que escaparam sua respiração cansada. Se ele estivesse com suas esmeraldas abertas, teria visto o sorriso de canto que era direcionado a si, juntamente com o olhar  tranquilo que vagava por suas feições.

Segundos depois, Levi o respondeu.

-Isabel e Farlan eram ladrões.

-Eles mataram alguém? \-  Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, lábios franzidos ainda que não se incomodasse em abrir os olhos.

-Eles roubavam para alimentar crianças de ruas e foram mortos por moradores da vila onde moravam. \- O deus finalizou, e  Eren raciocinou um pouco até soltar um elaborado “Oh...” e depois fazer  bico com seus lábios cheios e rosados.

\- Quem é  Farlan ... ? - Ele tentou perguntar, já começando a se enrolar nas palavras enquanto sentia seu corpo cada vez mais quente e confortável.

-Você vai conhecê-lo amanhã.

-Hm...Amanhã... \- Repetiu, esfregando o rosto sem perceber contra o peito de Hades

-Sim, Eren, amanhã. Agora você pode dormir.

- M-mas eu não...-  Um  bocejo  o interrompeu, mas ele ainda tentou por alguns segundos, voz manhosa escapando.  \- Está  tão  cedo...  e e-eu...eu...

\-----

-E aí, como foi com ele? - Isabel disparou a pergunta assim que ele havia terminado de colocar  Eren no quarto e agora entrava na sala de estar. 

-Amanhã eu não quero que você o leve para conhecer mais nada. \- Ignorando a curiosidade nítida refletida nos olhos verdes escuros, Levi simplesmente sentou-se em sua poltrona e esperou  Sasha servi-lo com uma xícara de chá de ervas plantadas ali mesmo no submundo.

Isabel o olhou incrédula do canto da sala, enquanto acariciava alternadamente as três cabeças do cão do inferno. Ela olhou ultrajada para o animal enquanto afinava a voz para falar com o cachorro, que lambia e abanavas o rabo para a ruiva.

- Hã ? Por que?? Eu já estava pensando em  apresentá-lo o  ce rberus , né bebê? ! Você não quer conhecer a princesinha do  bro ,  huh ?? Não quer?!

Levi revirou os olhos para a cena ridícula de Isabel brincando o cão das trevas enquanto  Farlan jogava de longe pedaços de carne para o animal. Diferente da garota, o loiro não se sentia nem um pouco impelido a se aproximar da criatura e foi ele quem perguntou o  por quê da decisão.

\- Ele está cada vez com menos energia com essas viagens. \- Levi respondeu simplesmente e Isabel rebateu no mesmo instante.

-Mas você me disse para fazê-lo se sentir em casa! Você quer que ele fique trancado o dia inteiro? !

-Não.

-Então o que vai fazer para transformar o submundo na casa dele? \- A garota deixou de acariciar os cachorro, que passaram a lamber sua perna, para dar atenção à expressão pensativa de Hades.

- Hm...


	4. O Jardim

** O JARDIM **

Quando Eren novamente abriu os olhos, não se incomodou em questionar como chegara em seus aposentos. A resposta era tão clara como o céu que podia vislumbrar através da janela, mas ainda assim ele procurou evitá-la. O que chamava sua atenção naquele momento, era a ruiva de cabelos bagunçados, olhos verdes brilhantes, que pulava sobre os próprios calcanhares em excitação.

-Eren! Acorde, acorde! - A garota exigiu, animada como uma criança, enquanto o moreno se sentava lentamente na cama, seu corpo reclamando e clamando para estar de volta sob os lençóis. Isabel não estava tendo nada daquilo, no entanto, e logo se pôs a rodear a cama e puxar-lhe os lençóis. - Você literalmente dormiu a manhã inteira! Vamos logo, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

Assustado, Eren não teve tempo de protestar quando Isabel fez de seu dever retirá-lo da cama e o empurrar para fazer sua higiene diária. Ele não sabia no que focar: na intimidade com que a garota falava consigo, no fato de que dormira através da manhã ou na “surpresa” sobre a qual ela continuava a tagarelar enquanto ele tentava, em vão, disfarçar o cabelo de quem havia acabado de sair da cama.

Não mais que cinco minutos depois, Isabel segurava em sua mão completamente alheia ao rubor que se fez nas bochechas de  Eren , o qual se encontrava perplexo com tamanha naturalidade com que a garota demonstrava afeto. Ele quase, quase poderia se sentir em casa com o quão gentil a ruiva o tratava.

Praticamente correndo a passos curtos pelos corredores do castelo - não tão - sombrio, Isabel esbanjava um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pés descalços enquanto guiava Eren para uma porta completamente diferente de todas aquelas pelas quais havia passado. Eren reconhecia isso pois esta era de uma madeira branca que destoava da caracterização do castelo completamente e, sem perceber, ele já franzia a sobrancelha enquanto se aproximavam dela.

Quando a garota empurrou as duas portas pesadas, Eren já tinha se preparado para mais uma das surpresas e passeios pelo submundo, o que, para ser sincero, atiçava uma parte há muito adormecida dentro de si. No entanto, à sua frente estava um cenário que o garoto nunca imaginaria ver, nem em seus sonhos mais fantasiosos.

Abaixo do céu claro e azul, no qual nenhuma nuvem ousava dar as caras, um jardim consideravelmente grande se estendia. Ou melhor, terra adubada e com aspecto macio se estendia, fazendo daquele um tapete perfeito para uma plantação. Cercas brancas delimitavam o perímetro e mais ao longe Eren conseguia ver um riacho de águas claras passando, pedras reluzindo e pássaros cantando a partir das árvores baixas e frutíferas que se estendiam. Onde não havia terra, caminhos de pedra cortavam a grama mais verdadeira que Eren havia visto, não excessivamente verde, mas completamente natural, com altos e  baixos e alguns insetos se escondendo entre as ramagens. E ao longe, à sua esquerda, uma árvore alta e de tronco grosso e retorcido se erguia, seus ramos apontavam para todos os lados, formando uma copa volumosa que balançava levemente frente à brisa que vez ou outra soprava.

- Eren ! Não é lindo?! - Isabel gritou animada, não pensando duas vezes antes de correr por entre o adubo e enfiar os dedos na terra escura e macia. Das poucas memórias que Levi a deixou guardar, uma delas era o chão de pedra, sujo de sangue e comida podre que marcou sua passagem na terra. Da sua vida humana na terra, Isabel nunca teve o luxo de sentir algo mais que dureza sob seus pés, palha sob suas costas e sede em sua boca. Pensar que Levi havia construído tudo aqui lo apenas para manter  Eren confortável fazia a ruiva perceber que o deus estava sério em re l ação ao garoto.

Farlan , que estava um pouco atrás, com um saco de sementes numa mão e ferramentas na outra, também não tinha acreditado no cenário que se estendi a a sua frente. Enquanto Isabel correu animada, o loiro ficou para trás observando a grandiosidade e quase divindade daquele pequeno pedaço de – isso ficaria estranho? - céu.

-Isabel, se você continuar pisoteando a terra, nenhuma planta vai nascer. - O loiro optou por levantar a voz, fazendo sua presença reconhecida por Eren, que logo virou-se com olhos verdes arregalados para a nova voz.

-Farlan!! Me dá logo essas sementes e vamos começar!! - A garota correu até o loiro e praticamente arrancou os sacos de sua mão, ignorando o peso e correndo de volta para dentro do cercado.

Farlan deu um suspiro resignado e limpou as mãos uma na outras antes de finalmente focar sua atenção em Eren, que até então o encarava calado e claramente curioso. Em seu interior, ele não evitou comparar o verde dos olhos do garoto com o de Isabel e, mesmo que as nuances douradas singularizassem as íris de Eren, era palpável que a animação e jovialidade ainda corria pela veia de ambos, mesmo quando o moreno parecia tentar manter sua compostura ao máximo.

-Então você é o tão falado Eren... - Farlan se aproximou, mãos nos bolsos das calças de tecido surrado que vestia. Ele vestia uma camisa branca com um colete cinza por cima, enquanto Isabel tinha as mesmas calças, enroladas até seus joelhos, com uma camisa de flanela laranja. Sem esperar uma resposta, o loiro estendeu uma das mãos para Eren e se apresentou: - Meu nome é Farlan Church.

Eren, que até então nunca havia vista um comprimento usando as mãos, observou o homem com desconfiança até que o nome Farlan despertou em sua mente. Hades havia mencionado aquele nome.

-Coré, mas pode me chamar de Eren, já que aqui vocês têm esse costume... - Eren começou, a voz confiante no início da sentença se esvaindo até ele terminar com um tom indeciso quando até mesmo “Coré” soou estranho em sua língua. Talvez fosse por estar se acostumando a ser tratado pelo nome mortal, Eren pensou, balançando a cabeça como se para espantar os pensamentos e estendendo a mão com o torso virado para cima.

Farlan o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada mas não disse nada sobre a própria confusão e expressão desgostosa que o garoto fez sem nem perceber. Pelo contrário, com um sorriso de canto, ele tomou a mão de Eren na sua e, ao contrário do beijo respeitoso que o de olhos verdes esperada, o loiro apenas chacoalhou sua mão três vezes e a deixou ir.

-Bem, formalidades à parte... - Farlan deu de ombros, virando e deixando um Eren que segurava a própria mão espantado para trás. - Vamos plantar. - E um grito animado de Isabel foi ouvido.

A pouca interação que teve com o homem não era o suficiente para o jovem deus formar um caráter, ora, ele não havia sido capaz nem de desvendar seu raptor! Porém a ideia de plantar, plantar de verdade, soou tão divina em seus ouvidos que Eren logo se viu levantando a aba do robe que usava para se aproximar em passos rápidos da horta.

Isabel tagarelava sem parar enquanto Farlan abria os sacos de semente espalhava as ferramentas no chão e Eren se lembrou automaticamente de um passado em que, ainda criança, usava aquelas mesmas ferramentas por ainda não ter domínio de seus poderes.

-Eren, qual você acha que cresce mais rápido?! - Isabel o olhou com um sorriso enorme, acenando com a mão para que ele se aproximasse. - Awnn, é tão chato que a gente tem que esperar tanto para ver elas crescerem!! - A garota reclamou, enquanto Farlan começava a explicar que paciência é a chave de tudo e que sem esforço, nada era válido.

Enquanto tirava as sandálias,  Eren não deixou de pensar que  Farlan tinha um pouco de razão . As flores que cultivava em seu antigo jardim cresciam rapidamente e não precisavam de cuidado nenhum. Sem pragas, sem folhas roídas, sem pétalas caídas. Perfeitas e ainda assim não despertavam nada em seu coração.

Ali, enquanto seus dedos se sujavam com terra,  Eren conseguia sentir a energia viva irradiar pelos seus pés, tomando seu corpo com entusiasmo do que promete um futuro divino. Ele poderia muito bem usar seus dedos e dons para fazer criar em segundos um manto de  flores agapanto , mas a energia para tal simplesmente não o apetecia, mesmo que o resultado fosse muito mais rápido.

Pelo contrário, os olhos verdes e curiosos observavam com animação contida, quase que envergonhada, as sementes que Farlan e Isabel retiravam do saco. Haviam trouxas de palha com nomes escritos, sinalizando as diversas espécies de flores e plantas e Isabel pegava cada uma com euforia, exigindo de Farlan uma resposta que nem ele próprio sabia.

-...be que essa aqui pode ser rosa por causa do nome? - Eren chegou próximo o suficiente para escutar uma parte da pergunta e jogou a hesitação fora quando seus olhos brilharam devido à quantidade de sementes estendida na terra e guardadas no pote. Segurando a barra do robe com uma mão, ele se agachou o suficiente para pegar o pacote e ler nas mãos.

-Nem todas as rosas são rosas. 

Isabel nem mesmo se incomodou de estar errada, entregando outro pacote para Eren e começando um monólogo sobre como eles deveriam imaginar um padrão para decorar o jardim, enquanto Eren focava em imaginar e acompanhar o pensamento rápido dela.

Farlan, alheio àquela discussão, apenas suspirou cansado e bateu as palmas quando Isabel e Eren já estavam ocupados demais em uma discussão sobre “para que rosas quando havia uma plantação de rosas brancas do outro lado do castelo?”.

Isabel já não reconhecia a determinação e competência de  Eren , que sempre parecia apenas mais um daqueles deuses que viviam em sua bolha feita de vinhos e frutas no Monte Olimpo. No entanto, em algum momento da conversa,  Eren havia simplesmente enfiado os dedos na terra, sujando  sua s palmas e cheirando o humus, olhos verdes brilhando quando exclamou que a terra estava em boas condições para plantação, ainda que um pouco seca.

Em outro momento, completamente alheio ao robe, Eren simplesmente se ajoelhou no chão, fazendo montinhos e ensinando Isabel a plantar. A brisa do céu azul ajudava a refrescá-los, mas suor ainda deixava a pele dos três brilhando, mesmo que o trabalho pesado ainda nem tivesse começado.

-Eu acho que ali podem ficar as flores e aqui alguns vegetais. - Eren disse, apontando para os lugares aos quais se referia. Isabel, no entanto, tinha uma carranca na cara.

-Desnecessário plantar legumes quando Levi pode estalar os dedos e tê-los na me s a. - Ela disse, de braços emburrados e Eren revirou os olhos antes de perceber que iria revirá-los.

-Leguminosas são boas para o solo.

-Eren, você literalmente você deixar esse solo perfeito com um  piscar de olhos ! - A garota jogou os braços para o céu, incapaz de entender porque o moreno insistia tanto em fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil. Ela só queria ser capaz de plantar e ver aquelas flores crescerem, de preferência até o final do dia, mas ao passo que as coisas estavam indo...

-Ei, ei! - O loiro chamou atenção dos dois, que agora já pareciam anos mais novos de tanta animação, ainda que o cabelo grande de Eren estivesse amarrado em um coque malfeito e cheio de terra e Isabel tivesse manchas de lama pelo rosto. Ambos o olharam assustados e Farlan franziu a sobrancelha, uma veia pulsando no canto de sua testa.

-Isabel, como você tem coragem de achar que sabe mais sobre jardinagem do que o deus das flores e frutos e tudo? - A garota até abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o olhar que  Farlan a dirigiu foi o suficiente para calá-la e para  Eren querer rir da feição emburrada da menin a . - E  Eren , como você quer fazer qualquer coisa com essa roupa inapropriada?

Agora foi a vez de Eren ter as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha por ter se deixado levar pela situação e não reparado no quão suja estava sua roupa. Ele imediatamente lembrou de sua mão o castigando pelos modos que ele nunca tinha e já estava preparado para pedir desculpas e ir se trocar quando Farlan se aproximou com um estalar de língua e se ajoelhou na frente do moreno.

Eren admirou chocado quando Farlan pegou a tesoura de jardinagem e cortou sem pensar duas vezes a barra de seu robe, diminuindo o comprimento até acima de seus joelhos. No mesmo instante, Eren se sentiu extremamente exposto e levou as mãos para segurar a barra do que agora era uma saia e proteger sua própria dignidade.

Todavia, Farlan pareceu nem dar atenção, jogando o restante do tecido em um dos sacos, pegando uma pá e um montinho de sementes e praticamente os empurrando contra o peito de Eren, repetindo o mesmo processo com Isabel.

-Menos falação e mais trabalho! -  Farlan terminou, virando as costas e resmungando para  s i mesmo “eu não aguento mais essa falação dos  infern -” 

E o loiro se foi, enxada na mão, enquanto descia a ferramenta com força na terra mais distante possível das duas criaturas de olhos verdes.

Isabel olhou para  Eren que olhou para Isabel de volta e a verdade é que ele não se lembrava a última vez que teve que colocar a mão na frente de seus lábios para esconder uma risada.

** \------ **

As ninfas que  viviam na grande floresta de árvores gigantes se esgueiravam pelos troncos e se camuflavam entre as folhagens, todos de olhos arregalados e cochichando uma para a outra.

Deméter, que estava parada por alguns segundos na borda do paraíso que tinha criado para seu precioso Coré, observava a cena com olhos esbugalhados, boca jazindo aberta enquanto tomava a visão a sua frente.

A grama sempre verde, quase brilhante e que sempre tinha gotas de orvalhos apesar da ausência total de chuva, agora era  composta por  fios mortos e contorcidos surgindo da terra negra e despedaçada que antes era fofa e úmida. As flores, que nunca morriam mas que recebiam cuidados constantes de Coré, estavam murchas, pétalas caindo sem vida e troncos quebrados e pisoteados. O vent o que sempre soprava calmamente, agora estava estagnado, retratando a cena como uma paisagem dramática.

O céu continuava azul, mas nada no chão parecia vivo. Rachaduras no solo seco e negro, fuligem carbonizada subindo a cada passo que Deméter dava, atraíram a atenção da  d eusa. Era como se tivessem posto fogo em todo o terreno, até as cinzas tomarem lugar do lindo paraíso que havia criado para Coré.

Coré.

-Coré! - Carla gritou, voz beirando ao desespero ao imaginar perder seu bem mais precioso. Erguendo a barra do vestido claro que usava, ela correu por entre o que antes era o jardim, ninfas voando ao seu lado e deixando sussurros assustados ao observar o estado da vegetação.

Era como se a própria morte tivesse sugado toda a vida do local.

Empurrando a porta de madeira, Deméter terminou de subir os degraus da pequena casa em um rampante e observou com olhos castanhos arregalados o peso que o nada deixava no local.

Coré não estava sentado nas almofadas esperando o tempo passar com a expressão apática como sempre. Ele não estava regando as flores ao ponto de afogá-las pela milésima vez ao dia. E não estava conversando com cada objeto da casa para distrair a própria mente da solidão e do silêncio excruciante que permeavam seus dias.

Coré não estava ali.

Deméter soube que o garoto não estava assim que não o viu parar tudo o que vazia e ir receber a mãe com alegria transbordante, alegria que Deméter queria manter só para si. Coré poderia sorrir apenas para si. 

Ela soube que o garoto não estava na cabine porque não tinha ninguém correndo e a abraçando enquanto chorava e pedia para ser autorizado a voltar ao Monte Olimpo por não aguentar mais aquela punição eterna.

E para falar a verdade, nem mesmo Deméter sabia  há quantas décadas  Coré estava naquele local, uma vez que por muitos anos havia se esquecido , em meio  ao deveres , de visitar o garoto. Mas ela jamais deixaria  Coré voltar ao Olimpo, onde ouvia cortejos e ameaças de levarem seu bem mais para longe de si.

Nunca. Nunca ela permitia que Coré ficasse longe de si, porque Coré a pertencia e sempre a pertenceria.

-Ninfas, procurem. - A Deusa ordenou, sobrancelhas cheias se franzindo com fúria ao não encontrar o garoto esperando por ela, pânico surgindo por debaixo de sua pele por imaginar ter perdido sua joia.

De passos determinados, a mulher vagou por todo o pequeno espaço que Coré teria chamado de casa por muito tempo, observando cada objeto meticulosamente limpo e organizado. Ela percebeu alguns móveis em posições diferentes, o que era algo que o garoto fazia frequentemente como algo para mantê-lo distraído.

As ninfas, que vasculharam o quarto e os outros cômodos da casa, voltaram com olhares arregalados e mãos pequenas cobrindo as bocas enquanto voavam estressadas.

-O que acharam? - A mulher perguntou sem nem mesmo erguer o olhar de uma maça meio comida que já apodrecia. Aquela era uma prova que Coré estivera ali e, se fosse levar em conta o estado que o jardim estava...

-Minha Deusa Deméter... - Uma das ninfas voou até a  d eusa, feição coberta de desespero e tristeza. Ela não queria aborrecer a  d eusa, mas era óbvio que Coré não estava mais ali. - Está tudo em perfeito estado... - Começou, até ter a sentença completada pela outra ninfa que a acompanhava.

-Exceto pelo jardim, minha Deusa... - A pequena criatura disse, voando nervosamente enquanto torcia uma mão na outra.

O barulho de vidros se quebrando em seguida foi consequência de Deméter puxando a seda que cobria uma mesa e derrubando os jarros de vinho e as porcelanas no chão. Ela não se importava com o maldito jardim, com um estalar de dedos tudo aquilo poderia ser reconstruído.

A única coisa que lhe importava...

-Onde está Coré? - Perguntou entre dentes, causando um arrepio de terror no corpo pequeno e frágil das ninfas. Elas sabiam que irritar um  d eus nunca era uma boa opção.

- M-minha Deusa,  n-nós achamos que o Deus  Coré pode ter sido le va -

E antes mesmo que pudessem terminar de expor suas suspeitas, Deméter já estava gritando em ira, uma série de “Procurem! Procurem! Procurem!” deixando seus lábios em um tom colérico e rouco que fez todas as aves da floresta alçarem voo e todos os animais mágicos procurarem abrigo.

\--- \--

-Eu disse a ele que não seria  nenhum jardineiro e ainda assim... -  Eren sussurrou, mãos na cintura, suor e terra sujando o que antes era um robe branco.

À sua frente, o que antes era um canteiro, agora tinham sementes plantadas e enfileiradas, o aspecto fofo da terra formando montinhos de areia como nuvens. O céu permanecera azul durante todo o dia e ao longe podia se ouvir o pequeno riacho, onde as águas continuavam beijando pedras e refletindo a luz do sol. As arvores continuavam se mexendo de um lado para o outro e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, o permitindo visualizar seu pequeno pedaço de Éden.

Durante o trabalho,  Eren tinha se deixado levar completamente, movendo com suavidade e familiaridade ao redor de Isabel e  Farlan . Ele continuou discutindo com a ruiva sobre onde era melhor colocar algumas plantas, seja contra ou a favor do sol. Continuou agradecendo  Farlan por arar a terra e facilitar o trabalho de enterrar  as semente s . E continuou se recusando a usar seus dons, ainda que pudesse fazer todas as sementes crescerem e florescerem em um mero  segundo, se enterrasse seus dedos na terra e desejasse que assim fosse.

E mesmo que, trabalhando o dia todo, a recompensa fosse somente observar montinhos que, meses depois, dariam lugar a brotos e plantas, ele não se arrependia.

Ver plantas crescidas e perfeitas era apenas o resultado final de uma trajetória de esforço e cuidado e não havia recompensa se as flores fossem obrigadas a crescer. Era necessário que o ciclo da vida  seguisse seu curso e permitisse que as sementes amadurecessem em seu próprio tempo. É óbvio que, assim como Isabel, ele estava ansioso para ver as magnólias crescendo, que, aliás, haviam plantado em homenagem à garota. Porém a  expectativa de, dia após dia, ver as flores desabrocharem era muito mais gratificante.

Por meio do trabalho e do companheirismo dos três, flores e legumes surgiriam naquele pequeno pedaço e um sorriso tímido adornou  seus lábios quando Isabel o olhou animada e acenou a mão quando havia terminado de enterrar sua fileira de sementes.

Sim, ainda que estivesse no submundo, coisas  boas poderiam florescer.

Foi então que, observando Isabel mexer nas sementes de legumes, que  Eren se lembrou de algo que vinha esquecendo há dias. Seu sorriso morreu quando a realização se fez, a lembrando de muitos anos atrás, de quando ainda era menino, se revelou.

O  Eren de meros anos de vida, ainda um menino travesso que se escondia atrás das vestes brancas e longas da mãe, já havia visto  Hades antes. Ele já havia sido atraído pelas sombras que seguiam o homem mais velho e seus olhos verdes brilhantes seguiram a figura da morte em todo seu trajeto pelo Olimpo, onde havia uma reunião. Sua mãe Deméter também estava presente e  Eren foi instruído a ficar em pé atrás da cadeira da mãe durante todo o encontro.

Mas é claro que uma criança em seus seis anos tinha curiosidade o suficiente para observar e rir inocentemente das pequenas peculiaridades de cada deus e  Hades era extremamente singular quando ficava sentado em uma cadeira quase isolada, completamente alheio e passivo às discussões gritadas dos deuses. Observando a própria taça continuadamente, os olhos de  Eren brilharam quando as sombras que rodeavam o homem como labaredas de fogo negros começaram a rodar a taça de um laço para o outro, como se o movimento do líquido que tinha dentro dela fosse mais interessante que o assunto que discutiam.

Foi então que olhos azul gélidos e afiados se encontraram com as esmeraldas grandes e curiosas, bochechas morenas e cabelos castanhos lisos formando o rosto de uma criança que o observava obstinadamente.

Hades o observou com alguns segundos, arqueando uma sobrancelha e balançando as sombras de forma assustador a , forçando-as a tomar a forma de um corvo atrás do homem. Porém diferente do que esperava, a criança riu, colocando a mão delicadamente em frente aos dentes infantis para suprimir as risadinhas. 

Ainda mais intrigado pela coragem da criança, Levi continuou a formar animais, dentre eles um leão que rugiu silenciosamente, um passarinho que subiu na taça e provou do vinho, um gato negro que se espreguiçou em cima da mesa e até mesmo uma cobra que se rastejou e sibilou a língua.

Nenhum dos animais assustou o menino, que, aliás, continuou muito focado, sobrancelhas franzidas como se tentassem adivinhar qual a próxima criação. Foi então que a cobra que antes estava em cima da mesa, começou a deslizar para baixo e  Eren a seguiu com o olhar até que as sombras estivesse m debaixo da mesa. Sem pensar duas vezes, o garotinho  s e abaixou e deu de cara com o animal do outro lado da extensa mesa de jantar.

A cobra havia erguido uma parte do corpo e começava a mexer de um lado para o outro, sempre atraindo  as orbes verdes do pequeno Eren. Olhando para a mãe disfarçadamente, o garoto percebeu que a mulher não lhe dava atenção e engatinhou um pouco até a amiga cobra, que agora tinha os olhos amarelos com fendas verticais que o atraíam mais ainda.

Engatinhando cuidadosamente,  Eren observou com alegria que a amiga também se aproximava, seu corpo rastejando como fumaça e os olhos piscando como se estivesse dando a visão para outro ser.

Foi então que se aproximaram o suficiente para Eren, de forma despreocupada, estender a mãozinha sem medo e pater as palmas na cabeça da cobra, a afagando como um animal de estimação. Em resposta, a cobra tombou a cabeça e deixou a língua longa e fina sair de sua boca para lamber e provocar cócegas na palma da mão da criança.

Rindo baixinho,  Eren continuou a brincar com o animal, que se enrolava em suas pernas curtas e lambia sua bochec h a afetuosamente. E quando a reunião pareceu estar em seu fim, ele assistiu com os olhos arregalados quando a amiga cobra simplesmente se contorceu e vomitou uma maça. Um maç ã tão, mas tão vermelha que parecia brilhar ainda que debaixo da mesa não tivesse tanta luminosidade.

Olhando para o animal,  Eren viu que houve um ligeiro aceno, enquanto a cobra se retraiu e esgueirou-se para retornar às outras sombras, deixando o garoto com o presente. Animado e se sentindo querido, o pequeno engatinhou de volta para perto de sua mãe, a qual nem tinha percebido que o filho havia desaparecido por boa parte da reunião. Ele esperou de forma impaciente para mostrar à mulher o presente que tinha ganhado do homem com as sombras, perdendo os olhos baixos que o encararam atentamente durante todo o resto do encontro.

Porém quando finalmente teve a chance de mostrar à Carla a maçã bonita que tinha ganhado, a feição da mulher se transformou em ira e  Eren assistiu horrorizado quando a mulher tomou a maçã de sua mão e a for çou a apodrecer e virar pó. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e forçando a não soluçar de tristeza, o menino viu a mão agarrar-lhe pelos braços e chacoalhar seu corpinho frágil, gritando e brigando como se ele tivesse culpa em aceitar um presente de uma amiga.

Foi então que ela disse a frase que Eren, subconscientemente, tentava lembrar desde que foi levado para o submundo.

Uma pessoa que come qualquer coisa produzida no submundo está condenada a se tornar parte do submundo, sendo forçada a viver para sempre no reino de Hades.

Era isso que os legumes que plantavam estavam tentando lhe dizer: ele não comia há dias e se comesse, seria aprisionado para sempre naquele lugar.

Virando-se para trás,  Eren notou o gigante castelo de pedras escuras e musgo se erguendo, as torres tão altas que pareciam ter neblina ao redor de si. Mesmo que o dia estivesse claro sem nuvens, o castelo ainda tinha um aspecto sombrio e, ainda que  Eren não se sentisse mal o assistindo, ele ainda era sua prisão no submundo e não uma casa,  mesmo que ele não conseguisse responder onde realmente esta fosse.

Eren se sentia confuso, pois aquele era a primeira vez que era deixado fazer algo por livre e espontânea vontade. Sempre acostumado a seguir ordens, ele nunca tinha tido um jardim para plantar o que quer que fosse. Todavia, as suas emoções ainda estavam mal cultivadas e ele não conseguia extrair de seu peito a sensação de ainda estar preso.

- Eren , o que você acha que precisa agora? -  Eren foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando Isabel o chamou e virou-se para ver a garota correr até ele. Um pouco confuso, ela apontou para o jardim, como se esperasse a resposta.

-O jardim está um pouco seco, ele precisa de água. - Disse, ainda que estivesse mais introvertido e dando um sorriso desconfortável.

A ruiva, no entanto, pareceu não perceber e bateu palmas em alegria. Ela explicou com orgulho que Levi era o único que poderia controlar as estações no submundo e que iria ordenar a ele que fizesse chover todos os dias porque ela estava animada demais para ver as plantinhas crescerem.

Deixando-se ficar calado e apenas assentir com a garota, recusou o convite para jantar com eles, afirmando que estava muito cansado. Isabel não contestou e apenas o deixou ir.

Fiel à sua palavra,  Eren acordou de madrugada com o barulho de água caindo e rapidamente se levantou da cama para ir até a janela ver, depois de anos, a chuva banhar o  seu  mundo. As gotas caindo de forma rápida, o som da água escorrendo, o cheiro de terra molhada. Tudo isso gritava liberdade e Eren se sentia dividido. Uma parte de seu coração quis sorrir por Levi realmente se importar com o jardim a ponto de fazer chover e a outra parte estava apegada à personalidade de  Coré .

Eren não soube quando saiu da janela e voltou para a cama.


	5. O Jantar

_Eu quis te conhecer, mas tenho que aceitar_   
_Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_   
_Pode ser cruel a eternidade_   
_Eu ando em frente por sentir vontade_

_[Hades]_

_'Cause I can forget about myself_   
_Trying to be everybody else_   
_I feel alright that we can go away_   
_And please my day_   
_I know you stay with me cause I’ve surrender_

_[Persephone]_

_Janta – Marcelo Camelo_

** O JANTAR **

-Onde está Coré? - Carla demandou, voz esbravejando quando fez sua entrada noticiável no grande salão dos deuses no Monte Olimpo. Uma expressão de fúria transformava suas feições humanas harmoniosas em ângulos afiados e duros como diamante. Olhos castanhos se transformavam em ouro líquido e o mármore sob seus pés estremecia com a fúria da deusa. 

E ainda assim, a convivência no Monte Olimpo continuava a mesma. Os outros deuses não perdiam um segundo com o ataque de cólera da deusa da agricultura, e apenas as ninfas mais ligadas com a natureza se incomodavam com o estado mental da mulher.

Todos os seus esforços para recuperar seu precioso  Coré foram em vão. Após procurar por pistas no rancho em que mantinha o garoto, Deméter não encontrou nenhuma pista sobre o raptor de  Coré . Nem mesmo as criaturas mantidas na floresta de árvores gigantes viram o raptor e nada sabiam sobre o desaparecimento.

A visita ao oráculo se mostrou completamente inútil, quando, açoitada pelas visões, a pitonisa, de olhos arregalados, se recusou a ceder informações. Rugindo de raiva, Deméter clamou sua posição de deusa, mas a adivinha pediu perdão e afirmou se tratar de deuses de maiores autoridades e se escondeu atrás das cortinas do oráculo.

Fulminando, a mulher ainda decidiu ir atrás das Moiras.  Cloto ,  Laquésis e Átropos observaram  Démeter silenciosamente enquanto a deusa fazia seu caminho até as três irmãs que coordenavam o destino. Enquanto a roda da fortuna  teava os fios da vida de cada humano e cada deus, as três ouviram calmamente o esbravejar de Deméter, insistindo em descobrir o passado e o responsável pelo rapto de  Coré . As velhas, vestidas com trajes velhos e desgastados, poderiam facilmente ser confundidas como criaturas de poder dispensável, quando na verdade faziam parte dos deuses primordiais da primeira geração divina. 

Portanto, quando Carla apareceu exigindo respostas que não cabiam ao destino dela, sorrisos sardônicos apareceram nos rostos enrugados das irmãs. Em meio a cochichos, as três completamente ignoram os apelas da deusa, a qual, sentindo-se insultada, logo se retirou da presença delas. Ainda assim, a curiosidade pelo destino do pequeno  Coré foi o suficiente para que fios e livros da vida fossem bagunçados em busca daquela história peculiar.

E quando o destino de  Co – ou melhor, de  _ Persephone _ _ –  _ foi novamente descoberto, as moiras não puderam deixar de pensar que seria uma boa punição para Deméter. 

A deusa, todavia, completamente ignorante à situação, dirigiu-se imediatamente para o Monte Olimpo e agora era encarada com olhos entediados por aquele que ocupava o mais alto cargo. Sentado com uma expressão enfadada, Zeus observava Deméter de cima, olhos verdes opacos pouco visíveis por detrás das pálpebras baixas. Apoiando a lateral do rosto na mão, Zeus, de nome humano Grisha, deixava seus longos cabelos castanhos a solta, barba cobrindo toda a metade inferior de seu rosto.

Carla observou por segundos aquele que ajudou a trazer seu  Coré ao mundo dos deuses mas logo retomou a expressão enfezada, cruzando os braços e deixando a fúria ser refletida nos olhos dourados.

Aparentemente não afetado, o homem apenas encarou a irmã em silêncio por alguns segundos e, tomando as expressões faciais da mulher, Zeus se perguntou levemente porque não se envolvera mais uma vez com ela. Ainda assim, ao perceber o estado descontrolado de Carla, ele já soube qual era o problema e ao relembrar-se dele, também se perguntou porque ainda não tomara Coré para si.

Sim, isso teria lhe poupado muita fadiga.

\----

-Onde está  Eren ? - Levi perguntou assim que adentrou a sala de convivência, uma expressão esperançosa no rosto que, ainda assim, mantinha uma passividade constantemente cansada. Retirando a capa escura que sempre  vestia, sombras formando labared as negras ao redor da pele pálida, o deus soltou um suspiro e massageou as têmporas enquanto ignorava Isabel jogando um fêmur humano, ou seja, um osso, para  Cerberus pegar.

-No quarto. – A ruiva respondeu, de forma desinteressada.

Farlan estava sentado na cadeira de Levi, completamente alheio ao fato de que sentava justamente onde não deveria. Ele levantou os olhos azuis para o mais baixo, que lhe olhou com firmeza, mas ainda assim retomou a leitura do grosso livro escrito por humanos.

Uma coisa Levi tinha que admitir, apesar de toda a estupidez, os humanos tinham inteligência e capacidade o suficiente para entretê-lo com livros por horas a fim. Afinal das contas, quando se está preso em seu próprio pesadelo, livros poderiam ser as únicas coisas capazes de distrair o deus do inferno.

Agora, a presença de um certo garoto dentro de seu castelo também era motivo para a lentidão do julgamento de almas do submundo. Tentando contornar a situação, Levi foi longe o suficiente a ponto de permitir que  Eren pudesse acompanhá-lo aos julgamentos quando quisesse. Apesar de ter ficado recluso e com um pé atrás com o convite, a curiosidade do garoto venceu e Levi sabia que, hora ou outra, o fogo e a determinação presos nas  orbes esmeraldina s seriam libertadas.

Ele não via a hora daquele fogo também o consumir por inteiro. E por falar nisso...

-Chame-o para o jantar.

Farlan e Isabel imediatamente levantaram os olhos para si.

-Levi. –  Farlan pôs-se de pé no mesmo segundo, sobrancelhas se franzindo como se perguntando se o deus tivesse perdido a cabeça. Isabel continuou ajoelhada no chão, uma das cabeças de  Cerberus tentando puxar o osso de sua mão enquanto as outras duas se ocupavam em observar  Hades e lamber os fios ruivos da garota. – Você sabe que se ele comer...

- Farlan . – Levi parou o caminho que fazia até seu gabinete, o qual era o mais afastado e recluso do castelo. Ele olhou por cima dos ombros com olhos cinzas gélidos, expressão séria e sem margens para discussão. -Chame  Eren para o jantar.

\---

O tecido longo da túnica amarela fiada com fios de ouro se arrastava pelos degraus de pedra.  Eren tinha os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo jogado por cima de um ombro, o que recordava sua mãe Deméter. Com os pés descalços, o que seria considerado uma afronta em seus tempos de Monte Olimpo , ele desceu as escadas do castelo de  Hades e se dirigiu para a sala de jantar, por onde um halo dourado  emanava  através da porta.

- Ahh ! Costel et a de porco! – Uma voz feminina desconhecida ecoou pelas paredes de pedra e  Eren automaticamente franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele apertou o passo, curioso para saber que outra mulher estava na presença de Levi além de Isabel. – Eu ainda lembro o gosto da gordura com o aquele copo de bebida dos deuses q–

- Sasha ! Já não basta os anos que fomos confinados aqui você ainda continua pecando?! – Outra voz, dessa vez masculina e mais exasperada, soou e um gemido desgostoso soou novamente.

-Mas eu estou com tanta fom-OH ! A princesa chegou!

No momento em que pôs os pés na sala de jantar, todas as cabeças olharam para si.  Farlan , que estava sentado em uma cadeira na lateral da mesa, o olhou nos olhos e acenou de forma civilizada enquanto tomava um gole de seu vinho. Já Isabel, que sentava ao lado dele, acenou entusiasticamente com um pedaço de carne preso entre os dentes e os cabelos ruivos em dois rabos de cavalo, um em cada lado da cabeça. Em pé e ao lado deles, havia duas figuras desconhecidas e, esquecendo qualquer etiqueta que fora ensinado, ele franziu o cenho e as observou.

A figura mais alta era uma garota com uma expressão animada e ao mesmo tempo sem preocupações. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo com uma franja caindo pelas laterais de sua cabeça. Ao lado dela e mais baixo, um garoto careca com expressão preocupada e quase  desesperançosa se encontrava. Diferente das roupas casuais que Isabel e  Farlan usavam, os dois usavam roupas brancas padronizadas com avental e chapéus altos na cabeça.

Por último e de frente para si, estava os donos dos olhos mais expressivos que já tinha visto.  Hades podia ser impassível nas feições que carregava, mas quanto mais tempo  Eren passava com ele, enquanto o auxiliava em julgamentos das almas, mais era possível perceb er as nuances das emoções por trás das cortinas  de névoa que Levi levava nos olhos.

Sentado ao final da mesa, Levi vestia as mesmas vestes negras de sempre, o manto de trevas balançando ao redor de si e endurecendo ainda mais os ângulos afiados de seu rosto.  Eren cruzou seus olhos verdes e emotivos com o do deus por um segundo e toda a mesa ficou em silêncio enquanto Hades se levantava e puxava a cadeira mais perto de si, em sua lateral esquerda.

- Eren , sente-se conosco. – Levi pediu e  Eren soube o que aquilo significava.  Hades estava tentando alimentá-lo e condená-lo ao submundo para sempre.

Ele teve a rápida ideia de gritar com o deus e dar as costas, correndo pelos corredores do castelo e exigindo ser solto. Como pôde ter sido tão ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar que, por trás do dever de deus do inferno, havia um homem que se preocupava consigo ao ponto de fazer chover? 

Mas não. Ele ainda era ingênuo e inocente, como Deméter muitas vezes acusou, ao ponto de ser necessário prendê-lo em um sítio isolado do Olimpo para que fosse protegido.

Sim, ela estava certa. Se todos os outros deuses fossem como Levi, ele não queria contato com nenhum. O homem obviamente achava que  Eren fosse inocente o suficiente para se alimentar de algo proveniente frutificado nas terras daquele lugar.

O deus estava deliberadamente o testando. E aquilo, para ele, era uma afronta. Aquilo o fazia querer sufocar aquela sensação estranha que vinha crescendo dentro de si cada vez que pensava em Hades. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era? Que direito Levi tinha de tirá-lo de sua realidade e força-lo a aceitar outro mundo? 

Não.  Eren se recusava. Ele estava cansado de seguir ordens e de ser visto como inferior, como ingênuo, como assistente.

Silenciosamente e com a mente turbulenta , ele se dirigiu até a cadeira oferecida para si, sentando-se do lado esquerdo de  Hades . Levi esperou que ele se acomodasse primeiro para depois sentar-se novamente e  Eren quase, quase arqueou uma sobrancelha para o ato.

Não, ele não iria se deixar ser enganado pela educação falsa daquele deus. Não importa se ele tinha feito um jardim para si, não importa se ele tinha feito chover, não importa se ele provavelmente teria o vestido todas as vezes que o cansaço descomunal abateu sobre si.

Hades não tinha o direito de sequestrá-lo daquela forma. Mesmo que Eren sentisse que o ato tinha o acordado de um sono profundo, ele não tinha o direito de tentar ditar o que  Eren deveria fazer dali para frente.

Em segundos, a mesma garota que antes falava trouxe-lhe um prato de comida perfeitamente decorado e com cores atrativas. O cheiro era fantástico e, na luz baixa do recinto, a refeição parecia ainda mais apetitosa. Ainda que não necessitasse de comida, uma vez que era um deus imortal, a gula era um dos pecados preferidos dos deuses e até mesmo ele se sentia tentado a provar daquilo.

Levi realmente sabia sobre tentações. Desde o modo como o sorriso de canto parecia atrair como um imã até as ações peculiares que faziam  Eren achar que o homem se importava consigo como ninguém havia feito.

- Eren , não vai comer? – E a inda que, para qualquer um da mesa, o tom que Levi usou fosse natural, na cabeça de  Eren , aquela pergunta não passava de uma provocação. O jeito que a comida estava perfeita, o modo como o clima estava agradável; para  Eren , era tudo uma armação.

Tão perfeita quanto aquela que Carla o tinha mantido durante anos e anos.

-Pare de me provocar. – O de olhos verdes sussurrou, voz baixa e constrita. Ele sentia sua garganta fechar e lágrimas de frustração começavam a fazer arder seu nariz. A sensação de traição queimava seu interior e  o garoto sentia as emoções que há tanto supria ferverem dentro de si.

Tão focado estava em sua batalha interna que mal notou o modo como os talheres de prata tremulavam sobre a mesa. De cabeça baixa,  Eren nem deu atenção aos pares de olhos arregalados que o encaravam enquanto o vinho de sua taça tremulava até se transformar em sangue e as batatas de seu prato germinavam ervas negras que se estendiam pela mesa.

-Eu não consigo te ouvir se fala nesse tom, Eren. O que foi? Tem medo de se fazer ouvir? – Levi, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco afetado. A usual feição opaca observando de perto os ombros trêmulos do garoto, como se tivesse esperando ansiosamente uma reação.

-Você quer me enganar. –  Eren devolveu, voz um tom acima mas ainda baixa demais para fazer Isabel tentar se debruçar sobre a mesa a fim de entender o que ambos homens sussurravam.

-Te enganar? Eu penso que não fui nada mais que honesto em sua presença. – O deus respondeu, pegando a taça para tomar um gole do que ainda era vinho apenas para o cristal quebrar em sua mão assim que  Eren levantou bruscamente da cadeira, emoções à flor da pele e olhos verdes descontrolados.

Era como se, depois de anos trancafiado em uma jaula dentro de si próprio, o garoto finalmente perdera a compostura e não mais conseguisse voltar a seu estado apático.

Levi piscou lentamente para o que restava de sua taça e viu de canto de olho  Farlan e Isabel se levantarem rapidamente enquanto as raízes das batatas de  Eren cresciam desordenadamente e delas pústulas venenosas surgiam.

Olhando para baixo, ele percebeu que o vinho que tinha derramado na mesa já tinha se transformado em sangue, o qual escorria e se acumulava ao redor das ervas, como se nutrindo-as.

Eren ainda parecia preso em seu próprio irromper de fúria e continuava alheio ao que suas mãos, agora apoiadas na mesa, faziam.

\- Você não tem o direito de escolher por mim! Você não sabe o que eu quero! Você não me conhece! – A voz jovial soou novamente, desta vez alta o suficiente para todos da sala ouvir. De bochechas rosadas, sobrancelhas franzidas, longos cabelos desordenados  pela flores que o prendiam e que deixavam de ser uma simples decoração para então formar uma coroa de espinhos, Eren encarou  Hades frente a frente e calculou cada movimento do deus enquanto este se levantava cuidadosa e elegantemente da cadeira grande e pesada em que se sentava.

-A questão é,  Eren , você se conhece? – Levi, sabendo que o garoto se referia à tentativa de escolher que  Eren ficasse consigo no submundo para sempre, resolveu não tentar explicar suas intenções e optou por gesticular para as ervas venenosas que agora se espalhavam por toda a extensão da mesa de jantar. - Você sabe do que é capaz? Ou isso também é algo que Carla escondeu de você?

Eren virou a cabeça para o local apontado com tanta rapidez que uma leve tontura escureceu sua visão e quando foi capaz de racionalizar o que estava a sua frente, o garoto retirou as mãos imediatamente da mesa, como se tivesse sido queimado. Segurando seus pulsos para si, ele encarou boquiaberto  as grossas raízes se curvando sobre a mesa, cogumelos vermelhos surgindo espontaneamente e pústulas de veneno sendo soltas como perfume no ar.

Caso fossem humanos, era provável que todos os integrantes da sala estivessem caídos no chão, espumando pela boca e se contorcendo em agonia enquanto o veneno aos poucos paralisava sua respiração e os matava lentamente.

Como era imortais – ou já mortos, o acontecimento apenas causava uma bagunça inesperada e olhares arregalados de todos, menos Levi. Até mesmo Eren deu alguns passos para trás, olhos verdes arregalados e assustados com o que se passava.

Ainda assim, ele estava disposto a lutar.

-Isso... isso não cabe a você julgar, senhor! – Ainda que sua voz soasse meio trêmula pelo susto de ver o que suas mãos eram capazes de fazer, o garoto tentou manter a compostura e se esforçou ao máximo para encarar o deus de frente. – Você foi o responsável por me sequestrar! Você é o responsável por isso! – Agora foi Eren que apontou para a mesa, culpando Hades por despertar todos aqueles sentimentos imensuráveis que há anos ele não sentia. Aquela raiva que ele são sabia que estava contida, aquela sensação explosiva que lhe pressionava o peito.

- Eren , eu preciso repetir  que fiz o que fiz para te manter a salvo? – Levi respondeu, como sempre mantendo a feição impassível e um tom neutro de voz. Apesar disso,  Eren conseguiu ver o quanto os olhos dele se estreitavam mais do que o normal e por um segundo ele se perguntou se era coisa de sua cabeça ou se rapidamente estava desenvolvendo a habilidade de ler o mais velho.

Seja lá qual for a resposta, o rosto apático de Levi apenas agitou-o ainda mais e  Eren fechou os dois punhos com forças, dando passos largos até ficar a metros do homem.

\-  E ainda assim você me aprisionou! Você tirou de mim a minha liberdade e me prendeu com um pássaro em uma gaiola!

E dessa vez ele teve certeza que viu os olhos azul acinzentados se arregalarem apenas para serem franzidos novamente, como se a frase expelida tivesse pessoalmente o repugnado. A aura de  Hades , então, mudou completamente, e sua feição estoica foi substituída por sobrancelhas finas e elegantes franzidas.

Dessa vez, quem se aproximou foi Levi, de modo que ficassem tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro.

Eren automaticamente suprimiu o arrepio que tomou conta de si quando  as orbes penetrantes o encararam de perto, lábios finos comprimidos e maçãs do rosto impossivelmente proeminentes. Apesar de referir-se ao homem pelo seu nome humano, Eren foi relembrado do poder que o deus realmente tinha quando tão próximo dele. Ele era capaz de sentir o aroma distinto de  Hades e, mesmo de perto, a pele dele ainda remanescia como porcelana do mais talentoso escultor.

Levi o encarou em silêncio, o ar ao redor deles tão denso que não mais se lembravam daqueles que ainda estavam presentes na sala. Presos aos olhos do outro, Levi quebrou o contato visual e deixou-se devanear pelo rosto bonito do garoto até que sua atenção fosse atraída para lábios cheios e rosados.

Eren , percebendo que a atenção esmagadora do homem tinha mudado, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem em confusão e inconscientemente molhou os lábios na tentativa de retomar a discussão entre eles.

De imediato, Levi voltou a encará-lo e, dessa vez, seus olhos não eram apenas a indignação por ser acusado, mas havia também um ardor distinto no cinza que tremulava quase metálico.  Eren se perdeu nos poucos segundos que encarou fundo no olhar ardente, um tipo de expressão que ele jamais havia visto.

-Então me diga o que você quer,  Eren . – A voz dele soou tão baixa e íntima que  Eren duvidou que mais alguém além deles tivesse ouvido. Estava tão próximo que ele sentiu as palavras sendo pronunciadas em sua pele e engoliu em seco o instinto de abaixar a cabeça em submissão.

Se antes a voz de  Hades era rouca e profunda, agora ele tinha ganhado um tom provocador e dominante, e a frase, que deveria ter sido uma pergunta, soou como uma ordem.  Eren , que há muitos anos estava acostumado a seguir o comando de outros, nunca se sentiu tão impelido a simplesmente acenar e estregar tudo o que tinha nas mãos daquele deus, ainda que estivessem no meio de uma briga.

Talvez isso fosse algum tipo de poder de  Hades : olhar nos fundos dos olh os dele o impeliam a venerá-lo.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando rosas vermelhas se materializaram na coroa de espinhos sobre a cabeça de  Eren .

Dando dois passos para trás, o moreno piscou algumas vezes e engoliu em seco, ligeiramente embaraçado por ter ficado tantos minutos preso na figura de Hades. Almejando retomar sua determinação, ele virou as costas para não mais se distrair com estatura pequena e dominadora do deus.

-Eu quero liberdade. – Ele respondeu, voz baixa com a intenção de cobrir a instabilidade que Levi causava em si. Àquela altura, seu coração batia descontroladamente e ele já não sabia mais a linha de argumentação que antes seguiria. – Não me importa se você fez jardins ou fez chover. Eu quero ser livre. Você me sequestrou, Hades, e nada que fizer pode mudar isso.

Um silêncio pesado se fez entre eles e o mais novo percebeu o quão mais gelado o ambiente subitamente se tornou. Desde que havia chegado, o submundo o havia surpreendido com temperaturas amenas e dias claros, completamente o oposto da ideia de reino dos mortos que tinha.

Todavia, naquele momento, o ambiente parecia refletir o que  Hades sentia e aos poucos o ar começava a se condensar com uma simples respiração.

Foi Levi que proferiu primeiro.

-Então pegue,  Eren . Pegue a sua liberdade. Seja livre e aprenda com seus erros que com grandes poderes, veem grandes responsabilidades. Você não pode ser livre sem fazer uma escolha, e quer saber? Você não pode garantir que não vai se arrepender pelo preço que tem que pagar pela liberdade.

E por não saber como argumentar,  Eren partiu para a ofensa, o que, não muitos segundos depois, trouxe-lhe um imenso arrependimento.

-Eu ainda quero! Antes a liberdade que ficar preso num paraíso que me dê a ilusão de felicidade! –  Eren se virou mais uma vez, dessa vez sentindo-se renovado e a fúria mais uma vez tomando conta de si. Não mais havia a vontade de argumentar e a frustração que sentia começava a ameaçar se romper para a superfície, de forma que o impulsionava a aumentar o tom de voz cada vez mais.

-Essa é a visão que você tem de  Hades ? – Levi perguntou, lábios franzidos numa expressão imensamente decepcionada. As flores na cabeça de  Eren começaram a apodrecer.  Hades continuou, dessa vez num tom ainda mais desiludido, como se todas as suas expectativas fossem esmagadas, uma por uma. 

\- Aqui é o inferno, Eren. É aqui onde está. Mas você não gosta, certo? Você não está feliz aqui. Então vá. Vá e enfrente suas próprias escolhas.

Eren , cego pelas próprias emoções, não percebe u a mágoa por trás das palavras e as encarou como uma afronta. 

Novamente, ele andou a passos rápidos até Levi, o qual o encarou com mandíbulas apertadas e uma indiferença forçada, mesmo percebendo que os olhos antes esverdeados agora vibravam um amarelo dourado.

-Não importa o tanto que diga,  Hades , isso ainda não muda o fato de que eu estou aqui contra a minha vontade e agora eu não sou mais um garotinho debaixo da mesa que você tenta enganar. Não importa o que diga, o fato é que você continua sendo  Hades , o deus mais cruel e menos confiável do Olimpo! 

Aos poucos, a voz do garoto foi aumentando, tomando proporções que ele não imaginava, até palavras não pensadas saírem de sua boca e ecoarem altas no salão.

No exato momento em que as frases foram soltas no ar,  Eren sentiu o frio tomar todo o seu corpo, seus olhos voltando ao normal e copiando o arregalar que refletiu nos olhos de Levi. Com a boca ainda aberta depois de proferir as palavras cruéis,  Eren engoliu em seco, uma sensação estranha de arrependimento serpenteando em seu ser e o forçando a levar a mão até seu coração e apertar o tecido sobre ele. Apesar disso, o garoto apenas assistiu a expressão do deus voltar à passividade.

E então, se transformar na mais dura e alta muralha de gelo, olhos azuis se tornando um mercúrio líquido escuro e opaco. 

-O-oh... N-não , eu... eu não quis dizer isso... Isso não... – As desculpas despejaram por seus lábios como instinto, uma sensação amarga o forçando a engolir repetidas vezes enquanto dava passos para trás como se querendo voltar no passado.

No entanto, L evi permaneceu em silêncio, os trovões , que  em algum momento passaram a soar ao redor do c astelo, silenciando-se e convertendo -se em uma chuva constante e pesada.  Eren assistiu perplexo, com os m embros pesados, o homem respirar fundo e com uma voz quase inaudível, dizer:

-Você não tem porque se desculpar,  Eren . É a verdade. Se eu fosse você, também iria embora.

E assim, ele desapareceu entre corvos e sombras, a atmosfera congelante indo junto com ele.

Eren , que até estão estava de olhos arregalados, assistiu boquiaberto o deus desaparecer, sem nem ao menos ter uma chance de se desculpar pelas sentenças impensadas. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhos, seu estômago revirou de forma dolorosa e ele olhou desolado para Isabel.

-Isabel... E-eu não... oh meus deu ses, eu não sei porque eu disso isso! – Levando as mãos até a boca, o garoto assistiu com lágrimas nos olhos as ervas danosas apodrecerem em segundos e evaporarem em pó, como se jamais estivessem presentes. O mesmo aconteceu com os espinhos em sua cabeça, os quais desapareceram em uma nuvem de enxofre.

Isabel suspira, como quem está no auge de uma enxaqueca, e volta a se sentar na mesa, estalando os dedos para um Connie e uma  Sasha perplexos irem pegar novos pratos para repor a mesa. Os serviçais, nunca tendo visto alguém bater de frente com  Hades ,  se retiraram da sala de jantar o mais rápido possível, sem ousar proferirem uma única palavra.

-Bem, ao menos sabemos que você tem talento para a crueldade. – Foi  Farlan quem disse, sentando-se ao lado de Isabel e pegando a taça com sangue com desgosto. Ah... um bom vinho desperdiçado.

Eren imediatamente tentou se defender.

-Mas eu não quis! Isso não é verdade! Eu  p-preciso ... – Desorientado, ele rodou em torno do próprio eixo algumas vezes, tentando decidir por que porta iria para tentar encontrar  Hades . E antes mesmo que ele pudesse organizar os próprios pensamentos, Isabel soou novamente.

- Eren , i sso no seu tornozelo, \- Ela fez uma pausa para agradecer a nova taça de vinho posta na sua frente e tomou um gole antes de prosseguir. -... é feito do sangue de Levi, certo?

O garoto olhou perplexo para o objeto negro ao redor de sua perna. Isabel continuou.

-Já que você sabe algumas coisas sobre o submundo, não vai fazer mal mais um fato. O submundo suga e mata a energia dos vivos que aqui entram por engano. Um humano já teria morrido, mas você, por ser um deus tem uma certa tolerância. A única forma de permanecer aqui sem ter sua energia sugada é estando morto ou sendo desposado e se tornando parte dos que governam o submundo. -  Eren imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas, mãos em frente ao corpo como uma proteção. - E tem uma outra opção também. Ainda que a proteção não seja o bastante e o ser continue perdendo energia, ter a permissão e o sangue de Hades em alguma parte de seu corpo ajuda a desacelerar o processo. Eu acredito que você é inteligente o suficiente para interpretar o resto.

E assim, ela simplesmente se pôs a comer do prato que tinha sido  posto na sua frente novamente, deixando Eren para descobrir por si só o que era aquele sentimento sufocante tomando seu ser. 

Seria aquele o preço da liberdade? A sensação sufocante de sentir? Era isso que significava estar por si só? Não mais poder ignorar seus sentimentos, há décadas reprimidos?

Ele conseguia reconhecer dor, solidão, tristeza e algumas emoções mais banais. Mas também havia aquela vontade de ficar de joelhos e se encolher como uma criança frágil e abandonada. Aquele sentimento cruel de labaredas tomando seu interior, como se a personalidade passiva que tinha tanto aperfeiçoado tivesse queimando aos poucos em chamas azuis e eternas.

\-------

Hermes pousou no chão desprovido de graciosidade. Forte e pesadas, suas sandálias aladas estrondaram contra a mármore. As asas presentes do capacete que usada e nas sandálias que adornavam seus pés, se agitaram, batendo uma contra a outra quando o deus se fez presente.

A túnica curta que usava pouco fazia diferença e o loiro se mostrava indiferente com a possibilidade de nudez. Olhos azuis observaram o responsável por seu chamado e, aquele que humanamente fora nomeado Reiner, olhou com curiosidade para Zeus.

-Senhor, ouvi seu chamado. - Foi como se apresentou, desviando  as orbes quase tão azuis quanto as de Poseidon para a mulher vermelha de, pelo o que ele percebeu, fúria. Zeus nem ao menos o deu algum segundo a mais e não perdeu tempo para explicar-lhe a situação.

-Hermes, ouvi dizer que o Submundo tem um novo convidado.

A frase soou quase inofensiva, quase como uma ideia ou consideração. Mas Zeus sabia de tudo o que acontecia. Tanto em suas escapadas para o mundo humano quanto durante o cumprimento do seu dever, Zeus era o que tinha olhos e ouvidos em todo o reino dos vivos e, algumas vezes, também no reino dos mortos. E esse trabalho era de Hermes.

O deus do vento era o mensageiro dos deuses e patrono dos viajantes. Era ele que guiava as almas dos mortos para o reino de  Hades e às entregava ao  Caronte . Hermes era o único deus com livre acesso ao reino de  Hades e o único que confirmaria o que Zeus já sabia.

Devido a essa obviedade, o deus maior não esperou uma resposta, apontando uma mão desleixada para Carla e proferindo.

-Essa deusa insiste que  Coré , o deus das frutas e das sementes, seja trazido de volta do Submundo. Ela afirma que o garoto foi raptado e que agora está sofrendo nas mãos arrogantes de  Hades . Você confirma? 

Hermes engoliu em seco, sabendo que, uma hora ou outra, a presença de  Coré no Submundo seria percebido. Nas últimas semanas humanas, a terra e as colheitas tinham sido amaldiçoadas com a fúria da deusa da agricultura e os humanos passaram a oferecer mais orações para os deuses em busca de comida e fertilidade. Não era preciso muito para perceber que a ausência de  Coré havia afetado Deméter gravemente.

-Senhor, eu apenas posso confirmar a presença do garoto lá.

E então Carla bufou alto, pé batendo incessantemente no chão.

-E porque ninguém me avisou onde  Coré estava?! Eu estive procurando loucamente e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me avisar!

-Senhora, acredito que assuntos do Submundo devem permanecer no Submundo. - Hermes interviu, asas em seu capacete se contorcendo em agonia com o tom alto de voz da deusa. - São ordens estritas de  Hades . - Finalizou.

Deméter pareceu ainda mais inconformada.

-Pois a minha ordem, como mãe de  Coré , é que ele seja trazido imediatamente! - Ela bradou, pela primeira vez se referendo ao garoto  de olhos verdes de forma menos  objetificada .

-Eu não acho que  Hades irá  simplesme -

-Eu não me importo com  Hades ! Eu quero  Coré ! Ele é meu! Eu o quero agora!

E ainda com a voz alta, o rugido de um raio silenciou Deméter. Zeus, que antes se encontrava passivo, agora tinha uma expressão irritada, olhos com um brilho furioso e olhando de cima para aqueles que ousavam gritar em sua presença.

O som do raio ecoou pelos tetos altos e pelas colunas gregas, alertando todos do Olimpo que Zeus tinha perdido a paciência. O que se seguiu foi a voz esbravejante:

-Hermes, traga  Coré de  volta para o Olimpo assim que o dia humano raiar.


	6. Hermes

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_   
_But it's so cold and I don't know where_   
_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_   
_But they won't flower like they did last spring_

_Another Love -Tom Odell_

**HERMES**

Naquele dia, não houve ninguém batendo na porta de seu quarto. Quando  Eren levantou por si só, o céu claro não lhe dizia que horas são. Os olhos verdes se abriram para o teto espontaneamente e, por segundos, ele esperou que alguém batesse na porta o chamando para alguma programação.

Um tempo depois, ele percebeu que ninguém viria.

Sentando-se na cama, o garoto olhou ao redor. As cortinas finas do quarto balançavam discretamente pela brisa suave que surgia pela janela. O espelho refletia com maestria as cores neutras do quarto, impecavelmente limpo. A visão que tinha de onde estava sentado era um mar de rosas brancas, alinhadas e perfeitamente floridas se estendendo até o horizonte. Já a visão que tinha do próprio corpo era a mesma que usava na noite anterior, quando...

Seus lábios se pressionaram um contra o outro e ele trouxe as mãos para o próprio colo, observando as palmas com urgência e nervosismo. 

Não havia nada de diferente, as mesmas mãos de sempre estavam ali. Nada poderia justificar as ervas que surgiram de si na noite anterior. Nada explicava a coroa de espinhos em sua cabeça. Nada amparava as palavras ríspidas que tinham saído de sua boca.

Talvez por isso ninguém ousara vir até a sua porta. Talvez ele realmente não fosse merecedor de conviver com outras pessoas. Se ele nem ao menos sabia dos poderes que tinha, talvez Deméter o tinha isolado para a proteção dos outros. E apesar do incômodo em seu estômago e do conhecimento da solidão que lhe esperava, ele poderia viver com o fato de se afastar para que os outros fossem felizes.

Exceto...

Exceto que as crueldades que proferira ainda soavam em sua cabeça e cada vez que tentava buscar um argumento que explicasse o porquê de tê-las pensado,  Eren não conseguia.

Ainda que tenha o sequestrado,  Hades jamais tinha se mostrado um deus cruel. Ele tinha o oferecido água e tentado acalmá-lo no primeiro momento em que se viram e, talvez para evitar o seu esquivar, tinha pedido para Isabel ter o primeiro contato.  Eren tinha certeza que se Levi tivesse o confrontado no dia seguinte, quando seus alertas estavam descontrolados, ele jamais teria confiado o suficiente para ir com o homem ver o submundo.

Hades o tinha dado um tempo sem nem mesmo Eren perceber que precisava de um.

Era isso que estava acontecendo agora? Eles estavam o dando um tempo para se acalmar da discussão passada? Ou isso era apenas um aviso de que não era mais bem vindo no mundo dos mortos?

Pela primeira vez, uma sensação temerosa se apossou de si. E ele apenas sabia o nome daquele sentimento porque o sentia cada vez que Carla passava anos a fio sem visitá-lo: ele temia que fosse esquecido devido sua pouca importância. Apesar disso, naquele momento, em meio à confusão de novas emoções que aos poucos se libertavam dentro de si, ele conseguiu identificar que esse sentimento pavoroso não era medo de ser esquecido, mas sim medo de não ser perdoado.

Mas como ele pediria perdão? O que, pelo amor de Zeus, poderia desfazer os julgamentos errôneos que tinha proferido?

Tudo bem, Levi parecia o mais introvertido dos deuses, raramente demonstrando outra expressão além da apatia normal de seu rosto. Mas então  Eren lembrava perfeitamente dos poucos momentos em que um sorriso de canto infame adornava seus lábios. Ele também parecia ser um homem muito bem educado, já que Isabel dizia que  Hades gostava de passar o tempo lendo ou supervisionando os mais talentosos músicos e cantores de  Asfódelos .  Eren não se lembra de, no tempo em que era permitido no Monte Olimpo, ter ouvido falar de  Hades comparecendo às festas do Olimpo, participando de guerras ou buscando ninfas.

Sim, definitivamente um introvertido.

Mas isso não o fazia um deus cruel ou não confiável. Na verdade, ele tinha presenciado o quão justo Levi era. E pela forma como as pessoas que conviviam consigo eram tratadas,  Hades não se considerava superior como alguns outros deuses. Ele conseguiu ter a afeição de seus servos a ponto de permiti-los jantarem na mesma mesa e comerem da mesma comida.

Além do mais, o reino dos mortos era um lugar muito interessante para alguém que estava começando a deixar sua curiosidade aflorar. Enquanto plantavam, Isabel comentou que dentro de cada um dos campos, havia locais destinados a pessoas específicas, como a Ilha dos Abençoados, para almas exemplares, e o Campo das Lamentações, onde pessoas que viveram sua vida em busca de um amor não recíproco eram destinadas.

Comparado com o sítio em que sua mãe o escondia,  Hades tinha uma vasta quantidade de entretenimento e nenhum deles o foi negado. Muito pelo contrário, Levi e Isabel o levaram pessoalmente para conhecer o submundo, um lugar em que poucos deuses eram permitidos colocar os pés.

Ele decidiu trocar a roupa que vestia e sair do quarto. Ainda sem saber como encarar Levi após o acesso da noite anterior,  Eren repetiu em sua cabeça como um mantra que, se ambos se encontrassem, era o destino o impulsionando a falar que...

Falar o que? Que palavras seriam fortes  o suficiente para retirar a expressão dura e decepcionada nos olhos azuis tão peculiares?

Talvez estar em contato com a terra ajudasse?

Durante anos, o contato com a flora fora a única coisa que o mantivera são e talvez fosse exatamente o que precisava para organizar seus pensamentos. Sem pensar mais e já vestido com uma vestimenta que o cobria até os tornozelos,  Eren se retirou do quarto e seguiu em direção às longas escadas, rumando até o jardim. Durante seu trajeto, nem Isabel nem  Farlan se fizeram presentes e a realização disso apenas fê-lo morder os lábios e apertar as mãos no vestido.

A indelicadeza com que tratara  Hades e o conhecimento de poderes que nem ao menos entendia foi o que o impulsionou a correr os últimos passos pelo castelo, irrompendo a grande e decorada porta branca que fora feita exclusivamente para si com tanto zelo.

O ar que instantaneamente tocou seu rosto foi o que o parou em seus passos. A sua frente, o jardim permanecia o mesmo, montinhos cuidadosamente feitos e terra levemente molhada como se na noite anterior tivesse chovido. 

Eren não se lembra de ter ouvido a chuva.

Aos poucos e soltando a respiração constantemente, ele andou pelo caminho de pedras até encostar os pés descalços na terra úmida, a sensação o trazendo conforto imediato. Debaixo de si, sementes esperavam por sua maturação para que pudessem embelezar o mundo e, sem saber como também poderia amadurecer, ele pôs-se a cuidar delas, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Foi então que u m uivo alto e longínquo foi ouvido, seguido por outros dois da mesma espécie . Ainda que não tivesse nenhum contato com o animal, o moreno estava certo que o som era responsabilidade de  Cerberus , o cão do inferno.

Levantando-se da posição agachada que se encontrava e prendendo o cabelo em um nó mal feito,  Eren ignorou os pés sujos e deixou a curiosidade guiá-lo pelas laterais do castelo, com esperança de encontrar o canino de frente a ele. Todavia, antes que pudesse dar cinco passos completos, Farlan apareceu na porta que levava ao jardim, sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios comprimidos numa expressão apreensiva.

-Eren, visita para você.

Olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram instantaneamente. Visita? Como? O submundo não era um lugar de “visitas”, ainda mais uma que era para si . Sem pensar duas vezes, o deus seguiu  Farlan pelos amplos salões do castelo de  Hades . Permanecendo em frente a si, o loiro exalava uma aura preocupada e  Eren não pôde deixar de também ficar ansioso enquanto se aproximavam da entrada principal do castelo.

De longe,  Eren podia identificar Isabel, seus cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo e a postura tensa de braços cruzados. De costas para si, a menina nem percebeu sua chegada, mas assim que a pessoa mais à frente o avistou, seu nome foi chamado.

Ou melhor, seu dever.

- Coré . - Um deus alto e bem esculpido, de cabelos e barba loira o chamou. Olhos azuis o fitaram e um sorriso desconhecido se pôs em seu rosto. Quando  Eren chegou até o começo das escadas do castelo, o homem se curvou e os olhos verdes foram mediatamente atraídos para o par de sandálias com asas douradas no pé do deus.

Hermes. Hermes, o mensageiro dos deuses, estava ali.

Imediatamente consciente do adorno ao redor dos seus tornozelos,  Eren tratou de cruzar os tornozelos de modo que a peça não fosse questionada. Ele não sabia porquê, mas uma parte de si queria deixar aquele pingente em segredo. 

Antes que  Eren pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Isabel, que também carregava uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, se virou para ele e disse em um tom venenoso.

-O grandão aqui disse que tem algo para falar e que só o fará na sua presença, Eren.

Um sorriso insatisfeito se fez no rosto do loiro, também conhecido por seu nome humano Reiner.

Eren , que continuou calado, olhou para o deus e deu-lhe um aceno, o que, no entanto, não o permitia se aproximar como ele o fez. Um pouco tomado de surpresa,  Eren olhou de cima para o homem que deliberadamente ocupava seu espaço pessoal.

- Coré , você é requerido no Monte Olimpo imediatamente. Ordens de Zeus, o soberano.

Os olhos verdes de  Eren e Isabel se arregalaram no mesmo instante, enquanto  Farlan franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e deu as costas enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, se ausentando do local.

-O quê? - Foi a inteligente resposta do moreno.

-Diante do sequestro feito por  Hades , a sua ausência ao lado da deusa Deméter é muito sentida. Ela procura por ti e, enquanto, isso negligencia os próprios deveres como deusa da fertilidade. A terra sofre com secas e fome desde que você fora levado. O período que se passou, em tempos humanos, são três meses e diante das súplicas humanas e da própria Deméter, Zeus ordenou sua volta imediata ao Monte Olimpo. - Assim, sem mais nem menos e completamente alheio ao choque de  Eren ,  Reiner estendeu a mão aberta para  Eren . - Então vamos,  Coré .

O silêncio se fez entre os três,  Eren desviando o olhar da feição do loiro para a grande mão aberta e depois para Isabel. Ele tinha os lábios boquiabertos sem saber o que fazer. Dividido entre o espanto do que lhe era ordenado e movido pela ideia de que sua mãe o tinha procurado e sentido sua falta, Eren permaneceu travado no mesmo lugar.

Até que Isabel quebrou a pausa, voz alta e inacreditável.

-Você simplesmente não pode pedir que ele vá embora agora, sem mais ou menos!

-Na verdade, eu posso. - Hermes deu de ombros, mal se dando ao trabalho de olhar de canto para a garota.

-Não,  Eren deve ter a permissão de  Hades ! E. ..e também... - Ela lutava para encontrar alguma desculpa que pudesse dar-lhe tempo suficiente para que Levi aparecesse e parasse aquela loucura. Sem a ajuda de um Eren estático, ela ficava cada vem mais nervosa. - E ele precisa pegar as coisas dele! 

Dessa vez, diante do desespero e quase grito da ruiva,  Reiner revirou os olhos, um sorriso sádico enquanto olhava a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hades não é ninguém perto das ordens de Zeus. - Ela ia abrir a boca e rebater que sim, os três maiores deuses tinham a mesma quantidade de poderes, mas o loiro a interrompeu rudemente mais uma vez. - Além do mais, eu duvido que  Coré tenha alguma coisa para levar desse lugar.

O que, relutantemente, era verdade.  Eren não tinha roupas suas para pegar. O que estava dentro do guarda-roupa no quarto em que dormia era propriedade do submundo. Tudo o que realmente o pertencia era seu próprio corpo.

-Então eu imagino que já é hora de ir, Coré.

Hermes novamente olhou para  Eren e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi descer as escadas em direção ao loiro. Apesar de ter sido bem tratado no Submundo, ele não podia negar que sentia falta de sua mãe e de conversar com ninfas como fazia em seu cotidiano de décadas. Era difícil se desfazer de velhos hábitos, ainda que o mundo dos mortos fosse o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade quase infantil.

Ainda assim, ele sentia saudade de casa.

-Não! - Isabel gritou assim que  Eren terminou de descer as escadas e, numa expressão perplexa e aflita, olhou para o moreno como se a súplica em seus olhos verdes fosse capaz de fazer o menino voltar atrás. Quando, após minutos, a expressão de  Eren era apenas de questionamento, ela fechou as mãos no próprio vestido e falou a primeira coisa que tinha em mente para ganhar tempo. - Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Eren! Espere, por favor!

E antes mesmo que ele respondesse, ela virou as costas e correu para dentro do castelo.

\----

A porta pa ra s eus aposentos foi aberta com indelicadeza exemplar. A madeira pesada, mas muito bem lubrificada, deixou que a garota ruiva passasse, uma expressão irada em seu rosto. Isabel, que sempre fora conhecida por uma alma feliz e sem preocupações, agora trazia as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão amargurada e mesmo de costas para a menina, Levi quase podia tocar a decepção que emanava dela.

-Você vai mesmo ficar aí parado? - Se não estivesse sentado em sua poltrona particular, a qual estava virada para a janela que lhe dava visão para o campo de rosas brancas, Hades teria visto a pose brava, com mãos na cintura e pé batendo no piso de pedra.

Com o silêncio do Deus, ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou da poltrona mais alguns passos, forçando sua voz de forma que o rei do submundo pudesse ouvir com clareza todas as emoções que transbordavam pelo seu ser.

-Você vai ser um derrotado, escondido nesse quarto, enquanto  Reiner leva  Eren embora? - E agora o tom venenoso fez com que Levi pressionasse os lábios juntos, uma sensação de possessividade não bem vinda espalhando por seu corpo ao ponto de ver a necessidade de cravar os dedos nos encostos de braços.

Ele detestava Hermes com paixão, ainda mais quando o desgraçado, por ordens do Olimpo, tinha toda liberdade de entrar e sair do submundo, uma vez que parte de seus trabalhos era guiar almas até a entrada do inferno. Agora saber que, além de invadir seu território, o maldito ainda tinha suas mãos em  Eren era além do que sua  impassividade podia aguentar.

Por um segundo, a culpa de deixar o garoto ir embora foi substituída por alívio por ter evitado ver o moreno ir, simplesmente por não saber qual seria sua reação ao ver outra pessoa ousar se aproximar de  Eren .

-Levi! - Perdido em pensamentos, Levi segurou forte o pulso que lhe tocava o ombro por puro reflexo. De olhos gélidos, ele levantou o olhar para a ruiva, que ao ver a expressão dolorosa escondida por camadas de apatia, tratou logo de suavizar as próprias feições, bem como a voz: - Ele ainda está lá embaixo, eu disse que precisava buscar algo para ele. Levi, você vai mesmo deixá-lo ir?

-Pelo bem dele. - Foi a única coisa que respondeu, olhos voltando a se fixar não mais nas rosas – as quais o lembrava muito do de olhos verdes – mas sim nas nuvens carregadas de tempestades ao horizonte do submundo.

-Pelo bem–claro que não! Você mesmo diz que  Eren nunca foi feito para o Olimpo, sempre cercado de pessoas que o subestimavam ou que o objetizavam! Levi, você está se contradizendo! - A ruiva jogou os braços para cima, se afastando alguns passos para começar a andar em círculos como forma de extravasar o estresse que estava sentindo. - Você precisa fazer alguma coisa! Precisa pará-lo e, eu não sei, enfiar algo pela garganta dele ou desposá-lo a força, porque, você mesmo sabe que a chance de tentarem algo com ele no Olimpo é muito al-

Um grunhido, quase um rugido gutural, soou,  rangendo as paredes de pedra. Ao longe, as nuvens ficavam mais e mais negras, obscurecidas como o humor do deus que as controlava. Isabel imediatamente se calou, sábia o suficiente para saber que Levi tentava controlar sua possessividade com  Eren desde a primeira vez que viu o garoto.

Desde a primeira vez que, em um bater de coração, se apaixonou pela pequena criatura de olhos verdes, brilhante e curiosa demais para ser moldada no Monte Olimpo.

Sim, o grande  Hades se apaixonou num piscar de olhos.

Apesar disso, ele sabia melhor que apenas retirar a criança da própria mãe, mesmo que Levi desacreditasse na capacidade de Carla de fazer a criança feliz quando ela própria apenas via o garoto como uma recordação de seu relacionamento fracassado com Zeus. Ainda assim, ele não pode resistir à tentação de ver o brilho genuíno nas esmeraldas do pequeno Eren quando, por debaixo da mesa de uma das reuniões do Olimpo, a cobra que conjurou a partir de suas trevas o ofereceu uma maçã.

Claro, por ser uma conjuração e não algo que cresceu no solo do submundo, se o garoto a comesse, não seria condenado à eternidade no mundo dos mortos. Ainda assim, uma parte egoísta de si, que Levi tentava suprimir, sussurrava que aquela era uma oportunidade única de tomar a criança para si.

Mas não,  Eren era uma criança e apesar de respeitar o crescimento do garoto, Levi não pôde evitar cortejá-lo e presenteá-lo como o de olhos verdes merecia. E então quando, animadamente, o menino sorriu grande para o presente,  Hades precisou suprimir um sorriso de canto, o qual logo se desfez diante da cena de Deméter chacoalhando o pequeno de lágrimas nos olhos.

O ódio que o consumiu foi tão gutural que logo ele encarou, mesmo que atordoado, que aquela criança era seu destino. Diante de todo o desprezo que recebia do Olimpo, aquela criança ainda o demonstrava confiança e bondade suficiente para plantar uma semente no coração do deus.

As lágrimas nos olhos verdes, os quais encaravam com tristeza as cinzas do que antes era seu presente precioso, foi o que deu a partida para aquele sentimento germinar. E, ao reprimir o impulso durante toda a reunião, Levi foi o primeiro a se levantar ao término, exigindo uma conversa em particular com Zeus.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que pediu a permissão para tomar  Eren quando este estivesse de idade. E depois delas, enquanto acompanhava o crescimento do garoto, com um misto de angústia ao vê-lo ser tratado como um boneco, várias outras vieram. Ainda assim, ainda que aos poucos  Eren fosse perdendo a curiosidade e o rosto juvenil, a semente plantada há décadas ainda germinava e floria todo o coração do deus da morte. 

Foi então que, com intenções ocultas, Zeus avisou Deméter dos diversos pretendentes atrás de Eren, insinuando que um deles queria tê-lo quando o garoto ainda era uma criança.

Aquilo enfureceu Hades, o qual nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, quis corromper e destruir o crescimento de Eren. E, ao descobrir que Deméter então decidiu trancafiar o garoto numa prisão disfarçada de paraíso, Levi perdeu a paciência que tinha cultivado por décadas, da mesma forma que estava perdendo a paciência com Isabel monologando.

-...porque se você permitir qu-

-Ele é incontível.

A ruiva parou no meio de sua argumentação quando a voz profunda de  Hades soou mais alta e ela o olhou indignada ao perceber que o homem não dava a mínima atenção e muito menos se importava com a pressa que ela tinha para voltar e se despedir de Eren.

Hades suspirou fundo, uma mão indo massagear entre suas sobrancelhas, enquanto continuava.

-Imparável não porque ele possui poderes que nem ao menos reconhece. Mas porque  Eren não irá se submeter. - Terminou e ele sabia que a garota o olhava com um olhar sarcástico, o que o forçou a explicar. - Não mais, pelo menos.

Dois segundos de silêncio foi o máximo de paz que o deus recebeu enquanto Isabel raciocinava a frase em sua cabeça e logo o olhava com olhos curiosos.

-O que você quer dizer é que aquele tremor ontem foi-

-Os titãs presos no tártaro. - Uma arfada surpresa foi ouvida e Levi retirou a mão do rosto para apoiar o queixo nesta enquanto observava Isabel o encarar com uma mistura de surpresa e excitação em suas feições.

-Ele acordou os titãs do tártaro? - A voz dela saiu mais como um sussurro, temente de relembrar os monstros em voz alta.

Apesar de haver um tártaro para onde os humanos que cometiam crimes cruéis eram enviados a fim de eternamente serem castigados, o tártaro onde estavam aprisionados os titãs primordiais era muito abaixo da superfície do reino de  Hades . A mesma distância do submundo para o Olimpo se repetia do submundo até o tártaro, o que transformava o tártaro dos titãs em uma prisão subterrânea tão longe do submundo quanto a terra é do céu.

Para que um tremor pudesse ser sentido na superfície do mundo dos mortos, ele teria que ser capaz de passar por três camadas de céu e um muro de bronze, destinado a isolar a escuridão imensa e congelante do tártaro. E a julgar pelos olhos dourados de  Eren quando o tremor açoitou o castelo, de forma a, inclusive, tremer os lustres a vela, Levi estava certo de que o garoto era o responsável por aquilo.

-Não totalmente, apenas perturbou o suficiente para uma agitação ser iniciada.  Briareu , Cotos e  Giges , os gigantes de 50 cabeças que cuidam do tártaro, já mandaram informantes e  Cerberus está patrulhando a muralha de bronze.

Isabel tinha os olhos cada vez mais arregalados, agora em uma posição ajoelhada ao pé do trono de Hades, ansiosamente escutando o que o homem de feição pálida falava enquanto contemplava a tempestade cada vez mais perto.

-Levi, você acha que  Eren pode ter alguma relação com os titãs primordiais? Tipo, alguma relação com Gaia? Ou quem sabe– 

-Eu acho que  Eren foi infortunado o suficiente para herdar o sangue daquele que há séculos eu não vejo. Como neto, é esperado que a herança pule uma geração.

Em um segundo, a ruiva já estava de pé de novo, um brilho diferente, quase determinado no olhar, quando sua voz soou mais sério do que nunca.

-Isso quer dizer que  Eren tem sangue do titã primordial? Sangue do Kronos?

Um curto e rápido aceno de cabeça e Levi concordando baixinho:

-Sangue do Kruger... o suficiente para chacoalhar o tártaro.

Enquanto tentava medidas desesperadas para  garantir a segurança de  Eren e ao mesmo tempo despertar o que Carla há anos tinha, vitoriosamente, suprimido ,  Hades não esperava que os poderes de  Eren fossem despertados por um a simples discussão. Seu plano era alimentá-lo no submundo e garantir que  E ren não mais sofresse da  abdução de energia que o submundo realizava e, assim, tivesse energia o suficiente para que Levi pudesse ensiná-lo o que era capaz de fazer .

Sem dar atenção à reflexão do deus, Isabel ligeiramente deu as costas, a nova informação fazendo o sangue da garota correr mais rápido. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar sua saída, fechando a porta atrás de si sem mais uma palavra. 

Levi a deixou ir da mesma forma que deixou  Eren ir, porque quando se ama, é necessário deixá-los para que encontrem a felicidade. Ainda que a chuva caísse pesada quando o deus percebeu que, um tempo depois, a presença  Eren não mais era sentida em seus domínios, a lembrança de olhos verdes ainda permanecia gravada a ferro e brasa em sua memória. E ainda que a água parecia alagar seu interior, ele sabia que, não importa o que acontecesse, o que floresceu em seu coração jamais morreria.

\------

-Esqueça essa garota desnecessária,  Coré . O seu lugar não é aqui. Além do mais... - Ignorando a expressão assustada de  Eren , que parecia não acreditar no deus insultando Isabel sem razão nenhuma, Hermes observou a tempestade se aproximando cada vez mais rápido, grossas nuvens roxas guardando relâmpagos e trovões tempestuosos. -... Hades pode estar mudando de ideia sobre te deixar voltar para onde você merece. Vamos logo, gracinha.

Isabel irrompeu pela porta  exatamente  quando  Zeke tinha uma mão fechada no braço de  Eren , sobrancelhas loiras franzidas enquanto tentava arrastar o garoto consigo.

- Eren ! - A ruiva desceu as escadas que levavam à entrada do castelo de  Hades com uma expressão esbaforida, como se tivesse subido e descido todas as escadas do local numa respiração só. O pouco que conhecia a menina, Eren realmente não duvidada.

Ele olhou a amiga, esquecendo da rudeza com que era tratado, e deu seu melhor sorriso enquanto puxava seu braço do aperto de Hermes e se virava para se despedir dela.

Isabel se aproximou dele e deu um olhar reprovador para o deus coberto com músculos e de atitude pomposa, ligeiramente considerando insultá-lo pela forma com que ele estava manipulando Eren. Todavia, o tempo era curto e ela não podia perder a oportunidade. Diferente de Levi, Isabel era um pouco egoísta com pessoas que gostava e não achava que aquilo era algo ruim. Além do mais, que mal fazia querer que seu mestre fosse feliz?

Com uma expressão que, para  Eren , era assustadoramente séria, a ruiva lhe estendeu uma caixa em formato de um baú grande o suficiente para caber em suas duas mãos. Ela a segurava com  cuidado e lhe entregou como se fosse um bem precioso de imensurável valor.

-Rápido. -  Zeke intrometeu assim que Isabel abriu a boca para falar e, com um olhar enfe z ado, ela olhou para o loiro e começou a se despedir do moreno brevemente.

-Eren, eu sei que você não se sentiu confortável aqui e por isso está indo embora, mas quero que você saiba que todos adoramos a sua presença e que tentamos ao máximo fazer do submundo uma casa para você. - No meio de discurso, uma sensação pesada de abafamento tomou conta do coração de Eren, como se estivessem segurando o órgão em mãos e apertando lentamente.

Enquanto Isabel falava, apressadamente e sem fôlego, os olhos verdes inconscientemente subiram pela extensão das colunas do castelo, procurando por alguém freneticamente entre as janelas.

Não havia nada.

E no fundo  Eren se perguntava onde Levi estava. Ele apenas precisava saber se tinha sido insignificante o suficiente para Levi não vir se despedir. Insignificante o suficiente para Levi logo esquecer de si. Teria o destino decidido que eles não deveriam ter um último encontro antes de ele ir para casa?

Mas ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Talvez aquele sentimento de ver o homem mais uma vez fosse apenas a culpa de ter dito coisas tão cruéis sem pensar e não ter tido tempo de se desculpar.

-...ainda assim, eu quero que você leve isso como uma lembrança de nós.

A ruiva disse, tendo uma súbita vontade de rir quando percebeu que, assim como Levi,  Eren também tinha a mania de deixá-la falando sozinha. Bom, pelo menos  Eren tinha a decência de parecer ruborizado ao perceber que a ruiva  lhe estendia a caixa há alguns segundos.

Com um bufo e revirar dos olhos de Hermes, o moreno resolveu não fazer o deus esperar mais e, mesmo que ainda tivesse a vã esperança de ver Levi uma última vez, sorriu e permitiu-se dar um abraço em Isabel.

Há quanto tempo ele não abraçava por querer? Há quanto tempo não tinha um contato tão humano como esse?

Sem sua permissão, lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos e ele também se perguntou qual fora a última vez que sentira o suficiente para querer chorar.

-Vamos,  Coré . -  Zeke chamou mais uma vez, voltando a segurar o braço de  Eren e o puxando dos braços de Isabel.  Eren deu um sorriso pequeno e meio forçado, não confiando na própria voz para se despedir como a etiqueta o recomendava. O próprio nome  Coré também começava a lhe soar estranho, principalmente quando outra pessoa o chamava por ele. O garoto não sabia porque, mas seu dever soou ainda mais penoso quando saiu da boca de Hermes.

Respirando fundo, ele pensou que talvez esse fosse seu destino e segurou com cuidado a caixinha contra o peito. Ainda que estivesse indo para casa, ele gostaria de levar uma recordação daqueles dias em que pessoas o trataram com simplicidade e valorizaram sua curiosidade.

Logo ele se viu nos braços de Hermes, um deles o segurando por debaixo dos joelhos enquanto o outro apoiava suas costas. Olhos verdes arregalados olharam em questionamento para o loiro, mas ele foi totalmente ignorado. No segundo depois, as asas presentes nos calçados do deus levantaram voo e  Eren imediatamente achou  Hades mais sensato ao buscá-lo de carruagem.

Todavia, ainda que de um modo não convencional, ele estava indo para casa. Indo ver sua mãe, indo para o lugar que sentira tanta falta durante décadas. Em pouco tempo, ele estaria no Monte Olimpo e a excitação de estar de volta substituiu momentaneamente a culpa e a sensação  amarga que tinha em sua boca quando saiu dos limites do reino dos mortos.


	7. O Monte Olimpo

_I want you_

_And I always will_

_I wish I was worth_

_[...]_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and try to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

_Oceans – Seafret_

**O MONTE OLIMPO**

Eren não sabia o que esperar quando se viu chegando ao Monte Olimpo. Fazia décadas desde a última vez que tinha pisado no chão de mármore clara que formava os grandes salões. Grossas colunas gregas se erguiam em tetos altos que ainda assim não eram capazes de minimizar o poder dos deuses e pinturas rebuscadas se estendiam pela extensão dos tetos, pintadas em cores tão suaves e neutras e bordadas em traços tão realistas que podia-se pensar que, em algum momento, estas se fundiriam com o céu que o Monte Olimpo ocupava. 

No topo de um monte alto, tomando todo o cume deste, várias construções gregas se erguiam para formar a morada dos deuses. O mais alto e pungente templo pertencia a Zeus, o deus dos deuses, enquanto aos seus pés e organizados de forma descendente encontravam-se outros templos menores mas não menos ricos. 

Rodeando as colunas que sustentavam o poderio grego, vinhetas se estendiam e cachos de uvas saborosas se apresentavam. Iluminadas por lamparinas suspensas, as quais se movimentavam aleatoriamente por todos os salões, o ambiente era constantemente mantido em uma meia luz, em contraste com as cores constantes do céu. 

Quando seus pés, aonda sujos de terra do submundo, pisaram em dito mármore, um arrepio gelado tomou conta de seu corpo e, diferente do reino de Hades, Eren redescobriu que o Monte Olimpo era um lugar frio e quase estéril. 

Com roupas coloridas e descalço, assim que Hermes o entregou e, sem mais um palavras, desapareceu, Eren foi alvo do olhar de ninfas que ali viviam, todas vestidas com trajes longos e de cor creme, sem mostras nenhuma faixa de pele além dos antebraços, uma vez mangas de tule fino descendia por seus braços para se abrirem na altura do cotovelo. De cabelos longos amarrados em tranças ou em coques bem organizados e jamais descalças, as ninfas mais velhas o olharam com desdém, enquanto as mais novas com curiosidade. 

Sentindo-se extremamente autoconsciente, ele engoliu a sensação de desconforto enquanto passou a mão nos fios longos e castanhos que até então estavam saltos para prendê-los em um coque rápido. Olhos verdes rapidamente vasculharam o espaço, sem saber onde estava depois de anos sem frequentar o lugar e quando havia feito a decisão de vagar até achar alguém menos hostil para perguntar sobre sua mãe, Deméter se materializou no final do salão. 

A mulher, com seu típico rabo de cavalo caído sobre seu ombro e decorado com pequenas flores brancas, tinha uma expressão urgente no rosto que tornou-se aliviada assim que encarou o rosto de Eren. Vestida com uma longa túnica marrom que se arrastava no chão e com mangas que prendiam-se em pulseiras em seu pulso, ela andou rapidamente até o garoto, sem, no entanto, perder a classe. 

Eren respirou aliviado ao encontrar a feição De Deméter a andou alguns passos em direção a ela com um sorriso se formando no rosto. Enquanto no sítio em que antes vivia, ele mantinha a contagem dos dias em que passava sem ver a mulher, saudade e solidão crescendo a cada poente do sol. Com sua recente aventura do mundo dos mortos, ele tinha perdido a conta mas tinha certeza que não via a mãe em aproximados 473 dias. 

Ele tinha saudades da mãe, o único rosto que lhe visitava durante as décadas antes de Levi o sequestrar. 

Com os braços se abrindo, Eren correu os últimos passos e sorriu para a mãe quando ela estava próxima o suficiente para o cheiro distinto dela chegar ao seu nariz: lírios e sol. 

-Coré! – E, mesmo que seu sorriso tenha tremulado no último segundo ao ouvir o nome, ele o manteve, olhos verdes brilhando em admiração à beleza dela. O moreno não teve tempo, no entanto, de abraça-la, tão rápido que foi o contato. 

Ela enlaçou os braços por cima dos dele rapidamente em um aperto frouxo e não deu-lhe tempo de retribuir porque, segundo depois, ela se afastava e segurava seus antebraços enquanto dava-lhe um olhar longo por todo o seu corpo, pés e cabelo. 

Eren perdeu o sorriso e engoliu em seco quando a feição dela transbordou insatisfação com o que viu. 

-Pelos deuses! Era assim que você era tratado, Coré? Com tais roupas indecentes? – Carla arregalou os olhos em descrédito e quando Eren abriu a boca para falar pela primeira vez, ela simplesmente o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Veja esses braços para fora! Esse cabelo? – Com dedos longos e gélidos ela puxou uma das mechas castanhas que escapou da tentativa frustrada de arrumá-los. – E esses pés?? Sujos de terra?! 

E por mais que parecesse controverso, Deméter detestava se sujar de terra. Talvez fosse por isso que sempre usava seus poderes de um altar, nunca realmente entrando em contato com as sementes e com a lavoura, como Eren tinha feito no submundo. Olhando para os próprios pés, Eren apertou os dedos em vergonha, tentando escondê-los e sentindo-se subitamente mal por decepcionar a mãe quando tudo o que ele queria era ser perfeito e ter um abraço. 

Vendo a reação um pouco cabisbaixa do garoto, Deméter então o soltou e, calmamente, tocou em uma de suas bochechas com (knucles/dedos), atraindo a atenção dos olhos esmeraldinos. Eren realmente era uma beleza a ser protegida, tendo herdado muitas de suas feições e olhos mais vibrantes que os verdes opacos de Zeus. 

Mostrando-lhe um sorriso contido e educado que não mostrava os dentes, ela deixou as mãos caírem sobrepostas próximo ao seu ventre e pôs-se ao lado do filho. 

-Vamos, Coré, deixe sua mãe cuidar de você. Afinal de contas, sua mãe sabe mais... 

\-------- 

No final das contas, Deméter tinha um templo no Monte Olimpo. O lugar onde a deusa se retirava era mais longe da comoção do Olimpo e, não surpreendentemente, havia um jardim nos fundos da casa. Eren havia sido enviado para um banho longo assim que pusera os pés no local e, enquanto era guiado, seus olhos verdes tomavam cuidadosamente cada detalhe do local. 

Diferente da morada de Hades, Deméter mantinha uma casa ampla e aberta, paredes e colunas brancas e limpas. Não havia nenhum tapete no chão e os poucos móveis tinham um aspecto quase intocável. Eren não se surpreendia, uma vez que Deméter era uma das deusas que viviam mais tempo no mundo humano devido seus deveres. 

-Tire esse cheiro de morte de você, meu filho, e depois vamos ter um almoço digno. - Carla deu-lhe um sorriso apertado enquanto empurrava o menino gentilmente para dentro do banheiro espaçoso. As paredes de mármore combinavam com a banheira e água era despejada através de uma torneira de ouro em formato de pégasus. 

Eren a olhou confuso quando ela saiu sem fechar a porta e seus olhos arregalaram quando três ninfas entraram nos aposentos, longas vestes brancas e feições calmas. Imediatamente suas bochechas tomaram um tom avermelhado e ele cobriu o próprio corpo com os braços quando as três mulheres entraram e fecharam a porta atrás de si. 

-Coré, nós fomos ordenadas a te banhar. - Uma das ninfas, de longos cabelos castanhos e enrolados, disse, olhos castanhos olhando para Eren e um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. As outras duas ninfas, duas garotas de cabelos loiros e longos, o cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. 

-M-mas eu não preciso... - O garoto tentou recusar a oferta, satisfeito com a ideia de poder se adaptar sozinho ao Monte Olimpo e ter um tempo para pensar. Horas atrás ele estava no Submundo, onde poderia sair para onde quiser e fazer o que quiser quando pedia para ficar sozinho. Ninguém batia na porta de seu quarto para incomodá-lo e ninguém o forçava a ir a um julgamente sem que ele quisesse. 

Mas agora ele estava na frente de três ninfas que nunca vira na vida e, apesar de não ter um pudor acerca do próprio corpo, ele havia se acostumado a se banhar sozinho, tanto no sítio onde morava quanto no submundo. 

-São ordens da Deusa Deméter. Nos perdoe. - E com isso elas seguraram gentilmente em suas roupas, as retirando enquanto Eren permanecia calado e se deixava manipular como uma boneca. Ele não sabia se o impulso de ficar calado ou se manter os olhos no chão o tempo todo era resultado do cansaço ou não, mas de uma forma ou de outra, ele não tinha outra escolha a não ser deixá-las banhá-lo. 

Cuidadosamente, uma delas tomou seus cabelos, ervas e shampoo sendo massageados em seu couro cabeludo e fios castanhos sendo penteados com pequenos pentes de ouro. Outra começou a banhar e ensaboar seu tronco com uma bucha, esfregando ao ponto de sua pele morena ficar avermelhada. A terceira se ocupou de limpar seus pés, mantê-lo sem pelos e cuidar de sua unhas e quando o banho estava feito, Eren sentiu toda sua pele pinicar da cabeça aos pés. 

Elas o enrolaram em um robe, não forçando-o a falar, e o conduziram gentilmente a um quarto. Ao abrirem a porta, nenhuma decoração era vista. Apenas uma cama simples com lençóis brancos, uma cômoda ao lado da cama e, na parede oposta, um guarda-roupa e um espelho. 

Definitivamente não um quarto de bonecas, com camas de dossel, tapetes e vista para um campo de rosas. 

Novamente, elas o despiram e Eren assistiu quando um vestido longo foi-lhe trazido. A cor era de um cinza chumbo e as mangas seguiam até o pulso. A ninfa de cabelos enrolados abriu o vestido e o abaixou até o chão, facilitando que Eren entrasse nele. Ajudando-o a colocar os braços, Eren viu-se completamente coberto, a gola do vestido tampando sua clavícula e terminando no pescoço. Enquanto uma das loiras amarrava as costas em suas costas, a outra trazia-lhe sapatilhas de couro preta e as encaixava com delicadeza em seus pés. 

Logo uma delas estava secando e trançando seus cabelos, nenhuma flor sendo adicionado aos fios castanhos. 

-Pronto, Coré. Exatamente como Deméter nos instruiu. - Agora ele se via de frente para o espelho e seus olhos verdes custaram a reconhecer a pessoa que tinha conhecido no Submundo. Agora que não vestia cores vibrantes, Eren achava seu tom de pele desagradável e seus pés reclamavam ao estar apertados em um couro quente – o completo oposto do piso gelado do Submundo. 

Mas assim ele deveria se vestido. E mesmo que ele não tivesse se acostumado ao nome “Coré”, Eren tinha certeza que com o tempo as coisas se ajustariam. Se Deméter o tinha pedido para vestir assim, era para o seu bem. 

Ele repetiu aquela convicção enquanto se dirigia para ter o almoço com sua mãe. E pela primeira vez, ela o recebeu com um sorriso e com um aceno aprovador. 

-Finalmente vestido de forma apropriada, Coré! - Ela se levantou e deu-lhe um abraço leve, o qual Eren se apressou para retribuir. Depois de tantos anos sem ver a mãe, ele ficou deslumbrado com o sorrido da mulher e sentou-se na mesa ainda a encarando. 

Ela, ao invés de pergunta-lhe sobre sua estadia no mundo de Hades, começou a contar-lhe as novidades sobre os humanos: as últimas guerras, os últimos reis a cair, os últimos meses em que a ausência dele a machucou tanto que a fome alastrou a terra. 

E quando o almoço foi servido, ela começou a falar de Héstia e de Artemis e de como lamentava Eren ter nascido como um garotinho, porque, caso o contrário, ele certamente teria a vocação de ser uma das deusas eternamente virgens, as quais jamais deixavam qualquer homem tocar em uma faixa de pele delas. 

De olhos verdes arregalados, Eren levantou a cabeça e terminou de mastigar a comida que, de alguma forma, não tinha gosto de nada. Nenhum aroma apetitoso ou aparência deleitosa, como no mundo de Hades. Engolindo rapidamente, ele abriu a boca para questionar se ser carregado por certo deus dos mortos e ter seu vestido cortado por outro o faria alguém ruim, mas balançando as mãos, Deméter o interrompeu. 

\- Não se preocupe, meu precioso Coré. Eu ainda te apresentarei à Héstia e à Ártemis, mas agora eu preciso ir e cumprir meus deveres. - Levantando-se, a mulher seguiu até o filho, completamente alheia à feição de desapontamento dele. 

-Mas tão cedo? - O pequeno questionou, recebeu um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça e observando a mãe se virar e se dirigir para fora da casa. 

-Infelizmente, Coré, nem todos os deuses têm tempo para brincar como Hades. - Um tom venenoso subitamente apareceu na voz normalmente suave e melodiosa. Eren olhou para o colo imediatamente, acostumado a reagir ao desgosto na voz da deusa. Apesar de saber o quão a sério Levi levava seus deveres – a ponto de não reclamar por ter sido banido do Olimpo para sempre governar o submundo –, Eren se manteve calado, a iniciativa de terminar a refeição não mais o apelia. 

-Comporte-se, Coré. E não saia da casa. 

E assim ela se foi e assim ela não voltou. Eren, como sempre curioso, tentou se distrair fazendo uma varredura na casa que havia crescido quando criança. Em suas memórias, o lugar era bem mais e mais aconchegando, mas agora, a cada corredor que virava, Eren encontrava a mesma coisa: paredes brancas e uma poltrona – se fosse sortudo, uma mesinha com rosas imortais. Nunca um livro, como várias vezes encontrara no castelo de nada. Nenhum quadro ou tapete vermelho, nenhuma perspectiva de emoção. 

Apesar disso, ele sabia que aquela sensação de desapontamento logo passaria e que seria besteira deixar tão poucos dias no Submundo afetá-lo daquele jeito. Em algum momento, ele se acostumaria novamente, uma vez que o Monte Olimpo era o lugar que estava destinado a viver. 

Ao acordar no meio da noite, olhos calmos se reviraram na cama e Eren olhou para a janela com vista para um paredão de terra que dava início a uma das elevações do Monte Olimpo. Sim, sua janela não tinha vista para o céu ou para flores, mas sim para um paredão de pedra que o fazia sentir-se preso e inalcançável. 

O pior de tudo: não havia cheiro de rosas molhadas e nem o barulho da chuva que transformada os dias agitados no Submundo em noites tranquilas. 

Ele repetiu que aquela sensação ia passar até cansar-se o suficiente para adormecer. 

\------- 

Nos primeiros dias, Deméter fizera questão de acordar e fazer o desjejum com Eren. Após tanto tempo sem cultivar o hábito de comer, o garoto precisou de alguns dias para acostumar-se a ter comida no estômago. Apesar de quase nunca ser permitido a falar - Deméter, diferente de Isabel e Farlan, acreditava que falar na mesa era um desrespeito – , Eren estava feliz que a mãe o estava dando atenção. 

Principalmente em um dia que ela finalmente o permitiu a sair de casa e o de olhos verdes estava tão energético que apenas enrolou o cabelo em um coque, o que, obviamente, o garantiu um sermão da deusa. Segundo ela, ele tinha que fazer jus à beleza que tinha herdade e não tratar os próprios cabelos com tanto descuido. 

Enquanto ela passava os dedos longos e gelados para arrumar seus fios, Eren não se importava, um enorme sorriso animado por finalmente ver mais do Olimpo. Deméter tinha prometido levá-lo para conhecer os outros templos e conhecer Ártemis e Héstia. 

Quase incapaz de conter a própria agitação, o garoto viu-se agindo como uma criança, seguindo a frente da mãe e capturando cada detalhe com olhos curiosos. 

O Monte Olimpo era constituído por escadas enormes, de mármore branco, que pareciam suspensas por si próprias. Não havia colunas os segurando e nem corrimão para se apoiar. Apenas blocos de mármore que conectava um templo ao outro. As tochas do fogo continuavam acesas ininterruptamente e, quando questionada, Carla afirmou que Héstia, a deusa do fogo, era a responsável manter o fogo do Olimpo sempre aceso e então o garoto ficou ainda mais ansioso para conhecê-la. 

Foi então que, ao caminharem diversos degraus e colunas, a paisagem sempre contendo videiras repletas de uvas e ninfas voando e brincando entre si, mãe e filho adentraram uma casa particularmente mais fechada e reclusa. 

Ainda que tivesse o mesmo aspecto que a casa de Deméter, Eren percebeu que essa era mais decorada, com tapetes de pele de urso e candelabros com fogo. As paredes eram de um tom amarronzado e ele realmente não soube o que levava uma pessoa a ter uma parede amarronzada – exceto que fazia todo o sentido Hades tem um castelo de pedra. 

-Héstia, eu trouxe Coré. - A deusa da agricultura anunciou, sentando-se em um sofá sem mais cerimônias e dando a permissão para Eren fazer o mesmo. A voz de Carla percorreu o local e, por trás de uma porta em formato de arco, uma figura surgiu. 

A mulher que se fez vista tinha a feição fechada e neutra, Eren a comparando com certo deus que conhecia. De cabelos médios e de uma coloração loira esbranquiçada, ela se aproximou vestida de um traje branco até os joelhos. Eren franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente – resultando um beliscão de Carla – ao ver tamanha criatura exalando tanto poder carregar um arco e flecha com tamanha fluidez.

-Ártemis! Eu não sabia que estaria aqui! - Carla se levantou e curvou-se em frente à outra deusa e Eren se atrapalhou para fazer o mesmo.

Sem nenhuma iniciativa de sorriso, olhos azuis opacos encararam as duas criaturas por um tempo para, por fim, fixarem-se em Eren.

Então essa era Ártemis, a deusa da caça, da lua e do arco e flecha. Eren tinha que admitir que ela tinha uma presença tão ameaçadora que o garoto entendia porque era considerada uma das deusas mais temidas e cultuadas pelos humanos.

Após de cumprimentarem e antes que Eren pudesse ouvir a voz da deusa, outra mulher se fez presente, saindo do mesmo local que Ártemis. Esta era também era loira, mas de cabelos longos brilhantes, quase dourados. A loira tinha um ramo florido disposto como uma coroa em sua cabeça e, diferente da deusa da caça, trajava um vestido longo branco com uma manta vermelha partindo do meio de sua cabeça e descendo seus ombros e tronco com uma capa.

Em sua mão, ela trazia uma candeia enroscada no dedo, uma chama continua saindo dela e espalhando um aroma de flores do campo recheando o lugar. Eren sentiu-se imediatamente mais tranquilo, ainda mais que os olhos de Héstia eram de um azul brilhante e benevolente, o que combinava com a feição calma e gentil.

Aquela era Héstia, uma das doze divindades olímpicas, deusa virgem grega do lar, do fogo e da família.

-Deméter, é uma honra tê-la novamente em meu templo. - A loira disse, depositando a candeia em um aparador repleto de estátuas e relíquias e se aproximando dos convidados com um sorriso singelo. Ela se pôs ao lado de Ártemis e assim como ela, passou a encarar Eren.

-Eu sou Héstia, deusa do fogo, mas não me importo de ir pelo nome de Historia. E esta é Ártemis, como já devem saber, que também vai pelo nome de Annie. Athena, como uma das deusas da nossa congregação, infelizmente não pôde estar presente. – Ela disse, uma expressão genuinamente triste tomando conta de seu rosto.

-Hanji disse que tinha alguns assuntos com Poseidon. – Annie disse e o garoto arregalou os olhos quando ela, uma deusa de tamanho patamar, revirou os olhos, coisa que Deméter jamais permitia.

Chacoalhando a mão de forma delicada, Héstia voltou a ter uma expressão calma e gentil, batendo as palmas uma vez com alegria enquanto anunciava:

-De qualquer forma, nós vamos começar a reunião!

E Eren sentou durante horas ouvindo sobre o voto de castidade que aquelas deusas fizeram em prol de seus deveres.

Todavia, isso foi nos primeiros dias. Nas semanas seguinte, Deméter passou a ser cada vez mais ausente, deixando a casa antes do desjejum e voltando dias depois. Algumas vezes, ela aparecia no meio do dia, apenas para checar se ele tinha saído de casa, orientando as três ninfas a nunca deixá-lo sozinho e à mercê de outros deuses.

Eren se sentiu tratado como uma criança, ainda que, durante sua infância, Carla tivesse sido uma mãe ausente. Agora ela parecia querer reparar o comportamento de décadas e mais décadas atrás mantendo a postura negligente e impondo padrões superprotetores.

Depois de semanas, o garoto caiu em uma rotina maçante de acordar, realizar o desjejum, caminhar, colher flores com as ninfas e recusar presentes de pretendentes.

A primeira vez que aconteceu, ele não sabia como reagir, nunca tendo ganhado algo que parecia trazer segundas intenções como aquilo.

Enquanto estava sentado no meio das plantações de flores, um manto bordado debaixo de seu corpo em vista do horror de Carla à sujeira, o garoto de olhos esmeraldinos colhia flores de forma inconsciente, seu corpo simplesmente as arrancando na sabedoria que seria repostas em horas. Ao seu lado duas das ninfas que o faziam companhia brincavam uma com a outra, penteando cabelos e fazendo tranças e coques decorados pelas coroas de flores que construíam com as flores de Eren.

O dia estava calmo e, como sempre, sem nenhum acontecimento que retirasse Eren da letargia que constantemente sentia desde sua chegada ao Monte Olimpo. Exceto que, minutos depois, a ninfa de longos cabelos enrolados veio correndo pela plantação, o garoto a invejando pela liberdade de poder andar descalça enquanto ele era proibido de tocar a terra.

Com um sorriso enorme, bochechas coradas de esforço, ela praticamente se jogou no meio deles, Eren erguendo o olhar quando um objeto de ouro reluziu nas mãos dela. As duas outras ninfas, ao verem o mesmo, abriram a boca em admiração, mão delicadas segurando uma a outra como se precisassem do apoio.

-Coré! Pediram para te entregar isso. - E a ninfa o estendeu um objeto musical feito de outro e com cordas que reluziam o eterno pôr-do-sol que sempre ficava sobre o Monte. Ele encarou o objeto confuso, sem saber porque o entregariam algo que não era seu, e voltou a olhar para a ninfa. Ela riu. - Pegue! É um presente! 

E enquanto ele estendeu as mãos limpas para pegar a lira de ouro, as outras duas ninfas deram risadinhas animadas, como se não acreditassem no que estava acontecendo. Três pares de olhos violetas – uma marca das ninfas – o olharam com curiosidade e excitação e ele imediatamente se sentiu desconfortável com tamanha expectativa sobre sim. 

-O que é isso? Por que alguém me daria um presente? - Eren perguntou, voz baixa e submissa saindo de sua garganta de forma rouca, uma vez que há um tempo ele já não sentia mais a vontade de falar ou tentar iniciar uma conversa com Deméter. 

Sorriso grandes e brilhantes lhe foram dirigidos e ele automaticamente se encolheu um pouco, olhos atentos e arregalados para as ninfas. 

-É um cortejo, seu bobo! Alguém está interessado em você! - E uma das loiras respondeu, em um tom lírico como se estivesse prestes a cantar em alegria. Eren franziu as sobrancelhas e agradeceu por as três moças não o castizarem como Carla fazia quando demonstrava alguma emoção além de passividade. 

A primeira imagem de interesse que lhe veio à mente foi o único homem que conhecia mais profundamente, um de fios negros como a noite e olhos gelado que transmitiam confiança. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando retirar a imagem de Hades de sua imaginação, como era obrigado a fazer várias vezes ao dia. 

-De quem? - As ninfas se levantaram e rodopiaram ao redor de um Eren confuso, o puxando para cima e o ajudando a limpar as vestes brancas que vestia. Aparentemente, elas tinham confundido o rubor que surgiu nas bochechas do garoto como interesse pelo dono da lira. 

-Por algum deus do Olimpo, é obvio! - A outra loira, uma com coroa de flores na cabeça, riu alto, as três dando as mãos e rodopiando ao redor do deus. Eren não pode deixar de rir da excentricidade das ninfas, tendo que admitir que a companhia delas era o único ponto positivo dos últimos dias. 

Ele ergueu o presente e observou o objeto carvado a ouro. 

-Quem poderia ter me mandado isso? - Ele questionou e uma das ninfas pulou em suas costas, derrubando ambos no chão enquanto as outras duas começavam a brincar de pega. 

-Eu diria que foi... - Um suspense na voz dela, que se levantou e deixou Eren se sentar, ambos sentados frente a frente e de pernas cruzadas. Um sorriso agora gentil estava nos lábios dela. -... A-po-lo. 

E novamente Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, ser ter ouvido falar de Apolo por anos a fio. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza sobre o deus era: 

-O irmão gêmeo de Artémis?! - De olhos esmeraldinos arregalados, o garoto imediatamente conjurou a imagem de História, a quem lhe fazia visitas regularmente. Algumas vezes ela trazia chá e Eren ainda tinha dúvidas de como uma figura tão gentil pudesse ter tão mortal em seus deveres. 

A garota deu outra risadinha. 

-Você sabe, ele é um doce! Quase a cópia de Deméter! E você sabia que muitos humanos nomeiam seus filhos em homenagem a ele? O que significa que ele é um deus muito querido! 

Eren olhou para a lira e apenas de estar ouvindo sobre Apolo, não pôde deixar de se questionar se nenhum humano jamais nomeou o próprio filho com o nome de Levi. Para Eren, quanto mais ele pensava no deus do mortes, mais ele o via como alguém silenciosamente gentil. 

Afinal, ele o deixou ir quando Hermes o fora buscar, colocando a felicidade e a vontade de Eren em primeiro lugar, ainda que agora Eren se sentisse como Ícaro, o humano que voou alto demais e acabou perdendo tudo. 

-...rque ele é uma pessoa muito gentil e eu tenho certeza que você e Armin se dariam muito bem! 

-Ah sim... - Eren respondeu, completamente alhei ao esforço da ninfa em fazê-lo aceitar o cortejo. Ao contrário, ele simplesmente encarou com desapontamento o presente em mãos e apenas acordou para a realidade quando a garota segurou em sua mão e disse-lhe em um tom sério. 

-Você precisa pensar sobre isso, Coré. Com a sua aparência, esse não vai ser o único presente. Pelo menos, os considere! 

Com isso ela simplesmente se foi, juntando-se às amigas e ignorando o impasse em que jogou o jovem deus. 

Com o tempo, Eren descobriu que ela estava certa. 

Ao decorrer dos dias, presentes eram deixados na porta o templo de Deméter constantemente. Entre flores e frutas, Hermes lhe ofereceu seu Kerykeion, uma arma capaz de curar doenças, induzir sono e metamorfoses e acordar aqueles que dormem. 

Ares, também conhecido como Zeke e filho de Zeus com Hera, o presenteou com sua lança, couraça e escudo de ouro usados em batalhas que fora vencedor e Eren quase podia sentir o cheiro de sangue humano nos ornamentos. 

Em meio a eles, colares multicoloridos e cestas de flores, Eren se sentia pressionado cada vez que uma das ninfas trazia-lhe um novo cortejo de um diferente deus, os quais começavam a ser empilhados no canto de seu quarto. 

-Coré, você sabe que se não se decidir logo, Deméter vai se livrar de todos os presentes assim que voltar. 

Uma das ninfas loiras disse, sentada no colo da morena, enquanto a terceira se ocupava em fazer chá na cozinha. 

Eren, que agora lia um livros que gahara de presente, deu de ombros e continuou a tentar se concentrar nas palavras. 

A morena riu, fazendo uma massagem nos fios longos da garota em seu colo. 

-Petunea, ele é muito bonito para se preocupar em não ter mais candidatos. Mesmo que recusasse todos os presentes, eu aposto que em dois dias, o dobro estaria em sua porta. 

-Sim... quem não se apaixonaria por olhos verdes e pele morena? 

Sorrisos sarcásticos se puseram no rosto delas e Eren revirou os olhos para o comentário e para as risadinhas provocantes. Não era como se ele fosse esnobe o suficiente e se sentisse bem em fazer os deuses esperarem uma resposta. Era apenas que ele não se sentia impelido a responder, ou melhor dizendo, ele não se sentia atraído por nenhuma das personalidades que o presentearam. 

-Parem de importuná-lo. - A terceira ninfa veio da cozinha, uma bandeija de prata contendo quatro xícaras de chá. - Você faz bem de escolher, Coré. Muitos deuses são infiéis. 

-Ah, isso é verdade! - A outra loira se intrometeu. - Outro dia eu ouvi dizer que Zeus estava atrás de umas das ninfas da água. 

A garota que servia o chá bufou. 

-Não me surpreendo. O único que nunca esteve nesses boatos é Hades, mas também... - E não terminando a frase, passou duas xícaras para as ninfas sentadas. Quando Eren ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer sobre Levi no entanto, um ato estranho aconteceu e ele encarou abismado quando ambas as ninfas que receberam as xícaras de chá tocaram os lábios nos da ninfa que as entregam a bebida. 

Algumas vezes, enquanto observava o mundo humano, ele via várias pessoas também tocarem nos lábios de outras, homens com homens, mulheres com mulheres e homens com mulheres. Algumas mães também faziam o mesmo com suas crianças, mas Eren, de alguma forma, sabia que era diferente. Mas ele não sabia que deus também faziam aquilo e sempre que questionava, Carla o dizia que era algo errado que uma criança, como ele, não deveria fazer. 

Por causa disso, ele não pôde evitar de estar curioso. 

-O que é isso que vocês fizeram? - Gigantes olhos verdes se fixaram nas três mulheres, curiosos e confusos. 

As ninfas o olharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

-O quê? - As três perguntaram em uníssono. 

-Quando vocês tocaram as bocas... - Eren apontou, um rubor subindo para suas bochechas e ele abaixou o rosto envergonhado por se intrometer na vida das garotas. 

Um minuto de silêncio e risadinhas irromperam delas. 

-Ah Coré! Você é tão inocente! - Uma delas colocou uma mão na boca, como se incapaz de conter a fofura que era o outro deus. 

Eren tomba a cabeça, se questionando o que era tão engraçado. Todo mundo era suposto saber o que era aquilo? Ele se sentia ignorante. 

-Isso é um beijo! Você usa para cumprimentar amigos e pessoas que ama! Pode ser como um cumprimento, uma despedida, um agradecimento... sempre que a situação parecer aceitável. - A ninfa de cabeços escuros ignorou as outras duas e respondeu com um sorriso gentil. 

Eren absorveu a informação com avidez, mas teve vergonha de perguntar qualquer outra coisa. Pegando o livro e fingindo ler, sua cabeça girava em torno de uma única pergunta: 

Um beijo podia valer como um pedido de desculpas? 

\-------- 

Meses depois e Eren começava a pensar que uma vida tranquila e pacífica não o fazia sentir-se melhor, mas sim vazio. Sua constante curiosidade e vontade de descobrir coisas era aos poucos drenada e agora ele não sabia mais se a paz e a monotonia eram melhores do que um dia a dia conturbado com segredos e vidas a descobrir, como fazia nos julgamentos de Hades. 

Enquanto Levi dava-lhe liberdade para percorrer o Submundo e o acompanhar em julgamentos, Eren começava a se sentir sufocado com a proibição de deixar o jardim sem a companhia de ninfas. Além do mais, Carla não deixava acompanhá-la em suas tarefas mesmo que, tecnicamente, Eren dividisse o reino com ela como deus das flores e frutas. 

Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo mal agradecido? E Ingrato? 

Quando passava os dias em companhia das ninfas que, desde o momento que chegara, estiveram mais presentes que sua mãe, ele não podia deixar de se sentir desapontado com a rotina enfadonha do Monte Olimpo. Uma quebra de expectativa começava a crescer dentro de si como uma erva daninha e passar os dias colhendo flores já não era mais o suficiente. 

O deus começava a se sentir apagado novamente, como apenas parte da paisagem. 

Além do mais, Eren também estava cansado de ter sua curiosidade vista apenas como sinônimo de fragilidade e inocência e, aos poucos, ele tinha saudade da pessoa forte e agressiva que era no submundo. 

Sentado na cama, o garoto mantinha a perna perto de si, os dedos passando levemente pelo material negro ao redor de seu tornozelo. No chão, ao lado do guarda-roupa, estavam os presentes de cortejo que havia recebido, nenhum deles, no entanto, importante o suficiente para estarem em seu corpo ou na escrivaninha perto de sua cama, como também estava o presente de Isabel. 

O presente que até o momento não tivera coragem de abrir. 

Talvez fosse a culpa de ter ido embora sem falar com Levi que fazia seu coração apertar toda vez que encarava o pequeno baú. Talvez fosse a decepção com o Olimpo que o mantinha afastado da memória de tempos melhores no mundo dos mortos. Talvez fosse sua incapacidade de admitir que estava errado e o orgulho o impedindo de mostrar que se arrependia. 

Enquanto Isabel fez o possível para mantê-lo no submundo, Eren simplesmente deu as costas e foi para os braços de um homem desconhecido quando todo o seu ser, ainda que abafadamente, gritava para que ele ficasse. 

Esticando o braço, o de olhos esmeraldinos tomou o presente em mão, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e o segurando com carinho. 

Após meses, ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de rosas brancas tão características de Hades emanar do objeto. 

Exceto que, ao abrir a caixa em um irromper de coragem, não havia uma flor lá dentro. 

Dentro do baú, madura como se meses não tivessem passados, estava uma fruta, aguardando calmamente o seu dono vir encontrá-la. Partida ao meio, recheada de pequenas sementes avermelhada, a romã proveniente do Submundo brilhava em frente aos seus olhos. 

Então esse era o presente de Isabel: uma chance de se redimir e uma tentação ainda maior que uma maçã. 


	8. Persephone, não Coré

_Don't you know that it's all I feel_   
_I wouldn't worry, you have all the love_   
_I've heard it takes some time to get it right_

_I'm wasting my young years_

_Wating my young years – London Grammar_

** PERSEPHONE, NÃO CORÉ **

As estações terrenas passaram suavemente para os humanos, meses se alongando em uma calma feliz depois dos tempos de seca e fome. Para Eren, no entanto, os meses se arrastaram de forma tortuosa, a romã sempre ao lado de sua cama, o tentando todos os dias. Enquanto Deméter cuidava das primaveras e dos verões, no entanto, os invernos se tornavam cada vez mais frios e logo os terráqueos começaram a sentir medo novamente, quando guerras começavam a assolar a Terra.

Enquanto as ninfas comentavam sobre os feitos de Ares, algumas o engrandecendo por sua sede por sangue,  Eren mantinha os ouvidos afiados para qualquer notícia do Submundo. Enquanto observava a fruta em sua mesa de canto, ele aos poucos desenvolveu uma curiosidade imensa sobre o que se passava no reino de Hades.

Sua rotina permanecia a mesma e as ninfas ainda o faziam companhia, mas agora era raro ouvir a voz de  Eren . Sua figura de  Coré parecia cada vez mais consolidada e agora Deméter já não precisava mais avisá-lo sobre roupas ou sobre não deixar os jardins. Ele fazia por si próprio, silenciosamente ganhando independência e confiança daqueles próximos a si.

Exteriormente,  Eren parecia o deus da fertilidade perfeito: sua beleza inabalável se harmonizava com passividade, calma e suavidade; até mesmo os passos do garoto tinham se tornado mais leves, imperceptíveis aos ouvidos dos desatentos. Olhos quase sempre dirigidos para o chão, nunca realmente se permitindo ser lidos - é claro, uma postura envergonhada e infantil, como deveria ser  Coré .

Exceto que, nas noites em claro que passava segurando a romã em mãos,  Eren se tornava outra pessoa. Olhos sempre baixos que, para outros, exalavam obediência, se escondiam propositalmente, objetivando esconder o fogo que queimava abrasante em seus olhos. O silêncio que sempre o seguia escondia um tom sarcástico e as únicas pessoas que ele não nutria raiva eram as três ninfas que faziam o possível para o deixá-lo confortável.

Seus passos lentos e suaves só transmitia a certeza sobre sua presença no Monte Olimpo não ser notada, mas sim admirada. Nenhum outro deus percebia sua ausência quando já tinha o admirado o suficiente, tecendo comentários sobre seus longos fios castanhos e grandes olhos verdes. Nenhum deles também se importavam em forçá-lo a falar porque  Eren era necessário apenas de corpo, cedendo a mão para receber beijos lascivos que, uma vez que virava as costas, limpava nas próprias roupas.

Mais um motivo para sempre andar de cabeça baixa: agora ele não conseguia mais esconder a expressão de nojo quando o olhavam por mais tempo que o necessário, um desprezo germinando em si cada vez que observava a pilha de presentes tomando quase metade de seu quarto –  Eren não fez esforços para impedir o surto de Deméter ao perceber os pretendentes do filho e então devolver todos os objetos.

O único que ele não suportaria perder, no entanto, era aquele em seu tornozelo, sobre o qual recebera olhares curiosos e perguntas maliciosas. Era aquele um presente de um pretendente? Estava Eren comprometido secretamente? Seria seu amante um humano?

Ele passou a simplesmente ignorar as perguntas, satisfeito em apenas sua pessoa saber a resposta: a pulseira era uma lembrança da culpa de ter magoado a pessoa que,  Eren finalmente percebeu, foi a único a ter paciência consigo.

E ainda que fosse tratado com uma flor frágil por todos ao seu redor,  Eren , por si só, pisava no que restava de Coré, aquela personalidade que havia sido forçado a manter.

Deméter, ausente por semanas a fio, continuava alegremente inconsciente sobre as mudanças que assolavam o interior de  Eren , destrancando emoções humanas há tempos suprimidas. A criança que antes ela criara e isolara, a fim de impedir seu crescimento e tê-lo sempre ao seu lado, começava a passar por uma transformação e, ainda que tivesse suas dúvidas,  Eren agora tinha certeza que queria crescer.

A sua certeza era a romã que o encarava todas as noites. Era a certeza e a lembrança do vazio que sentira ao visitar o Campo de Asfodélos. Era a sensação de ainda estar preso em uma carapuça, em um dia que nunca terminava e nunca levava a nada.

Ele já não mais sentia empatia pelas pessoas que se permitiam viver uma existência vazia. Agora, tudo o que restava era pena de si mesmo, que novamente tinha permitido ser trancafiado numa realidade que não o dava ânsia de viver.

Quando os boatos do submundo atingiram o Olimpo,  Eren se sentia mais impulsionado ainda a finalizar seu plano.

Nos dias em que trovões se fizeram sobre o Monte Olimpo, os moradores e as ninfas recuaram perante à fúria de Zeus e saber que esta estava relacionada a certo deus do Submundo foi o que chamou a atenção de  Eren . Os murmurinhos eram que, assim que as guerras começaram,  Hades havia assumido boa partes dos julgamentos, condenando uma quantidade  exorbitável de almas para as profundezas do Tártaro.

Talvez Levi apenas estivesse zangado em ter que limpar a bagunça de Zeke. Mas então, Hermes trouxe para o Olimpo a notícia que o Submundo parecia cada vez mais cruel, indivíduos sendo julgados com mais severidade e frieza.

Eren se perguntou porque Levi, que sempre aparentava fazer seu dever de forma a se manter longe das fofocas do Olimpo, subitamente parecia tão afetado com a situação dos humanos e ele não pôde deixar de se preocupar com o único deus que realmente tinha despertado sua curiosidade.

Enquanto o mundo dos mortos passava por dias sombrios,  Eren aguardava ansiosamente a volta de Deméter para avisá-la de sua escolha. Apesar de duvidar piamente de que receberia a benção da mãe, o garoto ainda a respeitava o bastante para não desaparecer novamente e ele não queria tentar recomeçar com a culpa e o peso de, novamente, não se despedir de alguém.

Apenas de ainda sentir saudades da mãe, o moreno aos poucos veio perceber que estar ao alcance dela não exatamente significava estar ao seu lado. E mesmo na mesma casa que a mulher possuía, Eren apenas se sentia um móvel a aguardar a chegada do dono. 

Ele percebeu então que, mesmo sentindo falta do carinho e do afago do colo de mãe, o Olimpo não era seu lugar.

Mesmo que a arquitetura continuasse clara e de tirar o fôlego, mesmo que os imensos templos exibissem poder e não perdessem magnitude,  Eren se sentia estranhamente deslocado naquele local. Diferente do que Hermes tinha dito, Olimpo não era onde pertencia. Em meio à pretendentes, festas que não era permitido a ir e ninfas que se contentavam com uma eternidade leve e casual,  Eren queria mais. Ele queria fazer os “e  se’s ” que sempre imaginou reais.

E se ele pudesse correr descalços e sujar os pés de lama enquanto a chuva caia sobre si? E se ele não mais precisasse seguir regras de etiqueta porque outros queriam admirá-lo? E se sua voz fosse ouvida porque tinha algo importante para falar além de desculpas e agradecimentos? E se sua beleza, que sempre fora superestimada, não fosse nada comparada com seu poder? E se seus desejos fossem levados em conta e não reprimidos ou julgados?

_ E se _ ele realmente pudesse ser mimado e apreciado por quem era, podendo fazer as próprias escolhas e gozar de liberdade?

Talvez –  não,  __ _ com _ _ certeza _ _ ,  _ sua estadia no submundo o tinha abertos os olhos para desejos infantis e reprimidos que ele queria explorar.

O Olimpo era limpo e claro e até mesmo as traições ocorriam à luz do dia, sem nenhuma real intenção de esconder. Já o reino de  Hades era volátil o suficiente para que  Eren não se cansasse de observar pela janela o dia inteiro. O lugar praticamente alimentava a curiosidade e fascinação que tinha pelo mistério e perigo, coisas das quais sempre fora protegido.  Hades oferecia toda a emoção que o fora negado e até mesmo uma conversa com Levi o vazia sentir mais que meses no Monte Olimpo. Ainda, ao invés de ser tratado como uma criança inocente e que precisava de constantes cuidados, Eren podia vagar pelo submundo e fazer o que quisesse.

E o conflito que experimentava ao sentir falta da mãe mas ao mesmo tempo perceber que Levi era a única pessoa a tratá-lo como adulto lentamente sucumbia ao desejo de acordar do que pareceu um sono profundo durante séculos.

Ele não mais queria perder seus jovens anos sem saber tudo o que sentia e ainda que precisasse de algum tempo para organizar o turbilhão de sensação que tinha acabado de descobrir,  Eren estava pronto para se aventurar.

Como sempre, o garoto estava sentado entre as flores, as ninfas ao seu lado fazendo um  piquenique e ele se ocupando com um livro humano de poemas difíceis de se entender. Os livros se tornaram sua melhor companhia enquanto aceitava as mudanças que passava silenciosamente e, ao lê-los,  Eren conseguia sentir-se mais calmo e mais maduro.

Mais certo de suas escolhas e das consequências que as acompanhavam.

Ares, no enquanto, atrapalhou a quietude da situação quando se aproximou dos quatros em uma armadura pomposa e brilhante, um sorriso confiante em seus lábios.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que  Zeke vinha importuná-lo e, diferente da docilidade com que recebeu Hermes naquele fatídico dia no submundo – o dia em que cometeria um de seus maiores erros – o de olhos esmeraldas simplesmente não conseguia relevar a atitude do deus.

Zeke trotava pelo chão como se regesse o Monte Olimpo, um sorriso de canto dirigido a todas as ninfas por quem passava, como se ninguém pudesse resistir o charme do filho de Zeus e Hera.

Exceto que  Eren ficava extremamente irritado com tal atitude de um deus menor quando Levi, um dos três maiores, exalava poder sem nem mesmo sair do Submundo. Ao mesmo tempo que  Zeke desfilava com seus músculos e personalidade irritante – um pouco burra? –, o nome de Hades era realmente respeitado e temido por qualquer um no Olimpo.

Sim,  talvez Eren estivesse um pouco bravo com aquela personalidade, torcendo a boca quando o loiro se fez presente e chamou a atenção das ninfas com um pigarrear de garganta.

-Eu poderia saber o que quatro belezas fazem aqui sem a companhia de um homem?

O garoto basicamente revirou os olhos, já exasperado e indisposto com a mania do deus de  completamante ignorar o fato de que ele era um homem, independente de cabelos ou roupas ou pronomes.  Eren nunca tinha se visto com uma mulher ou uma ninfa e mesmo que não se importasse em ser chamado por pronomes femininos, ele já não mais tolerava o fato de ser diminuído só porque não era estúpido o suficiente para agir como se fosse o mais poderoso, quando todos sabiam das derrotas de Ares para os humanos e sobre sua uma tendência de choramingar para Zeus quando não conseguia o que conseguia.

Eren , mesmo sem ter o conhecido  Cerberus realmente, tinha certeza que se houvesse um conflito entre  Zeke e Levi,  Zeke provavelmente sairia do submundo ensanguentado antes mesmo de chegar no palácio de  Hades , considerando o quando Isabel se gabava por treinar o cão para “achar” coisas.

Bufando para as risadinhas das ninfas,  Eren se encontrava em um humor particularmente enevoado naquele dia. Há semanas Deméter não pisava no Olimpo e ele já estava cansado de ensaiar várias vezes em sua cabeça como explicaria para a mãe a sua decisão deliberada de voltar para o reino de  Hades .

-Você quer nos fazer companhia? - Uma das ninfas loiras perguntou e o de olhos verdes levantou os olhos para ela em uma expressão aborrecida. A moça sabia o quanto  Eren desprezava a atitude de Ares, ainda mais quando ele não aceitou ter seus presentes de cortejo devolvidos.

Diferente dos demais deuses, o loiro simplesmente continuou mandando pilhas de presentes, a maior parte suja com sangue humano para si. Colares, brasões, lanças que, na cabeça pequena do deus da guerra serviam para mostrar sua grandiosidade quando, na verdade, Eren ficava irritado só de pensar nas batalhas desnecessárias que dobravam o trabalho daqueles no Submundo.

Hades talvez fosse um santo por nunca reclamar de seus serviços. Apesar de taciturno e de possuir um humor exemplar, o homem conseguia ser bem contido e consciente mesmo com a responsabilidade de uma tonelada de mortos sobre seus ombros.

-Eu sei que vocês adorariam minha  companhia, mas Zeus me chama para resolver alguns assuntos para Deméter.

E então  Eren se empertigou no mesmo segundo, tombando a cabeça para trás e percebendo que  Zeke estivera atrás de si o tempo inteiro, o observando continuadamente.

-Deméter? - Olhos verdes se mascararam com inocência e um sorriso iludido se fez no rosto de Ares, que logo esticou os dedos para passá-los suavemente nos longos fios castanhos.  Eren se forçou a não se afastar do homem e continuou. - Onde você a viu?

-Ela está no salão principal com Zeus. Aparentemente, houve uma  mudanç \- Coré?

O loiro arregalou os olhos quando Eren, sem nem mesmo deixá-lo terminar, levantou-se abruptamente, livro e piquenique para trás e andou a passos rápidos para a casa que vinha morando durante todos esses meses.

- Coré ?! O que aconteceu? - A ninfas de cabelos enrolados se levantou e fez que ia atrás dele, mas o moreno gritou por cima dos ombros que apenas precisava ver a mãe.

Mas aquilo era uma mentira.

Ele estava preparado para ir embora, seu coração apertando com a simples ideia de permanecer mais um dia naquele lugar. Ele precisava ir para onde se sentia confortável para ser quem é, onde poderia expressar suas emoções e onde poderia tocar e viver a terra como seus poderes o ordenavam a fazer.

Talvez o garoto sentiria falta das ninfas que o fizeram companhia, mas enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto rapidamente, não conseguiu conjurar um único motivo se quer para ficar.

Ao entrar no quarto, ele simplesmente arrancou as sapatilhas com os dedos, apressando-se em direção à escrivaninha e pegando o pequeno baú que sempre mantinha fechado quando estava fora. Dando de costas, ele não olhou duas vezes para o quarto abafado em que dormia e desceu as escadas de mármore com rapidez.

As escadas do Monte Olimpo nunca pareceram tão longas e altas e na metade do caminho, o vestido que usava começava a restringir  seus movimentos . Ele tinha medo de não conseguir chegar à Deméter a tempo e, apenas de querer ir embora, não se sentia bem em deixar a mãe sem saber de seu paradeiro.

Abaixando-se, ele tomou a barra do vestido na mão, levantando-o até a metade das coxas e deixando suas pernas livres para assim se locomover com mais facilidade. Prontamente ignorando os olhares assustados, ele seguiu sem pausa até o salão principal, onde o trono de Zeus estava localizado e, ao adentrá-lo, ele nem precisava visualizar a mulher para ter certeza que ali ela estava.

O cheiro de lírios rapidamente o alcançou e o garoto soltou a barra do vestido, cobrindo as pernas na presenta de Zeus.

Quando ele adentrou o salão e se fez visto, os dois deuses já haviam percebido a sua presença e dois pares de olhos estavam o encarando. Carla o olhava como se questionasse sua presença e  Grisha o olhava com olhos baixos em uma expressão que  Eren não sabia identificar.

- Coré ? O que faz aqui?

Apertando o baú nas duas mãos, ele o trouxe para frente do seu corpo, como se quisesse usá-lo como uma proteção. 

-Mãe... eu preciso falar uma coisa.

Com isso, a mulher se virou totalmente para o filho, uma posição rígida quando percebeu a hesitação do garoto. Zeus observava-o de cima a baixo, silencioso enquanto esperava a voz doce soar.

-Coré, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Depois de voltar para casa com uma tonelada de cortejos para o moreno, a mulher tinha instruído as ninfas, mesmo sem  Eren saber, a nunca  deixá-lo sozinho, o que significava que mesmo quando o garoto dormia havia alguém vigiando sua porta.

-Não, mãe, está tudo bem, é só q-

-Então não tem motivos para você me atrapalhar aqui. Até seus pés estão descalços! O que passa pela sua cabeça? Volte para casa, Coré, nós conversamos quando eu chegar lá.

A mulher decidiu de forma rígida, nem ao mesmo esperando-o terminar de falar e já virando as costas para retomar sua conversa com Zeus.  Eren olhou para os pés envergonhado, mas a presença da argola negra ao redor de seu tornozelo o deu coragem e o lembrou de como as “conversas” com Carla se seguiam.

Ela falava e ele ouvia, sua opinião não preservada e sua voz não escutada.

Eren percebeu que ele realmente queria ir para casa, como a mulher tinha ordenado, exceto que o lugar que imaginava como “casa” não era no Olimpo. Não era uma casa térrea branca e um quarto vazio, mas sim paredes de pedra e geladas que, incrivelmente, eram recheadas de mistério e vida. Se ele tivesse que responder onde era casa, um rosto aparecia em sua mente e, mesmo após meses sem vê-lo,  Eren conseguia descrever cada detalhe da feição de  Hades , ainda vívida desde a noite em que brigaram.

-Mãe, eu não aguento mais. - A voz do garoto saiu baixa, quase envergonhada, como se precisasse ser persuadida para realmente ser ouvida.

-Filho, eu já disse que voc-

-Eu não me sinto mais como  Coré e eu não pertenço mais a esse lugar. - E então, pela primeira vez em sua existência,  Eren interrompeu Deméter. A mulher, que ainda estava virada de costas para si, pareceu assombrada quando agora o filho falou alto o suficiente para ecoar pelo templo.

Zeus arqueou uma sobrancelha e Carla assistiu atônita  Eren abrir o pequeno baú em suas mãos e retirar de dentro uma fruta vermelha e em perfeito estado. Aquilo chamou a atenção dos dois deuses.

- Coré , o que você está fazendo? O que é isso? - Carla finalmente percebeu que devia dar a merecida atenção quando o garoto deixou cair o baú no chão e enfiou alguns dedos na fruta. De sobrancelhas franzidas – o que ela jamais permitiria para  Coré – a mulher se perguntava a que se devia o comportamento errático do garoto.

Com mãos trêmulas e descobrindo coragem ao ter a romã em suas mãos,  Eren puxou com os dois dedos uma quantidade considerável de sementes. De sua boca, com a voz suave mas decidida, ele disse a única certeza que vinha cultivando nos últimos meses.

-Minha casa é no Submundo, mãe, eu sinto muito. - Com isso, ele colocou na boca as dez sementes que tinha recolhido, mordendo-as e deixando o gosto doce da romã satisfazer sua mucosa bucal. Finalmente, após segundos raciocinando, Deméter percebeu que aquela fruta não era cultivada no Monte Olimpo e, em desespero, ela correu até o menino, segunrando forte em seus braços e o chacoalhando.

-Por que você está fazendo isso?! Pare! - Carla bateu a mão na romã que ele segurava o pomo e, em um segundo,  Eren entrou em pânico achando que seu plano não daria certo e segurou o fruto com mais força, o que fez o néctar vermelho sujar sua mão. - Você está destruindo a si próprio, trazendo caos para a nossa vida! Coré!! - Desesperada e aos gritos, Carla levou as mãos até os lábios do filho, tentando abri-los para retirar o erro da boca dele. Assustado com a reação brusca da mãe, Eren engoliu, mesmo com dificuldade, as sementes e piscou quando, de forma súbita, estava no chão.

Deméter o tinha empurrado e  Eren caiu sentado no chão do Olimpo,  Grisha assistindo tudo com curiosidade enquanto Carla bufava de raiva. Ao ver a feição colérica da mãe, ele quase se arrependeu do que fazia, mas então lembrou o porquê estava fazendo aquilo.

Respondendo a mãe, ele se forçou a levantar e dizer com a voz mais firme que tinha no momento, ainda que ser observado com raiva e decepção por Deméter doesse profundamente. Aquilo era necessário,  Eren precisava levantar por si mesmo e se defender.

-Porque é assim que eu me sinto, é quem eu sou. - Segurando a romã próximo a si mesmo, ele sentiu o orgulho fluir por suas veias, não conseguindo ligar para o pânico de Carla. - Persephone... o destruidor e o portador do caos e da destruição. Isso que está dentro de mim e que eu ainda não sei controlar, mãe, não faz parte do mundo dos vivos e dos deuses.

Como se coordenados, assim que  Eren terminou sua auto nomeação, a sala do trono escureceu. Subitamente, o fogo das tochas tremulou e sombras surgiram ao redor das colunas gregas, subindo sua extensão e as tomando por completo.

Olhando ao redor,  Eren quase sorriu pequeno quando a brisa característica do Submundo tomou conta do local, Carla dando passos para trás quando o silêncio se fez maior e apenas passos calmos foram ouvidos. Os deuses se viraram na direção do som para ver Hades surgindo por dentre as sombras, feição fechada quando observou a cena diante de si.

No momento em que alguém consumia qualquer alimento do Submundo, Levi sentia imediatamente e aparecia onde quer que fosse para levar aquela pessoa consigo e fazê-la parte de seu reino. Quando aquela sensação o acordou do torpor de seguir dias sem fim em julgamentos, o homem quase se assustou com a possibilidade de alguma mudança em seu cotidiano.

Desde que  Eren se fora, Levi tinha se forçado a se concentrar apenas e exclusivamente em seus deveres, resistindo ao impulso de conjurar espelhos para observar e proteger o garoto de longe. E agora, depois de meses se escondendo em sua própria solidão, ali estava  Eren , de frente para si.

Uma rápida análise no cenário e Levi identificou o sorriso sarcástico de Zeus e a expressão horrorizada de Deméter. Voltando o seu olhar para aquele que há meses sentia falta,  Eren o observava com gigantes olhos verdes e lábio inferior entre os dentes. Em suas mãos, uma romã comida sujava seus dedos de vermelho e descendo de seu tornozelo sangue molhava seus pés.

Seu impulso imediato era checar se o garoto estava machucado e  Eren o olhou nervoso quando percebeu o olhar enraivecido dirigido para o seu tornozelo. Olhando para si próprio, ele percebeu que a pulseira não estava mais presente e agora o sangue de  Hades escorria por sua pele, o suficiente para que o deus pensasse que ele estava machucado. Foi então que o garoto percebeu o quanto Levi se atentava e se preocupava com ele, um sorriso tímido decorando suas feições.

A primeira coisa que surgiu no pensamento do deus foi o quão vermelho continuava bonito em  Eren e a segunda coisa, a certeza de que o garoto tinha comido deliberadamente a fruta do Submundo, quase forçou fora o ar de seus pulmões.

-Saia daqui,  Hades ! - A voz colérica de Deméter soou, mas nenhum dos dois desfez o contato visual,  Eren com esperança em suas esmeraldas e Levi tentando manter-se calmo com o que via. - Coré, se você sair desse local, eu deixarei todos os humanos padecerem de fome. - A mulher ameaçou e Zeus suspirou irritado com a gritaria, mãos esfregando nas sobrancelhas.

- Eren comeu a fruta do Submundo e por isso deve retornar e governá-lo ao meu lado. -  Hades anunciou, postura reta e voz calma, sabendo que, não importa as intenções de Zeus ou a histeria de Deméter, aquela regra era inquebrável.

-Eu sei o que você quer com ele! – A mulher voltou a gritar, incapaz de aceitar o destino de Coré: ser escoltado de volta ao Submundo e casar-se com  Hades , a quem ela via como um monstro. – Eu sei porque você o quer nas suas mãos! Você quer tomar meu filho de mim! 

-Deméter,  Eren já é adulto para realizar as próprias escolhas. - Levi relembrou, olhos afiados e reprovando o comportamento obsessivo da mulher. Ainda que o maior medo de toda mãe fosse deixar os filhos irem, Deméter agia como se Eren fosse um passarinho, eternamente trancafiado e sob as asas da mãe.

-Mãe, o Levi nunca me fez nenhum mal e a  esco \- 

O garoto tentou interromper, mãos apertando o traje que vestia e tentando acalmar os ânimos de Carla.

-Você já está o chamando pelo nome? Ele está te corrompendo, Coré! Ele sabe que eu te protejo e quer te tirar daqui para que possa te macular!

Mas ela não ouvia e enquanto os três discutiam,  Grisha observava a comoção de seu trono, calmamente observando o filho e pesando suas opções. Ainda que  Coré estivesse mais atraente do que nunca,  Hades estava certo sobre a regra do Submundo: alguém que comesse algo proveniente do reino dos mortos não poderia ser salvo e o Deus dos deuses não teve outra escolha, a não ser proferir:

-Chega. - Levantando-se do trono, o homem considerou aquele que havia se renomeado  Persephone , olhando fundo nos olhos esmeraldinos e tendo satisfação ao se dirigir a ele. - Quantas sementes você comeu, filho?

Eren olhou para Zeus confuso e, sem perceber, olhou por cima do ombro para  Hades , como se esperasse que o homem o ajudasse. Todavia, Levi encarava o irmão com força, como se pronto para  reivindicar a lei do Submundo e evaporar do salão.

-...dez. - O garoto respondeu e a paz reinou quando a mão direita do deus dos raios se ergueu e a voz grave soou forte:

-Então que a justiça seja feita. Durante dez meses,  Persephone ficará no reino de  Hades como rainha do Submundo e durante os dois restantes meses do ano, ele ficará no Monte Olimpo, ao lado de sua mãe.

O rosto de Deméter caiu imediatamente e, apesar de Levi não gostar da ideia de ter que deixar  Eren durante dois meses, ordens eram ordens e ele faria o melhor para o garoto no tempo que lhes era de direito. Enquanto um sorriso surgia no rosto de  Eren e ele se virava para ir de encontro a  Hades , Deméter se aproximou de Zeus novamente, continuando a discussão e se recusando a aceitar o acordo.

Eren e Levi, no entanto, estavam mais focados em como agir após meses sem se verem.

Incrivelmente, quem tomou o primeiro passo não foi Levi. Olhos azul acidentados observaram Eren vir até ele de forma lenta, quase envergonhada, mas nunca parando. As  orbes esmeraldinas estavam focadas no chão e em algum momento de sua caminhada, a romã foi abandonada para trás, não mais sendo necessária para o futuro diante de si.

Quando ele estava perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de rosas tão característico de  Hades , o impulso de se desculpar foi maior que a pergunta clara nos olhos acinzentados.  Eren certamente tinha que se justificar, uma vez que Levi não tinha vindo até o Monte Olimpo sem uma boa explicação do porque o garoto, agora Persephone, resolveu se condenar ao Submundo.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Foi nesse momento, então, que um par de lábios rosados e cheios se chocaram inocentemente aos seus finos e pálidos. De olhos arregalados, ele observou a feição calma e até mesmo curiosa de  Eren , enquanto esse os mantinha unidos e levava as duas mãos ao seu pescoço.

Quando o garoto o olhou novamente, um rubor alto nas bochechas, Levi já tinha as mãos na cintura dele, nem percebendo as sombras chacoalhando excitadas ao seu redor.

-Um beijo pode ser um pedido de desculpas?

E apesar de não ser realmente o que esperava que  Persephone diria, Levi ficou surpreso com a audácia presente em um pequeno sorriso que o garoto o dirigia.

-É isso que você aprendeu no Olimpo? - A voz profunda – e um pouco enciumada – soou, baixa para que apenas os dois pudessem ouvi-la e, assim, criando um ambiente mais íntimo e recluso longe da gritaria que Carla dirigia a Grisha, bem como Hades intencionava.

Eren tomba a cabeça para o lado, o sorriso sendo substituído com um bico e uma expressão extremamente inocente em seu rosto enquanto ele observava o deus com certa ansiedade.

-...eu vi as ninfas se cumprimentando desse jeito? - Quase como uma pergunta, o mais novo respondeu e Levi dá um sorriso de canto, abismado com a inocência e, ao mesmo tempo, determinação de Persephone.

Até aquele momento,  Eren não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta daquele sorriso.  Hades então enlaçou os braços fortes por sua cintura e  Eren copiou o movimento, se segurando com mais afinco no pescoço dele.

-Vamos para casa,  Eren . O seu reino sente falta de ti.

E tão subitamente como chegaram, as sombras se foram e os futuros noivos desapareceram do templo de Zeus. Só então, quando silenciosamente se retiraram, Deméter percebeu que tinha, de uma vez por todas, perdido Coré, nem ao mesmo percebendo o olhar focado e invejoso de Zeus.


	9. O Lar

_There is a house built out of stone_   
_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_   
_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_   
_This is a place where I don't feel alone_   
_This is a place where I feel at home_

_'Cause, I built a home_   
_For you_   
_For me_

_To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra_

** O LAR **

Diferente de Hermes, Levi o levou de volta para o Submundo como um passo de mágica. Em um momento, ele estava descalço sobre o mármore frio do Olimpo e no outro, seus pés flutuavam em uma imensidão eterna.

Braços forte o seguravam pela cintura e ele enlaçava com força o pescoço de  Hades , a adrenalina de ser praticamente __ arrebatado transbordand o de suas veias. O cheiro de rosas aparentemente era a única coisa que o mantinha são, olhos fechados e vestido chocando contra sua pele.

Quando ele pensou em entrelaçar as pernas na cintura do deus, para maior apoio, tudo acabou e foi como nada se tivesse acontecido. O que para  Eren pareceu uma eternidade, não passou de poucos segundos sendo carregado pelas sombras de volta ao reino dos mortos e logo seus pés estavam no chão, terra sob seus dedos.

Aos poucos, seus olhos verdes se abriram e ele precisou piscar forte para conseguir enxergar perfeitamente o que via a sua frente. Ainda nos braços de Hades,  Eren deixou-se ser solto lentamente, olhando assustado para a criatura próxima aos portões do Mundo Inferior.

Um gigante cachorro, de três cabeças imensas o encarando de forma intensa, estava guardando a entrada do palácio. Ao ver a imagem de  Eren nos braços de Levi, o cão aproximou-se o suficiente para arrancar um olhar de Levi e assim todas as três cabeças abaixaram as orelhas imediatamente, como se repreendidos. Todavia, Eren arqueou as sobrancelhas quando, de trás do bicho, uma imensa calda de dragão balançava animadamente e ele não pode pensar que, apesar da aparência monstruosa, o cão parecia adorável.

-Mostre algum respeito para a sua rainha, Cebby. - E o garoto piscou três vezes, voltando o olhar confuso para Hades quando o apelido saiu da boca dele. Nunca, em seus sonhos mais derradeiros, ele imaginaria que o cão das trevas tinha um apelido tão... inocente como aquele. 

Antes que pudesse questionar a pequena coloração a mais nas bochechas de Levi,  Eren ouviu um rufo grande e voltou o olhar para o que, agora, era um cão de tamanho normal. Ainda que com três cabeças e um rabo de dragão. Fora isso, o animal parecia fora de si de alegria quando veio trotando até Eren.

Ele rapidamente se desvencilhou de Hades quando as três cabeças puseram a cheirá-lo e estendeu uma mão lentamente, a qual foi prontamente lambida de maneira afetuosa.

-Oh, olá para você também, Cerberus! - Funcionou como uma permissão e logo o cão pulou nas pernas de Eren, forçando-o a se abaixar e esfregar as mãos nos pelos do animal, dando-lhe carinho como era esperado de si. O balanço vigoroso da causa pesada e três línguas para fora mostraram o quão satisfeito o cachorro estava com sua nova companhia e, quando Isabel apareceu correndo na entrada do castelo, o bicho correu até a ruiva, rodeando-a como se a convidando para conhecer o novo morador do Submundo.

Não que Isabel realmente precisava de um convite. Assim que avistara a segunda pessoa ao lado de Levi, a garota veio correndo, um sorriso ameaçando rasgar suas bochechas quando ela estava próxima o suficiente para reconhecer os gigantes olhos inocentes de Eren.

E, ah, como ela teve saudades do garoto!

Sem parar sua movimentação por um segundo, ela fez seu caminho até ele, braços abrindo-se em sua direção e prontamente o enlaçando em um abraço confortante de boas vindas.

Daquela vez, o carinho foi tão aconchegante e longo que  Eren automaticamente a abraçou de volta, os dois morenos quase numa competição de quem esmagava com mais força. Então assim era ser recebido de braços abertos? Ele se sentia tão acolhido e feliz que brevemente considerou beijar a garota como agradecimento.

Mas assim que o pensamento surgiu em sua mente, uma parte de si não achou que aquilo seria certo e ele simplesmente não conseguiu imaginar dando um beijo, como o que dera em Levi, em Isabel. Se antes as ninfas o explicaram que beijos deviam vir quando ele  sentisse necessário, naquele momento aquela necessidade não vinha e talvez fosse melhor deixar aquele cumprimento reservado para  Hades .

O pensamento fez com que suas bochechas aquecessem no exato momento em que Isabel desfez o contato e agora ela segurava ambas suas mãos com um sorriso grande no rosto.

-Eren, por que você demorou tanto?! - A voz dela saiu quase como um gemido, longo o suficiente para mostrar o quanto a demora em suas escolhas foi cansativa para ela. Vendo-a agir como uma criança, o garoto não pôde impedir o sorriso excitado em seu rosto, seu corpo praticamente tremendo de emoção ao estar de volta.

Cerberus rodopiava ao redor dos dois, latindo alegre e saltitando de alegria em seu tamanho pequeno.

-Eu precisei resolver algumas pendências no Monte Olimpo. - Ele respondeu, a voz tomando um tom brincalhão e se igualando à animação dela. Isabel deu um gritinho e Levi revirou os olhos, começando a andar e passar pelos os morenos.

-Assuntos do antigo  Coré ? 

Eren nunca esteve tão orgulhoso de si mesmo ao assentir com a cabeça, suas bochechas corando ainda mais.

- Coré não existe mais, eu sou Persephone. - Ele disse e os olhos de Isabel arregalaram-se anormalmente, até que ela pulasse em seu pescoço e o abraçasse forte.

-Finalmente!! - Ela praticamente berrou no ouvido do pequeno e Levi, que estava passando próximo, franziu as sobrancelhas. Aproximando-se dos dois, ele bateu duas vezes de leve no braço da ruiva, chamando-a atenção.

-Você já quer estourar os ouvidos da rainha antes mesmo de deixá-lo entrar no reino? - Virando-se, Levi pôs se a andar calmamente em direção ao palácio,  Cebby perdendo o interesse nos de olhos verdes e seguindo seu dono alegremente.

Isabel então fez questão de enlaçar os braços aos de  Eren e andar com ele através do portão de entrada, fielmente guiando  Persephone , a rainha do Submundo, para seu reino.

Ao terminarem a curta caminhada até o palácio, a ruiva rapidamente se desvencilhou dele, afirmando ir procurar Farlan pelo Submundo para contar-lhe as boas novas. Todavia,  Eren a olhou confuso quando ela cutucou Levi e o deu uma piscadela de olho, gargalhando para si mesma enquanto corria para longe.

Por segundos, o silêncio reinou entre os governantes, Levi de costas pronto para entrar no castelo e Eren apertando as mãos na própria vestimenta, não sabendo realmente como deveria se portar ao ser transformado em uma rainha, como o próprio Zeus consagrou.

Ele olhou pra baixo e pensou sobre Levi. O deus que tinha se tornado solitário e frio enquanto seguia com seus deveres durante os anos e que era constantemente mal entendido pelo Olimpo. Aquele que fora condenado à imortalidade lidando com pessoas mortas e que nunca reclamou sobre a repartição dos reinos.

Ao perceber as outras personalidades do Monte, que eram mal-humoradas apesar de estarem acima dos humanos e não lidarem com eles,  Eren começava a pensar que Levi era, de longe, o mais calmo dos deuses. Enquanto Ares esbanjava soberba e arrogância, Levi estava longe de ser egoísta ou egocêntrico, principalmente quando ele demonstrava, mesmo que não tão nitidamente, o quanto se importava com o bem estar daqueles ao seu redor.

Eren subitamente não sabia se estava à altura de ser rainha ao lado de  Hades e mordendo os lábios, ele focou o olhar nos pés, sua cabeça batalhando sobre qual seria sua próxima conduta. Ajoelhar-se e jurar submissão em relação ao reino? Abdicar do poder lhe dado por Zeus e agir como se não se conhecessem?

Mas  Eren queria aquilo. Ele queria conhecer Levi e ele queria ser capaz de governar ao lado dele como gratidão por tê-lo acordado de uma perpetuidade vivendo para os outros. Ele queria ao menos ser capaz de carregar um pouco do fardo que o deus carregava sozinho e melhorar as bolsas de cansaço em seu rosto.

Um pigarrear de garganta chamou-lhe a atenção e ele levantou a cabeça rápido, olhos verdes encarando o ser a sua frente.

Levi o encarava de volta com os olhos baixos, feição gentil e ao mesmo tempo cansada, como se ele estivesse esperando por aquele momento há anos e agora só quisesse sentar em uma cadeira e descansar. Sua mão direita estava com a palma para cima, estendida na direção de Eren pacientemente.

-Eren, o que você está esperando? É o seu castelo. Sua casa. - E ele nunca pensou que precisasse tanto ouvir aquilo. As palavras retumbaram em seu peito, forçando-o a puxar uma respiração forte e a piscar algumas vezes para dissipar a ardência que sentia nos olhos.

O garoto deu um sorriso trêmulo, bochechas enrubescendo quando levou sua mão até a dele, dedos esbarrando e deslizando gentilmente pela pele pálida e gelada. E se ele tivesse que descrever, o frio de uma pele nunca  fora tão acolhedor como naquele momento.

Deixando-o encostar os dedos em seu tempo, Levi tomou as rédeas da situação quando o contato ainda não era o suficiente e tomou para si a responsabilidade de enlaçar as mãos e apresentá-lo, dessa vez, apropriadamente à sua nova casa.

Eren já sabia o que esperar quando entrou pela entrada principal. Os lustres, os quadros, as paredes de pedra, os tapetes vermelhos. Um olhar para o lado e pequenas mesas de madeira escura com livros em cima. Lareiras mantendo a casa quentinha e tochas de fogo deixando o ambiente em uma meia luz.

Aquela era uma casa construída a partir de pedras, de piso amadeirado e teto alto. Dos séculos que a construção se erguia, era provável que as cadeiras e as mesas já tivessem sido levadas pelo tempo e cheias de poeira. Mas era tudo limpo e impecável, com uma personalidade singular agora que  Eren realmente reparava. Aquele era um lugar que as paredes não o faziam se sentir sozinho e que o calor do fogo aceso nas tochas o fazia sentir em casa.

Tudo c heirava a rosas brancas e mesmo que ele soubesse exatamente onde cada cômodo estava devido às suas escapadas e exploradas em sua visita prévia,  o castelo  parecia  modificado e ele inconscientemente apertou a mão na sua e vocalizou suas insegurança s .

-Parece tão diferente... - Sua voz saiu baixinha, o corpo seguindo  Hades naturalmente como se ele se atraísse para onde o homem se movia. As mãos entrelaçadas também não lhe davam outra opção a não ser segui-lo no passeio improvisado.

Levi fez um som com a garganta como se considerasse a frase e logo depois respondeu.

-Você foi quem mudou.

Silêncio se seguiu novamente porque  Eren sabia que o mais velho estava correto e, agora, ele começava a relembrar que cada pequena coisa que saía da boca de Levi era coberta de experiência. Afinal de contas, o deus era séculos mais velho e era suposto que ele desse bons conselhos e tomasse boas decisões.

Eren se perguntou se algum dia o seu ser  Persephone poderia ser tão sábio e temido como Levi, a excitação correndo em suas veias e o forçando a querer crescer e aprender a como ser uma boa rainha.

-Não totalmente.

Foi o que respondeu e ele puxou  Hades para trás sem pensar duas vezes, trazendo ambos a uma parada no meio de um corredor. Levi virou-se de imediato, sobrancelhas franzidas e preocupação já começando a tensionar seus ombros, mas então, ao fixar o olhar com as orbes esmeraldinas, ele o viu determinado, lábio inferior entre dentes brancos e bochechas coradas.

Eren parecia prestes a fazer a maior loucura de sua vida e olhava de um jeito para Levi que com certeza teria o homem o seguindo em qualquer aventura que fosse. Mas no fim tudo o que ele queria era:

-Levi,  corte o meu cabelo.

Foi assim, com um singelo pedido, que o rei dos mortos e deus do submundo foi parar atrás de uma cadeira, uma tesoura na mão – não pergunte onde Eren a encontrou – e parado atrás de sua nova rainha.

O pequeno quase podia sentir o olhar penetrante em suas costas, um sorriso agora esticando seu rosto a ponto de suas bochechas, ainda coradas frente à desobediência da lei implícita de cabelos longos do Olimpo, doerem. Levi olhou dos longos fios castanhos para a tesoura em sua mão e depois para o topo da cabeça de Eren novamente.

-Eu acho melhor esperar Isabel fazer isso. - Aquele era o jeito do grande  Hades de desistir de algo no último momento, movendo-se para deixar a tesoura em uma mesa e não estragar o cabelo de Eren. 

-Não! - O moreno rapidamente segurou seu antebraço, olhando por cima dos ombros com um olhar piedoso, quase implorando para Levi não fazê-lo esperar durante sua excitação em deixar Coré para trás.

Quando no Monte Olimpo, muitos dos seus pretendentes elogiavam sua aparência e, enquanto ele não podia fazer nada com a cor de seus olhos, era fácil se desfazer dos longos fios castanhos que emolduravam seu rosto, escondendo parte de suas bochechas e caindo por sobre seus olhos.

-Não, por favor, Levi! -  Eren implorou, Levi parando e arqueando uma sobrancelha para o tom de voz desesperado.

-Eren, eu não sei porra nenhuma sobre cortar cabelos.

-Eu confio em você! - O garoto retrucou imediatamente e o deus apertou os olhos.

-Você confia em alguém que nunca tocou em um fio de cabelo para cortar o seu? - A pergunta tinha um tom sarcástico em si, mas bem escondidinho, Levi admirava-se com a declaração tão rápida. Eles foram de querer pular no pescoço um do outro na noite do jantar para um deles estar de costas e confiar no outro com uma tesoura afiada na mão.

Levi bufou.

-Por que isso tão repentinamente?

O mais velho quase se arrependeu de perguntar o real motivo para aquilo quando o garoto se calou, encostando a testa no encosto da cadeira em que sentava. Ele estava de costas para Levi, peito no encosto para facilitar o acesso a seus cabelos. Mas então Eren começou a falar.

-Eu recebi incontáveis cartas e presentes no Monte Olimpo. - A confissão fez Levi apertar com força o objeto em sua mão. É claro que aqueles porcos não esperariam para tentar conseguir  Eren assim que o garoto colocasse os pés naquele lugar. A possessividade começava a queimar suas veias, mas ele se manteve calado e composto, deixando-o continuar. - Mas todos eles eram  para Coré e seus cabelos longos e seus olhos verdes. Nunca nada para  Eren .

O quão baixa e decepcionada a voz dele se fez no final foi o que impulsionou Levi a voltar a sua posição inicial, colocando-se atrás dele e passando as mãos geladas suavemente nos fios longos.

-Eu vou destruir o seu cabelo. -  Hades disse, quase em um tom de  remorso, mas preparando a tesoura em seus dedos. Se  Eren queria se livrar do objeto de luxúria daqueles que o cortejaram, Levi não seria aquele que o pararia.

Como ele já havia dito,  Eren era incontrolável. E quanto mais bestial ele ficava, mais atraído Levi se tornava.

Uma risadinha saiu do garoto, que voltou a sorrir enquanto sentia a tesoura roçar em seus fios e ir cortando aos poucos. Mechas e mechas de cabelo iam caindo gradativamente, alguns escorregando pelas mangas escuras do vestido que era obrigado a usar no Monte.

Enquanto Levi cortava os últimos traços de  Coré , ajudando-o a deixar aquela personalidade para trás, ele não podia deixar de pensar que aquele era um bom momento para se desculpar pelas palavras que vinham machucando sua consciência desde meses atrás. Levi o tinha recebido de braços abertos, mesmo que aquelas palavras ainda o machucassem, e ele era incapaz de ver o dano que havia feito no deus.

-Levi... -  Eren sussurrou, olhos baixos enquanto Levi finalizava a parte de trás de seu cabelo. Ele não conseguia imaginar o resultado, mas sentia seus cabelos serem cortados quase na altura de suas orelhas, a respiração de  Hades arrepiando sua nuca. – Eu estava errado...

-Hm? - Levi pouco deu importância, olhos gélidos e afiados fixados no trabalho em suas mãos. Ele passou os dedos nos fios de  Eren , os chacoalhando para retirar o excesso de cortes e deu a volta na cadeira. Agora de frente para Eren, olhos gélidos observavam o rosto em formato de coração de forma intensa.

-Levi, você está me ouvindo? - O garoto tentou novamente, fechando um dos olhos de forma fofa quando uma das mãos geladas segurou mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre sua testa e os cortou com a tesoura.

-Sim...

Mas sabendo que ele estava mais preocupado em não  decepcioná-lo com o novo corte de cabelo,  Eren o segurou pelos dois braços, olhando-o de baixo quando o deus piscou duas vezes com a movimentação do pequeno.

Eles estavam praticamente em um abraço aberto, meio braço de distância os separando. Levi observou de perto os fios dourados que irradiavam das pupilas e invadiam o tom verde azulado das  írises de  Eren .

-Eu estava errado. - Repetiu, dessa vez com mais confiança enquanto Levi lhe dava completa atenção.

-Sobre o quê? -  Hades franziu as sobrancelhas, assistindo atentamente quando sua rainha mordiscou os lábios em nervosismo, para então o olhar determinado.

-Sobre tudo. - E então ele simplesmente despejou o que precisava falar de uma vez só, todo o peso em seus ombros e o aperto em seu coração indo embora em um único fôlego. - Sobre o Olimpo, sobre quem eu sou, sobre quem eu quero ser, sobre onde é minha casa e onde eu tenho liberdade e... e eu menti quando disse que você era um deus ruim porque eu estava tão confuso e eu queria poder escolher por mim mesmo, mas no fim eu... e-eu não sei porque eu disse aquilo e não é verdade! - Seus dedos apertavam na pele de porcelana de um Levi estupefato, olhos ligeiramente arregalados assistindo o pequeno se perder na própria linha de pensamento. - Eu sinto tanto e eu senti no momento que eu disse aquelas  c-coisas e...e...

Levi interrompeu antes que os olhos dele ficassem ainda mais cheios de lágrimas, emoção fazendo-o respirar de forma desordenada e, instintivamente, o deus segurou  o rosto de  Eren em sua mão, encaixando seu mundo inteiro em suas palmas.

-Eren, chega. - O tom rígido foi o que fez os lábios rosados colarem um ao outro, calando-se no mesmo segundo. O garoto levantou os olhos gigantes, Levi finalmente percebendo que Eren tinha um rosto em uma proporção diferente da dos humanos e por isso os olhos eram tão grandes em comparação com todo o pacote em suas mãos.

Mas isso o fazia ainda mais adorável, quase o lembrando de  Cerberus quando ainda era um filhote com três cabeças desengonçadas que não se decidiam para onde ir.  Eren era exatamente assim: uma personalidade caótica em um corpo suave e apenas quem olhasse profundamente conseguia distinguir a fúria e a determinação que antes estavam adormecidas.

-Tudo bem estar confuso, tudo bem não saber. - Levi o deu um curto aceno de cabeça, lábios apertados e olhos transmitindo o perdão que o garoto queria ouvir.

Eren então percebeu que Hades dizia mais com olhares e atitudes do que com a voz e aquilo era estranhamente reconfortante para alguém que vinha de um lugar onde falas pomposas era tudo que alguém podia ter.

A respiração que tomou seu pulmão em seguida foi calma e relaxante, os ombros rígidos desde que chegara caindo sobre seu corpo e toda a tensão esvaindo como fumaça.

-Você me ajudou a descobrir a liberdade. -  Eren admitiu, sabendo que, sem Levi e seu jeito peculiar de acordá-lo para a realidade, ele não estaria ali e, em silêncio , ponderou se deveria pedir mais algum sacrifício daquele homem. - Agora você pode me ajudar a descobrir quem eu sou? A descobrir os meu s poderes?

Ainda que quase tivesse falado para si mesmo, baixo o suficiente para soar como um cochicho, Levi estava ali para ouvir, como sempre ouvia as súplicas escondidas em olhos verdes que  Eren não se dava conta.

-Sempre. Agora feche os olhos e me deixe terminar essa merda em silêncio. - Foi a resposta dele, que passou os polegares pelos olhos de  Eren imediatamente, os fechando e o impedindo de ver o rubor que tomou suas bochechas quando o rei dos mortos prometeu tudo aquilo que o garoto merecia.

Descobrir a si mesmo e ser feliz.

Terminando de cortar os fios castanhos, Hades ficou satisfeito com a mudança total de personalidade que o novo corte transmitia, mas também agradeceu silenciosamente a impossibilidade de mudar as cores dos olhos que tanto o atraiam.

A risadinha que saiu do pequeno, quando este corria pelas escadas acima para ver o seu novo eu, arrancou um sorriso de canto de Levi. Todos moradores do Submundo então perceberam quando o céu clareou de forma súbita, a brisa de flores até mesmo acalentando o sofrimento do Tártaro por uns segundos.

\-------------

A pessoa que ele via no espelho o encarava de volta com uma energia que  Eren não reconhecia. Daquela figura, ele só conseguia reconhecer os olhos verdes que sempre estiveram consigo. O restante era completamente diferente e a emoção que tomava seu corpo era suficiente para dar-lhe energia para correr todo o Submundo duas vezes, sem um fôlego sequer.

A pessoa que ele via no espelho tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, deixando seu pescoço à mostra e exposto à brisa que entrava pela janela de seu quarto – seu verdadeiro quarto, com cama de dossel, tapetes, um guarda roupa cheio de cores e vista para rosas.

Não mais havia um pingente ao redor de seu tornozelo, uma vez que agora sua própria existência pertencia ao Mundo Inferior. O que antes era sua lembrança de  Hades , tinha escorrido em forma de sangue por seus pés, deixando-o para sempre. 

Aquela pessoa também usava um vestido azul, tão claro quando o céu em suas manhãs frias. O comprimento deixava a metade de suas coxas e o restante de suas pernas livres, pés descalços e sentindo a vida ao redor de si.

Eren já não conseguia entender porque antes se via tão impedido de usar roupas daquele jeito e a pessoa que o olhava de volta e continuava dando-lhe coragem era si mesmo, era  Persephone .

E foi essa mesma pessoa que o impeliu a sair do quarto daquela forma, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto a cada passo gelado que seus pés sentiam. Ao redor de si, a saia azul balançava a cada passada rápida e Eren quase se sentia flutuando.

Nunca antes seu corpo tinha estado tão leve e ele não conseguia esperar o restante de seus dedos tocarem o chão para já se impulsionar a descer as escadas e sentir o Submundo como seu.

Démeter, Olimpo, ninfas e cortejos já não passavam em sua cabeça quando seu ser era recebido apropriadamente pelo Reino de Hades. Se antes ele sentia como se sua energia estivesse sendo aspirada de seu corpo, agora tudo ao redor de si parecia dez vezes mais sensível e colorido. Ele se sentia mais vivo do que nunca no Mundo dos Mortos, seu entusiasmo cada vez maior quando, ao chegar no final das escadas, visualizou Isabel e Farlan com Cerberus ao lado.

Foi então que Levi percebeu que o Submundo nunca tivera alguém com tamanha luz.

Eren, vestido em um azul que ressaltava seus olhos, descia as escadas em um ritmo quase dançante, cabelos curtos ondulando levemente ao redor de seu rosto a cada movimentação.

E a presença dele era tão brilhante que todo o cômodo pareceu se iluminar. Um sorriso grande e não inocente, ou confuso ou envergonhado, mas um sorriso feliz estava em seus lábios rosados como se apenas ele fosse capaz de reviver todas as cores ao seu redor, como se o mundo tocado por ele fosse o mais colorido.

A julgar pela reação embasbacada de  Farlan e Isabel,  Eren também parecia trazer-lhes uma lufada de ar fresco que deixou a todos presos em seu lugar, observando a rainha controlá-los sem mover um dedo.

A primeira pessoa que  Persephone se dirigiu foi o homem mais baixo, de cabelos negros como a imensidão entre o céu e a terra. Talvez a pessoa daquele espelho simplesmente tivesse se dado conta que emoções não eram para ser temidas e por causa disso, novamente, ele encostou os lábios no de Hades, lenta e suavemente, sem se importar com os dois seres boquiabertos com sua ação.

Era um agradecimento, um obrigado por deixá-lo florescer em seu tempo.

O sorriso não saiu de seus lábios quando  Eren deixou de segurar o rosto de Levi entre seus dedos afáveis. Não saiu de seus lábios quando ele se virou para Isabel e a tomou nos braços não em um abraço de desculpas ou saudades, mas em um de boas vindas. O sorriso não desapareceu quando ele abraçou  Farlan apertado, ignorando o óbvio desconforto devido a tamanha proximidade.

O tempo ao redor deles parecia mais vagaroso enquanto ele se movia, quase em câmera lenta, dando as costas para o passado como  Coré . E Eren foi para o único lugar que representava o seu ser que, há muitos anos, tinha sido enterrado.

Suas emoções agora pareciam transbordar por seus poros, gigantes olhos esmeraldinos se fixando na porta branca alta que o levava para o seu pedaço de céu dentro do suposto inferno.

Inferno que agora ele chamava de lar com um sorriso no rosto.

As três pessoas o seguiram silenciosamente para fora e quando a porta foi aberta, foi como se outra realidade se apresentasse diante deles.

Eren parou debaixo dela, mãos ainda segurando gentilmente as maçanetas douradas da porta, enquanto seus olhos arregalados observavam a cena diante de si. Foi então, que o sorriso finalmente saiu de seu rosto e, por suas bochechas, lágrimas escorreram livremente.

Todas as plantas estavam copiosamente bem cuidadas. Todas florescidas, independentes e maduras. Todas brilhando sob o sol, decididas de sua importância no mundo. Aquelas, que um dia estavam enterradas sob areia, agora recebiam a chuva, que  Hades fazia todos os dias com veemência.

E talvez aquele fosse um dos dons não reconhecidos do Deus do Mundo: deixar as flores florescerem.

Ele desceu os degraus que o levavam até o jardim e precisou parar assim que seus dedos tocaram a grama para perceber que aquele jardim não era o mesmo que tinha deixado para trás por todos aqueles meses

Ao seu lado,  Cerberus se sentou, uma de suas cabeça se esfregando em suas pernas desnudas como se pedisse carinho.

Ele riu engasgado, as lágrimas correndo mas não impedindo o sorriso feliz de aparecer quando Isabel veio até si, o enlaçando em um abraço de lado e respeitando seu momento ao se manter calada.

Atrás,  Farlan e Levi se mantinham encostados na porta, olhos suaves de um e confusos de outro, observando quando as duas criaturas se abraçaram e apreciaram as plantas por um segundo.

Eles continuaram a observar quando  Eren simplesmente correu para seu jardim, pisando forte na grama e esmagando gotas de orvalho sob seus pés enquanto costurava pela cor verde.

Isabel riu alto quando  Cebby pulou em si e a derrubou no chão, b orboletas surgi ndo magicamente para dançar ao  redor deles. Quando uma delas pousou em seu cabelo, forçando o a colocar as mechas das franjas para trás,  Eren também riu e o Submundo inteiro pareceu absorver o som gracioso.

Era estranho, morar no submundo e rir daquela força tão despreocupada. Mas era estranho porque nunca o lugar mais odiado fora o mais acolhedor. Durante anos, ele percebeu que sua casa era uma prisão disfarçada e o seu maior pesadelo, o responsável pelo aparecimento de seu verdadeiro eu. O Submundo sempre lhe deu a estranha sensação de querer ser mais do sempre fora e agora ele podia finalmente libertar aquilo guardado dentro si.

Era estranho subir no topo de uma árvore, cujos troncos eram tão rachados como pele, e se ver no topo do mundo – do seu mundo – após tantos anos adormecido dentro de si. Mas ele o fez e subiu nos troncos grossos da árvore ao final de seu jardim como fazia quando era uma criança. 

Já quando a brisa viera balançá-lo com o intuito de o derrubar, ele segurou tão forte quanto Levi, ao levá-lo para sua liberdade. Ele segurou tão forte quanto queria continuar ser segurado.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_   
_There is a tree as old as me_   
_Branches were sewn by the color of green_   
_Ground had arose and passed it's knees_

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_   
_I climbed the tree to see the world_   
_When the gusts came around to blow me down_   
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra_


	10. Orfeu

_Breath deep, breath clear_   
_Know that I'm here_   
_Waiting_

_Stay strong, stay gold_   
_You don't have to fear_   
_Waiting_   
_I see you soon_   
_I'll see you soon_

_How could a heart like yours_   
_Ever love a heart like mine?_   
_How could I live before?_   
_How could I have been so blind?_   
_You opened up my eyes_

_Heart Like Yours- Willamette Stone_

** ORFEU **

Semanas depois que  Eren finalmente encontrou sua liberdade, o papel de Rainha do Submundo veio a ele com tranquilidade. Como já participava, ainda que apenas como observador, dos julgamentos do Mundo Inferior, não foi muito difícil se adequar a um trono e a uma coroa – não quando Levi o dava olhares que transpareciam confiança.

Como nenhum outro deus já havia feito, o trono de  Persephone ficava exatamente ao lado e na mesma altura que o de  Hades . Tronos feito de madeira escura e pesada, com fios de ouro os decorando de forma espiralada.

Como sempre,  Hades estava vestido completamente de preto, sua toga descendo até o chão e cobrindo toda a extensão de pele pálida como o mármore. Dobraduras decorativas exibiam os músculos que quase sempre ficavam escondidos, o braço direito completamente aparente quando o tecido se prendia a apenas um de seus ombros.

Pela primeira vez, no entanto,  Eren o via com os fios negros como ébano arrumados para trás, apenas mechas mais selvagens ousando roçar as bochechas altas de Levi. Olhos gélidos davam-lhe um aspecto mais duro à estrutura facial forte e afiada. A única cor que se via no rosto dele era o rosa dos lábios finos e comprimidos em uma linha séria, uma vez que até mesmo a coroa, grossa e simples, e o cetro que usava eram de um negro tão forte que reluzia as chamas ao redor de um dos templos de julgamento.

E por conta própria,  Eren também trajava preto. Sua túnica era tão longa quanto, mas, diferente da de seu rei, os seus dois ombros estavam a mostra quando uma gargantilha prata segurava a parte de frente de sua vestimenta. Demarcando sua cintura, estava um cinturão do mesmo metal e incrustado com diamantes, combinando perfeitamente com os braceletes prateados nos pulsos do garoto. Para finalizar, uma coroa assentava no topo dos fios macios e castanhos, alta e em formato de raios de sol saindo horizontalmente de sua cabeça. A cor era de um negro tão escuro quanto o de Levi, feita a partir de ouro preto. 

Agora ele se sentava ao lado do Rei dos Mortos, expressão igualmente séria e olhos verdes quase enevoados quando olhava para as almas em sua frente. Com as mãos uma em cima da outra em seu colo, ele observava calmamente cada um que vinha buscar o destino do pós-morte, dedos distraidamente esbarrando nos braceletes que vestia.

Foi assim que  Eren , de fato, assumiu sua função de Rainha do Submundo, acompanhando os julgamentos e intervindo a favor dos mortos quando necessário. 

Levi era sempre sério e silencioso em seu dever. Com o olhar impassível, ele parecia enxergar toda a história de vida da alma em julgamento, olhos quase reluzindo enquanto decidia a sentença. A postura do Deus do Submundo era impetuosa e demandava atenção e submissão, por isso não era à toa que existências mais fracas se ajoelhavam diante de si.

Ali, vestido com seu dever e carregando o peso do  Hades , Levi não parecia a mesma pessoa que passou a cortejá-lo com presentes ao longo das semanas. 

Após o susto que a nova forma de cumprimento deles causou, ninguém mais piscava duas vezes quando  Eren dava bom dia com um selinho em Levi. Na verdade, aquilo havia se tornado tão cotidiano que apenas o pequeno não percebia que os beijos significavam mais para  Hades do que para si.

Os olhares suspeitos e sorrisos maliciosos de Isabel, no entanto, estavam ali a cada presente que Levi o entregava, desde braceletes até ornamentos para seus fios curtos. Diferente dos que recebia no Monte Olimpo, aqueles não pareciam cultuar quem cortejava, mas sim quem estava sendo cortejado e Eren ficou chocado ao ver tantos objetos de beleza feitos exclusivamente para si. 

Como o Submundo também era conhecido por sua abundância em joias e minerais,  Eren logo se viu ganhando ornamentos que rodeavam sua cabeça e deixavam um pingente com uma esmeralda cair no meio de sua testa. Ou até mesmo gargantilhas de ouro que o deixavam com uma figura alongada e respeitada. Hades também constantemente trazia novos vestidos de diversas cores e comprimentos com diversos cinturões acoplados.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão precioso como naquele momento e, por isso, aceitava de bom grado todos os presentes de seu noivo, sempre agradecendo com um selinho excessivamente leve e inocente.

Levi sabia que  Eren ainda via o noivado entre eles com pureza e ele ainda não queria dizer ao pequeno o que realmente era esperado de pessoas que estão noivas. Até o momento, sem saber como proceder com a volatilidade de sua rainha, ele apenas continuou reciprocando beijos castos e o mimando com benesses.

O dia passava entre eles com pequenos toques e alguns sorrisos por parte de Eren. Quando o moreno não estava acompanhando Levi pelo Mundo Inferior, ele estava tendendo às flores do jardim, enterrando aquelas que naturalmente morriam e plantando outras no lugar. Agora ele andava pelo Reino descalço e colhendo frutas em seu caminho, olhos verdes atentos para cada borboleta, pássaro ou alma que precisasse de sua ajuda.

Como aquela, bem em frente dos governantes do Submundo. Uma que tinha os olhos tristes e suplicantes. Uma que estava alocada em um corpo de um homem vivo que, de alguma forma, adentrou o Submundo sem o conhecido de  Hades .

Levantando abruptamente, Levi tinha uma expressão feroz em seu rosto, sobrancelhas atadas em descrédito e sombras lambendo como chamas ao seu redor.

-Quem permitiu um vivo no meu Reino?!

E a voz de Levi bradou, como quase nunca fazia. De uma calma estupenda, o rei sempre permanecia no controle, exceto quando almas tentavam enganá-lo e vivos tentavam burlar a morte.

O homem, de cabelo curtos, loiros e enrolados, não passava de um jovem de feições cansadas que se ajoelhou em frente ao trono no exato momento em que o ar gélido tomou o salão e o inferno rugiu para si. Carregando uma lira, ele se embaraçou para organizar seus dedos no instrumento e, vendo-o derramar lágrimas pelas feições amorenadas, Eren se levantou calmamente.

-Hades... - Chamando por Levi, o de olhos esmeraldinos esperou que o mais velho o encarasse e, como sempre, a feição do deus imediatamente suavizou quando viu sua rainha de pé, um olhar benevolente e determinado em seu rosto bonito.

Não foi preciso mais que uma chamada para fazer as sombras se aquietar, domadas pela voz suave e calma de  Eren .

O homem então, vendo sua chance na paixão que  Hades sentia por  Persephone , pôs-se a tocar a mais bela e angustiante melodia. Com a mesma canção emocionada, ele havia convencido o barqueiro Caronte a levá-lo pelo  Estinge e fez  Cérberus adormecer profundamente ao invés de guardar os portões do Submundo. O tom amoroso da música aliviou a dor dos condenados no Tártaro e deu um caminho para os perdidos dos Campos de  Asfodélos . Agora que estava em frente ao trono, a aflição ali tocada fez o Rei dos Mortos lembrar dos meses separados de  Eren e, diferente de punir o vivo por ter entrado em seu reino sem permissão, Levi sentou-se e deixou os toquem o comoverem o suficiente para buscar a mão de sua rainha e apertá-la entre a sua.

Quando canção se dissipou no ar, depois de minutos tocando sem parar,  Hades foi o primeiro a falar.

-Orfeu, o que faz no meu reino?

E Orfeu ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos imediatamente reconhecendo o Deus do Submundo sentado em seu trono e segurando a mão de sua rainha.  Eren tinha lágrimas claras descendo de uma feição piedosa e observou de pé Orfeu largar sua lira como se nada valesse tê-la e posicionar-se de joelhos.

-Senhor, eu te imploro. - De seus olhos, puro desespero era derramado e Levi apertou os dedos delicados em sua mão enquanto ouvia as preces do humano. - Eu tocarei durante toda a eternidade em seu reino quando chegar a minha hora, mas me deixe ter minha Eurídice de volta.

Então aquele tinha sido o motivo que forçou Orfeu a abrir as portas do inferno e ir até o Mundo Inferior. O amor do músico tinha tido sua vida cortada em pouco tempo após o casamento dos dois e Levi lembrava da história claramente, como também lembrava da história de toda e qualquer alma que vagasse por seu reino.

-Orfeu, a sua mulher foi recolhida pela morte após ser picada por uma serpente durante a fuga que fazia de um de seus pretendentes. Eu não sou a morte e por isso não posso fazer nada por você. - Ele explicou, ainda que lhe doesse desfazer a esperança que impulsionava um ser fraco e frágil, como um humano, a ir tão longe.

De alguma forma, Levi compadecia de sua história e Orfeu, espertamente, parecia saber disso.

-Senhor, por favor, eu lhe imploro. - A voz sofrida saiu ainda mais alta quando ecoava no templo. Com a testa agora colada no chão, ele continuou, lágrimas de pesar escorrendo por seu rosto e molhando o chão abaixo de si. - Pense na dor que seria perder a sua rainha e tenha misericórdia do meu sofrimento! Eu não consigo viver e nem pensar em um futuro sem minha Eurídice!

O som do choro era palpável e o homem derramava o próprio orgulho em prol do amor de sua vida. E talvez por isso,  Eren se apiedou tanto, voltando-se para Hades e não envergonhado com as lágrimas que marcavam suas bochechas.

- Hades , atenda esse desejo e me deixe conduzi-lo.

Com firmeza no olhar,  Eren deslizou a mão livre do aperto do deus e se virou de frente para Orfeu. Como se uma máscara se colocasse sobre seu rosto, a rainha assentiu de forma austera e o brilho no olhar do humano foi quase palpável.

Sabendo que Levi não interromperia sua decisão, uma vez que agora ambos dividiam o reino,  Eren juntou as mãos a frente de si e proferiu alto e claro:

-Orfeu, eu,  Persephone , como Rainha do Submundo, permito que a ninfa Eurídice volte contigo para o mundo dos vivos.

A felicidade e euforia tomou conta de Orfeu de tal forma, que ele se pôs de pé e fez com que fosse se aproximar de Eren, talvez para beijar seus pés e agradecê-lo. Todavia, um olhar de Levi e o humano parou, claramente amedrontada pela postura do Rei do Inferno.

Eren era obviamente sua joia mais preciosa e ele não deixaria ninguém não merecedor se aproximar.

-Todavia, há uma única condição. - O homem visivelmente murchou, mas a expectativa ainda estava ali, confiante na benevolência da rainha. - Durante todo o percurso do Submundo até o mundo dos vivos, você está proibido de olhar para ela  até que ambos estejam novamente à luz do sol.

Assim foi feito e Orfeu saiu do templo de julgamentos tocando músicas de alegria e celebração, completamente alheio à dificuldade da ordem lhe dada e ao destino que o esperava.

\-------

Eren irrompeu pela sala principal, pés descalços punindo o chão com decepção. O vestido preto que usava descia até o chão, arrastando atrás da rainha como seus súditos deveriam fazer. Levi, que até estão tinha um livro na mão, levantou o olhar para o moreno vindo em sua direção, uma expressão brava em seu rosto. Deixando o livro de lado, ele se encostou no trono em que estava sentado enquanto Cérberus relaxava próximo a lareira.

-Eu não acredito! -  Eren se aproximou, e, sem pensar duas vezes, subiu no colo de Levi e se ajustou ali. Não havia outra cadeira no recinto e ele estava cansado de seguir Orfeu para todos os lados e depois ainda sair decepcionado da história.

Levi, no entanto, pareceu não se importar, um sorriso de canto em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava um braço pelas costas do garoto e o segurava firmemente contra si.

-O que houve,  Eren ? - Obviamente, como Deus do Submundo e Rei dos Mortos,  Hades já sabia do fiasco que tinha sido o acordo que Orfeu tinha conseguido, mas ele escolheu deixar que  Eren dissesse o que sentia em relação ao fato. Talvez fosse difícil de acreditar para quem via de fora, mas Levi estava mais do que confortável em deixar sua rainha falar e passar os segundos observando como sua boca se movia e como sua expressão facial denunciava todos os seus sentimentos.

Eren, a cada dia que passava, ficava cada vez mais expressivo e livre, tanto é que naquele momento ele estava sentado no colo do Deus do Inferno, braços cruzados e um bico no rosto.

Enquanto Levi nunca realmente escolheu estar na posição que ocupava dentre os doze deuses, a solidão o acompanhou sem que ele percebesse. Mesmo que não quisesse estar sozinho, algumas vezes  Hades parava para observar  Eren e não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquele garoto era muito perfeito para si.

O encaixe entre os dois era como duas peças opostas que se completavam perfeitamente e, cada vez que observava o moreno brilhar e levar vida por onde passava no Submundo, ele não podia negar que os deuses do destino e da sorte sorriam para si.

Depois de décadas acostumado a levar o peso do mundo nos ombros, ele estava mais do que feliz em dividir a responsabilidade com seu garoto, deixando-o tomar o controle sempre que quisesse.

-Eu achei que ele a amasse o suficiente para não se encantar com a beleza dela até tê-la! Mas não! Ele se virou no último instante, a menos de um metro do último portão! - Eren disse, desapontamento claro em suas sobrancelhas franzidas e bochechas fofamente infladas.

Levi sorriu um pouco mais apertado, júbilo nadando em  suas orbes azul- acizentadas ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos subia até os fios castanhos, os colocando atrás da orelha do pequeno. Durante as semanas em que  Eren se ajustava a ser parte do Submundo e a abraçar quem era, ambos tinha ganhado uma liberdade diferente com cada um.

Levi gostava que pensar que, na inocência do garoto em seu colo, eles eram amigos e se comportavam como as ninfas faziam entre si. Apesar de estar impressionado com a determinação e força contrapondo a pureza de  Eren , ele continuava achando um pouco injusto nutrir tantos sentimentos e ser reciprocado com beijos singelos e castos, que para o moreno eram como cumprimentos.

Ainda assim, o mais velho sentia que cada dia ficava melhor e, não sabendo que eles chegariam tão longe, Hades era grato por aquele ser apenas o começo da eternidade que passariam juntos.

- Nós não podemos salvar os mortos,  Eren . - Levi disse, deixando a mão que acariciava os fios castanhos cair e, instintivamente, a apoiando ao redor do quadril do garoto.  Eren revirou os olhos, nem ao menos dando importância pela posição em que estavam, tamanha era a decepção que o inundava.

-Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era aguardar mais um pouco! - Disse, exasperado. Os braços, que antes estavam cruzados, começavam a gesticular para  Hades , tentando convencê-lo do quão fácil era a parte do acordo de Orfeu. - Era apenas ser paciente e seguir uma única regra para ter o amor! Ele realmente a amava se foi incapaz sequer disso?

Terminou, bufando frustrado e deixando o corpo sucumbir  contra o peitoral de Levi. O deus, como sempre, vestia sua típica túnica preta, o que ressaltava ainda mais o tom pálido de sua pele. Ele abaixou o olhar para  Eren , que então tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e murmurou calmamente.

A posição o induziu ao conforto e à um senso de segurança quando Levi disse-lhe com a voz calma e profunda, palavras retumbando contra seu peito e transmitindo vibrações para Eren.

\- Ele a amava. Eu tenho certeza. -  Hades começou, encaixando as pernas do garoto no encosto de braço de seu trono e o confortando em seu colo. Olhos esmeraldinos assistiam  a feição que sempre trazia uma carranca suavizar enquanto o acomodava e ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar dos lábios finos quando o mais velho continuou a falar. - Por si só, ele veio até o Submundo para tê-la de volta e eu entendo o desespero de querer saber se ela estava ou não consigo.

\- Você entende? -  Eren se empertigou, curiosidade estampada em seu rosto enquanto balançava as pernas de forma infantil. Um sorriso de canto foi a primeira resposta que recebeu e o rosto bonito de Levi o olhou de tal forma que ele quis se contorcer nos braços do Deus.

Ele nunca havia pensado que contato com  Hades fosse tão fácil até o primeiro abraço deles no Monte Olimpo. O beijo de perdão que o moreno havia dado parecia ser mais de seu gosto, uma vez que Levi nunca reclamara quando Eren, tentativamente, o cumprimentava ou agradecia com um beijo. Para ele, aquilo tinha se tornado rotineiro em seus encontros com Hades, mas algo sobre o modo como o homem o encarava após cada um de seus cumprimentos, o fazia se sentir estranho sobre ver cada contato com tamanha tranquilidade.

\- Perfeitamente. 

Naquele momento mesmo, com Levi o olhando com uma feição aberta e com a voz suave,  Eren poderia jurar que estava ruim do estômago, sua barriga tremulando simplesmente com a promessa de ouvir mais da voz rouca. 

-Eu fui até o Monte Olimpo e quebrei todas as regras para ter você. São sacrifícios parecidos. - Levi esbarrou a ponta do dedo polegar no nariz do  garato , olhando com satisfação quando  Eren franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas de forma fofa. - E do mesmo jeito que eu te amo, tenho certeza que ele a amava.

E agora tinha as declarações que vinham acompanhando os presentes que  Eren aceitava, uma vez que eles estavam noivos e o garoto achava que noivos deviam ser melhores amigos. Levi, no entanto, parecia achar algo diferente, porque quando  Eren o beijava com naturalidade, ele o olhava com um olhar cobiçante e logo dizia alguma coisa digna dos livros de poemas que lera no Olimpo.

-Não me trate como uma criança, você sabe o quanto eu detesto isso. - Ele disse, mas ainda assim não retirou a cabeça encostada no ombro dele e aceitou os dedos retumbando em um ritmo desconhecido contra suas coxas cobertas.

Descansando no colo de Levi, ambos pareciam uma pintura, vestes negras arrastando pelo chão e olhares presos um no outro. Ainda que  Eren realmente não entendesse, por falta de conhecimento, o que estava preso nos olhos de Hades, ele de alguma forma queria que o homem o continuasse olhando daquele jeito, mesmo que algumas dúvidas ainda chacoalhassem a relação entre eles.

-Como quando você tentou me fazer comer uma fruta do Submundo quando eu ainda era uma criança. -  Eren deixou sair simplesmente, evocando uma das incertezas à cerca das decisões do Rei dos Mortos. Olhando-o tão de perto, ele viu exatamente o momento quando as sobrancelhas finas se uniram e Levi perdeu a feição brincalhona em prol de um olhar sério e meio impaciente.

O de olhos verdes quase se arrependeu de fazer a acusação, mas Levi ainda o segurava forte e, quando falou, continuava em um tom quieto, o que manteve a tranquilidade que tinha na presença dele.

-Aquilo era um presente,  Eren . - Ele  começou, olhando para frente como se a cena estivesse sendo repassada na sua mente naquele momento. - Comer aquela maçã não te aprisionaria a mim, porque, no fim, uma conjuração não é a mesma coisa que algo que cresceu na terra do Submundo.

Levi explicou e, durante sua fala,  Eren sentiu um peso da desconfiança sair de seus ombros de tal forma que até mesmo a sua respiração ficou mais profunda. A personalidade sincera e bruta de  Hades continuava sendo uma das coisas que o pequeno mais gostava, satisfeito em ter suas perguntas respondidas sem sarcasmos ou delicadezas desnecessárias.

-Então porque você me deu aquilo? - Perguntou, realmente curioso sobre o motivo de ele ter voltado sua atenção para um pirralho durante uma reunião específica do Monte Olimpo.

A carranca logo se desfez com a questão e, ao invés de olhar para um passado distante, o rei olhou para o presente em seus braços, aquele que inocentemente via o noivado deles com  naturalidade e que não percebia que encantava Hades cada vez mais.

-Porque desde aquele momento, eu não conseguia combater o instinto de cuidar de você. Se te mimar fizesse esses olhos verdes brilharem, então eu o mimaria o todo tempo.

A sensação estranha em sua barriga voltou de imediato e  Eren esfregou as coxas uma na outra, bochechas corando quando Levi o olhou com tamanha seriedade que ele quis se esconder. Todos aqueles presentes de cortejos eram o modo dele “mimá-lo”?

-Então porque então você brigou comigo naquele dia no jantar? -  Eren proferiu abruptamente, desesperado para retirar o olhar pesado de si por um segundo para que ele pudesse respirar fundo e tentar lidar com aquelas emoções estranhas que aconteciam cada vez que  Hades resolvia ser falante consigo.

Quem bufou agora foi Levi.

-A intenção não era brigar com você,  Eren , mas sim te incluir na nossa rotina de comer juntos.

-Tinha comida naquela mesa. - E o mais novo franziu as sobrancelhas, comprimindo os lábios enquanto dizia o óbvio.

-E quando você me questionasse sobre a minha intenção, eu iria explicar sobre o Submundo sugando a energia dos vivos e sobre a necessidade de você fazer uma escolha. Mas obviamente não foi assim que aconteceu. 

Então ele se viu abrindo e fechando a boca repetidamente, em busca de palavras para continuar a conversa. De forma inesperada, aquela explicação fazia muito sentido quando Eren, conhecendo a si próprio, teria confrontado o homem sobre suas intenções se não soubesse qual o destino esperado para alguém que se alimenta com algo do Submundo.

Exceto que não foi assim que a cena se desenvolveu e ele corou novamente, dessa vez de embaraço ao lembrar da fatídica noite de jantar. Agora ele torcia para aquela ocasião não mais ser lembrada, uma vez que todas as dúvidas foram saciadas e  Eren já havia feito a sua escolha.

Foi então que, aos poucos, ambos deixaram o silêncio os envolver, apenas aproveitando a companhia um de outro e de Cérberus, que ainda dormia alheio ao vínculo que se criava entre os dois deuses naquele momento. 

-Às vezes você me assusta. -  Eren disse, tão baixo e voz tão suave que Levi provavelmente não teria ouvido se também não tivesse sentido a respiração do garoto contra seu pescoço. Ele brincava distraidamente com o pedaço de seda imaculada que  Hades levava ao redor da gola de sua vestimenta. 

-Hm? Me diga o porquê. - O deus questionou, não tão preocupado quanto como estaria se  Eren tivesse gritado ou usado uma voz séria. Enquanto o garoto parecia completamente satisfeito com suas respostas, ele apenas optou por apenas deixar-se ser aquecido por outro corpo colado ao seu, o aroma de  Eren o enlaçando gentilmente.

-Ninguém nunca se importou tanto comigo como você faz.

E dessa vez a afirmação fez com que ele se sentisse empalado através do coração. Ainda se distraindo com sua gravata, o garoto parecia não ter noção da grandeza que era sua frase que, para Levi, soava como uma declaração baseada em anos de negligência. 

Braços fortes se apertaram ao redor do corpo menor em seu colo, o desejo de proteger aquela criatura consumindo sua existência a ponto de algumas sombras tremularem próximo ao fogo. Cebby abriu um dos olhos em cada cabeça, observando a movimentação das emoções do dono, mas logo voltando à sua soneca.

Levi não sabia o que responder. Ele precisava deixar claro que aquele tratamento especial era apenas destinado à  Eren , mas também precisava esclarecer que o garoto não merecia nada menos que o perfeito, ainda que não tivessem o oferecido o que sua existência primorosa era digna de. 

Diferente do que  Hades faria, o homem carregando aquele dever simplesmente deixou-se falar com o sair de uma respiração, a ligação convidativa entre os dois o coagindo a mostrar as camadas mais escondidas em sua alma.

-Talvez seja porque você traz o melhor em mim, Eren. – E enquanto isso, ele voltou a levar os dedos longos e pálidos ao rosto do garoto, traçando linhas imaginárias enquanto ansiava para que aquela expressão triste se dissipasse. – Você me ajuda a sentir mais alegria na eternidade e eu não consigo parar de querer te dar tudo o que você deseja. Eu preciso de você aqui e eu não quero mais te deixar ir.

Nunca tendo ouvido algo tão sensível ser proferido tão calmamente,  Eren simplesmente sentiu seu corpo inteiro aquecer ser sua permissão, uma cor vermelha tomando corta de suas bochechas de forma tão acentuada que seus olhos verdes se destacaram na meia luz.

Ele nunca pensava duas vezes antes de beijar Levi em agradecimento, mas nos últimos dias e, em especial naquele momento, certo nervosismo tomava conta de si, como se aquele toque de lábios fosse significar mais que uma cortesia.

-Levi... - Ele chamou com a voz baixinha e quase tímida novamente. Levantando o rosto do ombro do Rei dos Mortos e se colocando sentado,  Eren levou as duas mãos delicadamente para encaixar no maxilar esculpido do mais velho. Levi o olhava de forma intensa, como se calculando cada um de seus movimentos, e o pequeno molhou os lábios antes de lhe dar um beijo doce e suave, ligeiramente mais demorado que os outros. -... obrigado por não desistir de mim. 

E talvez realmente significava mais que uma saudação quando aquilo era o suficiente para que dentes brancos e quase afiados aparecessem atrás de lábios finos. Qualquer outro deus que visse  Hades sorrindo tão abertamente, dentes a vista e olhos pequenos ainda menores, iria se preparar para uma guerra, mas  Eren achou a visão tão excêntrica que quis guardá-la para sempre consigo.

Tão rara foi, que no segundo depois a feição dele já voltava à normal inexpressividade, mas Eren não se sentia insultado, continuando com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros largos e tombando a cabeça para a direita quando Levi parecia ponderar algo.

Quando ele por fim falou, olhos esmeraldinos brilharam de forma excepcional, um tom dourado ao redor das pupilas e se distribuindo delicadamente em fios singelos pela imensidade esmeraldina de suas iríses.

- Eren , você quer aprender um pouco mais sobre seus poderes? 

E em um segundo, o garoto estava de pé e pronto, tomando a mão esticada para si e saindo do salão de mãos dadas com  Hades .

\--------------   
-Onde nós estamos? - Eren questionou, olhos bem abertos e curiosos durante a caminhada que fazia atrás de Hades. O lugar onde estavam era desconhecido para o de olhos verdes, tendo sido transportado no colo de Levi até uma muralha de bronze que parecia isolar uma parte do Submundo.

O mundo inferior ainda tinha muitas surpresas para si, como era esperado, e ele caminhava entusiasmado atrás do homem. O caminho que agora ambos faziam era estreito demais para que andassem lado a lado, sendo uma pequena rachadura entre dois paredões de pedra que se estendiam tão alto que  Eren não conseguia ver seus limites. Além do mais, a escuridão era tanta que Levi levava consigo uma lamparina que, de alguma forma, flutuava no ar acima deles.

-Você logo verá. - Foi o que o deus disse e  Eren segurou em uma parte de sua túnica negra por segurança, enquanto permanecia um passo atrás do mais velho.

Os paredões continuavam de maneira tortuosa, como se estivessem criando labirintos confusos que apenas alguém sábio poderia andar. Em muitas ocasiões, Levi virava em direções que, para o garoto, eram completamente aleatórias e ele tinha certeza que se estivesse sozinho naquele local úmido e gélido, passaria o resto de sua eternidade perdido.

Foi então que, sem sinal algum, as muralhas de pedra ao seu redor se dissiparam em um precipício gigantesco, tão grande que um arrepio se fez pela coluna do garoto. Agora que ele tinha espaço o suficiente para se movimentar,  Eren se pôs ao lado de Levi e segurou em uma das mãos dele, engolindo em seco e olhando para o fundo do poço escuro à sua frente.

-O quanto você sabe sobre a Titanomaquia,  Eren ?

E o garoto olhou para baixo, relembrando das histórias de terror que ouvia quando criança. Durante doze anos, a Titanomaquia foi o período de batalhas entre os deuses e os titãs. Foi quando Zeus, com o auxílio de seus irmãos Hera, Poseidon,  Hades ,  Héstia e Deméter, derrotou o Rei dos Titãs,  Kronos .

Foi isso que ele contou para Levi, o básico do pouco conhecimento que Carla o permitia ter. Todavia, ele não pareceu satisfeito com a explicação. Claramente querendo fazer jus à história, Levi pôs-se a andar ao redor do poço, o vento gélido e pútrido vindo do local fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas e assumir ainda mais a posição de Rei do Submundo.

-Quando Urano casou-se com Gaia, da união surgiu doze titãs. Estes eram a primeira geração, assim como há a primeira geração de deuses. - Levi começou a explicar, sempre segurando a mão de  Eren com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita se erguia no ar e as sombras começavam a encenar a história.

Urano era a representado pelo céu, enquanto Gaia era a mãe-terra. Ao se juntarem, as sombras transformaram-se em titãs, cada um com sua característica especial.

-Deles também surgiram os ciclopes, os  hecatônquiros e os gigantes, mas os seis titãs e as seis  titânides foram os mais importantes. As  titânides eram  as titãs fêmeas e se chamavam  Febe ,  Mnemosine ,  Reia , Têmis, Tétis e Teia. Respectivamente, - E as sombras começavam a se mover, formando as imagens que  Hades proferia. -... a  titânide da lua, a da memória, a rainha e consorte de  Kronos , a titã da justiça, a titã do mar e a titã da luz.

Eren encarava abismado, lábios cheios e rosados entreabertos, o encarando com admiração.  Hades , quando mostrava toda a sabedoria que tinha, conseguia ficar ainda mais atraente, conhecimento tornando suas feições afiadas e pálidas mais perigosas.

-Já os seis titãs machos eram Oceano,  Céos , Crio,  Hiérião ,  Jápeto e, claro, o rei  Kronos . Respectivamente, - E as sombras novamente se moldarem ao que a voz profunda narrava. - ...o titã do oceano, o das visões, o do universo, o da luz, o do  oeste e o titã do tempo conhecido como  Kronos . - Levi terminou e olhou para  Eren , que agora tinha os olhos verdes brilhante e curiosos, quase como uma criança ao seu lado. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e passou a mão direita nas sombras, fazendo-as se dissiparem, enquanto a levava para encostar os nós dos dedos nas bochechas coradas de excitação do garoto.

- Eren , você sabe quem é  Kronos ? - E um aceno de cabeça vigoroso foi o que o mais velho precisava para contar a história, agora a narrativa sendo espelhada nos paredões de pedra, nos quais as sombras usavam a luz  da lamparina para encenar.

Urano, enquanto acasalava com Gaia, temia que seus filhos o tirassem de seu trono e, por isso, forçava-os de volta no útero da mãe-terra cada vez que um novo titã era concebido. A mulher, no entanto, persuadiu os filhos a se revoltarem e Kronos, no momento em que Urano copulava, saiu do útero da mãe já adulto e cortou fora as genitálias do pai. Foi do sangue de Urano que se gerou os mares, as montanhas e as florestas, e do seu esperma surgiu a deusa Afrodite.

Kronos então tornou-se o rei dos titãs e casou-se com sua irmã  Reia , gerando assim a primeira geração de deuses. Todavia Urano, antes de ser derrotado, profetizou que, assim como ele,  Kronos seria derrubado por um de seus filhos, e então o titã resolveu engolir cada um dos deuses para que nenhum pudesse derrotá-lo.

Reia , todavia, escondeu o mais novo de seus filhos, o qual recebeu o nome de Zeus. Entregando-o às ninfas, Zeus cresceu e, como adulto, usou a porção feita por sua primeira esposa, a  titânide Métis, para fazer  Kronos vomitar seus irmãos já adultos.

Do vômito de  Kronos , saíram Dina, Erwin, Levi,  Historia e Carla e talvez fosse por isso que todos esses deuses tinham uma preferência maior por limpeza. Junto com  Grisha , os cinco iniciaram o período da Titanomaquia, onde os deuses da primeira geração derrotaram os titãs e os baniram para o tártaro.

De todos os titãs, apenas  Céos , Oceano, Tétis, Mnemósine e Têmis não participaram da batalha e por isso foram incorporados ao panteão grego.

-Todos os outros estão aqui debaixo, Eren. - E ele puxou o garoto mais perto da borda. O mais novo seguiu de olhos arregalados, tentando processar tamanha informação na cabeça, Ele se apertou contra a lateral de Levi, olhando para o precipício com o lábio inferior mordido. - O que você está olhando é o tártaro dos titãs.

Como se em sincronia, uma rajada gélida veio das profundezas, o silêncio tão supremo que chegava a ser inquietante.

- Kronos e todos os outros estão aqui embaixo? -  Eren perguntou baixinho e suave, apertando a mão de Hades enquanto forçava a visão para ver qualquer coisa. - Mas parece tão... tranquilo...?

Afirmou, olhando com ansiedade para seu noivo e o vendo sorrir de canto. Apesar de estar na beira do ponto mais profundo e aterrorizante de toda a terra, o de olhos esmeraldinos não sentia medo enquanto tinha as mãos enlaçadas com ele.

-Hm... - Levi resmungou e começou a levá-lo para uma borda mais larga, onde havia uma projeção de pedra além das muralhas, deixando quem quer que estivesse ali literalmente acima do poço do tártaro. - Em sua última tentativa de vencer,  Kronos tentou fazer as pazes e inclusive se nomeou  Kruger para que nós, seus filhos, pudéssemos perdoá-los. 

Eren piscou inocentemente ao lembrar que Levi era filho de um Titã e irmão de Zeus e Deméter, o que, além de torná-lo um deus da primeira geração e um dos três maiores, também o tornava seu tio.

A realização deixou seu rosto completamente vermelho. Seu tio,  séculos mais velho que si, era seu noivo e o deus do inferno, enquanto  Eren , vivendo apenas sua parcela de décadas, era isolado o suficiente para não saber o que  Hades havia vivido antes de sua concepção.

Levando uma de suas mãos para tentar colocar suas mechas castanhas atrás de sua orelha e esconder o rosto queimando de Levi,  Eren pigarreou e tentou dirigir o assunto de forma que aquelas sensações estranhas em seu estômago não fossem notadas.

- Ahm ... E. ..O que isso tem a ver com meus poderes?

Mas aparentemente,  Hades era mais perspicaz do que aparentava e quando o pequeno o questionou, voz cheia de constrangimento pelos seus próprios pensamentos, o homem virou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso pretensioso dançando em suas feições maduras.

Eren quis acreditar que o modo como seu coração batia mais rápido era consequência da história fascinante que ouvira e do local onde estava, mas ele não podia enganar a si mesmo quando um olhar nas orbes azul-prateadas fazia seus joelhos cederem.

-Tem a ver que você... - Levi se aproximou o suficiente para encostar a ponta de um dedo no nariz de  Eren , como ele vinha fazendo frequentemente como um hábito que o garoto não gostava. Um bico fez-se no rosto do mais novo, que ainda tinhas as bochechas coradas. -...é neto de  Kruger e, pelo seu show no jantar, aparentemente também herdou alguns dos ataques daquele titã.

A surpresa foi tanta que, não importa o quão próximos estavam,  Eren esqueceu por um minuto que aquele deus à sua frente era seu noivo e virou a cabeça rapidamente para o poço dos titãs.

-...O quê? - Perguntou, de forma estúpida porque sim, ele tinha ouvido bem o bastante para entender que nas suas veias corria o poder de um titã. Um titã que causou destruição o suficiente para ter sido confinado ao Tártaro.

-Não pense demais sobre isso, eu também nasci de Titãs. Os meus poderes também veem de titãs e isso não me faz uma pessoa pior.  Eren ... - Levi agora foi para trás de si, as duas mãos se apoiando nos ombros estreitos do pequeno, tentando acalmá-lo e tirá-lo do estado de choque em que estava. -... isso só te faz mais poderoso do que todos achavam. Talvez mais poderoso que eu.

-Mas eu não...! Como? Como você sabe disso e como eu deveria controlar? A minha mãe sabe? Mais alguém sabe? - Uma sequência de dúvidas deixou seus lábios de forma rápida e ele levou  as mãos até seus ombros, inconscientemente entrelaçando os dedos trêmulos com o de Levi. Ele sabia que o que tinha feito durante aquele jantar era algo diferente do normal, mas saber que seus poderes vinham de um titã era difícil de acreditar.

-Apenas eu e Isabel sabemos. - Levi apertou os dedos delicados do pequeno e retirou as mãos do corpo dele, andando alguns passos para frente e o levando consigo. Ambos se destinaram até a passarela de pedra, suspensos sobre o mistério que era os titãs. - Olhe para baixo,  Eren . Tudo está tão calmo porque estão todos adormecidos como gigantes estátuas de pedra. A única pessoa que pode acordá-los sou eu e agora... - Uma mão se colocou na base da coluna de  Eren e o empurrou até próximo do limite, o garoto encarando assustado quando Hades se virou e se afastou.

-Você quer ver o caos,  Eren ? Tente acordá-los.

E simplesmente se colocou na borda novamente,  Eren o fitando com olhos verdes arregalados e boca entreaberta. Levi o tinha ordenado a acordar os titãs do Submundo. Levi tinha o ordenado – Mas como?!

-Primeiro, se concentre em toda a emoção ruim que existe dentro de você. - O mais velho começou a guiá-lo de longe. - Pense na raiva de ter sido subjugado, na liberdade que lhe foi tomada, no poder que lhe foi negado. Os seres aprisionados aqui embaixo sentem o mesmo. Eles têm raiva do reinado que lhes foi tomado. Como é esse sentimento, Eren?

O moreno mordeu os lábios, virando-se para frente e deixando o êxtase tomar seu corpo. Ali estava alguém disposto a lhe guiar pela escuridão e lhe mostrar a parte ruim dentro de si sem julgá-lo. Alguém que sabia da raiva que guardava e queria ajudá-lo ainda que fosse para acordar titãs que poderiam esmagar o mundo sob os pés.

Seu corpo tremia com a euforia de estar sozinho, olhando para as próprias mãos e tentando enxergar o poder ali. Ele sabia que algo dentro de si destoava da personalidade calma e pacífica que fora obrigado a manter, porém agora que era  Persephone , não havia mais nada que pudesse sê-lo negado e então  Eren tinha dificuldade para se lembrar da dor da rejeição que o acompanhara por anos.

Por isso, ele cravou os dentes na mão direita, sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer de sua pele e provando que sangrava e que sentia. Ao infligir dor a si próprio, ele lembrou o quanto seu coração estava magoado durante as décadas que passara sozinho e calado.

Seu eterno pesar sobre a vida e sua ânsia de chacoalhar sua existência para melhor foi o que agitou a terra sob seus pés. O tártaro inteiro tremeu e, assustado, ele parou imediatamente, olhando para trás com medo da reação de  Hades .

Levi, entretanto, tinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso de canto, fios negros caindo por cima de seus olhos e o lançando um olhar de validação.

Eren se voltou para frente e agora seu sangue pingava dentre as pedras daquele local, infiltrando nas profundezas do tártaro e fazendo seus olhos verdes brilharem em um tom dourado.

Levi estava ali o apoiando no que viesse a acontecer. Isso era o suficiente.

O tártaro voltou a estremecer levemente, aumentando de magnitude quando  Eren se concentrava mais na sensação de movimento sob seus pés. Pedras trepidavam e caiam em direção à escuridão e ele se esforçava tanto para fazer o chão tremer, que das pedras que formavam os paredões, ervas daninhas surgiam, serpenteando pelo precipício como se o pertencessem a ele.

Quando suor escorreu por sua testa, ele abaixou as mãos para observar o silêncio que ainda se mantinha. Decepcionado,  Eren abriu a boca para chamar por Hades novamente quando um estrondo se fez, cortando o silêncio de uma vez.

E depois dele veio outro e outro e mais outro.

Como pisadas fortes coordenadas vindo de dentro do buraco, o som ressoava e fazia tremer com mais intensidade ainda. Os rumores tremulavam todo o seu corpo, fazendo seu sangue rugir e correr por suas veias, entusiasmo levando seu rosto a adquirir um tom rosado.

O pequeno virou-se no lugar onde estava, completamente alheio ao tremular das muralhas e às pedras rachando pelo local. Ele queria chegar a Levi e mostrar-lhe o que ele tinha feito, o que ele era capaz de fazer e como ele seria uma boa rainha tendo tanto poder assim.

Todavia, quando poucos passos os separavam, o solo que se estendia para dentro do paredão cedeu e  Eren perdeu o chão sob seus pés, uma expressão de terror se estabelecendo quando percebeu que caia em direção aos titãs. 

Ele não soube se gritou por Levi ou se simplesmente assistiu sua queda calado, as pedras precipitando ao seu lado e o seguindo em direção à morte. Exceto que em algum momento ele tinha parado de cair, ficando suspenso na escuridão. Olhos verdes arregalados e com lágrimas que se fizeram de forma despercebida, observaram chocados seu corpo ser carregado novamente para a borda do despenhadeiro de forma lenta e calma.

Quando houve apoio e as sombras o deixaram próximo de Levi, o choque foi o suficiente para causar ao garoto desequilíbrio que o fez perder a força nas pernas. Ele teria caído de joelhos no chão se não fosse o Deus dos Mortos o segurando contra si.

A adrenalina fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer e suar frio, a emoção de viver à beira da morte fazendo seu coração bater forte e seu estômago revirar. Ele nunca ficou tão grato por sentir os braços de Levi o apoiando e ele nunca sentiu tanta ânsia de se entregar ao homem como naquele momento.

O beijo que se seguiu foi desesperado, sobrancelhas franzidas e mãos trêmulas segurando o maxilar forte de  Hades . Ele os pressionou com força, na ponta dos pés e deixando que Levi segurasse todo o seu peso. O pequeno não soube de onde vinha o desejo de senti-lo ali, próximo e vivo, e nem de onde vinha o impulso de morder o lábio inferior de forma a provar do sangue dele.

Mas se formos notar as mãos fortes e pálidas praticamente afundando contra a cintura de Eren, talvez não fosse tão unilateral assim e apenas quando o ar faltou para os dois, Eren se afastou.

Pupilas dilatadas o encararam de forma faminta, como se  Eren fosse o mais saboroso banquete já servido, deixando apenas um fino anel azul relembrando a cor dos olhos dele. Lábios finos e avermelhados contrastando com a pele pálida. Fios negros pareciam ainda mais bagunçados e Levi tinha certa coloração nas bochechas que fizeram com que  Eren mordesse os lábios e roçasse o polegar sobre elas.

Seus corpos estavam tão colados que o menor tinha certeza que  Hades poderia sentir o quanto seu coração batia forte e o quão fervoroso estava.

Ali, na beira do tártaro, em cima de titãs,  Persephone percebeu que possivelmente nutria mais que amizade por seu noivo.


	11. A Reunião

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal! Vim dar um recado rapidinho! Acabei de perceber que postei uma versão errada do capítulo 7, denominado O Monte Olimpo! Peço muitas desculpas! Eu estava postando tão rápido que não percebi que postei uma versão antiga! Por favor, voltem lá e leiam a parte em que Deméter leva Koré para conhecer Hestia! As deusas foram alteradas! Um forte abraço e espero que gostem das atualização!

_Anyone who have a love close to this_  
_Knows what I'm saying_  
_Anyone who wants a dream to come true_  
_Knows how I'm feeling_  
_All I can think of is you and me_  
_Doing the things I want to do_  
_All I imagine is heaven on earth_  
_I know it's you_

_Anyone – Roxette_

**A REUNIÃO**

Uma de suas partes preferidas no dia era quando Levi o dispensava dos julgamentos, dizendo que já havia tido a ajuda necessária. Sem mais querer ficar sentado em um trono observando de cima almas e mais almas, ele não recusava a oferta e ia para o castelo colocar roupas mais confortáveis e deixar a coroa de lado. 

Como sempre, o restante de sua tarde era ocupado no jardim, algumas plantas precisando de cuidados especiais e pássaros vindo ciscar ao seu redor em procura de comida. Quando mais tempo ficava ali, mais ele percebia que todo dia havia uma novidade diferente. Primeiro foram as borboletas, depois apareceram minhocas e formigas, algumas joaninhas e abelhas e por último vinham os pássaros coloridos que cantavam alegremente do topo da cadeia alimentar. 

E, silenciosamente, aquela era uma das formas de Levi mostrar o quanto se importava com ele e com as coisas que o faziam feliz. 

A realização daquele fato vinha incomodando-o há alguns dias. Não porque aquilo era algo ruim, mas porque cada vez que Eren percebia os pequenos gestos que tocavam seu coração, um rubor incontrolável tomava conta de seu rosto e era isso que o tinha forçado a beijar Levi cada vez menos. 

Enquanto, de início, o cumprimento parecia amigável, após as últimas sessões de treinamento com Hades, ele começava a reconsiderar o fato. Talvez fosse algo sobre estar suado e observar as gotas de suor escorrer pela pele pálida do deus, ou talvez fosse a adrenalina de ter alguém o colocando em um pedestal e focando toda a sua atenção em Eren, e exclusivamente Eren. Qualquer que fosse, os beijos, em sua concepção, tinham se tornado mais longos e mais emocionais. Quando se separavam, por exemplo, Eren sentia seu pulmão queimar e a necessidade de lamber os lábios era grande. Levi também sempre tinha um olhar vago no rosto enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios inchados do pequeno e os puxava como se fossem um brinquedo. 

Essas pequenas interações o tornavam cada vez mais ruborizado quando pensava em cumprimentar o mais velho e, por causa de sua vergonha, ele agora vinha se esquivando o tanto quanto podia de momentos propícios para beijos. Exceto que Hades pareceu perceber e agora Eren se via constantemente sendo atacado por um selinho ou tendo que encarar o rosto impassível o perguntar com naturalidade onde estava o beijo de bom dia dele. 

Ugh, talvez seu coração tinha ficado fraco com as décadas de imortalidade porque só a ideia o fazia perder o ritmo de respiração e forçar as pernas uma na outra. 

Pernas essas que estavam enfiadas até o joelho nas águas cristalinas do riacho que delimitava seu jardim. Levi o tinha apresentado um novo conceito que aparentemente uma nova tribo guerreira humana tinha: algo chamado calças que podiam ser cortadas até as coxas. 

Muito mais libertador para jardinagem, o garoto agora usava as coisas curtas com um vestido por cima e assim não precisava se preocupar com regras de conduta nunca mais. Tal vestido estava levantado e enrolado até a cintura e as calças curtas deixavam suas pernas livres para sentir a água gelada e a brisa em paz e silêncio. 

Isso até um corpo se jogar ao seu lado, o barulho da grama sendo amassada fazendo-o abrir os olhos verdes para encontrar Isabel, sorriso gigante mesmo que cansaço estivesse estampado em seu rosto junto com um pedaço de pano que usava na cabeça e para cobrir o nariz e boca. 

Conhecendo Levi e as normas da casa, aquele dia era dia de limpeza. Em algumas vezes, ele se oferecia para ajudar Farlan e Isabel nos deveres, mas Levi sempre o olhava com uma expressão severa e apenas permitia que arrumasse seu próprio quarto. 

Ele se perguntava se aquele tratamento privilegiado era porque Eren era a rainha, mas ainda que fosse, ele não via tanto problema em fazer algum trabalho pesado, uma vez que o único dever que tinha era sentar no trono e acompanhar julgamento até que precisasse intervir. O que, considerando a justiça e capacidade de Levi, eram raras as vezes. 

Por isso a necessidade de fazer mais e participar mais começava a corroê-lo lentamente e o garoto lamentava ter passado tanto tempo isolado do Monte Olimpo e agora não saber o que era esperado de si. 

A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado, suspirando dramaticamente enquanto levantava a roupa que vestia e enfiava os pés na água assim como Eren. Um gemido de deleite escapou a garota, e um sorriso se fez em seu rosto quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou o vento balançar seus cabelos. 

Olhando-a fixamente, ele não percebeu que, de alguma forma, os instintos femininos dela o diziam que estava sendo observada. 

-O que está preocupando a sua cabecinha linda, Eren? Levi pediu que você refizesse a arrumação do quarto novamente? 

Ela perguntou e Eren sorriu de uma forma envergonhada por ter sido pego espiando. Realmente não era incomum que Levi pedisse que todos refizessem a limpeza do castelo, sempre mantendo-o limpo e organizado, ainda que nunca perdendo a essência de lar. Mas aquilo não era o início de suas preocupações e o silêncio a fez levantar as pálpebras e mostrar orbes verdes em um tom mais escuro que as suas. 

-Eren? 

-O que eu tenho que fazer para ser uma boa rainha? - O moreno de olhos esmeraldinos soltou de uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior quase que automaticamente quando deixou suas dúvidas no ar. 

Isabel o olhou confusa por alguns segundos, cabeça tombando como se ela repetisse para si mesma a pergunta até que conseguisse entender o motivo das aflições de sua rainha. Até que, da forma mais natural possível, ela assentiu a cabeça e sorriu brincalhona, levantando a mão direita e começando a levantar três dedos, enumerando o que dizia: 

-Ajudar a governar o Submundo, ser temido e amar o rei. 

E quando a resposta fez sentido pra si, Eren se corou de vermelho no mesmo segundo, olhos grandes e piscando lentamente. O vento tinha bagunçado os maços de cabelo castanhos, deixando-o com um aspecto quase selvagem e, aos poucos, ele parecia com um tom de pele cada vez mais saudável e dourado. Olhos verdes sempre se destacavam onde quer que passasse no mundo inferior, até mesmo algumas almas parando as próprias lamentações para admirar o consorte de Hades. 

-Você acha que pode fazer isso? - Isabel perguntou novamente, dessa vez de forma mais baixa e calma, como se evitasse assustar um animal frágil. O garoto desviou o olhar dela, focando nos próprios pés e os balançando na água fria, algumas gotas molhando suas pernas. 

Ajudar a governar o reino dos mortos era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para amenizar o fardo de Levi. Ele gostava de ser útil e de ser o receptor dos sorrisos orgulhosos cada vez que conseguia controlar uma parte de seus poderes. Além disso, ser temido e visto como alguém poderoso além de uma beleza ímpar era o que mais o impulsionava em seu treinamento, forçando-o até o limite para mostrar o quanto fora subestimado. 

Agora amar o rei? 

Ele conseguiria amar – um sentimento humano – o Rei dos Mortos? 

A resposta era tão simples que nem mesmo ele conseguia dizer em voz alta. Com a forma que Levi o tratava e respeitava, com o poder que ele o permitia deliberadamente, com a liberdade que ele sempre tentava mostrá-lo, era quase impossível não querer amá-lo. 

Todas as facetas de Hades eram atraentes, cada uma com sua peculiaridade. Quando ele estava sentado em seu trono, rosto esterno e exalando poder, ele era alguém para quem Eren ajoelharia sem nenhuma vergonha. Quando estava sentado na mesa de jantar, calado, enquanto ele, Farlan e Isabel conversavam animadamente, ele era uma pessoa calma e incrivelmente familiar, sempre fazendo questão de compartilhar as refeições juntos. 

E quando ele o beijava e o olhava de um jeito diferente do qual olhava para qualquer outra existência no Submundo, ele era alguém que Eren não se importaria de se apaixonar e viver o resto da eternidade ao lado. 

A pior realização, no entanto, era a ideia inocente de que aquilo talvez já tivesse acontecido. 

Por isso a sua resposta foi a mais adequada naquele momento. 

-Eu darei o meu melhor. - Ali estava o fogo incessante da determinação em seus olhos, para o qual Isabel deu um sorriso orgulhoso e deixou-o no rosto enquanto também balançava os pés de maneira infantil. 

-É claro que dará. - Se as segundas intenções realmente estivessem ali, Eren não percebeu, ainda sem malícia o suficiente para detectar a impureza da ruiva. Exceto que, em meio ao silêncio leve que ficou, não era do feitio dela deixar a curiosidade guardada e, por isso, Isabel logo o olhou com algo que parecia travessura brilhando em seus olhos. 

-Mas e aí? Vocês já fizeram alguma coisa? - Juntando-se mais próximo do menino, ela praticamente colou os braços com ele, animada com a ideia de saber sobre a vida privada de Levi. Eren a olhou incerto sobre o que ela falava e começou a citar todas as coisas que ambos faziam durante um dia cheio no Mundo dos Mortos, como o julgamento de almas, o patrulhar pelos campos, os informes que aqueles que estavam a serviço de Hades sempre traziam. 

Todavia, aparentemente não era aquilo que a ruiva queria, uma expressão meio incrédula e meio caçoante em seu rosto delicado. Era nesses momentos que ela mostrava a personalidade de ladra que vivera quando viva. 

-Eren, eu perguntei se vocês fizeram _alguma coisa_... - Agora o tom de voz era definitivamente mais afiado e objetivo, como se escondesse outros motivos que iam além da capacidade de entendimento da rainha. 

-Hm? - Eren então respondeu da forma que sabia, cabeça tomando sobre um dos ombros e sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. 

Isabel arqueou as sobrancelhas como se não acreditasse na castidade que aquele garoto carregava, ainda que fosse um dos objetos de desejo dos deuses do Monte Olimpo. Ela começava a entender porque Levi detestava quando alguém objetizava e sexualizava Eren, uma vez que o pequeno simplesmente ainda não tinha noção do que estava sendo submetido. 

-Tipo fazer alguma coisa depois dos beijos, tipo... - E ela mexeu com as mãos, fazendo gestos que o moreno não entendia e para os quais fazia ainda mais cara de confusão. 

-Eu não entendo, como assim? - Com a pureza e sinceridade da criatura, Isabel percebeu que teria que ser aquela que ensinasse algumas coisas a ele, se não Levi passaria o resto da eternidade sem tocar em um fio de cabeço do garoto. 

Ainda que tecnicamente, ele já havia tocado. 

Rindo com a própria linha de pensamento, ela retirou os pés da água e se virou para ele enquanto cruzavas as pernas uma sobre a outra. Respirando fundo, ela tomou uma das mãos dele entre as suas, colocando uma feição tão séria e maternal que chegava a ser cômica. Eren observou tudo aturdido, completamente incerto para a que Isabel se referia. 

-Eren, você sabe o que vem depois dos beijos? - Ela começou devagar, observando a feição dele ir de hesitante para interessada. E ela sabia exatamente o que usar para capturar toda a atenção do garoto. - Você sabe o que noivos fazem? 

Foi responder com uma negação com a cabeça que a garota disparou a falar, começando pelos tipos de beijos que, para Eren, apenas se dividiam em beijos para mulheres e beijos para homem. Aparentemente ele estava errado, uma vez que a Isabel começou a categorizá-lo em beijos na bochecha, beijos na testa, beijos nos olhos, beijos no nariz, beijos no pescoço e outros tipos de beijos e mais beijos que, segundo ela, se davam em outras partes do corpo e que Levi iria ensiná-lo. 

-Mas o mais importante para esse momento é o beijo de língua. - E ela explicou, de forma bem suscinta, que o beijo de língua envolvia envolver a língua e mexê-la fora da boca até a boca da outra pessoa. 

Eren a olhou com uma expressão enojada. 

-Tipo realmente mexendo a língua para fora da boca? 

-Sim!! 

Animada como nunca, a ruiva assentiu com a cabeça, quase quicando onde estava sentada. Ela estava preparando a Rainha para a “coroação” e não podia estar mais orgulhosa de si mesmo. Alheio aos movimentos alvoroçados da outra, Eren colocou a língua para fora, a mexendo do ar enquanto portava uma expressão estranha. 

Quando Isabel disse que os beijos eram para fazer outra pessoa se sentir bem, Eren não conseguia imaginar como enfiar sua língua em outra boca faria isso. 

-Eu não acho que isso funciona. - O moreno finalizou, escondendo a língua atrás de seus dentes como elas deveriam estar. Aquela conversa estava se tornando ligeiramente desconfortável, mas ele não podia ser hipócrita ao dizer que não estava curioso com tudo o que era lhe explicado. 

-É tudo uma questão de costume. Além do mais, o casamento precisa ser consumado. - Trazido de seus pensamentos, ele a olha com olhos grandes, não entendendo o porquê beijos tinha haver com a coroação. Isabel continuou. - O que? Você esperava um altar e um vestido branco? Isso parece coisa de humanos pagãos. 

E como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, ela ri, olhos brilhantes quando as bochechas de Eren se coraram novamente em uma expressão tímida. 

-Você sabe que para você ser realmente a Rainha precisa haver a consumação, certo? - Ainda com um puxar de lábios não confiável, ela continuou. Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, começando a se sentir incomodado com o quão superior ela se punha por saber algumas coisas a mais que ele. 

-Mas eu já sou a Rainha. - O pequeno rebateu imediatamente, sua personalidade recém-descoberta, vindo à tona e demandando respeito. Isabel pareceu não perceber que começava a tocar nos nervos do garoto. 

-Não! Vocês são noivos! 

-Zeus disse que eu era a Rainha. - Eren manteve sua declaração, sobrancelhas tão juntas que agora os lábios cheios começavam a se franzir numa expressão insatisfeita. Isabel revira os olhos, puxando uma respiração e falando como se fosse de senso comum. 

-Na verdade, ao ser um deus que comeu a fruta do Submundo, você automaticamente vira noivo de Hades. - A ruiva começou a gesticular e ele esqueceu um pouco do aborrecimento para saber mais sobre seu reino. - É claro que se ele já tivesse uma rainha, você apenas seria um servo como eu e o Farlan, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que você é o único pretendente à rainha e para realmente ser coroado, precisa haver a consumação. 

Olhando-o com expectativa, a ruiva esperou que ele reagisse de alguma forma, como se a informação que dera fosse valiosa. Exceto que Eren parecia não mais apto a nenhuma conversação, olhos grandes piscando lentamente, enquanto a feição permanecia tão limpa que chegava a assustar. Talvez ele realmente tivesse pegando algumas manias de Levi, tamanho era o tempo que passavam juntos. 

-Eren, voc- 

Uma voz masculina soou alta atrás deles e a menina quase pulou de susto. 

-Isabel! Pare de fugir dos seus serviços para ficar conversando com o Eren! - Farlan gritou e Eren olhou por cima dos ombros para ver o loiro com os lenços no cabelo e ao redor da boca, uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra segurava uma vassoura. 

-Ahhh! - Isabel gemeu em frustração, levantando-se e batendo com as mãos na roupa que usava, nem um pouco animada com o prospecto de ouvir um sermão de Farlan. Eren não fez questão de mantê-la ali, ainda mais quando tinha muito para pensar. 

\- Consumação, hm? - Ele pergunta para si mesmo, baixinho, pé continuando a balançar dentro do riacho. Levi não tinha tocado em nenhum assunto de consumação e sempre o tratou com a Rainha por direito. Mas talvez ele realmente tivesse que ter uma coroação? Ou talvez essas tradições não importassem no Submundo? 

Qualquer que fosse a escolha, ele tentou imaginar o cenário de uma consumação em sua cabeça, como vestidos e locais e Deuses a serem convidados, completamente ignorante sobre o verdadeiro significado de ser consumado. 

\----------------- 

Eren estava deitado no chão, em cima de várias almofadas, e de frente para a lareira. Com um livro em mãos, ele aproveitava o final de tarde quietamente ao mesmo tempo que Isabel brincava com Cerberus do outro lado da sala. Farlan não estava presente e o trono de Levi estava vazio, uma vez que o Deus ainda estava cumprindo seus deveres. 

Nos últimos dias, a conversa que teve com Isabel continuava sondando sua cabeça e ele tentava racionalizar tudo o que a moça havia dito. Apesar de não ter experienciado nada que ela comentou, a leitura dos livros de romance que os humanos haviam escrito o ajudava a entender um pouco do sentimento presente entre duas pessoas que estavam noivas. 

E por isso ele estava constantemente com as bochechas coradas enquanto lia. 

Procurando dissipar os pensamentos, o moreno buscou focar em sua leitura, apenas para ser interrompido segundos depois, quando Hades adentrou a sala com uma expressão escurecida. 

Levantando o tronco, Eren se ajoelhou, coxas ao redor de si enquanto olhava com curiosidade o Deus andar a passos largos e se jogar na cadeira livre. Aparentemente, Isabel nem ao menos deu importância para o humor azedo que o Rei dos Mortos carregava, continuando a acariciar Cebby como se aquilo não fosse problema dela. 

Olhos verdes se voltaram novamente para o rei, que agora tinha os olhos fechados e uma mão massageando entre as sobrancelhas. Mordendo os lábios em incerteza, Eren deixou o livro em cima de um de seus travesseiros e engatinhou até o trono, que estava próximo o suficiente para não precisar levantar. 

O vestido verde que usava se arrastou no chão e formou um véu ao seu redor quando ele voltou a se sentar sobre as próprias coxas, já estava em frente à Levi, com olhos grandes varrendo a postura de Hades e tentando descobrir o que fazer em seguida. 

Levi, que até então não havia percebido a presença do pequeno, abriu os olhos de forma assustada quando duas mãos de apoiaram em um de seus joelhos, Eren mantendo o contato visual enquanto apoiava o queixo sob elas. Observando sua rainha naquela posição, Levi não pôde deixar de pensar que o pequeno parecia um cachorrinho a esperar por seu dono, observando-o com gigantes olhos esmeraldas transbordando preocupação e confiança. 

-Levi, o que houve? – Foi o garoto que perguntou primeiro, alheio à reação instantânea que causava no mais velho, coração batendo rápido e respiração prendendo na garganta. Isabel, que tentava manter um sorriso gigante escondido, continuava os olhando de canto de olho enquanto fingia estar ocupada com o cão do inferno apenas para assistir a interação dos governantes do Mundo Inferior. 

Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios finos de Levi e ele levou uma das mãos para acariciar os fios macios e castanhos de Eren. Sem pensar muito e querendo ser útil para aliviar o estresse do Deus, Eren simplesmente tombou a cabeça, permitindo que o homem enrolasse suas mechas achocolatadas e massageasse sua cabeça. 

Apesar de estar obviamente muito enraivecido com algo, a mão que o acariciava continuava sendo gentil e leve, o carinho perfeito para fazê-lo cair no sono. E ele realmente achava que aquela era a intenção de Levi, uma vez que aquilo se seguiu por vários minutos em silêncio, o qual Eren não ousou interromper em respeito ao seu noivo. 

Até que o que o afligia foi dito. 

-Haverá uma reunião urgente no Monte Olimpo no raiar da manhã e, como Deus do Submundo, eu serei obrigado a comparecer. 

O de olhos verdes se empertigou imediatamente com a confissão, olhos atentos buscando qualquer sinal de brincadeira no rosto pálido e bem esculpido. Como esperado, Levi estava completamente sério e continuou a falar enquanto não interrompia a massagem no garoto ajoelhado aos seus pés. 

-Aparentemente, Hera, Atena e Afrodite se envolveram em uma disputa de egos com um humano chamado Páris. E essa disputa acabou envolvendo uma humana filha de Zeus chamada Helena. Como sempre, a guerra foi a única solução plausível encontrada e agora eu preciso comparecer para ouvir as baboseiras do Olimpo. – Com o tom impaciente e muito obviamente insatisfeito com o modo de resolver conflitos entre Deuses e Humanos, Levi bufou exasperado e Eren continuou o olhando com olhos verdes adoráveis e feição tranquila. 

Depois de alguns segundos, o pequeno disse o improvável. 

-Você não precisa ir sozinho. Eu sou sua rainha e você pode me usar. 

Se ele estava consciente do impacto que a expressão teve no homem sentado no trono, não era possível saber. Isabel, que estava longe dos dois, quase engasgou com a confissão e os olhos de Levi escureceram imediatamente, pupilas dilatando e se fixando na única criatura em toda a mitologia que conseguia atravessar suas muralhas tão facilmente. 

Como qualquer conversar entre eles, Hades precisou ponderar a sua resposta, cuidadoso para não assustar Eren. Franzindo as sobrancelhas e apertando os lábios um no outro, Levi retirou os dedos longos e pálidos dos fios castanhos e gesticulou para que ele se sentasse em seu colo. 

O que já havia se tornado uma tradição sempre que não havia um trono para o garoto se sentar. 

Sem contestar a decisão de seu rei, o moreno levantou-se rapidamente e se colocou no colo dele, pernas levantando para se dobrarem contra um dos encostos de braço e as costas se apoiando no braço que se enlaçou por sua cintura. Quem olhava de fora, via aquela como uma posição íntima até demais, mas Eren se sentia impossivelmente confortável e protegido nos braços de um dos deuses mais poderosos. 

-Isso quer dizer que você quer fazer sua primeira aparição como Rainha do Submundo? – Com a voz mais rouca que o normal, ele sugeriu, rostos tão próximos que Eren não sabia se focava o olhar nos lábios finos ou nos olhos que o consumiam. 

Assentindo com a cabeça diversas vezes, ele não precisou vocalizar quando um brilho dourado surgiu rapidamente em suas orbes esverdeadas. Passando os braços pelo pescoço de Hades, Eren encostou a cabeça em um dos ombros largos e fortes, cílios grandes e cheios encostando na pele pálida do pescoço dele. 

-Tudo bem, você pode fazer o que quiser, Eren. – E com a permissão do Deus do Submundo, Eren sentiu orgulho e determinação borbulhar em seu ser. 

Com ou sem consumação, ele era a Rainha e iria provar para qualquer um que aquele cargo era seu. 

\---------------- 

O salão principal do Olimpo estava decorado com ramos de ouro conectando as colunas gregas e segurando véus de seda fina. O ambiente era mantido mais iluminado que o de costume e todos os deuses mais importantes estavam sentados em uma longa mesa, na qual um banquete estava servido. Entre vinhos, frutas e pães, a conversa seguia alta e desenfreada, alguns conversando com amizades e outros soltando indiretas para inimigos. 

A mesa tinha cadeiras contadas para cada deus importante e todas estavam ocupadas, exceto uma. Na cabeceira deste e ocupando o lugar de maior prestígio e poder, se encontrava o Deus dos Deuses, Zeus, também conhecido como Grisha. Ao seu lado direito, sentava uma mulher de olhos quase baixos e curtos cabelos loiros. A Deusa da maternidade, das bodas e das esposas vestia uma túnica e uma palla de cor clara, uma coroa feita de penas de pavão sob sua cabeça e exuberando a sua posição de Deusa dos Deuses. Hera era seu nome, também conhecida como Dina. 

Do lado esquerdo de Zeus, sentava-se Ares, vestido com um quíton vermelho e uma capa dourada sobre seus ombros largos. Em sua cabeça, um capacete de batalha descansava, e ele parecia se recusar a tirá-lo a fim de mostrar seu poder de Deus da Guerra. Ao lado de Zeke, outro loiro se assentava, aquele cujos sapatos carregavam um ar de asas. O Deus do Vento parecia mais interessado na taça de vinho à sua frente, não prestando atenção nas conversas ao seu redor. 

Ao seu lado, um filho de titãs se sentava. Era Hélio, o Deus do Sol, que, com sua altura colossal, sentava-se quase desconfortável, mãos suando o tempo todo e sendo limpas na seda que cobria a mesa. Ele também poderia ser chamado de Bertholdt. 

Em seguida, Artémis se sentava, os olhos opacos e entediados de Anne observando a mesa como se fosse atacar alguém a qualquer minuto. Seu irmão Apolo estava a seu lado, olhos azuis vasculhando com curiosidade e interesse escondidos. Armin poderia ter uma aparência inocente, mas seus olhos eram tão astutos quanto a do Deus dos Mares sentado na outra ponta da mesa. 

Poseidon, irmão de Zeus e Hades, sentava diretamente de frente para Grisha, ainda que separados por diversas cadeiras laterais. O corpo musculoso se mostrava imponente, bíceps saltando do tecido que enroscava seu corpo e cobria apenas um de seus ombros. Erwin segurava fortemente um tridente em sua mão direita, algas rodeando os fios dourados de seus cabelos e olhos azuis oceano analisando cada figura presente na reunião, ainda mais que o pequeno Apolo. 

Ao seu lado direito, Athena se sentava. A Deus da sabedoria, da inteligência, da guerra e da justiça sentava com um capacete alto que deixava seus fios castanhos moldurarem seu rosto. Com um olhar meio louco e inesperado, a inteligência de Hanji se mostrava uma causa de sua aparente loucura. Além da proteção para a cabeça, trazia também uma couraça e um escudo mágico e finalizava um dos lados da mesa. 

Do outro lado, sentada ao lado de Dina, estava Héstia. Historia estava meio acuada, mas ainda conversava animadamente com uma titã fêmea que era permitida no Monte Olimpo. Importunando a Deusa do lar, do fogo e da família, Têmis se sentava, pele morena cheia de sardas nas bochechas e cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo. De todas as mulheres presentes, ela era a única que vestia uma túnica de cor marrom até os joelhos e a única que também se recusava a ter qualquer nome humano. Têmis era filha de Urano e Gaia e era a deusa da justiça, por isso, não ter um nome humano a mantinha imparcial, como a justiça deveria ser. 

Ao seu lado, uma Deméter cabisbaixa e muito descontente se encontrava, um longo vestido preto demonstrando seu luto pela ida de seu Coré. Sem dar muita importância à mulher, outra deusa de cabelos negros e olhos escuros como duas pedras ônis se encontrava. A pele tão pálida e limpa dava-lhe uma delicadeza ímpar e lábios cheios e vermelhos a tornavam uma das belezas mais belas do Olimpo. 

Afrodite se sentava entre Deméter e a cadeira vazia do lado esquerdo de Poseidon. Muito cultuada no Mediterrâneo e na Ásia, Mikasa tinha a feição calma e austera, não exalando a ideia de Deusa do amor, da beleza e da sexualidade. Ainda assim, era impossível negar que, quando Afrodite se apegava a alguém, ela era tudo aquilo que seu dever a incumbia. 

Por fim, a cadeira livre ao lado de Poseidon pertencia ao Deus do Submundo, que ainda não havia feito a sua aparição. Sem esperar muito, Dionísio já começava a completar os copos de vinho normalmente, rugas em sua face e um rubor em suas bochechas. De nome humano Pixis, o Deus do vinho, da intoxicação e da insânia, preferia tomar uma forma mais idosa, uma vez que era mais fácil induzir outros à bebida quando se era um velho. 

E bem mais fácil conseguir doses de graça. 

Rindo com seus próprios pensamentos, o cujo nome romano era Baco, terminou de servir a todos os deuses presentes na mesa, não ignorando o copo à frente da cadeira vazia. Quando se virou para sair, porém, as velas que se sustentável acima do salão tremularam e sombras acompanharam a brisa gelada e cheirando a rosas que tomou o local. 

Como sempre, uma entrada triunfal. 

Levi se materializou atrás de uma das colunas, o corpo completamente coberto por uma armadura negra que lhe cobria o peito e colava aos seus músculos. As sombras se voltaram para si e se enrolavam ao redor de seu pescoço, formando uma capa de penas negras que lembravam àquelas que cobriam os corvos. 

Em sua cabeça e segurando o cabelo completamente ordenado para trás, uma coroa negra e baixa se encontrava, olhos gélidos encarando à sua frente com poder e dominação. A mesa inteira se calou para respeitar a presença do Deus do Mundo Inferior, alguns visivelmente encolhendo diante da beleza perigosa que ele exalava. 

Naquele dia, porém, Levi não permaneceu sendo o centro das atenções, pois assim que ele dobrou a grande coluna que o escondia parcialmente e se dirigiu para a mesa, todos prenderam a respiração para a criatura que estava com um braço enlaçado no do Rei dos Mortos. 

Curvas sinuosas cobertas por um longo vestido vermelho com sangue, Eren andou ao lado de Levi, cabeça erguida e olhar esmeraldino sério e quase julgador. Atrás de si, a cauda do vestido que colava ao seu corpo esguio e alto se arrastava, cobrindo qualquer ideia de beleza pura e passiva. Aquele que antes era conhecido por Coré, tinha os cabelos curtos e o pescoço amostra com um pesado e intricado colar. Braceletes escuros cobriam seus braços e uma coroa alta de ouro negro ornamentava sua cabeça. A mesma coroa que quase parecia emitir raios de sol, agora demandava respeito quando a figura andou lado a lado de Hades, confiança transbordando a cada passo. 

Não houve um deus naquela mesa que não correu os olhos pela figura que era Eren, vestindo delineando-o perfeitamente e trazendo à tona um dos títulos mais lindos do Monte. Ele era o moreno de olhos verdes que tanto encantava o Olimpo e agora a sua beleza chegava a ser assustadora com tamanho poder em suas mãos. 

Em uma palavra, os lábios cheios e vermelhos do garoto pareciam venenosos. 

Ao se aproximar da mesa, Levi assentiu silenciosamente, orgulho escondido em seus olhos quando trazia sua rainha consigo. 

Puxando a cadeira para se sentar, Hades olhou brevemente para Atenas e Poseidon, a quem tinha mais afinidade, e assentiu mais uma vez. Ao se sentar, o deus correu os olhos pelo espaço e observou as esposas de cada deus ou deusa permanecendo em pé atrás de suas cadeiras, alheios à conversa e aguardando como objetos. 

E por isso boa parte da mesa olhou-o espantado quando Levi empurrou a cadeira para trás e bateu duas mãos no colo. Eren, que até então estava a seu lado, olhou para o rosto pálido e afiado com uma expressão confusa que durou apenas alguns segundos e logo pôs-se em ação com um meio sorriso no rosto. 

O garoto inocente e isolado agora vestia um afrontoso vestido cor sangue, tão vermelho como a romã, símbolo da fertilidade e de sua liberdade. O garoto que trazia uma coroa alta sobre sua cabeça agora sentava-se confortavelmente no colo de Hades, como se fosse o bem mais precioso nas mãos do deus enquanto os outros consortes esperavam em pés e atrás de seus companheiros. 

O poder que Levi estava entregando em suas mãos fazia seu corpo inteiro vibrar, uma excitação chacoalhando seus membros e determinação transbordando de seu ser. Seu rei acreditava em si e ele queria mostrar que Levi não estava errado ao fazê-lo. 

De frente para o casal, Atenas tinha um sorriso grande e Poseidon, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Afrodite olhou de soslaio para os governantes do Submundo e logo conseguiu sentir a tensão que exalava dos dois, satisfeita com o quão rápido a união se fez. O restante da mesa, todavia, não parecia tão contente com a cena. 

Armin parecia terrivelmente desapontado ao ver o antigo Coré já comprometido, enquanto Annie arqueava uma sobrancelha como se se perguntasse onde estava o menino tímido que conheça. Bertholdt não ousava levantar o olhar para não se deparar com a aura dominante que Levi emitia. Já Reiner e Zeke, ambos tinhas expressões desgostosas, Zeke mais ofendido ainda ao ver o garoto que recusou seus cortejos sentar no colo de Hades. À frente deles, Dina encarava a comoção com curiosidade, alheia ao olhar intenso que Grisha, que agora mordia o lábio inferior, dava para o garoto com o vestido vermelho. 

Deméter por sua vez permanecia boquiaberta, lamentando internamente os fios longos que foram cortados e observando horrorizada como Coré se vestia. Ela tinha certeza que tudo aquilo tinha sido manipulação de Levi, uma vez que seu garoto inocente não poderia se portar daquela forma indecente. 

As únicas que não estavam à par da situação era Historia e Têmis, a última porque estava ocupada demais observando as feições delicadas da loira. Foi Héstia que precisou fingir uma tosse para retirar todos os olhares da nova rainha e iniciar a discussão. 

-Então, sobre a Guerra de Troia... 

E como esperado, Hera, Afrodite e Atenas tomaram a discussão por meios pessoais. O restante dos deuses apenas se deleitou com o jantar, como se realmente não se importassem com o tópico discutido. Apenas Ares tentava defender a guerra e até mesmo Zeus tinha sua atenção em outra pessoa. 

Tal pessoa agora observava tudo com sobrancelhas franzidas, incrédulo com a bagunça que era a reunião. Levi o observava veemente, sorrindo de canto ao perceber o quão desapontado o garoto estava ao imaginar que os deuses eram maduros e de deparar com aquilo. 

Grande erro. 

Acostumado com a decadência que era esses encontros, Hades nem ao menos tinha vontade de intervir. Poseidon tinha a cabeça apoiava em uma mão e fazia um redemoinho em seu copo de vinho, como se precisasse de algo mais interessante para realmente manter sua atenção do que algo tão infantil. 

E esse algo interessante foi o tremor que subitamente chacoalhou as colunas do Olimpo e que foi sentido mesmo com a voz gritantes das mulheres, cuja vaidade era a causa da guerra. O caos imediatamente se acalmou, olhos arregalados olhando ao redor e buscando o motivo do tremor. 

Levi, todavia, sabia exatamente de quem aquele poder vinha e, com um sorriso de canto, simplesmente se encostou no trono a ele destinado e observou o garoto em seu colo intervir e liderar a discussão com seu consentimento. 

-Eu acredito que já chega de discussões sem objetivos claros. – A voz suave e clara soou em comando, atraindo todas as atenções para si. Se sentindo bem com os olhos assustados o observando, Eren apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e cruzou as pernas, completamente confortável no colo de seu noivo. Permanecendo em silêncio até perceber que ninguém o interromperia, o garoto disse: 

-Eu sou contra a guerra e a favor do amor de Helena e Páris. Portanto o meu reino intercederá pelos humanos. 

Os burburinhos explodiram no mesmo segundo. Gritos e xingamentos e gesticulações, muitos sem embasamento nenhum, ocuparam o local e a imaturidade daqueles que governavam já estava dando nos nervos do moreno de olhos verdes. Olhando para trás, ele buscou coragem e aprovação nos olhos azul-acinzentados e, ao invés de ter o que esperava, ganhou um olhar cheio de orgulho e luxúria. 

Aparentemente, Levi não se importava em vê-lo chamando o Submundo de seu reino. Melhor, ele parecia até mesmo arrogante ao cruzar os braços e descansar as costas, enquanto Eren sentava em si e comandava a briga. 

A ideia de ser aquele que fez Hades ter as pupilas dilatadas daquela forma foi o que causou o tremular em seu estômago e o deu forças para bater com a mão fortemente na mesa, o estrondo calando a todos imediatamente. 

Suas emoções naquele momento pareciam selvagens e ele não percebeu o brilho dourado que tomou seus olhos por segundos enquanto proferia com a voz baixa e rouca: 

-Eu protegerei Troia. – Eren proferiu, olhos verdes focando em cada rosto presente na mesa, inclusive aqueles que o olhavam em descrédito. – Eu protegerei aquelas pessoas, mesmo que tenha que usar os titãs do Tártaro e esmagar o restante do mundo ao redor. 

Afrodite, que até então permanecia calada, virou a cabeça rapidamente para o garoto, olhos negros avaliando a criatura. Deméter, por sua vez, pareceu afrontada, sem reconhecer a criança que uma vez fora seu filho. Já Zeke parecia lívido, raiva tomando a feição do Deus da Guerra até o rosto dele ficar vermelho. 

A confusão novamente se fez, Ares se virando para Zeus e contestando a ameaça. Hermes arregalava os olhos de um lado para o outro e Atena parecia animada com a ideia de um novo deus ter poder o suficiente para intimar daquela forma. 

Hera encarava Persephone com um brilho nos olhos, quase como se aprovando a posição do garoto no colo do noivo. Talvez a essência de Deusa dos Matrimônios fosse superior até naquela posição, em que ela ignorou a discórdia e pôs-se ao lado das mulheres e das crianças troianas. 

Foi então que uma voz grave soou, intimidadora o suficiente para calar todos os outros deuses. 

-Porque Persephone está tomando decisões, Hades? – O Deus dos Deuses perguntou, olhos verdes opacos afiados observando a criança de cabelos curtos e vestido vermelho. Em resposta, Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha, aproximando o tronco de Eren e passando os braços pela cintura dele, numa clara amostra de possessão que fez Zeus enrugar o rosto. 

-Grisha, você falha em perceber que a Rainha é a peça mais importante de um tabuleiro. – O Rei do Mundo Inferior disse, um tom venenoso alfinetando as diversas amantes que Zeus tinha e que desestabilizava o Olimpo justamente por desestabilizar Hera. – Eu digo para deixar a minha rainha decidir. 

A temperatura do ambiente imediatamente caiu alguns graus, Eren olhando por sobre os ombros tentando entender porque Levi começou a repelir a tentativa de Zeus de contornar a situação. Aparentemente, o mais velho não parecia tão amigável com o irmão e os braços que apertavam sua cintura provavam seu ponto. 

-Hmmm, eu entendo. – Grisha continuou, cabeça se apoiando em uma das mãos e olhos brilhando em desafio enquanto se referia à Hades. Ele tinha uma expressão dissimulada e o tom de voz que usava parecia confrontar o outro deus. – Todavia, como Deus dos Deuses, eu não senti que Persephone se tornou a rainha consolidada. Eu acredito que você esteja com problemas com a consumação? – Um sorriso finalizou a frase e Eren franziu as sobrancelhas para a afronta. 

Um quase rugido soou atrás de si e as sombras que antes serviam como parte da vestimenta se desfizeram para tremular atrás da cadeira em que sentavam de forma ameaçadora. 

\- Zeus, eu não acho inteligente você se intrometer. – Foi a primeira vez que Eren ouviu Levi chamar alguém pelo seu dever de forma tão perversa. Os olhos que antes eram azuis acinzentados pareciam se escurecer lentamente, expressão quase assassina em seu rosto pálido. 

-Se Coré ainda não é rainha, ele não pode opinar. – Zeke apontou, alheio à disputa silenciosa entre os dois maiores e tentando recuperar seu ego ferido. 

-É Persephone. – Eren logo corrigiu, mãos se fechando em punhos. Zeke lhe deu um sorriso convencido e soltou uma risada forçada. 

-Sua confiança é admirável. Não achei que o pequeno Coré... – E ele fez questão de enfatizar o nome de forma maldosa. -...fosse assim. 

A raiva que começava a borbulhar em seu sangue fez Eren querer saltar a mesa e estrangular aquela pessoa. Ramos de ervas venenosas começaram a surgir dos fios castanhos e se enrolar na coroa, flores negras se formando e combinando com a expressão enfurecida do garoto. 

Até mesmo Dionísio percebeu a tensão que pairava no salão, parando de servir vinho de forma inteligente para não se ver sugado naquela guerra fria. O silêncio reinou enquanto Zeus, Hades, Persephone e Ares trocavam farpas pelo olhar, até que alguém tão forte quanto interferiu com a expressão calma e séria. 

-Eu também intercedo pelos humanos, assim como a Rainha do Submundo. Acredito que seja mais rentável uma votação para que a discussão seja encerrada. 

Afrodite falou em tom alto e claro, rosto pálido a deixando tão parecida com Levi, que ninguém ousou deixar os dois bravos ao mesmo tempo. Portanto, assim foi feito. 

\------- 

Como qualquer situação é um motivo para festas e bailes, logo após a reunião, todos os Deuses se reuniram alegremente no salão ao lado para confraternizar como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Todos, exceto Levi que, sendo o introvertido que era, não via a hora de simplesmente desaparecer para o Submundo e retirar a armadura que pesava seu corpo. Todavia a cena à sua frente o impedia de ir embora. 

Rodeada de ninfas, Deméter segurava as mãos de Eren nas suas, uma expressão desesperada implorando o filho para não consumar sua posição de rainha e voltar para sua proteção. Enquanto o garoto mordia os lábios, expressão dolorosa ao tentar negar o pedido à Carla, vários pares de olhos violetas olhavam Hades de cima a baixo. 

Talvez vê-lo ser tão gentil com Eren tivesse mudado a opinião de algumas delas e agora o Rei era alvo de olhares curiosos e desejosos ao mesmo tempo, ainda que a reputação de um dos deuses mais inalcançável permanecesse. 

O mais novo, que agora ouvia Carla lamentar todas as vezes que tentou entrar no Submundo atrás de Eren, não sabia distinguir a horda de sentimentos que assolava seu ser. Ele sentia pena e ao mesmo tempo um pouco de culpa por ser o motivo pelo qual o cabelo da deusa das flores estava desgrenhado daquela forma. Mas ainda assim, o poder e a felicidade que sentia ao estar ao lado de Hades o impedia de querer se afastar do mais velho, ainda mais quando todas aquelas ninfas o encaravam como se fossem devorá-lo. 

Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, uma expressão enciumada para as ninfas que, diferente das três que o fizeram companhia durante os meses que passara no Olimpo, não tinham nenhum respeito perante o seu noivo. 

Negando os apelos da mãe, o pequeno a deu um beijo nas mãos dela e deixou-as escorrer enquanto dava passos para trás. Cada vez que se afastava a expressão de Deméter caia ainda mais enquanto a de Eren se tornava cada vez mais decidida. 

Olhos verdes varreram pelo salão e se depararam com algumas figuras. A deusa Afrodite com os olhos tão parecidos com os de Hades o observava com afinco enquanto se deliciava com o vinho dos deuses. Zeus continuava sentado em seu trono e mantinha-se observando o filho com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ares o olhava com raiva nos olhos, corpo encostado em uma das colunas gregas e o julgando silenciosamente. 

Todas as ninfas encarando Levi desejosas. 

Ele não soube qual foi o estopim para a sua decisão. Se fora uma pessoa em específica ou um conjunto delas. O fato foi que, assim que chegara ao lado de Levi, um sentimento novo fazia seu corpo tremer de excitação e coragem. Se até então sua voz não era ouvida por não ter passado pela consumação, ele se sentia impelido a consumar seu cargo e sua relação com Hades o quanto antes. 

Talvez por isso mesmo o modo como os lábios se encontraram foi diferente. Levi segurou-o com a cintura, ligeiramente surpreso pela expressão de afeto no meio do salão, todavia, rapidamente o Deus as apertou na cintura bem demarcada de Eren e retribuiu o beijo casto. 

Com as mãos nas bochechas altas e afiadas de Hades, Eren decidiu levar aquilo um pouco além e, ainda que meio confuso, abriu a boca e lambeu os lábios de Levi. 

Foi como ter atirado chamas em palha. 

Imediatamente, dedos pálidos o puxaram mais próximo e o garoto passou os braços para o pescoço dele sem nem perceber, enlaçando-o perto e colando os corpos uns aos outros. 

Para quem nunca tinha visto Hades ter qualquer relação com outro ser, aquela era uma clara demonstração de possessividade dos dois lados que arrancou olhares surpresos e alguns curiosos para assistir. 

O beijo que começou calmo, se transformou em desesperado e quente em alguns segundos, Eren franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ser assolado com sentimentos que ele não pensou ser capaz de sentir ao deixar outra língua explorar sua cavidade. 

Quando o ar faltou entre eles, o encontro de língua foi finalizado com um beijo forte e ambos colaram as testas juntos, olhos tão diferentes afundando na imensidão que sentiam um pelo outro. Persephone, então, sorri com a excitação de fazer algo tão inadequado no meio do salão e em frente aos outros deuses e de uma Carla que o encarava horrorizada e de olhos arregalados. 

E para quem não acreditava no que estava vendo, a cena pareceu algo mitológico, uma vez que, um segundo depois, sombras envolveram as duas criaturas e os governantes do Submundo desapareceram entre corvos e beijos. 


	12. A Rainha

_Give peace a chance_   
_Let the fear you have fall away_

_I've got my eye on you_

_I've got my mind on you_

_Say yes to heaven_   
_Say yes to me_

_Yes To Heaven – Lana del Rey_

**A RAINHA**

-Eren, eu não posso adivinhar o que você quer se você não falar. – Levi proferiu, observando o garoto que tinha tomado certo gosto por ficar sentado em seu colo. Eren, no momento, usava um vestido rosa claro até a altura de seus joelhos e brincava com o tecido confortável entre os dedos. 

Antes o moreno estava satisfeito tendendo ao jardim, fios curtos presos por grampos para que não precisasse retirá-los da frente dos olhos, mas em algum momento Eren abandonou suas flores e entrou no salão com um olhar determinado. 

Bem, isso até sentar no colo de Hades e perder as palavras que estavam na ponta de sua língua. 

Observando-o atentamente, o mais velho tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas como se tentasse desvendar o mistério que era sua rainha. Olhos verdes esmeraldinos estavam fixados no próprio colo, subindo para encontrar orbes acinzentadas apenas para um rubor tomar seu rosto e ele desviar o olhar novamente. 

-Hmmm você poderia... – O pequeno tentou, rolando os olhos e buscando no teto e nas paredes a coragem necessária para confessar seus desejos. – Ahnm...eu quero... 

Mas veja bem, Eren realmente não sabia por onde começar. Desde que Isabel o ofereceu um pouco mais do conhecimento sobre beijos, ele se perguntava se cada um deles teria o mesmo efeito do beijo que trocaram naquele dia no Monte Olimpo. 

Se até aquele momento o garoto não acreditava que um cumprimento fosse causar uma rebelião em seus sentimentos, agora ele tinha certeza que tudo que viesse de Hades fazia-o perder a cabeça em instantes. 

Inclusive o homem à sua frente, dando-lhe toda a atenção possível e o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. 

-Diga. – Como sempre, a voz rouca e tranquila parecia o impelir a dizer e pedir o que quisesse, como se o Rei do Inferno não fosse medir esforços para realizar qualquer que fosse o pedido de Eren. Considerando que Levi continuava a dar-lhe mimos e toda a atenção, ele tinha uma sensação estranha que concordava com suas desconfianças. 

E se Levi fizesse tudo o que Eren pedia, com certeza dizer o que passava em sua cabeça não o faria bravo, certo? 

O garoto resolveu testar. 

-Eu quero saber mais sobre beijos. – Soltou de uma vez, cabeça ainda baixa e um bico pequeno se fazendo em seus lábios cheios. Os dedos que antes brincavam nervosamente com o tecido de seu vestido, agora se agarravam neles como se necessário para não perder as estribeiras. 

-...sobre beijos? – Foi a resposta um pouco indecisa do Deus, que olhou para Eren com olhos arregalados após repassar o que tinha ouvido algumas vezes em sua cabeça. 

Eren, seu inocente Eren, que em sua virginal pureza mal sabia dos significados de beijos, o perguntando sobre eles? 

Algo estava estranho. 

Observando-o assentir freneticamente, Levi cruzou os braços e fez um barulho com a garganta que Eren interpretou como um sinal para continuar. Permanecendo com a voz envergonhada, ele continuou, sabendo que o mais velho nunca o tinha julgado ou reprimidos por nenhuma de suas dúvidas. 

-Tudo sobre beijos e sobre os tipos de beijos também... – Finalizou para a surpresa de Levi. 

Eren, seu inocente Eren, perguntando sobre tipos de beijos quando Levi tinha certeza que ele apenas sabia encostar os lábios delicadamente? 

Certamente tinha dedo de outra pessoa naquilo e ele já tinha ideia de quem era. 

\- Quem te falou isso? – Perguntou e não ficou nem um pouco perplexo quando o garoto respondeu: 

\- ...Isabel. 

Mas é claro. Tinha que ser coisa de Isabel Magnolia que, com sua vida mundana, sabia muito mais do que algumas perversões. 

Revirando os olhos, Levi esfregou os dedos entre as sobrancelhas, xingando a garota mentalmente pela posição em que ela o tinha forçado. Eren, seu inocente Eren, o olhava com gigantes olhos verdes, lábio inferior sendo maltratado enquanto ele temia que Hades estivesse bravo com sua pergunta. 

Eren, que sentado em seu colo, estava ansiosamente esperando por uma resposta e, pensando bem, talvez aquela fosse sua chance de aproveitar-se gentilmente daquela criatura que o negava um dos mais desejos mais carnais. 

Sim, dependendo de como aquela interação terminasse, talvez Levi tivesse que agradecer à ruiva depois de décadas de desejo sendo suprimido. 

Em segundos, Levi saiu de exasperado para curioso, olhos azuis escurecendo e passeando pelo corpo sensual em seu colo. Eren realmente não tinha noção do que fazia consigo cada vez que se sentava em seu colo, forçando-o a controlar suas emoções da forma mais intensa possível. 

-E eu assumo que, ao vir me perguntar sobre, você quer que eu te ensine sobre eles? 

Uma pequena porcentagem de esperança brilhou nos olhos do Deus do Submundo, língua inconscientemente saindo da boca para umedecer os lábios finos. O de olhos verdes observou o movimento sem querer, corando profundamente quando percebeu que começara a mapear cada centímetro do rosto de Levi. 

Ainda assim, ele assentiu, rosto vermelho e se contorcendo de acanhamento no colo dele. 

Levi então descansou o corpo no encosto do trono em que estava, as luzes do ambiente imediatamente se tornando mais baixas a mando do rei. Como sempre, a lareira continuava acesa, pintando a pele de Eren em um dourado irresistível. Enquanto o garoto olhou ao seu redor, confuso com a súbita mudança de iluminação, Hades observou a criatura esbelta sobre si com voracidade, levanto as mãos de forma lenta até as ter apoiadas sobre os descansos de braços. 

Ainda que Eren estivesse inconscientemente se entregando para si, ele não iria tocá-lo até o consenso consciente do garoto, uma vez que se recusava a ser como os outros deuses do Olimpo. 

Tentando retirar a tensão visível dos ombros de sua rainha, ele deu um sorriso de canto, batucando os dedos no trono e olhando com malícia. 

-Só porque eu sou alguns anos mais velho eu tenho que saber mais? 

Aquilo era no mínimo um eufemismo e Eren levou as duas mãos para cobrir a boca e parar uma risada alta que sairia por sua garganta. Com as bochechas rosadas e olhos verdes brilhantes, vê-lo tentando parar uma gargalhada parecia uma pintura feita pelo mais talentoso dos homens e Levi sorriu para a beleza em seu colo. 

\- Só alguns séculos. – O garoto provocou, aos poucos ficando mais confortável e remexendo o corpo para que ficasse mais à vontade no colo de Hades, coxas grossas e à vista ao redor do corpo forte do Deus. 

-Hm... – Levi respondeu, um sorriso provocante se esticando por suas bochechas quando ele se aproximou um pouco do corpo do garoto e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes com fios dourados. 

Tamanha era a proximidade, que Eren não sabia onde colocar as mãos e as trouxe para frente do corpo, segurando-as juntas na frente de seu peito. O perfume de rosas e a respiração quente de Levi estavam tão próximos que ele se sentia inebriado, seu corpo aquecendo em resposta. 

Não sabendo onde fixar seu olhar, ele vagava entre olhos gélidos e provocantes, lábios finos e rosados. 

E não era como se Levi não tivesse percebido como ele parecia ansioso ao observar seus lábios e ao se contorcer em seu colo. Passando uma das mãos pelos fios negros que caiam por sua testa, ele voltou a se encostar no trono, mãos pálidas e dedos longos indo até a gravata branca que usava ao redor do pescoço para retirá-la. Agora havia um peitoral definido e pálido que estava à vista pela gola mais aberta da roupa que ele usava e Eren mordeu os lábios com tanta força que eles imediatamente incharam em um tom mais avermelhado. 

Sorrindo pretensiosamente por saber a reação que causava no outro, Levi tomou as duas mãos do garoto nas suas e as aproximou de seus lábios, falando tão perto delas que Eren sentia os lábios roçarem em sua pele suave. 

-Então vamos começar do básico, certo? 

E um beijo singelo foi depositado em cada uma de suas mãos, Eren arregalando os olhos ao encontrar as orbes quase enegrecidas atentas a cada movimento seu. 

-Meu doce Eren, o beijo na mão é usado como um sinal de respeito e veneração a pessoas importantes enquanto... – Explicou, nunca desfazendo o contato visual em prol de vê-lo enrubescer completamente. Virando a mão do garoto, ele depositou um beijo em cada palma. -...o beijo na palma é um sinal de interesse romântico. 

Sorrindo de canto, ele deixou ir as mãos do garoto e aproximou-se do pequeno, vendo-o com satisfação apoiá-las em seus ombros largos e fortes. 

-Já o beijo de nariz... – E ele se aproximou do rosto de Eren lentamente, como um predador preparando sua presa com calma. Encostando ambos os narizes juntos, Eren sacudiu de susto, olhos fofamente se tornando vesgos ao tentar acompanhar o movimento de direita para esquerda. -...significa uma demonstração de carinho. 

Levi se segurou para não rir da expressão torta do garoto, observando enquanto ele voltada os olhos para a posição normal e piscava duas vezes de forma inocente. 

Soltando uma risada pelo nariz, Hades esfregou-o até chegar na altura da bochecha, aspirando e enchendo os pulmões de puro “Eren” até que estivesse satisfeito. Depositando um beijo na bochecha esquerda e depois outro na direita, ele se afastou para explicar. 

-Beijos na bochecha são um sinal de carinho e amizade. – E arrastando para a orelha do garoto, Levi sorriu quando o viu se encolher todo, um gemido engasgado saindo de seus lábios quando Hades depositou um beijo na orelha e assoprou nela. – Já os na orelha... são de desejo. 

Com a voz rouca, ele proferiu e Eren se arrepiou completamente, as duas mãos cobrindo as orelhas e uma expressão confusa e envergonhada em seu rosto. 

-Você quer parar, príncipe? – Perguntou, vendo-o tão docemente ruborizado e tento dificuldade para manter as próprias mãos para si. Quando Eren chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa, Levi quase sorriu de alívio. 

Decidindo dar-lhe um tempo para recuperar a respiração, o mais velho partiu então para a testa do garoto, e para os dois olhos e para o queixo, enquanto murmurava baixinho entre os beijos. 

-Respeito e afeto, carinho e ternura, sensualidade e expectativa. – E cada vez que a voz profunda sussurrava contra sua pele, Eren sentia seu estômago revirar e um calafrio se arrastar por sua coluna. Era como se cada pedaço de pele que Levi encostava os lábios pegasse fogo, o qual apenas podia ser apagado com mais e mais toques. 

-Le-Levi... – O garoto praticamente suspirou, mão caindo das orelhas até descansarem novamente ao redor do pescoço do Deus do Submundo. Os olhos que, durante o beijo contra eles, se fecharam, continuavam escondidos e aumentando a sensação de ser beijado com tamanha adoração, suas coxas tremendo com a atenção que recebia. 

-Hm? – O homem murmurou, o som saindo de sua garganta e fazendo o corpo do menor tremer. Levi, no entanto, não parou, arrastando os lábios pela pele morena e depositando um beijo no canto dos lábios dele. 

Notando o quão acanhado ele estava, Levi se afastou um segundo, mãos finalmente se posicionando na cintura dele e dessa vez com uma conotação sensual que Eren entendia. Ele não queria que elas saíssem, no entanto. 

-Ainda quer saber os significados, Eren? 

E sabendo que ouvi-lo segredar-lhe elogios era muito para seu coração, Eren mordeu o lábio inferior, dedos entrelaçando na nuca do mais velho e cabeça negando a proposição. 

Eren era absolutamente adorável em sua castidade e o homem não se conteve, aproximando-se ainda mais para dar-lhe um selinho singelo, como um beijo de amigos. 

Exceto que o modo como o garoto passou as unhas na parte mais curta de seu cabelo e entrelaçou os dedos em fios cor de ébano rapidamente mudou a dinâmica entre eles e Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando lutar contra a vontade de provar da boca dele. 

Quando as mãos pálidas subiram pela lateral de seu corpo e passearam por suas costas, Eren se empertigou, o rubor que antes estava em seu rosto, descendo por seu peito e o fazendo pressionar contra o corpo mais trabalhado. 

O ar faltando foi o que os forçou a separar, olhos quase negros de desejo vasculhando a imensidão verde-azulada e transparecendo todos os sentimentos que o Levi vinha cultivando todas aquelas décadas. 

-Já está bom para você? – E, como desde que a interação começara, Eren não confiava em sua voz, ele novamente tentou dar-lhe a permissão para continuar a fazê-lo sentir aquelas coisas diferentes. Entretanto antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, mãos também se enlaçaram em fios achocolatados em um aperto forte e gostoso que o fez tombar a cabeça para trás e abrir a boca em um gemido silencioso. – Eu vou interpretar isso como um não... 

Levi murmurou contra seu pescoço, começando a distribuir vários beijinhos palpitantes pela coluna de pele virgem e nunca marcada. A sensação de ser o primeiro a desvendar e descobrir todas as reações e gemidos daquele ser era tão intoxicante que Levi tentava combater a vontade de devorá-lo por inteiro. 

Mas quando se deu conta, o que antes eram beijos palpitantes tornou-se pequenas mordidelas que, com sucesso, arrancaram um gemido sem ar do garoto. O mais novo nunca tinha sentido algo tão diferente como aquilo. Entregar seu corpo à mercê de alguém e deixa-la fazer seu corpo esquentar apenas com os lábios era uma perspectiva que ele não tinha. 

Bem, não tinha até o incidente no Monte Olimpo, quando beijá-lo de boca aberta despertou um querer que Eren nunca havia sentido. 

Ao mesmo tempo que Levi atacava seu pescoço e ombros com pequenas mordidas, tão leves que não causariam marcas, o pequeno tentava controlar o próprio corpo, como a força que sua coxas tremiam e se apertavam contra as dele, ou a força com que seus dedos o seguraram perto e contra seu pescoço, em um pedido mudo para não parar, por favor, apenas continue me fazendo assim e- 

Mas obviamente o homem também precisava respirar e, ao novamente cruzarem olhares, Eren, que começava a ter as pupilas dilatadas, quase choramingou com a força arrebatadora de necessidade crua e bruta que emitiam das orbes já negras. 

Levi tinha a expressão quase assassina e talvez ele fosse estúpido por continuar ali, mas do jeito que se sentia, não havia forças nas pernas que o tirariam dali. Suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade e ele tinha certeza que o mais velho conseguia sentir o quão tenso seu corpo estava na expectativa de que os beijos continuassem. 

Como aquela era a primeira vez que começava a sentir algo quando em contato tão íntimo com alguém, Eren se perguntava o que iria acontecer dali em diante. Enquanto ele tinha sim expectativas quando viera perguntar à Levi, não estava em seus pensamentos já passar direto para prática e, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente onde colocar as mãos e como corresponder, uma parte gritante de si não queria que aquilo terminasse. 

Não quando Hades voltara a beijar seu queixo, com mais força dessa vez, enquanto puxava sua cabeça para trás e apertava seu corpo contra si. Ao invés de tomar novamente os lábios já avermelhados, no entanto, ele seguiu arrastando os lábios pelo maxilar de Eren até morder o lóbulo e beijar atrás de sua orelha. 

A reação foi instantânea. 

Eren arqueou as costas com a carícia quente, outro arrepio percorrendo seu corpo interior e o forçando a abrir mais as pernas para se aproximar o máximo possível do mais velho. 

O moreno sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo, chamas de prazer percorrendo seu estômago e o fazendo sentir estranhamente molhado. 

Sem esperar que o garoto se recuperasse, Levi se via já sem muita paciência e então desceu para o pescoço, percorrendo com a língua uma parcela de pele e depois assoprando contra ela. E quando Eren achava que não podia mais explodir de emoção, uma risada alta e sem fôlego escapou de seus lábios devido à provocação, entre mordidas e beijos molhados, que Levi fazia em seu pescoço. 

Eren automaticamente se sentiu uma criança por rir em um momento tão impróprio e seu rosto ficou quase roxo de vergonha. Ainda que mordesse os lábios, era inegável o sorriso grande que se esticava em suas bochechas e Levi sorriu de canto quando se afastou do pescoço sensível a cócegas e o viu sorrindo. 

-Divertido? 

-Uhum... – Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Hades novamente afundou em um beijo sem língua demorado, no qual conseguia sentir o garoto risonho ir lentamente perdendo o nervosismo e se focando em aproveitar as carícias. 

Um longo suspiro se fez entre os amantes, nenhum dos dois adeptos à ideia de se separaram quando o beijo entre risadas se tornou um apaixonado. O garoto rapidamente perdeu o sorriso nos lábios, um suspiro deixando-lhe. Ele se deixou levar pela sensação de seu coração acelerado e o sangue pulsando por todo o seu corpo. 

Era tão bom que ele tinha a ânsia de continuar, de seguir para o próximo passo ainda que não soubesse qual fosse. Era como se as portas de uma nova aventura se abrissem para si e ele queria mais e mais e mais... 

Quando a língua de Hades pediu passagem, Eren nem pensou duas vezes. De olhos fechados com confiança e lábios molhados de saliva, ele deu passagem para que sua boca fosse explorada e acariciada. Mordiscando seu lábio inferior, Levi passou a língua progressivamente até encontrar-se com a dele. 

Era um sentimento tão estranho e tão intenso ao mesmo tempo. 

Com a ajuda da mão que estava em seus fios castanhos, Levi o fez inclinar a cabeça para lados opostos, aprofundando a carícia de forma lenta e mais sensual. 

Nesse ponto, Eren já tinha as mãos agarrando forte na blusa do outro, completamente submisso ao que quer que lhe fosse oferecido. A pressa aparentemente não era do feito de Levi, que começava a girar a língua sem demostrar cansaço. Segurando forte na cintura do pequeno e massageando seus cabelos, ele dava pequenas pausas para Eren ofegar e tentar buscar ar para então voltar a atacá-lo. 

O de olhos verdes estava em êxtase. Nunca ele havia pensado que beijos poderiam ser tão voraz, de tal forma que ele se sentia sendo devorado de boa vontade, pulmões queimando com a necessidade de ar e mente gritando para não parar. 

-...E- e esses? O que significa? – Eren conseguiu exalar em um dos segundos que Levi pausava para admirar seu rosto e sorrir de forma obscena. 

-Esses você precisa sentir para saber. 

E tudo começava novamente e ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo-o e atacando todo o restante de controle que Eren tinha. Seu corpo parecia um boneco nas mãos dele, maleável para satisfazer qualquer desejo e paixão do deus. 

Em algum momento, uma sinfonia de gemidos e suspiro começou a escapar, a gola de seu vestido sendo afastada para que Levi pudesse ocupar-se enquanto Eren tentava respirar. Os arrepios que o tomavam enquanto lábios molhados se arrastavam por seu pescoço e clavícula eram incontroláveis e nada poderia tirá-lo de cima daquele homem. 

Bem, nada, exceto Isabel, que invadiu o salão sem nem bater na porta, arrancando um grito de surpresa do garoto. 

-Lev-Oh. 

E “oh” mesmo. 

A ruiva tinha olhos arregalados enquanto assistia um Eren completamente vermelho tentar sair do colo de Hades completamente sem equilíbrio, pescoço marcado com beijos e lábios inchados. Era dolorosamente óbvio o que ambos faziam quando Levi a encarou de forma assassina ao se ver sem seu garoto em seu colo. 

Se os minutos se beijando foram perfeitos e estimulantes, ele nem conseguia imaginar ao que aquilo levaria, o despertar de sentimentos apaixonantes fazendo-o se esquecer de seus arredores. 

-E-eu-ahn-o j-jardim, eu preciso- 

Eren estava se dirigindo para fora da sala sem nem tentar organizar os próprios pensamentos, para a frustração de Levi. O homem revirou os olhos para Isabel e falou alto para sua rainha escutar. 

-Eren, meu quarto. Hoje de noite. 

Um assentir de costas trêmulo foi sua resposta enquanto pés delicados e descalços saiam pela porta e se apressavam pelo corredor determinados a escapar do olhar malicioso da garota. 

Pensando bem, não. Levi não tinha nada a agradecer à Isabel e sua interrupção estúpida. 

\------------------- 

Eren foi o último a se levantar da mesa de jantar. 

O aroma de cordeiro acompanhado com vegetais e purê de batatas açoitava seus sentidos, bem como o vinho que lhe era servido e o manteve companhia durante toda a noite quando não tinha coragem de levantar os olhos para certo homem à mesa. 

Se deliciando com o prato, ele ainda assim sentia um frio na barriga que não sabia de onde vinha e fez questão de se concentrar no jantar para que ninguém o questionasse. 

E para que os planos de hoje de noite não fossem atrapalhados. 

Quando Levi foi o primeiro a se erguer e se retirar da mesa, o coração de Eren perdeu uma batida e ele se viu tossindo envergonhado e tentando cobrir a indignação consigo próprio ao beber o vinho. 

Se fosse humano, ele com certeza já estaria mais que embriagado, mas como era um deus, a bebida lhe ajudava a lidar com as dúvidas e ansiedade que vinha com a promessa de encontrar Levi naquela noite. 

Eren nunca frequentou o quarto de ninguém além do seu, nem mesmo o quarto de sua mãe e quem dirá de outro homem. O não saber o que lhe esperava era estressante e ao mesmo tempo tentador. O fato de que Levi era quem o levava às aventuras contava como um ponto positivo para que seus pés fizessem o caminho escada acima, mas a ansiedade e seu coração desregulado era o que o fazia engolir diversas vezes e morder os lábios. 

Os beijos que ambos trocaram mais cedo eram os responsáveis por seus lábios ainda estarem tão delicados. A sensação da boca dele contra a sua tinha lhe feito companhia durante todo o dia, o lembrando constantemente da promessa de se encontrarem. 

E se o que lhe esperava fosse tão bom quanto os beijos que Levi lhe ensinara, ele desejava continuar, subir todos os degraus e vê-lo novamente. 

Quando menos esperava, o moreno se encontrava na porta do quarto do Deus do Submundo, respiração descompassada e mãos apertando com força a camisola branca rendada que vestia. 

Se fosse no Monte Olimpo, ele nunca seria permitido vestir algo que, com faixas de renda, mostrasse parte de sua pele amorenada, mas ali ninguém o questionava ou o olhava duas vezes com suas escolhas de roupas. 

Ele apenas esperava, mesmo que de uma forma tensa, que Levi gostasse do que vestia, uma vez que tinha passado vários minutos escolhendo o que usaria naquela noite. 

Com mãos trêmulas, Eren levantou o braço rapidamente, olhos gigantes e assustados, e bateu duas vezes na porta de madeira pesada que o separava de Hades. Um grunhido foi ouvido do outro lado e, mesmo que o garoto não confiasse na própria voz, ele se arriscou a perguntar suavemente. 

-P-posso entrar? 

Era dolorosamente óbvio o quão nervoso estava, dedos se enlaçando um aos outros e olhos bem abertos. A porta a sua frente se abriu subitamente e ele precisou segurar o próprio corpo contra o instinto de se afastar e se refugiar em seu próprio quarto. 

Mas algo o manteve preso no lugar onde estava em pé e ele tinha a certeza absoluta que o que o prendeu foram os olhos brilhando num tom quase prateado, um sorriso libidinoso em lábios finos e feição pálida bem iluminada pelas velas que rodeavam o quarto. 

-Oh, olhe quem está aqui... – Levi disse, caninos quase aparecendo com a clara provocação que mostrava após ter observado o garoto desviar o olhar de si durante todo o jantar. 

Eren imediatamente corou e apertou as mãos fortemente na camisola. 

-Você quem me pediu para vir... 

Eren rebatei e Levi deu uma risadinha que deixou sua companhia ainda mais envergonhada. 

-Eu não pensei que viria depois do modo como você correu do salão mais cedo. 

E claro que ele precisava trazer aquela corrida ridícula à tona. Não era como se fosse culpa de Eren, no entanto. Ele, que nunca tinha beijado de forma tão voluptuosa, foi pego no colo de um deus mais velho e ainda precisou ignorar os olhares que Isabel o mandara durante todo o dia. 

Infelizmente, agora o pequeno acreditava que tinha o coração fraco, uma vez que não achava que aguentaria mais daquilo. 

Oh, como estava errado. 

-Não me embarace. – Quase implorou, ainda que tivesse planejado que sua voz saísse mais comandante e autoritária. Entretanto, aparentemente ele conseguia ser dominante em frente de qualquer um do Olimpo, menos Hades. 

Uma risada quase gutural foi a sua resposta, Eren fazendo bico sem nem perceber. 

-Não vou, você não precisa ficar tão alerta comigo, Eren, 

E a porta se abriu como se um mundo de possibilidades estivesse à sua frente. 

O quarto de Levi, como era de se esperar, era o completo oposto do de Eren. Ao invés de cores pastéis e camas e tapetes delicados, os aposentos do Deus do Submundo eram inteiramente em um tom negro. Enquanto as paredes continuavam brancas, a cama de dossel era de uma madeira escura e aparentemente pesada, com desenhos intricados que subiam até o dossel coberto por seda prateada. Enquanto naquele momento as cortinas estavam retraídas, Eren podia ver os lençóis de seda se mesclarem em branco e cinza, travesseiros fofos bem visíveis. 

O restante era bem parecido com o quarto em que estava acomodado, exceto que Levi não tinha tapetes e o guarda-roupas era da mesma cor que a cama. Ainda que houvesse cômodas, o restante era muito simples e o pequeno achou válido, uma vez que Levi não parecia alguém de extravagâncias. 

O que chamou sua atenção, todavia, foi a janela que tinha vista para o mesmo campo de flores que a sua e o garoto se perguntou se ambos compartilhavam da mesma visão que tinha quando acordavam. 

Ao explorar os aposentos do Deus do Inferno, Eren nem percebeu o olhar treinado sobre si, uma sobrancelha arqueada e braços cruzados ao deixar a criatura vestida de branco entrar em sua intimidade e passar as mãos sem perceber no dossel de sua cama e na borda da janela. 

Sentando-se na cama, Levi esperou que Eren saísse da própria cabeça e soube quando aconteceu no momento em que o garoto passou a se sentir deslocado, olhos piscando várias vezes e dedos voltando a se entrelaçar um ao outro. 

O silêncio reinou durante alguns segundos, mas, chame-o de sádico, Levi não seria o primeiro a interrompê-lo. Com um sorriso de canto, ele se colocou confortavelmente na cama, braços para trás apoiando o tronco, e observou Eren enrubescer de tal forma que as palavras foram cuspidas de sua boca. 

-Então... 

-Então? 

Eren quis estrangulá-lo, sabendo que Levi estava brincando consigo. Todavia, ao fazê-lo ele perdia completamente o objetivo de sua visita e se o Deus queria testá-lo, ele mostraria que sua determinação como Rainha não era em vão. 

Bem, isso dentro de sua cabeça, porque quando disse a frase, ele mais parecia uma criança humana implorando por doce. 

-...P-podemos beijar mais? 

Merda, até mesmo a frase saiu infantil e ele quis se esconder em algum buraco quando uma risadinha saiu dos lábios do mais velho. Eren se sentiu tão pequeno e tão submisso que sua vontade era virar as costas e correr para fora dali. 

Que tipo de pessoa ele tinha se tornado? Um que se depravava com beijos logo depois do primeiro contato e ia deliberadamente ao quarto de um homem mais velho pedir por mais? 

-Eu imagino que tenha gostado da lição? 

Aparentemente sim, porque no segundo após Eren se encontrou afirmando com a cabeça diversas vezes e, com uma confiança que não sabia de onde vinha, andou a passos curtos e rápido, cabeça baixa, até que seus joelhos encontrassem com os dele. 

Levi, que se sentava na borda da cama, o olhou surpreso com sua reação e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais com a frase que saiu da boca cheia e avermelhada. Era como se Eren estivesse enfrentando uma batalha dentro de si, olhos determinados, mas rosto completamente corado quando proferiu as próximas palavras: 

-Pare de me provocar e me beije novamente. 

E assim foi feito. 

Como se em sincronia, a primeira vez que os lábios se encostaram foi em um beijo forte, com pressão e sem língua. Bocas pressionadas e suspiros da parte do menor foram ouvidos, a tensão que até então sentia se esvaindo no prazer de ser beijado e desejado. 

Pouco tempo depois, uma língua pediu passagem e, respondendo ao arrepio que tomou seu corpo, Eren permitiu que esta explorasse sua cavidade. Levi então levou uma mão até sua cintura e a outra para se entrelaçar em seus fios, olhos bem fechados enquanto forçava a cabeça dele a se inclinar e aprofundar o beijo. 

E ainda que estivessem basicamente refazendo os passos daquela manhã, Eren sentia como se tivesse algo a mais. Ter o Senhor das Trevas com as mãos em si o fazia sentir-se da realeza, o único que teria o direito de estar tão perto dele. 

Falando em títulos... 

-E-eu tenho que... – O pequeno tentou, ofegante e com cílios tremulando enquanto tentava formar frases na cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Levi descia os lábios para seu queixo e pescoço. -...te per-perguntar al-algo... 

Ofegante, ele tentou parar os beijos molhados em sua clavícula ao empurrar levemente o corpo forte e foi recompensando com olhos negros, pupilas dilatadas no pouco tempo em que Levi foi permitido usar seu corpo. 

De alguma forma, ele se sentia um jantar lentamente a ser devorado. 

-Vá em frente. - Levi incentivou, voltando a colar a boca na pele do garoto, dedos longos passeando da cintura até as costas dele e voltando, uma massagem gostosa que fez Eren fechar os olhos e se deixar ser manipulado. 

-Hm...so-sobre...eu quero ser...ahh...a rainha, com consumação e tudo... 

Ele conseguiu dizer, mãos segurando com força nos braços largos e as bochechas pintadas de rosa. No mesmo segundo, Levi se afastou, língua passando entre os lábios como se tentassem provar o garoto em si. 

-Hm... – Um sorriso de canto se fez nos lábios dele, caninos despontando aos poucos e arrancando um suspiro de Eren que não conseguia desviar o olhar da boca pecaminosa à sua frente. – Você está com sorte então, Eren, porque nós já estamos consumando. 

-Sério?! – Ignorando a situação por um segundo, olhos verdes se arregalaram em animação. Levi quase riu da inocência em pessoa. 

Ele não via a hora de deflorá-lo completamente. 

-Sim, com beijos. – Hades explicou, mãos começando a ficar mais pervertidas e deslizando pela lateral do quadril de Eren até alcançar suas coxas. 

-Simples assim? – O garoto tombou a cabeça para o lado, alheio aos dedos longos apertando suas coxas cheias. 

-Sim, mas nós precisamos ficar um pouco mais próximos... – Levi praticamente sussurrou, aproximando-o o suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo tão sensual que Eren sentiu seu corpo inteiro palpitando. Como seguindo seu comando, Eren se aproxima e expõe o pescoço para ser marcado com as maravilhas dos beijos que, durante décadas, ele não sabia. – Um pouco mais... – A voz rouca suspirou contra seu ouvido, dentes mordendo seu lóbulo e o forçando a morder os lábios para impedir um som vergonhoso. Levi o apertou mais contra si e ainda assim ordenou: 

-Mais. Não seja tímido, Eren. 

Porém eles estavam tão próximos que os peitos se encostavam, as coxas de Eren encaixada nas pernas abertas de Levi e os lábios dele mordiscando seus ombros. 

-E-eu não acho que tem como ficar ma-mais próximo... 

Um gemido que o deixou completamente vermelho escapou quando uma risada profunda soou tão perto que reverberou em seu corpo inteiro. 

-Então eu vou ter que te ensinar uma outra coisa. – Um sorriso quase cruel ocupou os lábios pálidos e Eren percebeu o quanto Hades estava sorrindo para si, bem como percebeu as mãos tateando suas pernas e o fazendo se sentir tão quente... 

-O quê? – O garoto praticamente suspirou, olhos baixos e pupilas dilatadas ao sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais pesado e mais relaxado. – Tem mais beijos que eu não saiba? 

-Alguns deles. – E ele voltou a sugar uma faixa no pescoço de sua rainha para logo em seguida mordê-lo com força suficiente para Eren perder as forças nos joelhos. Levi obviamente o segurou com toda a delicadeza do mundo. 

Em segundos, todavia, o pequeno se via deitado de costas na cama, a seda dos lençóis acariciando sua pele morna e lhe dando uma sensação de conforto e tranquilidade. 

Hades o empurrou o suficiente para que sua rainha tivesse com a cabeça nos travesseiros fofos, confortável e confiando plenamente no homem que passou a pairar sobre si. 

-Então me ensine, Levi... 

E o pedido da Rainha é uma ordem. 

Gentilmente, Hades segurou na barra na camisola do garoto e, ao ver os olhos assustados focarem em si, ele se abaixou e deu-lhe um selinho. 

-Você precisa retirar isso se quiser novos beijos. – Sussurrou entre beijos e Eren apertou as mãos no travesseiro ao redor de sua cabeça. O moreno mordia os lábios de vergonha tão forte que Levi precisou delinear seus lábios com os dedos e o impedir de arrancar sangue. – Alguém já te viu assim? 

Eren realmente pensou nas vezes em que se despira na frente de outras pessoas, ou quando se banhava nu nos riachos do Olimpo ou quando as ninfas os banhavam e tocaram a extensão de seu corpo. Entretanto, algo lhe dizia que o “assim” a que Levi se referia tinha outros significados e, com vergonha, ele cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e negou com a cabeça. 

A reação fofa causou um turbilhão de emoções no Rei dos Mortos, que se sentiu dividido em querer devorar ou idolatrar Eren. O garoto que, aos poucos ganhava rebeldia e independência, agora estava deitadinho à sua frente, o permitindo retirar sua camisola e observar seu corpo esguio coberto apenas com uma peça íntima rendada. 

Levi escolheu venerá-lo primeiro. 

O primeiro local que seus lábios tocaram foi uma abertura para novas áreas do corpo a serem descobertas. Eren prendeu a respiração quando a língua dele mapeou suas clavículas e as chupou. Sem saber onde apoiar as mãos, o pequeno as manteve apertando os lençóis e travesseiros enquanto Levi o deflorava calmamente, jogando fora sua castidade e inocência com a boca. 

E não é como se Eren quisesse parar. Muito pelo contrário, uma sensação ardente passava a tomar contar de seu quadril e, mais rapidamente que aquela manhã, ele se sentiu molhado e necessitado, querendo segurar naquele Deus Grego como se ele fosse sua âncora. 

Levi, que pretendia ignorar a mudança para a qual empurrava o garoto, estava decidido a lhe mostrar um mundo que o inocente Eren não sabia e, a perceber como o corpo dele se contorcia involuntário, ele poderia apostar que Eren logo mais estaria afundando em volúpia. 

Os beijos passaram a descer para o meio do peito dele, barriga lisa subindo e descendo em nervosismo e um grito surpreso saindo quando Levi segurou um de seus mamilos entre os dentes e o puxou. Como um pedido de desculpas, ele logo o soltou e passou a língua em cima, acariciando o pequeno botão rosado e que começava a ficar rígido. 

Eren já tinha levado uma mão até a boca, buscando esconder os barulhos vergonhosos que o escapavam cada vem que mais uma parte de sua pele era praticamente devorada. 

Descendo ainda mais, Hades simplesmente enfiou a língua no umbigo dele, fazendo-o se empertigar de imediato com a sensação estranha. Gigantes olhos verdes se moveram para baixo em questionamento e só de olhar para o garoto, Levi sabia que aquilo para ele era mais estranho que prazeroso. 

Não tinha problema, Levi ainda tinha o suficiente para ensinar até que seu Eren se tornasse depravado para si. 

-Muito estranho? – Perguntou, ao qual Eren assentiu com a cabeça e se remexeu na cama novamente, como se estivesse desconfortável. 

Sorrindo de canto para sua preciosidade, Levi assoprou contra o local onde lambia e sentou sobre os joelhos, já tendo uma boa ideia do porquê o pequeno se remexia tanto. 

O volume que precisava contra a renda que cobria suas partes íntimas era o motivo, Levi lambendo os lábios quando viu o pênis do garoto em pé, muito provavelmente pela primeira vez. 

Eren parecia tão surpreso, e talvez ainda mais assustado, quando uma mão pálida descendeu contra seu membro, e sobrancelhas cheias se franziram em confusão como se o pequeno não reconhecesse aquela parte como sua. 

-O-o que- 

O moreno tentou, seu rosto aquecendo ainda mais quando Levi pressionou contra seu órgão de urinar e isso lhe causou uma faísca de sensações novas que ele não pôde nomear. 

Até então, ele nunca tinha visto aquela parte privada daquela forma estranha e a única coisa que lhe dava uma sensação boa como a que estava sentindo eram beijos. 

E assim ele vocalizou suas dúvidas. 

-Por-por que está assim? - Questionou, olhos verdes arregalados como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo por estar deixando um homem tocar em si. 

Levi deixou de pressionar a palma contra o pênis do garoto e apoiou as mãos nas coxas cheias dele, uma emoção dominante tomando seu ser pela simples ideia de ter que ensinar porque um pênis fica duro para ele. 

O mais velho parecia preso em um misto de adoração ao quão adorável aquele garoto conseguia ser e de desejo pela personalidade flamejante que sua rainha podia demonstrar. 

-Porque está se sentindo bem. – Disse, segurando na barra do short de renda que Eren usava e puxando o suficiente para o pequeno membro encontrar liberdade. 

Eren, como sempre, parecia deixar sua curiosidade tomar a frente mais uma vez e permaneceu apoiado nos antebraços quando viu aquela sua parte tomar uma aparência tão estranha. 

O pênis do garoto aparentemente quase não tinha tido estimulação para crescer, tão mal desenvolvido que era. A virgindade e castidade forçada a ele havia o manipulado ao ponto de negligenciar uma necessidade e por isso o membro era apenas um pouco maior que a palma de Levi, numa espessura que – Hades nunca pensou que fosse usar aquela palavra – era incrivelmente fofa e com a cabeça rosada em um tom virginal. 

O pensamento que se seguiu foi a certeza que conseguiria colocar o garoto na boca de uma vez e sugar fora aquela atitude miserável a qual ele fora forçado. 

Cortando os pensamentos de Levi, a voz suave de Eren soou novamente, dessa vez mais indecisa: 

-Co-como, se você nem beijou aí? 

E ah, mas as vezes ele amava aquelas perguntas depravadas que ele fazia sem nem notar o impacto que olhos inocentes o encarando fazia. 

Apertando as coxas douradas, Levi se abaixou para dar um beijo contra um dos ossos protuberantes do quadril dele, uma expressão feroz se mostrando em um sorriso. 

-Hm... Então vamos ver como reage se for beijado? – Ele ofereceu, olhos cintilantes presos na figura esbelta e ruborizada a seu bel-prazer. Era visível o quanto Eren parecia nervoso, mas ainda assim queria continuar, lábios entre os dentes e barriga tremulando. 

-V-Vai doer? – Foi a sua pergunta e Levi não se segurou; melhor, ele sofria com cada segundo que precisa se segurar por Eren. Subindo pelo corpo pequeno, tomou a boca inchada de forma tão voraz, que um gemido sem fôlego forçou contra a garganta de Eren e ele foi forçado a segurar em fios negros como um aviso que precisava respirar. 

Quando o contato foi desfeito, Hades ignorou uma pergunta sua pela primeira vez naquela noite e o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas, já pronto para exigir uma resposta quando seu órgão foi engolfado subitamente por uma cavidade molhada e quente. 

Um grito surpreso e fino saiu de sua garganta, os braços perdendo as forças e costas arqueando em resposta à sucção que tinha lá embaixo. 

Hades, o Deus do Submundo, Rei dos Mortos, Senhor das Trevas, estava com...com aquilo na boca e Eren ficou tão vermelho que podia explodir! 

Apesar disso, apesar de ter unhas imediatamente cravadas contra seus ombros e ouvir Eren pedindo para que soltasse aquele órgão sujo, Levi continuou, determinado a levar seu garoto ao primeiro orgasmo na vida da melhor maneira possível. 

-Le-Levi, nã-ah! Ugh! Par-para... É est-tranho! - O pequeno praticamente soluçou, olhos fechados com força e mãos cobrindo seu rosto em vergonha. Até mesmo parte de seu corpo estava avermelhada e um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto de sua boca, devido à dificuldade de conciliar os gemidos e a própria respiração. 

-Hm? – Levi murmurou ao redor dele, boca quente contraindo e língua massageando o pênis em círculos, enlouquecendo o garoto cada vez que empurrava a ponta da língua contra a abertura na glande. 

-Suj-sujo... não...ahaah! - Tomado por sensações arrebatadoras, Eren arqueia as costas, dedos do pé se contorcendo e uma sensação quente contraindo todo seu ventre. 

Quando duas mãos desceram para empurrar a cabeça de Levi, o mais velho deixou o pênis escorrer de sua boca e se sentou novamente limpando-se com as costas das mãos enquanto observava o garoto sob si tentar controlar o êxtase que sentia. 

-Você não está gostando, Eren? - Levando uma das mãos para brincar com ele, Levi segurou seu membro com uma mão e acariciou a cabeça com um polegar. Tombando o rosto para o lado, Hades considerou se devia ou não apresentá-lo ao beijo grego de uma vez, mas vendo seu pequeno mal conseguir lidar com o que lhe estava oferecendo, resolveu deixar para outra oportunidade. 

Eren chacoalha a cabeça negando o óbvio, mas seu pênis estava num tom furioso de vermelho e mais duro do que nunca. Levi sorriu de canto, afetado com a aparência dele ao ser deflorado, e lambeu o pré-gozo que escorria em gotas pelo pau dele. 

-Eu não acredito em você. – E voltou a chupar, ainda mais determinado a fazer com que Eren deixasse de negar o que sentia. 

O de olhos verdes, por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que seu corpo estava sentindo, coxas tremendo por si só e costas se arqueando cada vez que o deus sugava como seu estivesse se alimentando dele. 

Em pouco tempo, uma sensação estranha tomou seu quadril, que no momento já passara a se mover por si só. Eren arregalou os olhos e puxou com força os fios negros entre seus dedos, o que causou um rugido que estremeceu todo o seu ser. 

-Le-le ...LEvih, e-eu vou...preciso...aha! 

-Hm? - Levi nem ao menos o deu atenção, percebendo pelo gosto mais acentuado em sua boca que sua rainha já estava perto de um orgasmo. 

-M-me deixa ir...ugh! Ao...ah!...banheiro...Gah! 

Mas, como esperado, Eren não sabia o que estava acontecendo e um som estranho e fino e estrangulado saiu de si quando ele observou com olhos arregalados e curiosos Hades ignorar seu pedido e um arrepio forte deixar suas pernas suando. 

-Veja só, Eren, você nunca teve prazer, enquanto todos aqueles porcos te cobiçavam e faziam orgias pensando em você. - O tom raivoso com que a frase foi dita fez Eren morder o lábio inferior e apertar ainda mais os nós brancos dos dedos nos fios negros quando o deus o começou a bombear a cabeça para cima e para baixo entre suas pernas. 

-Nã-ah! xi...xixi...eu prec– Um soluço escapou de si, sua barriga tremendo e arrepios consecutivos fazendo-o se contorcer. –...preciso fazer... Eu v-vou! Levi! Levi!!Es-está sainnd-do...AHH! 

Arrepios consecutivos o açoitaram, boa parte da frase saindo arrastada, e Eren sentiu alguma coisa começar a sair de si, deixando-o muito assustado para descobrir o que era. Além do mais, ele nunca havia sentido algo tão gostoso como aquilo e, apesar do medo do desconhecido, era bom demais para pedir para parar. 

Diferente do que sentia há segundos atrás, o ínicio de seu orgasmo deu espaço para que tudo saísse, uma vez que ele se sentia tão cheio e tão contraído que só queria liberar toda aquela tensão que sentia, nem percebendo que empurrava o quadril contra Levi. 

Algo começou a borbulhar dentro de si, uma sensação potente que fez seus músculos de retesarem e ele quis muito fechar as pernas, mas Hades as segurou com força, impedindo-o de fugir da sensação, e engoliu ao redor de seu pau. Foi então que Eren deixou o corpo cair contra o colchão, arqueando as costas e quase esmagando a cabeça do deus entre suas pernas enquanto sentia se esvaziar na boca dele. 

\- Nnnhgaah! Le-Le-ahaa! 

Um gemido alto foi seguido por várias respirações baixinhas e choramingos mansos enquanto prazer explodia em suas pálpebras e seu corpo inteiro tremia em hipersensibilidade ao ter o deus lambendo-o após...após...aquela reação acontecer. 

Ele viu o mais velho retirá-lo da boca e lamber um líquido branco e grosso que escorreu por sua boca, olhar nublado como a personificação do pecado. Sua respiração estava completamente sem ritmo, mas a curiosidade era tanta que, engolindo em seco, tentou perguntar: 

-O que... f-foi isso? 

Foi então que, ao olhar em esmeraldas brilhando com lágrimas, Levi não se segurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas quase como se estivesse com dor e grunhindo uma resposta. 

-Eu vou te mostrar. 

Com os dedos, Hades retirou o próprio pênis da vestimenta que usava e enlaçou a mão direita sobre ele, começando a bombear com força e rapidez. Eren tinha os olhos verdes arregalados assim que tomou o tamanho e a espessura dele, muito maior que o que tinha, e seu rosto ficou entre uma expressão inocente e assustada que fez com que Levi tombasse sobre o corpo dele e o tomasse em um beijo profundo. 

Eren até pensou em perguntar sobre o gosto que Levi tinha na boca, mas apenas se viu mordendo os próprios dedos ao não conseguir desviar o olhar da cena a cima de si. Sua extensão já começava a endurecer de novo, um rubor na face enquanto assistia Levi se tocar. 

O mais velho já estava tão excitado que todo seu membro estava brilhante com pré-gozo, e olhos verdes encarando com confusão as gotas brancas que desciam pela ponta não ajudavam em seu autocontrole. Não foi preciso muito mais que observá-lo e sentir mãos pequenas segurarem em seu quadril para que o líquido quente e esbranquiçado fosse derramado em cima da barriga fofa de sua rainha, marcando-o completamente. 

Em resposta ao grunhido de prazer que Levi soltou, Eren prendeu as pernas ao redor do tronco dele e deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa que vestia, sentindo as elevações que a pele pálida fazia ao redor dos músculos. 

Ele já não podia ficar mais vermelho, portanto, quando olhos negros fixaram em si, Eren o ofereceu um sorriso acanhado, língua esticando para fora quando Hades passou os dedos em sua barriga e o ofereceu a substância em dois dedos. 

Ainda que desconhecesse o que era aquilo, ele confiava em Levi, e deixou-o espalhar aquilo pelos seus lábios cheios até adentrar sua boca. Para Hades, a visão de depravar aquela criatura tão pura era provavelmente o ponto alto de sua existência. Principalmente quando o rosto dele se contorceu em uma careta e Levi teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão adorável. 

-Isso é ruim! - O garoto reclamou. 

-É gozo, Eren, não é para ser bom. - Explicou, adorando o quanto o menor começava a ser corajoso e começar a puxar as suas roupas fora. É obvio que, ao nunca ter visto alguém nu perto de si, a excitação de vê-lo sem as cores negras estava consumindo o garoto. Ele queria ver o que estava escondido debaixo das mantas e, após as carícias daquela manhã, queria descobrir mais da expansão de pele rápida. 

-Então porque você me deu?! - Ele fez bico, obviamente tentando manter uma conversa para esconder as mãos trêmulas quando o deus grego retirou as roupas e expôs o corpo esculpido em músculos bem definidos. 

Como as histórias tinham coragem de dizer que Hades era o deus mais feio por ter sido regurgitado por último, Eren não sabia, porque aquilo acima de si era a personificação do que os humanos cultuavam. 

Eren queria mais, muito mais daquela sensação e passou a vaguear as mãos curiosas pelo peito definido e ombros largos. Rindo nasalmente com a distração que seu garoto achara, Levi estendeu uma das mãos até a cômoda ao lado da cama e trouxe um frasco de loção. 

Abrindo-o com dois dedos enquanto a mão livre o mantinha suspenso, Levi aproveitou o quão absorto em seus músculos Eren estava e se abaixou para beijá-lo na bochecha, queixo e pescoço enquanto levava os dedos melados com óleo lubrificante até a entrada dele. 

O susto de ter algo tocando suas partes íntimas fez Eren puxar uma respiração rápida e tentar recolher as pernas, apenas para que essas fossem ainda mais espalhadas quando Levi resolveu provar mais de seus mamilos até o limite da sensibilidade. 

Quando a boca do mais velho o alcançou, o pequeno rapidamente perdeu o foco, unhas curtas abandonando o abdômen desenhado e se esticando pelas costas largas ao mesmo tempo que todo o seu corpo se espreguiçava e a sensação de prazer o fazia soltar um gemido contente. 

Tanto que um dedo escorregou para dentro de si com facilidade e começou a massagear as paredes com paciência para não machucá-lo. Quando o segundo se juntou no interior, Eren arregalou os olhos e cravou as unhas nos bíceps de Levi, lábios entreabertos soltando gemidos contidos e uma expressão estranha no rosto. 

-Ruim? - Hades perguntou, passando a fazer movimentos em tesoura para alargar o garoto e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele, de tal forma que conseguia ouvir os batimentos altos do moreno debaixo de si. 

-P-por...que? - Eren suspirou, quadril remexendo com a sensação não dolorosa, mas estranha de ter algo dentro de si. Entretanto se era Levi que estava fazendo aquilo, ele confiava no motivo. Sua pele já estava tão quente e a cabeça tão nublada que nem formar frases coerentes ele conseguia, deixando para que o Deus percebesse sua pergunta. 

-Para que você se torne a Rainha de direito e, automaticamente, se torne meu garoto. 

No mesmo instante, os dois dedos longos esbarraram em algo dentro de si que fez suas costas se arquearem, coxas tremerem e um soluço prazeroso escapar os lábios inchados. Ser a Rainha por direito, Eren gostava da ideia, mas ele passava a adorar o jeito que Levi o segurava e como ser “o garoto de Hades” soava ainda melhor. 

Aquilo com certeza era melhor que qualquer ideia de festas com vestidos brancos que teve quando pensava sobre consumação. 

Lambendo os lábios, Levi deixou de enchê-lo de marcas ao perceber que tinha encontrado o ponto doce do pequeno e voltou a se sentar enquanto assaltava a entrada dele de forma contínua. A sensação era tão absurdamente gostosa cada vez que os dedos de Hades tocavam aquele lugar, que Eren fechou os olhos e começou a rolar os quadris juntos, nem mesmo percebendo quando um terceiro dígito o adentrou e barulhos lascivos passavam a soar no quarto. 

De novo aquela sensação ardente começou a surgir, mas antes que ele pedisse que Levi continuasse, este retirou os dedos, sobrancelhas franzidas e impaciência estampada nas feições angulosas. 

Eren abriu os olhos em questionamento e soltou uma arfada de surpresa quando o viu derramar o óleo sobre o próprio órgão que descasava em seu estômago e se massagear algumas vezes. Levi parecia sentir dor, tamanha dureza que enfrentava lá embaixo, e Eren deixou que ele movesse suas pernas como quisesse enquanto observava o tamanho do pênis dele, bem maior e mais desenvolvido que o seu. 

Exceto que ele não achava que aquilo caberia dentro de si, quando a cabeça encostou em sua entrada. 

-Levi! - Eren gritou alarmado, olhos verdes cheios de preocupação e mãos delicadas segurando contra o peito dele. - O que você está fazendo?! - Como Hades pensava que algo daquele tamanho caberia em si? Era impossível! 

-Os humanos chamam de sexo, Eren, e é a parte mais importante da consumação. 

O mais velho explicou, mas era perceptível em seu tom de voz o quanto explicações estavam o deixando cansado. Suor descia por sua testa e fios negros colavam nela, expressão fechada, mas concentrada e Eren se perdeu mais uma vez nos conceitos que não sabia e na aparência do homem consigo. 

Sexo? Ele já tinha ouvido falar pelas ninfas de sexo, mas sempre passara por sua cabeça que talvez fosse algo como uma confraternização quando uma delas dizia que ia ter sexo com outro deus. 

Mas, aparentemente, sexo era aquela coisa íntima que ele deixava Hades fazer consigo, incapaz de parar o açoitar de sensações deleitantes que seu corpo lidava cada vez que o mais velho o tocava. Como a sensação de ser preenchido pelo membro dele aos poucos e se sentir tão, tão cheio... 

Um gemido alto e arrastado arranhou sua garganta, ao mesmo passo em que ele tentava segurar forte nos braços e costas de Levi como se o homem fosse sua única salvação para não cair em um abismo de prazer que ameaçava o enlouquecer. Aos poucos, mais e mais de si ia se abrindo e acomodando o tamanho dentro de si e a esse passo Eren já se sentia completamente devastado, exposto e usado da melhor forma possível, sua respiração saindo rápida e curta, seus pulmões incapazes de deixá-lo respirar porque gemer parecia ser a prioridade. 

Quando o Deus do Submundo parou de investir contra Eren, o garoto deixou os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas observarem a feição dele e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao perceber que Levi também parecia estar gostando da sensação de “sexo”. 

Ele achou que aquilo era o final quando ambos pararam de se mover. Ao sentir Hades retrair o quadril, Eren puxou uma respiração funda, sentindo-o escorrer de si e, em sua cabeça, finalizar a consumação. 

Exceto que ele não saiu, apenas se retirando até a metade do pênis e voltando a enfiar tudo de uma vez, esbarrando no ponto que fazia o garoto insano e arrancando um grito alto dele. 

Foi o momento em que ele agradeceu por não ter acabado. 

Depois daí, Eren perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Levi entrou e saiu, o êxtase de ser preenchido o deixando tão entorpecido que ele lutava para respirar em meio às investidas fortes. O cheiro de suor e as peles molhadas se tocando era inebriante e ele se contorcia cada vez que Levi visava abusar daquele ponto delicioso sem parar. 

-L-Le-Ah! Le-vi...Lev-vi...Levi! - Cada investida forte e rápida parecia quebrar seu corpo inteiro, como se Hades quisesse dobrá-lo como um boneco e o penetrar com toda força presente em si. Os rangidos da cama já eram altos e a seda do dossel da cama se soltou com as investidas e agora caia por cima deles como se objetivando dar-lhes a privacidade necessária para aquele encontro de almas. 

O prazer era tanto que o moreno tinha dificuldade para engolir, saliva descendo pelo canto de sua boca e o fazendo uma imagem obscena. Hades até mesmo tinha que parar as empurradas bruscas para deixá-lo respirar. 

Todavia, ainda com as arremetidas violentas, Levi curvava sobre o corpo menor, segurando uma coxa dourada e grossa com gentileza e deixando beijos delicados em suas clavículas. 

-Bom? Hm? - Levi deixou um selinho tenro nos lábios abertos em formato de “O” que pareciam apenas saber o que suspiros era. - Você gosta disso, Eren? - E outro beijo leve em suas bochechas, o membro deixando de se movimentar dentro de si e Levi empurrando até que os quadris estivessem colados e ele o mais fundo possível dentro de sua Rainha. 

Eren se sentia fraco com o contraste entre investidas bruscas e o tratamento carinhoso que recebia ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiando quando Hades mordeu seu lóbulo, fazendo círculos com o membro dentro de si, e passou a sussurrar em seu ouvido o quão lindo ele estava naquele momento, o quão precioso ele era, a joia mais perfeita que já vira. 

Voltando a se movimentar bem devagar e bem fundo, Eren achava que ia explodir e segurou forte a mão que veio entrelaçar-se com a sua, lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo por suas bochechas quando Levi disse o quão sortudo era por poder tocá-lo e o quão fofo Eren estava debaixo de si, o quão bem ele o tomava e o quão gostoso era ouvir a voz dele fraca e fina daquela forma, completamente afogado em prazer. 

O quanto ele era lindo, por dentro e por fora. 

O de olhos esmeraldinos praticamente ronronou com cada elogio que recebia, mãos trêmulas descendo pelo próprio corpo para sentir, maravilhado, os músculos cobertos por pele pálida se contraindo a cada investida e depois escorregando ainda mais para abrir os dedos ao redor da própria entrada e sentir o pênis grosso esbarrando neles quando buscava se enfiar novamente na entrada bem apertada e molhada, a qual convulsionava periodicamente. 

Levi tinha um sorriso de canto convencido ao perceber que seu garoto não mais escondia o rosto, olhos verdes bem abertos para ver tudo o que acontecia consigo, lágrimas de prazer molhando as bochechas coradas e mãos voltando a segurar com força nos antebraços do deus, incapaz de conter cada suspiro e arrepio violento que saia de si. 

E quanto mais devagar eles continuavam, mais Eren ansiava que fosse consumido pelo amor que aquele homem o apresentava, amando a sensação de ter sexo. Se fosse daquela forma todas as vezes, ele iria querer fazer sexo todos os dias, provavelmente viciando no prazer que o deixava mole e à mercê de Hades naquela cama. 

De forma agoniada, pequenos e desesperados choramingos saiam de si, a necessidade de ser tomado e ser feito “gozar” daquela forma o deixavam impaciente, prazer começando a fazer suas pernas terem espasmos e seu quadril queimar em desejo. 

-Agora vamos te ensinar a se masturbar, certo, Eren? - E com um sorriso presunçoso, Levi desfez os dedos entrelaçados e levou a mão direita de Eren até o membro que vazava pré-gozo na barriga macia do garoto. 

-Co-com você dentro? - O pequeno soluçou, fechando os dedos ao redor da própria extensão e deixando a mão maior e pálida guiá-lo. 

-Fica melhor ainda, anjo. - Levi respondeu, aumentando a velocidade e sorrindo quando o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas com o prazer e começou a se contorcer. 

-P-porq-que o s-seu é ma-ah-maior? - Ele perguntou, líquido viscoso escorrendo e sujando sua mão, forçando-o a apertar mais seu membro e soluçar com a sensação que rendeu se contorcer por entre os lençóis. 

-Você precisa brincar com sua ereção para fazê-lo crescer... – Levi lambeu os lábios ao final da frase, retirando sua mão de cima da do moreno e deixando-o se masturbar ao próprio tempo enquanto voltava agarrava nos quadris cheios e começava a investir com mais força. – ...desse jeito, E-Eren, continue. 

Sendo a sua primeira vez lidando com tudo aquilo, não foi preciso mais que algumas bombeadas e o pênis de Hades esbarrando em seu ponto doce para fazer seu corpo inteiro chacoalhar, mão apertando ao redor de seu pênis e gozando pela segunda vez com um gemido tão alto que Eren ficou com vergonha do quão fina e alta sua voz se tornou. 

Levi estalou com a língua ao sentir os músculos ao redor de si se contraírem e convulsionarem, sugando-o mais fundo e levando-o a um orgasmo depois de duas investidas erráticas, sêmen quente marcando o garoto como seu e o proclamando a Rainha de direito. 

Hades praticamente tombou para frente, envolvendo o garoto em seus braços e dando-lhe um beijo na testa ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o pênis de um Eren super sensível, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro cansado. 

Deixando-o descansar e respirar propriamente, Levi passou as mãos pelos fios negros e os jogou para trás, irritado com o suor que passava a colar em sua pele mas resistindo à ânsia de tomar uma ducha para poder ficar mais tempo com sua Rainha. 

Esticando uma mão para o alto, ele estalou um dos dedos e uma cesta de frutas e pães, inclusive pêssegos, uvas e romãs, apareceu em uma das cômodas ao lado da cama, bem como uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Eren, que o observou com olhos lânguidos, sorriu pequeno quando o viu sentar-se pelado na cama e servir vinho nas duas taças. 

-A Rainha aceita vinho? 

E o garoto sorriu de orelha a orelha, puxando os lençóis de seda e se escondendo como uma bolinha no meio da cama, olhos verdes felizes e saciados com as novas sensações – que ainda o deixava com formigas sob a pele – olhando para o Levi com travessura. 

O Rei dos Mortos apertou os olhos para a criatura, se questionando como alguém poderia ser tão adorável e sedutor ao mesmo tempo e quase rosnou quando a voz suave soou com excitação de uma criança. 

\- Podemos fazer de novo? Eu...eu quero ficar em cima... 

Adorável. 

-Você acabou de fazer sexo, Eren. 

Bochechas infladas. Absurdamente adorável. 

-Eu sou a Rainha, eu não posso demandar mais? 

E então um sorriso afetado de Hades. É claro que ele podia demandar mais. Levi moveria céu e terra para dar tudo àquele garoto. 

Tomando um gole de vinho para acalentar as borboletas no próprio estômago, Levi colocou um outro gole na boca, mas não engoliu dessa vez. Aproximando-se e se colocando acima do garoto, ele tomou o queixo do pequeno nos dedos e Eren abriu a boca instintivamente. 

Assim que os lábios se encontraram, ambos abriram a boca e o vinho escorreu de Hades para Persephone, tornando os lábios do último molhados em um tom avermelhado e pecaminoso, tão vermelhos como o sangue do falecido Coré. 

-O que é isso? - O garoto sussurrou, bocas se encostando e beijos rápidos sendo trocados. 

-Um beijo romano e você... - Hades tomou as bochechas dele nos dedos, as apertando como se quisesse combater a urgência de devorar aquela fofura mais uma vez. -...sem sexo até que coma algo. 

Eren, que gemeu em desagrado com o carinho maldoso, franziu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão tão raivosa e ameaçadora como a de Cerberus, quando ainda era um filhotinho. Expressão essa que se desfez em um sorriso malicioso assim que Levi, que tinha se virado para a cesta, voltou-se para si e estendeu a mão com sementes de romã. 

Sementes que, durante toda a sua eternidade, o lembrariam da melhor escolha que havia feito: a escolha que o levou ao seu Céu particular. 


	13. A Serpente

_I'm headed straight for the castle _   
_They wanna make me their queen_   
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne_   
_That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

_Castle- Halsey_

**A SERPENTE**

Eren não podia acreditar nas coisas que havia perdido ao longo dos anos. Pensando bem, esquecer de como a brisa é leve e espontânea já era um pesadelo em si, mas esquecer quem era? Isso parecia algo impensável. 

E mesmo assim, ali estava Eren, descobrindo o que era finalmente viver livre da superproteção desnecessária que perdurou durante décadas. Descobrindo flores, frutos, alimentos. Aprendendo a amar a si próprio e aos que estavam ao seu redor, em especial uma pessoa. Conciliando a personalidade dominante de Persephone com a suavidade de Eren de forma sublime. Vivendo os prazeres de ser tocado e de se tocar. 

Bem, parcialmente, uma vez que aquele último fato se tornava um vício para o garoto. 

Após Levi ensiná-lo o que era uma masturbação há semanas atrás, a curiosidade tomou o melhor de si e então o pequeno resolveu explorar sozinho os limites do próprio corpo. Bom, era de se esperar que depois de anos sem conhecer a si mesmo, o descobrir o próprio pênis e os prazeres que tocá-lo o fornecia virou a mais nova obsessão da Rainha, de forma que o moreno chegava a largar todo o jardim no meio da tarde para se trancar no quarto e gemer certo nome contra seu travesseiro. 

E como nem tudo são flores no inferno, as palavras – ou melhor, gemidos – chegaram até o Deus do Submundo, que logo franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que sua rainha estava se divertindo sozinho enquanto poderia muito bem o procurar atrás de prazer. 

Não que Eren não fizesse, para deixar claro. Principalmente quando, em suas sessões de masturbação, não conseguia alcançar o ponto doce, que Levi chamava de “próstata”, que o dava um orgasmo sublime. Chegou até o ponto em que Levi o proibiu de ter sexo mais de quatro vezes na semana, não querendo transformar o garoto inocente em um ninfomaníaco no espaço de poucas semanas. 

Exceto que naquele momento, sexo era exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. Aliás, com um significado novo, Eren descobriu. Enquanto Levi gostava de deixar claro que o sexo deveria ser apenas entre pessoas que se amavam, naquela manhã, ao se levantar, ele fechou a porta do quarto antes que Eren pudesse sair e disse-lhe para deitar na cama. 

-Um passarinho me contou das suas travessuras, Eren. - O mais velho disse, rodando a chave da porta e a trancando. O de olhos esmeraldas se apoiou nos antebraços, mãos automaticamente apertando os lençóis de baixo de si ao reconhecer bem o que acontecia quando Levi trancava a porta. 

-Você é Hades, você não conversa com passarinhos... - Ele rebateu, ainda que sua garganta começasse a fechar e ele engolisse em seco com os passos lentos que Levi dava até a cama. 

-Então considere que meus ouvidos são afiados o suficiente para ouvir você se masturbando pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. 

Ter seu segredo sujo jogado na sua cara sem mais rodeios fez com o que o garoto corasse um tom de vermelho vivo, lábio inferior sendo mordido e vergonha tomando seu ser. Levi o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se esperasse uma explicação, mas Eren não tinha nenhum outro motivo a não o quão gostoso aquilo era. 

Todavia, aparentemente aquilo não era razão o suficiente. 

-Então quer dizer que eu não posso te ensinar uma coisa e você já cria independência o suficiente para achar que sua mão é a melhor coisa do mundo. 

E se possível, agora o garoto ficava quase roxo, completamente mortificado com a acusação. É claro que ele não achava que era o melhor naquilo quando Levi o fazia tão bem! Ainda assim, não era como se Eren pudesse ordená-lo a fodê-lo em cima do trono no meio de um julgamento. 

Oh, wow. Isso soou tão sujo... 

Chacoalhando a cabeça como se para dissipar os pensamentos que agora constantemente rodeavam sua mente, olhos verdes bem abertos encararam Hades debaixo, ficando adoráveis o suficiente para que quase desse um beijo na testa dele e o mandasse embora sem mais ensinamentos. 

Sim, quase. 

Agora Eren tinha as coxas grossas ao redor do rosto do Rei do Inferno, sentado em sua face enquanto Levi estava deitado de costas de forma confortável na cama. Suas instruções foram altas e claras: 

-Mãos na cabeceira, sem nunca as retirar. Não esconda os gemidos, apesar de eu não achar que você conseguiria. - Um sorriso pretencioso surgiu no rosto do mais velho. - E claro, se divirta. 

E se divertir, Eren fez. 

Era aparente que Levi o negou o direito de se masturbar quando o guiou para se sentar em seu rosto e murmurou algo sobre mostrar-lhe um outro tipo de beijo. Quando Eren o perguntou porque eles estavam naquela posição se aquilo seria um beijo, ele não pensou que o significado fosse realmente beijá-lo em um lugar tão íntimo. 

Mas foi justamente isso que Hades fez como punição por ser deixado de lado por sua rainha. Arrastando a língua pela entrada do garoto, ele fez seu dever o enlouquecer de tal maneira que uma masturbação nunca mais seria o suficiente. Apertando com força o suficiente para marcar as coxas roliças e quadris largos, Levi devorou Eren com gosto, seus ouvidos abençoados com cada grito alto e gemido prolongado toda vez que forçava o músculo quente a ultrapassar o anel de músculos e lamber seu interior. 

Como sempre, o mais velho tomou seu tempo, sugando, lambendo e chupando no ritmo que achava melhor, saliva escorrendo por seu queixo e o cheiro distinto de Eren o inebriando. O pequeno já não conseguia parar os movimentos involuntários de seus quadris, nós dos dedos apertando a cabeceira com forma e pênis cheio e avermelhado batendo em seu estômago toda vez que tentava rebolar contra a língua que o provocava. 

Apenas para sentir um tapa forte descender contra sua coxa direita e Levi praticamente rosnar, mantendo-o congelado sobre ele e à seu bel-prazer. 

Como eles tinham transitado de fazer sexo pela primeira vez para Eren gemer quando Hades era possessivo e bruto, nenhum deles sabia, o momento provavelmente perdido no espaço entre noites de sexo e noites em que simplesmente dormiam juntos, ou nos aposentos do rei ou nos da rainha. Apesar disso, a transição não era nada que Eren se arrependia, mesmo que no momento sua paciência ficasse mais e mais escassa com a necessidade de se tocar e gozar. 

-Le-Levi...p-por favor... e-eu não-ah-aguento mais... - O garoto implorou, cintura mexendo em círculos contra a boca que o atacava, respiração descompassada e cabeça jogava para trás tamanho era o prazer ao qual estava submetido. 

Levi murmurou contra sua entrada, fazendo-o se apertar e se contorcer, a sensação já familiar de um clímax se aproximando e forçando-o a gemer mais lascivamente. 

Suor deixava o corpo dourado com uma fina camada que reluzia contra os primeiros raios do dia, fazendo-o brilhar de forma tentadora. Para completar, as bochechas cheias tinham um tom avermelhado, olhos verdes nublados de prazer e mamilos eriçados tamanha era a atenção exclusiva que recebia. 

Levi sabia como fazê-lo se sentir precioso e merecedor de toda a atenção e afeto do mundo e aquilo fazia-o amolecer nos braços do homem, o deixando fazer o que quiser com seu corpo. 

Como, por exemplo, deslizar dois dedos na entrada molhada e achar seu ponto doce em segundos. 

Um grito alto escapou de sua garganta e Eren deixou-se tombar para frente, testa com fios castanhos coladas se apoiando na cabeceira enquanto Levi lambia seu períneo e passava a língua por seus testículos lisos e macios. 

Continuando a abusar brutamente dos nervos dentro de seu canal, Hades nenhuma vez sequer fez como se fosse tomar seu membro na boca e só o modo severo que encarava o pequeno, ainda que debaixo de si, fazia com que Eren não ousasse soltar as mãos e o desobedecer. 

Era como vê-lo sentado em seu trono, demandante e tão dominador que até mesmo as palavras se tornavam difícil de proferir quando aquele olhar pesado e desejoso estava o observando. 

De tão bem que o mais velho passou a conhecer seu corpo, não foi preciso mais de algumas investidas com os dedos para que Eren choramingasse e empertigasse as costas, coxas se distendendo e dedos dos pés se contorcendo com o orgasmo que espirrou gozo pela cabeceira e por parte do rosto do Rei dos Mortos. 

Enquanto o de olhos verdes continuava a usar os dedos dentro se si, sentando-se com força sobre eles, para extrair até a última gota de seu prazer, saber onde seu gozo foi parar não estava em sua lista de prioridades. Até que os dígitos escorreram para fora de si e ele olhou para baixo com uma expressão devastada, que logo se transformou em uma horrorizada ao ver gotas do líquido perolado decorar bochechas, testa e alguns fios negros de Levi. 

Eren tinha gozado no rosto de seu rei. 

-O-oh! Oh, Levi! Me perdoe! - Tirando as coxas ainda fracas de seu redor e deixando-o movimentar a cabeça como bem quiser, Eren esticou o braço em um movimento errático até alcançar uma pequena toalha que Levi deixava na mesa ao lado da cama para noites longas. Com o rosto tomado em remorso, ele se ajoelhou ao redor de Hades e passou a toalha com delicadeza pela pele pálida. 

O mais velho observou com sobrancelhas arqueadas o estardalhaço que seu pequeno fazia, muito provavelmente pensando besteiras e preocupado em achar que a sua ação degradou o Deus do Mundo Inferior de alguma forma. 

Todavia, na visão de Levi, ter sua Rainha tomado por prazer e o banhando com seu júbilo era motivo de orgulho. 

Com olhos culpados e grandes, Eren mordeu os lábios enquanto limpava com carinho as gotas de gozo que tinham marcado o rosto dele e não deixou de notar que mesmo daquela forma, Levi parecia transbordar tanto poder que só a ideia o fazia chacoalhar em um arrepio. 

-...perdão. - Ele sussurrou novamente, erguendo as orbes verdes como se implorasse para que Hades aceitasse suas desculpas. Para a ação, olhos azul-acinzentados se reviravam, uma mão forte puxando a cintura de Eren enquanto a outra se enfiava em fios achocolatados e o traziam para um beijo lento e de língua. 

Da mesma forma que Levi era um introvertido, após ter declarado seu amor por Eren, ele começava a mostrar mais suas declarações em atos como aqueles, que, por vezes eram tão imprevisíveis, que roubavam todo o fôlego do garoto e o deixava tremendo com a emoção crua que era transpassada pelos beijos. 

Quando Hades se afastou, um fio de saliva os conectando e um Eren deslumbrado e sem fôlego como se não soubesse onde estava, um sorriso vanglorioso se fez em seus lábios finos. Se levantando da cama e sabendo que as orbes grandes o seguiriam como um cachorrinho, Levi deslizou um robe de seda negro para esconder a nudez de sua pele pálida e se voltou para o garoto. 

-Eu recomendaria deixar essas pernas firmes se quiser bancar a rainha com nosso convidado, Eren. - Levi sorriu de canto, o bastardo bem sabia o quanto as pernas de Eren tremiam depois do orgasmo que teve. Eren fez bico, desviando o olhar desfocado e inflando as bochechas quando o viu se aproximar, o sorriso dele crescendo até que os dentes brancos aparecessem e olhos gélidos diminuíssem. - Tenha um bom dia, minha rainha. 

Finalizou, como sempre fazia, ao selar os lábios em um beijo longo e casto em sua testa que sempre deixava Eren com o coração batendo tão forte em seu peito que chegava a doer. Aos poucos, ver Levi sair do quarto para seus deveres começava a ser um momento em que Eren receava, mas considerando o visitante o esperando para ser infernizado, o garoto sorriu afetado e se levantou em passos animados para iniciar seu dia de rainha má. 

\---------- 

-Continue cavando. - Eren olhou de cima de um trono de ervas e rudes troncos que havia crescido do solo para se sentar. Usando um vestido longo da cor violeta, ele observava sentado o homem suado continuar a escavar um imenso buraco nos solos do Tártaro com uma pá pequena demais para o trabalho. 

Com um sorriso de canto e coroa decorando sua cabeça, o de olhos esverdeados tinha uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, o rosto apoiado em uma mão e os cotovelos descansando em seu assento. Com malícia em suas feições bonitas, o pequeno observava o trabalho do humano que fora aprisionado no Submundo por seus crimes. 

-Para que você precisa que eu cave tanto?! – Reclamou, sobrancelhas franzidas e suor escorrendo por sua pele enquanto o sol criado no Mundo Inferior parecia especialmente castigá-lo por sua tentativa de roubar Persephone de Hades. 

-Eu vou pensar numa razão quando você terminar. Talvez eu te coloque aí dentro. – Eren balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, teatralmente agindo como se realmente estivesse pensando no objetivo da escavação quando, na verdade, aquele era um passatempo que Eren veio a aprender a gostar: observar e se certificar de que as punições especiais dadas por Levi fossem cumpridas. 

-Escuta aqui, seu- 

E aquela punição era sim muito especial. 

-Rainha. – Eren corrigiu, calando o homem com o cabelo estranhamente em dois tons antes que este pudesse deixar o temperamento atrapalhar a diversão. 

Piríto era seu nome de nascença, um que seu pai Íxion tinha escolhido. Era amigo do herói ateniense Teseu, que, em certa ocasião, desafiou para se enfrentarem. Exceto que, atraídos pela beleza um do outro, ambos deram as mãos e tornaram-se companheiros. 

-Uh, se eu soubesse que você era desse jeito, não tinha pensado em te raptar. 

Piríto que, junto com Teseu, tivera a audácia de raptar Helena de Tróia quando essa ainda era uma criança e agora ousaram tentar sequestrar a Rainha do Submundo. 

-Tarde demais... – Eren riu com a feição desolada e raivosa do humano, uma rosa negra brotando de sua mão para que a rodasse em seus dedos. - ...agora você está a minha mercê. 

Piríto, o qual detestava o próprio nome e se autonomeou Jean, que, junto com Teseu, desceu até as profundezas do Mundo dos Mortos para tentar raptar Persephone, separá-lo de seu marido e força-lo a se casar com um mero mortal, viúvo e delirante o suficiente para achar que Levi o deixaria tomar sua joia preciosa. 

-Pense bem nisso, eu poderia muito bem esganar essa sua confiança fora. – Jean ameaçou, enfiando a pá na terra negra do Submundo e usando a própria raiva para continuar cavando como ordená-lo. O menor arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso com o quanto de coragem estúpida ainda existia no humano. 

Aquilo, todavia, deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes. 

Eren revirou os olhos, bufando e dizendo o óbvio: 

-Claro, e Levi te transformaria em um centauro como seus meio-irmãos em um segundo... – Ele provocou, sabendo muito bem o quanto Piríto odiava os centauros devido ao incidente em que seus meio-irmãos tentaram abusar de sua falecida esposa em sua festa de cerimônia. Episódio esse que ficou conhecido como Centauromaquia. - Você até tem essa cara de cavalo, Jean. Talvez seja herança de seus parentes. 

Um rufo alto foi ouvido, quase um relincho, e Eren gargalhou alto quando viu que o estava tirando do sério ao ponto de fazer vir à tona os traços característicos de alguém que tinha um parente em comum com centauros. 

-Eu não sei que porra você fez para ter Hades na palma de sua mão... – O homem grunhiu, murmurando xingamentos sob sua respiração ao pisar na pá na terra, enfiá-la na terra e retirar mais do buraco que já alcançava sua cintura. 

Eren corou ao se lembrar exatamente como era ter Levi em suas mãos, porém continuou com a faceta provocante ao relembrar um dos piores erros do homem. Sequestrar Helena quando a moça ainda era uma criança em seus onze anos e ser parado pelos irmãos dela tinha sido parte de um acordo que tinha com Teseu. 

Ambos viúvos, resolveram prometer celibato se não se casassem com uma deusa divina filha de Zeus. Juntos, tramaram sequestrar Helena de Troia, filha de Zeus e da Rainha Leda para que se tornasse esposa de Teseu. Já Piríto foi além e clamou não uma mulher, mas o Deus que se tornara Persephone, uma vez que os mitos o colocavam em mais alto patamar do que outras filhas de Zeus ao ser a Rainha do Submundo e consorte de Hades. 

Grande, grande erro. 

-Eu acho que você queria sim saber quando veio até aqui e foi feito de fantoche por ele. – E com orgulho nos olhos, Eren relembrou a feição brava e escurecida de Hades quando aqueles dois humanos fizeram o caminho até o palácio imaginando serem capaz de trapacear e enganar o Rei dos Mortos. 

Com calma gélida, Levi manteve Eren ao seu lado, ignorando o fato de que o garoto sussurrava em seu ouvido que era óbvio que os humanos tramavam algo. As orbes azul-acinzentadas observaram as gotas de suor nervoso descer pela têmporas de ambos, pernas trêmulas e estupidez os fazendo parar na frente do Deus do Submundo achando que eram pários para ele. 

-Sua puta desgraçada! – Jean gritou, mas continuou cavando, sabendo que era impossível que ignorasse a ordem da Rainha, que tinha o poder de comandá-lo da mesma forma que Hades. Quase como se estivesse sob um feitiço, Piríto não conseguia deixar de cavar ainda que detestasse aquele trabalho. 

Continuando a trilhar a própria cova, Teseu e Piríto, então, aceitaram quando Levi os chamou para jantar, estalando os dedos e cobrindo a mesa com pratos, vinhos, queijos e sobremesas que instigavam a gula e o desejo. 

Eren foi o primeiro a se sentar, a cadeira que sempre usada sendo puxada para si. Após, Hades se sentou e só então os humanos da mesa puderam ocupar seus lugares especiais. E então, o banquete fora iniciado. 

Famintos após terem lutado contra os perigos dos caminhos até o Submundo, os amigos nem perceberam quando ficavam cada vez mais e mais pesados, cedendo ao desejo e à luxúria do alimento sem pensar duas vezes. 

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, Levi nunca tendo tocado na comida e Eren apenas se deliciando com vinho, os humanos tentaram se levantar, apenas para se perceberem presos aos assentos infernais. Imediatamente a comida se tornou cinzas e os olhos arregalados de Piríto e Teseu ouviram com horror a sentença ao Tártaro por terem comido algo que nasceu no Submundo e por terem desejado a Rainha. 

-Shh, que falta de decoro. – Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, detestando aquela ofensa humana que para ele não fazia sentido nenhum. Deixando a rosa cair no chão e observando-a virar ácido no chão do Tártaro, Eren deu de ombros. – Eu já falei que é Rainha e todos sabem que eu era completamente virgem antes de ter o título. 

-É, mas a essa altura do campeonato, eu duvido que tenha alguma parte sua que ainda seja. – Jean murmurou e em alguns momentos, como aquele, era impossível não achá-lo hilário em suas asneiras. 

Eren ri alto, algumas mechas achocolatadas caindo por suas bochechas e escondendo a cor avermelhada presente nelas. 

-Você quer saber como Levi retirou minha virgindade e me ensinou os prazeres do mundo? – Eren provocou, uma mão seguindo para cobrir a boca delicadamente enquanto o encarava com olhos verdes brilhantes de maldade. 

-Eu prefiro ser enterrado aqui mesmo nesse buraco. – O mortal resmungou, inflando as bochechas em derrota e aceitando o destino cruel de ser o objeto de entretenimento da Rainha. 

Eren deixou um sorriso sarcástico esticar por suas feições belas enquanto o silêncio reinou e seus próprios pensamentos começassem a perturbá-lo. Ainda era o meio da tarde e Levi tinha mais algumas horas em suas tarefas, portanto não havia nenhuma razão para ir ao castelo em busca de alguma diversão. 

Além disso, uma dúvida vinha o importunando e não havia melhor ocasião para perguntar do que aquela. 

-Mas me diga, humano, é normal essa atração por homens? – Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado fofamente, deixando a personalidade de rainha por um segundo para saciar sua curiosidade. Jean nem ao menos o olhou, apenas murmurando na garganta em um sinal de que estava ouvindo. – Ou era apenas vocês que ousaram vir ao Submundo atrás de um? 

Uma risada nasalada foi ouvida. 

-Pff, não são os homens, é você. – O homem anunciou, tão simplesmente que parecia comentar sobre o dia. 

-Eu? – Eren se empertigou na cadeira, olhos bem abertos e prontos para ouvir mais. 

Jean pareceu pensar se realmente falava o que vinha na mente, detestando a ideia de inflar o ego do garoto, mas uma pergunta era uma pergunta e se não falasse por bem, um comando era o suficiente para que contasse toda a sua vida como sob um feitiço. 

Sim, Hades tinha sido cruel o suficiente para deixa-lo ter as memórias de sua vida mortal e remoesse seus próprios erros durante sua punição. 

-Não há uma pessoa na Terra que não ouviu falar do quanto Persephone é irresistível. O fato de Hades te ter e estar completamente amarrado a você, aumenta ainda mais as lendas. E apesar de conhecer a sua personalidade, o fato de sua aparência ser singular não muda. 

-Irresistível? Eu sou normal, não tem nada de diferente sobre mim. – O de olhos esmeraldinos rebateu, não acreditando em uma palavra dita. Com a boca em uma linha tensa e uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele esperou mais informações. 

-Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas, Persephone, tem algo que brilha e atrai em você. – Jean bufou, rolando os olhos como se detestasse ter que falar aquilo para a mesma pessoa que o levou a estar na situação de merda que se encontrava. 

Eren ficou em silêncio, questionando o que exatamente brilhava em si. Levi uma vez tinha dito que sentia que sua presença transformava as coisas ao seu redor e as deixava mais brilhantes, mas não era como se ele realmente conseguisse fazer algo brilhar ou ser iluminado. 

-Pode me chamar de Eren... – O garoto quebrou o silêncio, pensativo demais para manter a postura audaciosa e encarando nada. 

Jean revirou os olhos, confuso com o porquê a Rainha parecia tão silencioso quando o que tinha falado não era nada além da verdade. Lidar com os sorrisos perversos e as frases atrevidas era uma coisa, mas vê-lo sentado, gigantes olhos verdes encarando o nada dava-lhe um arrepio que chegava a chacoalhar sua coluna só com a ideia de ter falado algo errado e ser punido mais tarde pelo próprio Hades. 

Jean resolveu tentar amenizar a situação. 

-Certo, “ _Eren_ _”_. – Os olhos castanhos olharam para o céu avermelhado acima de si enquanto testava o nome na ponta da língua. Estranho. – Mas acredite, o que eu digo é verdade. – Ele deu de ombros ao percebeu que Eren passou a piscar várias vezes, como se recuperando dos segundos em que ficara ausente. Certo, sem mais punições. – Você recebeu várias propostas, certo? Então, é por causa disso. Todo mundo sabe que você é cobiçado e eu inclusive já ouvi dizer que- 

Opa. 

E ele parou subitamente, uma expressão arrependida se tornando pavorosa em segundos e aquilo rapidamente atraiu a atenção de Eren. 

-Diga. – O garoto ordenou, observando o humano engolir em seco várias vezes e voltar a escavar com mais afinco, como se estivesse subitamente muito preocupado em cumprir seus deveres. 

Eren apertou os olhos, como vinha fazendo muito devido à proximidade com Levi, e cruzou os braços em uma posição superior. 

-Olha, esqueça isso, eu deveria estar focado na punição e nã– 

Ele tentou voltar a se calar e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas o Deus presente tinha um sentimento ruim sobre o modo como Jean estava nervoso, como se tivesse medo de perder a língua com o que ia falar. E todos sabiam que Eren tinha uma obsessão por mistérios e não descansava até explorá-los. 

-Diga. É uma ordem. 

Jean suspirou longamente, já se arrependendo do que iria falar mas sabendo que contra uma ordem da Rainha, não havia força de vontade que vencia. Bufando alto e segurando a pá em uma mão, ele levou a outra para coçar a nuca, evitando olhar a criatura em um vestido roxo enquanto rolava os olhos nas órbitas. 

-Olha, não me leve a mal, certo? Foi você que perguntou e... – Uma revirada de olhos de Eren foi o suficiente para Jean perceber que estava na linha para uma punição de Levi e outra de Eren se não desembuchasse logo. – É só que... eu inclusive já ouvi dizer que... que Zeus tinha planos para te tomar. 

Aos poucos a sentença deixou sua boca, indo de encontro ao ar como palavras amaldiçoadas que fez o estômago do garoto cair e olhos verdes se arregalarem, corpo escorregando para a beira do assento de seu trono como se precisasse se aproximar para ouvir corretamente. 

\- Zeus? O meu pai? – Eren questionou, voz ligeiramente mais alta, em um óbvio tom de descrédito e suas sobrancelhas se franziam tão fortemente que a cor esmeraldina de sua orbes se encontrava escurecida. 

Jean começou a bater o pé no chão, ansiedade engolindo seu ser e o fazendo se arrepender imensamente de ter retrucado as provocações do garoto e se colocado naquela situação. Só a expressão de nojo no rosto da Rainha já era prova de que estava em más lençóis com Eren, com Hades e talvez até mesmo Zeus! 

-Bom, Hades é seu tio... – Ele tentou sorrir torto, como se fazer uma piada fosse amenizar os ânimos e tudo fosse ficar certo. 

Mas os efeitos foram ainda mais negativos quando Eren o olhou de uma forma que fazia Jean começar a cogitar cortar a própria língua para não mais falar as coisas erradas em momentos errados para pessoas, ou, naquele caso, Deuses, errados. 

Ignorando a óbvia consanguinidade que tinha com seu próprio marido, o que, não importava muito quando as relações entre deuses eram, muitas vezes, incestuosas, Eren preferiu dar mais atenção ao fato de que seu próprio pai foi acusado de tentar desposá-lo. 

-Você realmente disse Zeus? Como sabe disso? – Pressionou, uma ânsia de regurgitar ao imaginar Zeus o tocando da mesma forma que Levi fazia. Só a ideia o fazia querer se esconder, uma vez que ele jamais aceitaria alguém tomá-lo sem seu consenso. Agora, quando sabia o que era amor e o que era ser amado, a ideia era repugnante. 

-São apenas boatos, Eren. Não acredite em tudo o que falam. – O humano tentou, apesar de que Jean acreditava muito naquele, sendo um dos que permanecia mesmo após Persephone ter se tornado Rainha. 

E era como diziam: a voz do povo é a voz dos deuses. 

Voltando a escavar, Jean fez o esforço de se manter calado e agradeceu silenciosamente que Eren também não fez nenhum esforço para continuar uma conversação. 

O humano estava certo de que nada de ruim aconteceria quando, meia hora depois, Eren se levantou, o trono onde sentava desmoronando e voltando a fazer parte da terra. Com a feição pensativa, o garoto se virou para Jean e o olhou de cima abaixo, como se decidisse o que iria falar. 

Até que a Rainha deu-lhe um sorriso atrevido, olhos maliciosos ao mandar que ele colocasse toda a terra de volta no buraco que tinha cavado. Jean, após raciocinar que tinha sido feito de burro para um trabalho inútil, ficou lívido e passou a xingar a própria existência ao ver o moreno de olhos verdes dar de ombros e passar a andar de volta para seu lar. 

\-------- 

Eren estava certo quando dizia que suas tardes eram mais animadas quando tinha alguma punição para tomar conta. Enquanto ajudava Levi na parte da manhã, o restante do dia era tempo para si mesmo e para seu jardim. Muitas vezes Eren se encontrava passeando pelo Reino, sentando e ouvindo os artistas de Asfodélos tocarem ou levando frutas em uma cesta para as crianças que tiveram suas vidas cortadas cedo demais. 

Mas fora isso, a tarde era inteiramente sua para fazer o que quiser, seja conversar com Isabel, seja se mostrar como uma Rainha benevolente, seja descansar em seu jardim. 

E no momento, ele se encontrava encostado na árvore de troncos grossos que decorava seu jardim, aproveitando da brisa contente e cochilando de olhos fechados. Levi fazia questão de transformar a árvore em uma diferente a cada mês, dando-lhe a capacidade de frutificar mangas, maçãs e até mesmo laranjas. 

Naquele dia, a árvore que descansava tinha se tornado uma macieira de copa larga e cheia, troncos firmes que ao redor sustentavam pequenas flores azuis. Murmurando uma melodia que levava em seu coração, os fios achocolatados já estavam grandes o suficiente para acariciar suas bochechas, cílios longos e negros apoiados em bochechas morenas e altas. 

-Tantos dias olhando das janelas... tantos anos preso sem saber... tanto tempo nunca percebendo... como tentei não ver... 

Vestido com tradicionais vestes gregas, Eren se via de branco, ombros à mostra e vestido enrolado até o meio de suas coxas para dar-lhe mais liberdade ao sentir o vento o refrescar. 

-Mas aqui, a luz das estrelas... Bem aqui, vejo o meu lugar... 

O livro que tinha trazido consigo tinha a página onde estava marcada com uma folha, uma maçã que tinha recolhido da árvore jazendo parcialmente comida em cima dele enquanto o garoto cochilava serenamente. 

-Sim, aqui consigo sentir... Estou onde devo estar... 

Foi uma sensação estranha em sua perna que o acordou de seu torpor. Abrindo os olhos esmeraldinos curiosamente, Eren sentiu escamas geladas esfregarem contra seu tornozelo e observou quando uma serpente se aproximava sinuosamente entre as flores, rastejando pelo chão de forma preguiçosa e se aproximando de si. 

Aquele animal era uma surpresa quando Eren, em todos os meses que estava no Submundo, nunca havia visto um réptil vivo em seu jardim e, se aproximando dos olhos esverdeados do bicho e de suas pupilas verticais, o pequeno se perguntou de onde aquela criatura tinha vindo. 

-O que faz aqui no Mundo dos Mortos, serpente? Entrou por algum portão? – Vendo-a se aproximar de suas coxas, Eren a tomou na mão, levantando-a até o nível de seus olhos e a encarando de perto, a língua reptiliana se esticando até que fizesse cócegas em seu nariz. 

Uma risadinha escapou de seus lábios carnudos e Eren aproximou as coxas do tronco para que pudesse apoiar os braços que seguravam o réptil em seus joelhos. Escamas amarronzadas com ilhas amareladas decoravam o corpo esguio do animal, feições draconianas atraindo o olhar do garoto. 

Como aquele animal conseguira entrar no Mundo Inferior é o que questionava enquanto o réptil se contorcia em sua mão e fazia um movimento de querer voltar ao solo. 

-Oh, você quer descer? 

Como se a cobra entendesse, Eren riu novamente e abaixou os braços para deixá-la ir se camuflar entre a grama de seu jardim. 

Exceto que, ao invés de se afastar, a serpente permaneceu perto das pernas do garoto, esfregando-se contra suas coxas desnudas como se buscando por carinho. Eren riu da sensação gelada contra sua pele macia e quente e apertou uma coxa na outra para parar a brincadeira do animal. 

Olhando-o de forma fixa, o réptil virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, língua bifurcada saindo para fora e balançando no ar. Metade de seu corpo estava mantido em pé e o moreno a observou parar, como se pensando o que fazer. 

Apenas para decidir-se se aproximar mais uma vez do garoto, dessa vez pelos pés para que pudesse lamber seus dedos. Eren soltou uma gargalhada alta, se contorcendo enquanto a cobra começava a se enrostar em seu tornozelo e pernas, como se ele fosse um galho a ser escalado. 

-O que é isso? Por que você quer brincar tanto? 

Sorrindo, o garoto levou as mãos para tirá-la novamente de seu corpo, apenas para perceber que o animal apertou o suficiente para não deixar ser retirado. 

-Ora vamos, eu não sou uma árvore. Tem uma macieira aqui atrás perfeita para você. 

Todavia, o animal não parecia nem um pouco interessado em se soltar da pele macia em que se enrolava, continuando a chacoalhar a língua enquanto alcançava os joelhos do garoto e enfiava a cabeça por dentro do tecido que guardava as partes íntimas de Eren. 

De olhos arregalados, mas ainda com a feição brincalhona, Eren empurrou a cabeça da serpente com uma mão e abaixou o tecido com a outra, como se bloqueasse a passagem dela para adentrar seu vestido. 

-Meus deuses, mas que tipo de serpente é você? – O garoto riu mais uma vez, ainda que meio desconfortável com a situação. Franzindo as sobrancelhas com a persistência do animal, ele teve que bater mais algumas vezes na cabeça pequena da cobra, que o olhava com estranhos olhos verdes opacos como se tentasse convencê-lo a deixá-la entrar em suas vestes íntimas. 

-Eu nunca vi um animal tão pervert– 

E então, de uma hora para outra, o diálogo que tivera com Jean há semanas atrás despertou em si, um sentimento ruim apossando seu corpo e o forçando a engolir em seco quando observou novamente o animal. 

Todos sabiam o quanto Zeus gostava de se transformar em animais para enganar Hera em suas traições, mas será que aquele animal tinha algo a ver com...? 

Como se percebendo que a postura do garoto mudou de brincalhona para cautelosa, o animal apertou-se mais forte em sua coxa, de forma que dor começou a incomodar e Eren pensou que a marca do corpo da cobra fosse ficar em sua pele. 

-Não... isso não pode... – Como se falasse consigo mesmo, Eren fechou as pernas uma na outra, em um movimento de proteção, e levou as duas mãos para tentar se livrar do aperto do réptil em sua coxa. – Solte! Me deixe ir! – O garoto implorou, feição se contorcendo quando sentiu o aperto aumentar e o bicho se esticar com facilidade e escorrer o rosto pela lateral de sua vestimenta em direção às suas partes íntimas. 

Agora Eren já estava em pânico, porque, mesmo que aquela cobra não tivesse nada a ver com Zeus, a ideia de ter algo em si e não conseguir se livrar o deixava sufocado o suficiente para que seu pulmão queimasse e ele começasse a hiperventilar. 

Algo estava errado, uma voz dentro de si falava. Ele precisava retirar aquele animal de si e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele precisava se livrar daquilo e ir atrás de Levi. 

-Pare, isso não está certo... 

Mas não importa o quão forte ele empurrava a cabeça da serpente, ou o quanto ele tentava se levantar ou o quanto ele tentava abaixar o tecido do vestido para se proteger, o animal não o deixava em paz e agora sua mente passava a conjurar de onde aqueles olhos verdes opacos tão singulares para uma serpente tinham saído. 

-Levi... – O primeiro sussurro escapou sua garganta, o terror de lembrar quem tinha olhos como aquele o fazendo tentar se pôr de pé apenas para tropeçar no próprio vestido e cair deitado na grama. O réptil usou aquele momento para subir o restante de sua perna e se esfregar contra o tecido que cobria seu sexo. Foi quando Eren gritou pelo único em que confiava. - Não! Saia já! Levi! Levi!! 

Em uma rapidez impressionante, uma nuvem negra se materializou e o Rei do Submundo apareceu, sobrancelhas franzidas e coração palpitando ao ter sentido a aflição de seu garoto no modo como ele o chamou. A cena à sua frente, no entanto, não era nada do que ele esperava, Eren deitado no chão, se contorcendo com ambas as mãos debaixo do vestido que usava e lágrimas angustiadas molhando suas bochechas rosadas. 

Quando o mais velho percebeu o rabo de cobra que espreitava entre o tecido da vestimenta e a pele dourada de sua Rainha, fúria o tomou no mesmo instante e o Deus abaixou-se o suficiente para levantar o vestido de Eren e fechar a mão em volta do réptil, o queimando com chamas negras ao ponto de fazê-lo soltar de Eren. 

O pobre garoto se encolheu como uma bola no segundo depois, esticando as mãos e se cobrindo o máximo que podia, ao mesmo tempo que assistia com olhos assustados Hades deixar a serpente que se contorcia cair no chão e a cortar ao meio com uma espada de prata negra que escondia dentro de sua manta. 

O animal gritou agonizante e seu corpo derreteu em ácido negro ao ser queimado pelo poder contido na arma e quando um raio estrondou pelo Submundo, Eren soube que o que Jean dissera era verdade. 

Levi olhou para o céu de seu reino, a feição fechada e olhos negros fuzilando o raio que não havia formado. Aparentemente, Hades também sabia. De mãos fechadas em punhos raivosos, o céu se escureceu imediatamente e trovões soaram em resposta. Levi podia não ser o Deus dos Raios, mas ele controlava o Submundo e Zeus não estava autorizado a entrar ali e conjurar raios em seu céu e muito menos abusar de sua Rainha. 

-Levi... – Uma voz fraca e obviamente amedrontada soou atrás de si e Levi rapidamente limpou seus pensamentos de vingança e voltou-se para sua prioridade. Ainda que o céu do Mundo Inferior agora estivesse cheio de nuvens negras e raivosas, uma tempestade fazendo seu caminho até o solo, Levi ainda era tão gentil quanto ao levantar sua Rainha em seus braços e o segurar apertado contra si. 

Com um braço apoiando suas costas e outro por baixo dos joelhos do pequeno, Eren agradeceu que seu rei pensou antes de o pegar no colo e assim o fez de modo que seu vestido continuava a cobrí-lo totalmente, preservando sua intimidade. 

-Levi... - Eren choramingou, abraçando o pescoço contra si e enfiando o rosto manchado de lágrimas na junção do pescoço com o ombro dele. 

-Eren, está tudo bem agora, Eren... - O mais velho respondeu seu chamado angustiado de forma intensa, rolando o nome de seu garoto em sua língua e o apertando como se quisesse ter certeza que o menino estava ali, salvo e seguro em seus braços. 

Enquanto confortava o pequeno, Levi ergueu os olhos furiosos para o céu e não foi preciso uma palavra se quer para que, no momento seguinte, Thanatos, o Deus da Morte e um de seus servos, aparecesse em frente do casal. 

-Senhor. - Foi o que a Morte respondeu, curvando-se perante os governantes do Submundo e percebendo a fúria que emanava do Rei, o qual olhava-o silenciosamente com intenções maldosas em seus olhos. Mesmo que segurasse sua rainha com carinho e não deixasse sua emoções chegarem em sua forma física, era óbvio para quem visse, o quão pálida e gélida a pele de Levi tinha se tornado e o quão assassinas eram as intenções presentes em seu olhar. 

Exceto que uma briga entre Hades e Zeus era a última coisa que qualquer Deus queria, ainda mais quando o Rei do Submundo era erroneamente interpretado. Colocar Eren na rota de fogo também estava longe de cogitação e ainda que quisesse queimar o mundo por maltratar seu garoto, não haveria nada que ele podia fazer naquele momento além de trancar seu próprio reino para qualquer um que ousasse chegar perto de sua preciosidade. 

-Thanatos, feche todos os portões. Todo e qualquer Deus está expressamente banido de tentar entrar no Submundo. Eu estou retirando a permissão de Zeus e de Hermes de colocar os pés no meu reino, além de banir qualquer outro que tentar entrar aqui. Hermes deve entregar as almas no portão principal de Caronte e não mais nos portões dos templos de julgamentos. - Levi ordenou, voz fria e alta o suficiente para ser interpretada como uma ordem. Eren se encolher nos braços dele, se diminuindo o máximo possível e se sentindo frágil diante do poder que Hades mostrada. 

-Mas, senhor, isso irá atrasar os julgamentos. - Thanatos lembrou, voz igualmente séria mas nunca recusando a ordem de seu Rei. 

-Eu pareço me importar com isso? - Ele não pensaria duas vezes em ter que dobrar os trabalhos nos templos se aquilo significasse a segurança de Eren. 

-Não, senhor. - A Morte respondeu, sabendo muito bem seu lugar no Submundo. 

-Pois então trate de fazer como eu ordeno. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai. Autorize Cerberus a caçar e estraçalhar qualquer Deus que aqui entre, entendido? - Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, segurando Eren mais próximo de si e detestando a sensação de lágrimas escorrendo por seu pescoço. Seu sangue fervia com desejo de vingança e ele precisava constantemente lembrar que não podia simplesmente colocar o Monte Olimpo abaixo. 

-Sim, senhor. - Foi a resposta que responde, mas antes de ver Thanatos desaparecer em uma nuvem de cinzas, Hades já estava carregando seu garoto para o castelo, o acalmando com sussurros e o escondendo do mundo dentro das paredes gélidas do palácio. 

Seus pés o levaram para um dos banheiros, onde havia uma banheira que, com o mero pensamento do rei, se encheu de água morna. Colocando o garoto de pé e notando que ele ainda estava em estado de choque, Levi o manuseou com delicadeza, desfazendo os nós que mantinham seu vestido preso e o deixando nu. 

Apenas da situação que acabara de viver, Eren conseguia diferenciar muito bem que era Levi que o estava tocando e, ainda por cima, sem nenhuma intenção sexual. Respirando fundo e tentando parar as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas avermelhadas, ele se deixou ser guiado para a banheiro e, com a ajuda do marido, colocou os pés dentro e sentou-se até que apenas sua cabeça estivesse para fora. 

O mais velho então se virou para pegar ervas e acendeu incensos com o mover da mão. Derrubando sais na banheira, Levi pegou um pano suava e derramou sabonete líquido, começando a esfregar as pernas do garoto como uma tentativa de apagar os toques e as memórias. 

Eren estava imensamente grato pelos atos do deus ao seu lado, mas ainda assim, sua boca se moveu para perguntar o que o incomodava ainda mais e lhe dava uma sensação de odiar o próprio corpo. 

-Por...Por que eu? Que brilho é esse que atrai a todos e me faz um alvo?! - Questionou, indignado consigo próprio e encolhendo os joelhos contra o peito. Levi o encarou de olhos arregalados por uns instantes e logo forçou os lábios em uma linha fina e raivosa. 

Foi então que ele tomou o rosto de Eren entre suas mãos, o segurando firme e tentando passar tudo o que sentia para o garoto e impedilo de começar a se odiar por causa de atos de um terceiro que não tinha o direito de ser chamado de Deus. 

-É você a luz, Eren. - Levi apontou e Eren agarrou os pulsos pálidos, como se precisasse de um apoio naquele momento. Olhos esmeralda fixaram no Deus do Submundo, rosto sério e voz sem margens para discussão. – É quem você é, é a capacidade que você tem de transformar o mundo inteiro. Foi você que me fez deixar de viver a vida em vão, apenas cumprindo meu dever. É você a luz, Eren, mas eu juro que isso não tem nada a ver com atos de seres inescrupulosos. E ainda que eu tenha que trazer a escuridão para cima de todos, você vai continuar sendo a minha luz, segura e salva. 

Se Eren estava tentando regular as próprias emoções e deixar de chorar, aquele discurso fez exatamente o contrário, uma vez que agora o garoto soluçava entre lágrimas, cansado de ser visto como um objeto sexual e despejando todas as suas frustrações na água da banheira. 

-Eu queimaria o mundo por você, Persephone. - Levi o garantiu, dedos longos e finos colocando os fios castanhos atrás das orelhas para que seu choro não fosse perturbado. Ele continuava de joelhos ao lado da banheira, vendo sua Rainha desmoronar com a certeza de que ele iria retornar ainda mais forte. 

-E eu... - Eren engoliu em seco, garganta ainda constrita, mas determinação brilhando em seus olhos. - Eu o destruiria por você, Hades. 

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para demonstrar o quão fiéis um ao outro eles eram. 


	14. Macária

**Macária**

Do alto de seu reinado, o Deus da Morte, Thanatos, observou a criatura encapuzada se aproximar da entrada principal do Reino de Hades. Enquanto Hades, por si só, não controlava o morrer – aquele era um papel de Thanatos – ele era sim o Rei dos Mortos, quem recebia e coordenava o pós vida daqueles tragos pela Morte. 

Com sua existência quase como um suspiro gélido e com trevas formando seu corpo, Thanatos observava do alto a figura finalizar seus passos bem à frente de Caronte, nem um pouco intimidada pela fila de almas anteriormente entregue por Hermes, e com uma cesta coberta com o mais fino e delicado véu apoiada em um dos braços. 

A figura então ergueu uma mão pálida e delicada e empurrou o capuz negro que escondia sua identidade até que a feição fina e asiática fosse vista, longos fios negros enquadrando o rosto inegável de Afrodite. 

A mulher, que pareceu saber que estava sendo vigiada, olhou para cima e, ainda que não pudesse delinear a forma invisível do Deus da Morte, olhos negros e confidentes continuaram a encará-lo. Lentamente e sem desviar os olhos, Mikasa levou a mão livre dentro da manta negra que usava para se esconder, retirando de lá uma pequena bolsa de tecido cheia de óbolos ou moedas de Caronte. 

Estendendo-a para o barqueiro de Hades, Caronte nem ao menos deu atenção ao pagamento, apenas virando os olhos mortos para a cesta cujo conteúdo continuava oculto. Ainda assim, o barqueiro tinha certeza que aquele conteúdo não era o mesmo que os recém-mortos que aguardavam sua vez para serem levados pelos rios Estige e Aqueronte. 

Sem tomar o pagamento, o barqueiro negou com a cabeça calmamente, voltando-se para a fila de almas e voltando a realizar seu trabalho de as coordenar para o transporte. Afrodite imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas e Thanatos pode ver que a boca rosada se abria para discutir e barganhar a entrega do que quer que fosse. 

Com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, o Deus da Morte observou a feição dela ficar mais e mais frustrada, a cesta em seu antebraço chacoalhando ao ponto de que a seda fina que a cobria caísse e revelasse o que escondia. 

De olhos arregalados, Thanatos percebeu o ultraje que se passava diante do portão e esticou as gigantes asas negras, foice bem segura na mão direita, e deixou-se cair do céu até que estivesse na frente da Deusa do Amor. Como sempre, o manto negro e muitas vezes rasgado não deixava ver qual era a real aparência do filho da noite, também conhecida como Nix. Com uma lamparina atacada ao final da extensão da foice, ele observou de perto o rosto pálido e inexpressível de Afrodite que, sendo uma dos 12 olimpianos, não recuou um segundo diante da presença da Morte. 

Voltando o olhar pesado para a cesta, Thanatos grunhiu seu descontentamento com o que via, chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente e concordando com a negação de Caronte. 

Não importa a quantidade de moedas presente no saco que Afrodite trazia, aquilo em suas mãos não pertencia ao Submundo e por isso não poderia estar ali. 

Exceto que a Deusa não estava acostumada a receber “não” e continuou: 

-Eu exigo que entregue a cesta para Persephone. Ele saberá o que fazer. 

O pedido deixou os dois homens ainda mais confusos e novamente o embarque das almas parou, ambos a encarando surpresos com a audácia de ordenar os serventes de Hades. Mikasa, obviamente, não pareceu se afetar. 

Encaixando o pacote de moedas cuidadosamente na cesta, a mulher estendeu-a para Thanatos, feição séria como quem não aceitaria mais nenhuma palavra contra sua decisão. Se Hades não tivesse banindo todos os olimpianos do Mundo Inferior após a façanha de Zeus tentar seduzir Persephone, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo e ela poderia muito bem entregar seu produto sem mais delongas. 

Não era o que acontecia, obviamente, e ainda que Thanatos observasse o conteúdo da cesta com certa intensidade e um quê de admiração, o barqueiro continuava determinado a não carregá-la em seu barco, uma vez que este era apenas destinado à recém mortos. 

-Se não podem levar no barco, coloque no rio. – A deusa sugeriu e o Deus da Morte a olhou assustado com o sacrilégio ao imaginar algo tão frágil como aquilo navegar sozinho os rios do inferno. – Não é como se fossem deixar algo de ruim acontecer com o presente da Rainha do Submundo, certo? 

E ali estava, sob camadas de voz adocicada, a tendência mortal que todos os deuses carregavam consigo. A ameaça era tão clara como o dever que todos os imortais cumpriam e Mikasa largou a certa no chão, colocando o capuz novamente e deixando que Thanatos resolvesse a situação. 

-O meu trabalho aqui está feito. – Proferiu, virando o corpo sensual e esbelto e se dirigindo para seu local de direito. – Agora faça o seu e a entregue para Eren. 

Com isso, o cinturão mágico da Deusa do Amor brilhou e uma luz calma e bela se fez ao redor para leva-la de volta ao Olimpo em segundos, deixando para trás a cesta e o Deus da Morte admirado com seu interior tão limpo, pacífico e calmo. 

\-------------- 

Naquele dia, Eren tinha feito um voto consigo mesmo que não sairia do castelo. Determinado a passar o dia descansando entre travesseiros – livros ao seu lado e a lareira aquecendo seu corpo – ele disse a si mesmo que não havia flores que o tiraria do palácio. 

Os planos para o dia seriam deitar na parte da manhã e finalizar um dos romances épicos que estava lendo. Depois do almoço, ele descansaria algumas horas e quem sabe não tiraria o pó da gigante estante que guardava os livros antigos de Levi. E então ele voltaria para o salão, deitaria no ninho de travesseiros que faria e esperaria por Hades, que então lhe daria toda a atenção que merecia durante a madrugada. 

Sim, era um plano perfeito. Exceto que uma sensação incômoda ocupava seu ser e ainda que estivesse deitado em frente à lareira após o almoço, não havia posição que o deixasse confortável. Seja de barriga para cima ou de lado, uma ansiedade descomunal o perturbava e em algum momento ele se viu lendo o mesmo parágrafo mais de três vezes, ainda sem entender nada. 

Talvez fosse o seu próprio organismo reclamando do quão estático seu corpo estava quando já havia feito uma rotina de sempre caminhar pelo Submundo. Mas não era normal querer tirar um tempo para si? Um tempo para não fazer nada e apenas esperar por seu marido para que pudessem fazer coisas de noivos? 

Aparentemente não, pois Eren logo bufou alto, jogando o livro para o lado e revirando os olhos. Não importava quantas vezes ele se forçava a prestar atenção nas páginas à sua frente, sua mente estava em outro espaço que até mesmo ele desconhecia. E quanto mais se forçava a ficar parado e quieto, mais sua respiração ficava escassa, o peito doendo e a sensação de não conseguir ar o suficiente para preencher seus pulmões. 

Por isso, diferente dos planos que tinha feito, Eren se encontrava trotando para o jardim, determinado a tomar um pouco de ar e depois se retirar para o restante de seus planos. De pés descalços e um longo vestido azul-bebê, ele se viu segurando a barra do vestido e pisando na terra fofa e úmida, uma respiração profunda tentando acalmar o seu ser. 

Naquelas últimas semanas que se passaram, o garoto se pôs a usar mais vestidos longos para esconder as marcas de palmas e beijos que decoravam suas coxas. Ainda que nada pudesse fazer para amenizar as mordidas e chupões do pescoço, o garoto queria ao menos poder manter a cabeça alta e não ter ninguém encarando os sinais de amor que Levi gostava de espalhar por seu corpo. 

Sorrindo de canto com um rubor envergonhado nas bochechas, ele passou a andar pelo jardim, observando as flores e com certo deus grego em mente. Sem perceber, seus passos leves e desordenados o carregaram pela brisa fresca, como se algo o chamasse ou o guiasse. Eren seguiu ainda assim, paz afagando a ansiedade que sentia cada vez que se aproximava do riacho de águas cristalinas que rodeava seu jardim. 

Aquele era seu cantinho no mundo, onde poderia ser quem quisesse ser e onde podia fazer seus dias no Mundo dos Mortos o mais vivos possível. 

Olhos verdes nunca se cansavam de observar o que Hades construíra para si, o homem sempre visava fazê-lo confortável e mimá-lo ao máximo. Com felicidade começando a tomar seu corpo diante da certeza de que era amado, o pequeno continuou a caminhar até chegar ao fio de água fresca que servia-lhe como banheira em algumas vezes. 

Exceto que, naquele dia, ele não estava sozinho, uma vez que seu riacho estava ocupado com uma cesta de palha clara que, frente à água corrente, batia vez ou outra entre rochas e a terra que delimitava o curso d’água. 

De sobrancelhas franzidas, o moreno se aproximou da água e percebeu que a cesta estava coberta com uma seda clara e fina, como se quisesse proteger o que estava dentro da intempérie que o calor causaria. Tombando o rosto para o lado, ele se abaixou o suficiente para tomar a barra do vestido na mão e se aproximar do riacho, agachando-se na grama e estendendo o braço até que a ponta de seus dedos esbarrasse no arco que levantava a cesta. 

Como sempre deixando a curiosidade guiá-lo, Eren puxou a cesta para si, retirando-a da água e se assustando com o quão pesada ela realmente era. Imediatamente, ele se perguntou se aquela era mais uma das surpresas de Levi, que parecia ter um gosto por presenteá-lo com objetos valiosos sempre que tinha vontade. 

Com um sorriso no rosto, o de olhos esmeraldinos se ajoelhou perto da cesta e retirou o véu pronto para descobrir mais um presente de Hades – talvez frutas ou talvez pedras preciosas que fossem tão pesadas quanto aquilo. 

Qualquer coisa, exceto um bebê. 

Um bebê humano. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente quanto descobriu um bebê de fios loiros deitado confortavelmente entre plumas de ganso e coberto por um lençol macio que o protegia do frio. Um bebê que dormia pacificamente enquanto aguardava dentro da cesta, um que tinha atravessado os rios mais perigosos do Submundo até chegar ao riacho de Eren. Uma criança, que em uma mão tinha agarrado um boneco mal feito de pano, e que deitava ao lado de um saco de moedas que segurava uma carta bem escondida entre a palha e a cama improvisada. 

Um bebê humano, deitado em uma cesta, flutuando em seu riacho. 

-Oh! – Respiração travando em sua garganta, Eren levou uma das mãos à boca, como se não confiasse em si mesmo para não gritar de susto e acordar a criança loira. Com a outra mão trêmula, ele levou os dedos gentilmente para cutucar uma bochecha rosada, certificando-se que aquela criatura era real e estava viva. – Oh, minha nossa... 

Retirando com cuidado a criança da cesta, ele percebeu pela genitais que era uma garotinha, e a segurou com todo o cuidado contra seu peito com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para cobri-la novamente com o lençol que a acompanhava. 

Cílios longos e dourados tremularam quando se viu movimentando e gigantes olhos azuis se abriram para observar Eren com curiosidade, bochechas fofas e rosadas de um bebê que não poderia ter mais que seis meses se movimentando quando a criança abriu a boquinha como se quisesse falar algo. 

A feição da Rainha se tornou suave imediatamente quando um som balbuciante saiu dos lábios avermelhados e mãos gorduchas agarraram em seu robe. Ajeitando-a em seu colo, Eren se encostou em uma das pedras grandes que rodeavam o riacho e focou toda a atenção na criatura que parecia gritar por afeto em seus braços. 

-Foi você que me guiou até aqui? – O pequeno perguntou suavemente, voz baixinha enquanto seu dedo indicador novamente acariciou o rostinho pequeno. Olhando para a menina em seu colo, ele percebeu que a sensação ruim que o tomava já não mais estava ali e percebeu que talvez aquilo fosse um aviso que o impulsionou a encontrar o bebê. – Você deve ter ficado esperando esse tempo todo, huh? 

Como se entendesse as palavras dirigidas à si, a criança balançou as perninhas gorduchas e soltou mais grunhidos incompreensíveis, um sorriso sem dentes se colocando em seus lábios de bebê e arrancando uma risada de Eren. 

-Thanatos deve ter gostado de você, criança. – Eren riu, acariciando calmamente os cachos dourados que decoravam a cabeça do bebê. – Para ter te abençoado e protegido seu caminho pelos rios de Hades... você deve ter sorriso assim mesmo para a Morte para ele te deixar passar pelos portões, hm? 

Eren brincou, ainda que parecesse impossível que uma criança humana pudesse navegar pelos rios da Dor, do Esquecimento e da Invulnerabilidade sem sofrer nenhum dano. Rapidamente, a Rainha pensou que talvez aquela criança fosse um novo Deus abandonado no Submundo, ou talvez uma alma nova que sofreu o fim da vida e se perdera durante seus anos de escravidão no pós-morte. 

Todavia, aquelas bochechas eram rosadas e muito cheias de vida para alguém que já tinha encarado a morte. A fragilidade da pele clara era muito peculiar para ser a de um novo Deus Olimpiano e apesar de parecer improvável, não havia dúvidas do que aquele bebê era. 

-Você não é nenhum Deus, certo? – Eren sussurrou, observando fundo nos olhos azuis e inocentes de quem ainda não conhecia as malícias do mundo. – Nem um escravo... Apenas um inocente bebê humano... – As palavras pareciam estranhas em sua boca e enquanto tentava organizar os próprios pensamentos para descobrir como aquela criança tinha parado ali, olhos esverdeados repararam na carta bem encaixada na borda na cesta. 

Retirando o papel, ele precisou de alguns segundos para abri-lo apenas com os dedos de uma mão. Dentro do envelope, Eren retirou um papel de seda no qual seu nome estava gravado com tinta de forma elegante e cursiva. Abrindo-o, o moreno passou a ler o que estava escrito. 

_Para Persephone._

_Creio que não nos vimos o suficiente para que estejas esperando algo de mim, Rainha do Submundo, mas ainda que eu tenha visto teu olhar por alguns segundo_ _s_ _, percebi que em você havia mais paixão e determinação do que o esperado. Como Deusa do Amor, eu sou aquela incumbida de fazer frutificar todos os tipos de afeição, desde Eros até Ágape, e dentro de ti eu pude ver todos os tipos de amor que cultivara com Hades. E por causa disso, eu escrevo essa carta, rogando a ti para que tenha a compaixão de amar essa criança bastarda._

_O bebê que leva em teus braços chama-se_ _Ymir_ _e a história dessa criança foi influenciada por mim e meus poderes. Aquela que deu à luz essa menina chamava-se Mirra, cuja mãe,_ _Cencreis_ _, gabava-se de ter a filha mais poder e beleza que os deuses. Durante décadas, ambas provocaram a mim e, como punição, Mirra se envolveu em uma relação incestuosa com o pai, o rei_ _Cíniras_ _de Chipre. Satisfeita com minha vingança, eu não imaginei que ao se deitar com o próprio pai, Mirra teria engravidado. Quando_ _Cíniras_ _soube que a própria filha havia se passado por prostituta para saciar os próprios desejos, o rei a perseguiu com uma faca e eu, sabendo que a criança não tinha nada a ver com a história, tive pena do humano ainda a ser gerado e transformei Mirra em uma gigante árvore._

_Da árvore de mirra, nasceu a criança, presa à mãe vegetal através da coluna cervical. Ao passar por ela, vi o bebê dentro da casca da árvore, saudável e humano como deveria ser e, ao perceber que era do sexo feminino, nomeei_ _Ymir_ _. Ymir, aquela que nasceu do veneno da relação incestuosa entre pai e filha e que nasceu no vazio da casca de uma árvore. Ymir, o primeiro ser a nascer de uma gigante sequoia._

_À ti, Persephone, entrego a criança que, assim como tu, têm o destino traçado pela relação incestuosa que lhe deu à luz._

_Afrodite._

Terminando a leitura silenciosamente, Eren tinha a feição fechada, lábios comprimidos quando Afrodite escreveu-lhe o motivo para aquela criança estar ali sem nenhum remorso. Sem perceber, o garoto apertou o bebê contra seu peito, jurando silenciosamente protegê-la de qualquer maldição que caísse sobre si. 

Alheia aos pensamentos turbulentos que açoitavam à Rainha, Ymir continuava a segurar com força no robe daquela criatura de feição gentil e corpo quente, desejando ser amada e cuidada como uma criança deveria ser. Ao olhar para o próprio colo, Eren encontrou olhos azuis – tão azuis quanto o mais claro dos céus – olhando-o de volta com ternura e ele então percebeu que não tinha outra opção a não ser amar aquela criança como se fosse sua. 

-Não se preocupe,  Ymir , aqui você pode ser quem você escolher. – Depositando um beijinho na cabeça do bebê, o moreno a aconchegou contra si e pôs-se a levantar da grama. - Você é aquela nascida da fonte de toda matéria orgânica do mundo...de uma árvore...da própria Gaia, a mãe terra. E eu te prometo que o seu destino não foi decidido no momento do seu nascimento. A sua vida será prova disso.

Determinado a cumprir com a própria palavra, ele deixou a cesta e o saco de moedas para trás, não suportando o pensamento de que alguém cogitou suborná-lo para que ficasse com a bebê. 

De passos calmos e caminhando baixinho para dentro do palácio, ele nem ao menos percebeu o par de olhos treinados em si e na garota que tinha nos braços – olhos gélidos que carregavam a morte nas írises. 

No momento em que Eren aceitara a ficar com a criança, o destino cruel que a perseguia foi barrado no portão do Submundo, no qual tanto a Rainha quanto o Deus da Morte aceitaram a criança humana de corações abertos. 

A partir dali apenas o tempo e as escolhas que a pequena Ymir faria traçaria o seu destino. Se, ao decorrer dos tempos, a criança escolhesse voltar para a terra dos mortais, ela poderia. Ou se desejasse permanecer no Mundo Inferior, ela seria aceita como fora da primeira vez. 

E ainda que o próprio Rei dos Mortos não soubesse que sua Rainha logo o apresentaria uma filha, Eren apenas teria que o convencer com palavras e beijos e ambos trariam uma solução para que Ymir não sofresse da punição do Submundo para os vivos e tivesse sua vida sugada fora. 

Mas olhando nas orbes azuladas, Eren tinha certeza que tudo se encaminharia para o melhor destino. 

Apenas o tempo seria capaz de mostrar que aquele pequeno bebê, de cabelos loiros ralos e olhos azuis curiosos, se tornaria Macária, Deusa da Morte Abençoada e filha de Persephone e Hades. Uma deusa que capturara o coração dos governantes do Submundo e por quem a própria Morte se apaixonara. Uma Deusa cuja estadia no Submundo fora abençoada pelo próprio Deus da Morte e que fez do Mundo dos Mortos sua morada. 

Eren a levou para dentro do palácio completamente alheio e desconhecendo o destino da filha que logo teria. Ao entrar com a criança empacotada nos braços, ele nem mais tinha lembranças de como queria que seu dia fosse e nem mesmo se importou com o olhar questionador que Hades o lançou assim que viu sua Rainha entrar na sala com um sorriso gentil voltado para algo em seus braços. 

Sem deixá-lo perguntar, Eren apresentou em um tom leve e despreocupado: 

-Levi, nós temos um bebê. 

E apenas o tempo conseguiria apagar a feição assombrada de Levi, o som da xícara de chá caindo no chão e a risada alta de Eren frente à reação assustada do marido. 

\-------- 

Eren precisou ser especialmente paciente com Levi, uma vez que o deus pareceu ter perdido qualquer capacidade de racionalidade ao ver sua Rainha com uma criança loira no colo. A primeira coisa que surgiu em sua cabeça remeteu à Hermes ou Ares e ele precisou respirar fundo e relembrar que Eren não era capaz de ter uma criança por motivos óbvios. 

Mas isso não explicava porque havia uma nos braços dele. A conversa entre si começou com a pergunta “de onde tirou isso?” e a resposta “de dentro do rio” apenas confundiu ainda o Rei dos Mortos. O homem, que sempre vestia uma máscara de impassividade e poder estava completamente sem palavras ao seguir Eren pela casa e o observar murmurar sobre a criança precisar de um banho. 

“De onde mesmo você tirou esse bebê?” 

E quando olhou na feição embasbacada, Eren soube que Levi estava à beira de um surto e ainda assim tentando se manter calmo. 

Sorrindo gentilmente, o garoto pensou que agora tinha que o tratar com tanta gentileza quando tratava o bebê que carregava. Até narrar acontecimentos e entregar a carta para Hades, as coisas andaram em passos lentos. E em algum momento, enquanto sobrancelhas finas se franziam para as letras escritas no papel, Eren passou a morder os lábios inferior, incerto sobre a opinião de Levi sobre crianças. 

Sendo bem sinceros, o homem não era uma figura muito amigável de primeira e talvez ele detestasse as pequenas criaturas, mas Eren simplesmente não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo cruel o bastante para largar uma criança à sorte do destino. 

Quando Levi terminou de ler, ele piscou duas vezes para a carta. Ele ergueu o olhar para Eren, depois o levou até a criança e depois voltou a olhar fundo nos olhos esmeraldinos de sua Rainha. E quando o garoto pensou que Levi tinha quebrado, o homem fechou o rosto em uma expressão séria, amassou a carta em uma bola na mão e se aproximou de Eren. 

-Tudo bem. – Com um beijo forte nos lábios de um moreno estupefato, Levi retraiu-se com seriedade e como se tivesse um dever a fazer. 

-O quê? – Eren perguntou bobamente, o bebê olhando curioso para todos os lados e agarrando a figura que já começava a se apegar. Levi pôs uma mão na base da coluna de Eren e o guiou até um dos banheiros do castelo. 

-Eu vou esquentar a água para o banho e instruir Sasha a fazer algo que humanos pequenos podem comer. – O mais velho começou a falar, ignorando o olhar que Eren o dava que basicamente gritava “você está bem ou enlouqueceu?”. – E óbvio que ingerindo algo do Submundo, ela será parte dele, mas eu não vou deixar um humano passar fome e essa criança vai poder escolher o que quer ser quando crescer e– 

Em segundos, Levi desapareceu do banheiro, falando sozinho e deixando Eren completamente boquiaberto para a reação paternal tão instantânea que o Deus assumiu. Logo mais havia uma bacia com água morna para que Ymir fosse banhada, Hades resmungando que precisavam de roupas que cabiam em “humanos gnomos” e saindo trotando mais uma vez. 

Caindo na risada com a superproteção do Deus do Inferno perante um mero bebê humano, Eren sorriu para si mesmo, nunca tendo se imaginado na posição em que estava. Descendo o bebê com cuidado após checar a temperatura da água, ele a segurou com uma mão, apoiando o corpinho mole no antebraço, e usou a outra para a limpar e deixá-la cheirando com as ervas que estavam na banheira improvisada. 

Animada, a bebê começava a gargalhar sem razão nenhuma enquanto mãos pequenas e gorduchas batiam na água e respingava gotas por todo o local. Minutos depois, um Hades de cara fechada apareceu segurando a toalha mais fofa e branca do mundo em seus braços estendidos, o mais novo não pensando duas vezes e colocando o bebê no colo dele. 

O modo como olhos azul-metálicos se arregalaram em horror e medo de quebrar aquela criatura tão frágil foi o que fez Eren colocar um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Ajudando-o a fazer uma fralda de pano, os dois enrolaram o bebê em um tecido improvisado do que fora uma túnica quente e confortável. E logo Sasha entrou no quarto de Eren, onde os governantes estavam, com uma pequena tigela cheia de mingau. 

A morena obviamente fez de tudo para observar o motivo de Hades ter ordenado comida para bebês humanos, mas nenhum dos recém tornados pais deixaram que Ymir fosse vista. Tomando a tigela da cozinheira, Levi a passou para Eren e ambos colocaram uma pequena parcela do alimento em uma colher, esperando esfriar o suficiente para não machucá-la. 

Metade da tigela depois, Eren tinha um pacotinho loiro dormindo tranquilamente e Levi arrumou um ninho de cobertores no chão, com travesseiros ao redor, para descansar a criança e não ter chances de ela rolar da cama alta e cair no chão. 

Foi então que os dois se retiraram – Levi certificando Eren que ele sentiria e ouviria se a criança acordasse – e se encaminharam ao quarto do mais velho. Enquanto o outro se banhava, Levi preparava a cama e se pôs sobre os travesseiros, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo contra o dia que tinha se passado. 

A primeira coisa que Eren disse ao sair do banho, foi a realização do que tinha acontecido. 

-Levi, tem uma criança no quarto ao lado. - Olhos grandes e verdes se arregalaram, como se só naquele momento ele tivesse se dado conta da situação. Agarrado com um toalha ao redor, ele cobria todo o corpo até as clavículas e sentou na beira da cama olhando para o nada. 

Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento para o garoto, percebendo que Eren era do tipo que fazia antes de pensar, enquanto ele era exatamente o contrário e, por isso, já estava em paz com a ideia de ser pai. 

Obviamente isso não era motivo para não provocar sua Rainha. 

-Hm, não imaginei que eu ia te engravidar tão cedo. - O mais velho falou, um tom obsceno em sua língua que fez que Eren virasse a cabeça rápido para ele e o olhasse com um olhar ultrajado. 

Um tapa foi deferido no bíceps de Levi, que nem ao menos piscou com a reação do garoto.. 

-Quem disse que você era engraçado mentiu descaradamente. - Eren soltou, emburrando a cara imediatamente e empurrando Levi com o corpo para que ele pudesse se deitar nos cobertores. Enquanto Hades tinha um livro na mão, sentado e apoiado contra a cabeceira, Eren se remexia na cama, retirando a toalha do corpo e ficando nú debaixo das cobertas. 

Escondendo um sorriso satisfeito com a reação do pequeno, Levi manteve a feição descarada e fingiu não perceber as vezes que o menino mudava de posição e esfregava as pernas desnudas nas suas. Durante minutos, ele continuou lendo o livro, completamente ignorando a tentativa do moreno de chamar-lhe a atenção com pernas longas e macias e olhos verdes grandes. 

-...eu estou tenso. - Uma voz fininha e baixa soou, como quem testasse as palavras no ar antes mesmo de acreditar nelas. Levi precisou forçar o sorriso de canto a não aparecer, mantendo o olhar indiferente enquanto, pelo canto de olho, conseguia ver Eren o observando como uma águia com orbes verdes queimando luxúria. 

-hm. - Foi o que conseguiu responder, certo de que uma resposta mais elaborada denunciaria a resposta corporal que uma simples frase do garoto lhe causava. 

-Você sabe o que me deixa mais relaxado? - Agora ele soava mais certo do que queria, voz ainda baixa, mas com um tom sedutor que Eren começava a aprimorar a medida que criava confiança em suas ações e em seu próprio corpo. 

Levi tentou esconder o sorriso de lado, fingindo desinteresse até Eren o olhar com grandes olhos inocentes e marcados com luxúria. 

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, Eren. - O mais velho disse, sério. - Você é um pai agora e não deveria estar com pensamentos impuros. 

Mas era palpável o tom carregado de provocação na voz rouca de Levi, a profundidade que o tom atingia causando arrepios na pele macia e amorenada de Eren, que teve que fazer um esforço para revirar os olhos. 

-Desde quando pais não podem ser amáveis um com o outro? Os humanos fazem isso. - Deu de ombros, virando de bruços e apoiando o corpo nos antebraços, completamente atento ao modo como o lençol delineou suas costas, a curva da bunda cheia e as coxas grossas, atraindo a atenção de Levi de imediato. 

Olhos acinzentados percorreram a extensão do corpo da Rainha ao seu lado, língua umedecendo os lábios lentamente enquanto aos poucos soltava a linha tênue do controle e da provocação, deixando que o pequeno experimentasse a euforia de guiar a intimidade entre os dois. 

-E desde quando um garoto que era virgem até uns meses atrás sabe disso? - Levi finalmente sorriu pequeno, nunca desviando o olhar de Eren ao fechar o livro e o deixar de lado. Eren, por sua vez, acompanhou todo o movimento, ansiedade e excitação corroendo seu ser e o fazendo franzir as sobrancelhas e morder o lábios inferior. 

-Levi, não me faça implorar. 

-Eu jamais faria isso. 

E Eren revirou os olhos, empurrando o corpo para cima e se sentando sobre os joelhos, nem mesmo um resquício de vergonha ao deixar o cobertor cair e expor todo o seu torso e barriga lisa. O material se acumulou no topo de suas coxas, provocando a sua retirada. 

-Claro, você tem essa postura calma, mas é um sádico por dentro... - De forma lenta e sensual, o garoto afirmou, esticando a coluna e espreguiçando os braços até o alto, o que o forneceu uma silhueta deliciosa aos olhos de Levi, que levou a mão direita até o queixo do garoto e trouxe o rosto dele para próximo do seu. 

-E por que você ainda não fugiu de mim? Não tem medo da minha escuridão? – Com olhos cintilantes e pervertidos, Hades observou todas as emoções passarem de forma clara pelo rosto do seu garoto. Desde excitação, surpresa, confiança até a paixão que queimava em fogo eterno em cada um deles. 

E de todas as reações que Eren poderia ter, ele obviamente escolheu aquela que destruía o autocontrole de Levi aos poucos, que o causava palpitações e que o questionava porque levantava da cama todos os dias quando poderia fazer amor com o menino todas as horas da eternidade: ele sorri inocente, deixando o queixo apoiado nos dedos longos e pálidos e retirando o lençol de sobre si. 

Com sua nudez revelada, ele continuava mais perfeito do que nunca, atraindo e forçando a atenção exclusiva de Hades. Movendo-se de forma lânguida, Eren arrastou as coxas pela cama até se aproximar o suficiente para lamber o lóbulo da orelha do deus. 

-Não... você ainda não viu a minha. Agora... – Com um sorriso perverso ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos cinzas, Eren aproveitou e subiu no colo dele, remexendo-se sobre o membro coberto e deixando-o observar e tocar sua glória desnuda. - ...Se eu fosse você, ficava mais esperto, porque do jeito que está, logo mais eu te domino. 

Ambos com olhos negros e desejo correndo por suas veias foi como iniciou-se mais uma das batalhas em que travavam na intimidade do quarto. Eren ficava cada vez mais provocativo, testando as águas e o controle de Hades até que fosse jogado contra o colchão e fodido até ficar rouco. 

E em nenhuma dessas ocasiões ele se arrependia. Pelo contrário, a ideia de encontrar e atiçar Levi ficava cada vez mais e mais forte, a atração sexual moldando e se harmonizando com a conexão emocional de forma sublime. 

Assim, mesmo que a respiração estivesse escassa, que gemidos escapassem de sua garganta quando tentava ser um pai decente e não gemer tão alto, Eren não se arrependia de nenhuma escolha que o levou até aquele momento. Mesmo que suas pernas tremessem, suor os mantivessem unidos e quentes, suas mãos cansadas e molhadas tentassem levá-lo até um orgasmo enquanto Levi se divertia dentro de si, não havia nenhum lugar no mundo que ele preferiria estar a não ser ali: verde encontrando azul-acinzentado para toda a eternidade. 


	15. Hera Infernal

**HERA INFERNAL**

A primeira vez que ele deixou seu reino para trás para cumprir as obrigações de seu dever foi dolorido. Enquanto ambos sabiam que não havia como fugir dos dois meses em que Eren ficaria no Monte Olimpo, nenhum realmente estava preparado para deixar o outro ir. 

Eren insistiu em usar suas roupas coloridas, os braceletes de prata e os colares de pedras que Ymir o dava de presente, como uma tentativa de manter um pouco do Submundo consigo enquanto passava a primavera com Deméter. Apesar de não levar a coroa de Rainha do Submundo, o entrelaçar de seus dedos com os de Levi, enquanto a carruagem os levava até o Olimpo, o mantinha são o suficiente para lembrar onde era seu lugar, onde era sua casa. 

E apesar de ter ficado surpreso quando as três ninfas de olhos violetas o receberam com sorrisos, nada o preparou para a figura de Carla, vindo ao seu encontro com lágrimas nos olhos, e o acolhendo em um abraço apertado e triste. 

Eren podia sentir o olhar questionador de Levi em suas costas quando seu corpo foi embraçado pelo afago de mãe, mas mesmo que Carla tivesse algumas ações questionáveis, aquele abraço era tudo o que ele queria durante várias décadas. Não havia como se desfazer daquela sensação amável que explodia dentro de si, o peso do ressentimento dando lugar a uma paz que apenas afirmava o quanto Eren adorava o caminho por onde suas escolhas o levavam. 

Quando Hades o deixou ali, pela primeira vez sozinho no Olimpo após o incidente com Zeus, era óbvio a feição desagradada e preocupada do Deus do Inferno. Porém, nos meses em que Eren teve para raciocinar a informação, ele se sentiu cada vez mais preparado para sair do casulo e enfrentar as intrigas olimpianas como um adulto. 

Agora, se Hera recebeu uma carta anônima citando as atuais amantes de Zeus, Eren não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ele só não poderia negar o quão hilária era a imagem do Deus dos Deuses sendo pendurado de cabeça para baixo do topo da torre mais alta do Monte durante horas por punição. 

Aos poucos, ele também percebeu que a distância era o que precisava para que a relação com sua mãe melhorasse. Ter crescido e seguido sua vida longe de Deméter, pareceu ser o que a mulher precisava para finalmente perceber o filho como uma pessoa livre e não uma possessão. 

Assim, cada vez que se mostrava mais dono de si, Carla percebia que aquele garoto destemido e de brilhantes olhos verdes determinados não era Coré. Cada vez que ele escolhia o que fazer, ou quando sair da casa no Olimpo, ou onde se banhar, ou que roupas usar, Carla percebeu que não havia mais como controlar aquele pássaro livre. 

E como qualquer mãe que se vê de fora da vida da cria, uma tristeza nostálgica se colocava em seus olhos ao ver os fios castanhos e curtos, pés descalços e sorriso feliz. 

Sim, era isso que a fazia mais triste: a percepção do sorriso mais feliz que jamais havia visto no rosto do filho. Um filho que havia se tornado a rainha do reino mais temido, esposo de Hades e tutor de uma garota. O filho que a visitava uma vez por ano, durante dois meses, para ajudá-la a fazer as flores da primavera desabrocharem, aquele que nunca deixava de falar com orgulho de Hades e de sua filha Ymir. 

Todos os anos em que Eren cumpriu seu dever, Levi era sempre aquele que o levava e o buscava, sempre dando-lhe um beijo de despedida e prometendo voltar para que vivessem outros dez meses de alegria. Algumas vezes, Ymir, que cresceu assustadoramente rápido por viver no Submundo, acompanhava os pais e entregava alguma lembrança para que Eren não se esquecesse deles. 

O que era impossível, uma vez que nenhuma ninfa aguentava mais ouvir Persephone se gabar do marido e da filha. Enquanto Eren sim tinha uma personalidade mais afável e tranquila durante seus meses de Olimpo, sempre havia a aura de Rainha do Submundo ao seu redor e obviamente ninguém ousava interrompê-lo quando contava as travessuras de Ymir ou os presentes que ganhava de Hades pela décima vez ao dia. 

Aos poucos, o nome da Rainha foi ficando cada vez mais conhecido. Ao mesmo tempo que era de conhecimento público que Persephone sempre interferia nas decisões de Hades a favor dos heróis e mortais e que sempre estava disposto a receber aqueles que visitavam o Reino dos Mortos à procura de ajuda, o poder que o garoto tinha sobre Hades era o que o tornava temível. 

O fato de que Levi faria tudo e qualquer coisa por Eren, era o que deixava alguns deuses inquietos com a possibilidade de irritar a Rainha, como Zeus havia feito, e haver uma retaliação mais severa do que o fechamento dos portões do Submundo. E por isso, os gregos temiam o nome do esposo de Hades, evitando chamar o nome “Persephone”, aquele que traz a morte, e o apelidando de “Hera Infernal.” 

Assim se seguiam todos os anos, em que Eren deixava o Submundo durante dois meses para voltar a ser o Deus das ervas, das flores e dos frutos, contando os dias para estar de volta ao Mundo Inferior e sentar aos pés de Levi, enquanto esse lia um livro qualquer para a garotinha loira que descansava em seu colo. E todos os anos, a tentativa de Deméter de ter o pequeno de volta falhava, Eren cada vez mais certo do que queria e de quem era. 

-Aquele homem te seduziu e te manipulou, Persephone! - Carla tentou, assistindo mais uma vez o garoto vestir-se de vermelho como sempre fazia quando Levi estava prestes a buscá-lo, a capa negra sob seus ombros o fazendo retomar a postura de Rainha dos Mortos. 

Aquela conversa entre Deméter e Eren já era costumeira, sempre ocorrendo quando ele estava voltando para o Submundo depois da primavera. Enquanto a mãe parecia entender a impossibilidade de tê-lo de volta, certamente o conhecimento não a impedia de tentar fazer o moreno mudar de ideia. E ainda que nos primeiros anos aquela conversa o tivesse irritado imensamente, agora um sorriso de canto permanecia em lábios cheios e vermelhos, a certeza de que o discurso da mãe nunca o afetaria. 

-Mama, quantas vezes eu preciso te lembrar... - Eren disse, voz calma e suave, olhos tranquilos enquanto terminava de arrumar o vestido, limpando-o de qualquer sujeira ou amassado. Deixando toda a realidade do Olimpo para trás, ele apenas relembrou o que vinha vivendo e transformando ao longo dos anos sem vergonha alguma. - Hades não me manipulou, mama. Fui eu que pedi a ele todo o sangue e toda a luxúria. 

E não importava quantas vezes ele era cru em relação a quem realmente era, Carla sempre arregalava os olhos com surpresa e desconsolo todas as vezes que outras palavras sujas com o mesmo significado eram lhe ditas. 

-Eu escolhi e eu quis a romã. Eu quis a escuridão e eu o escolhi. Palácios de mármore e pérolas que as ninfas ganham de presente de outros Deuses não me importam. Hades era tudo que eu queria e por isso eu abraçei meu rei e fugi com ele para a terra dos mortos. 

A esse ponto, ouvindo-o falar com a voz tão baixa e sensual, Deméter já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mesmo sabendo o quanto Eren tinha mudado, ela ainda queria se agarrar às cenas em que o garoto se sentava na grama e ria inocente com as ninfas que conhecia, sem ser temido ou esposo de um deus malicioso. Porém toda vez que Eren ia embora, ela era forçada a recordar o quanto o garoto havia crescido. 

-Eu não sei o quanto você sabe de mim mesmo antes de eu ter mudado, mas eu te digo que mudei. - E como sempre, lá estava a provocação suave que o de olhos verdes sempre fazia, satisfeito em ver a pitada de arrependimento nos olhos da mãe. Aproximando-se dela, a inocência em seu rosto parecia ir se desfazendo tão rápido quanto os minutos que ainda tinham juntos. 

-Mama, esse vermelho em meus lábios não é sangue, é luxúria. - Ele sorri de forma afetada enquanto segura as mãos trêmulas e gélidas da Deusa entre as suas. - E é claro que as bocas do Olimpo correm soltas, mas nada do que é dito, como o fato de seu ter sido arrastado de volta, é verdade e você sabe bem disso porque estava lá. A nossa relação não é metade do que os boatos dizem. 

Mesmo que Carla tivesse assistido em horror seu querido e precioso Eren andar por si só para os braços de Hades, não era como se ela fosse desfazer os boatos do Olimpo, o orgulho de ter sua cria levada para longe de si ainda existente para que desse créditos ao Deus do Inferno. 

-M-mas, Eren! 

Mais uma vez, tarde demais, ela parecia se dar conta de que Coré ou Persephone eram apenas uma carcaça e, tentando apelar, Deméter usou o nome humano do filho. Ainda que o nome fosse estranho em sua língua, ela ainda tentou o olhar com esperança, como se houvesse chances de o trazer de volta. 

Eren não deixou de sorrir um segundo, olhos verdes cintilantes com o poder que tinha sobre si mesmo e com a possibilidade de se defender e de escolher como bem quisesse. 

\- Mama, eu sei que seu coração dói por mim, mas eu espero que você entenda algum dia. - Apertando os dedos dela nos seus, Eren deixou que a mão dela tentasse agarrá-lo uma última vez, em vão. – Mesmo com o poder que Hades tem, eu sou a única pessoa para quem ele se ajoelha. - O garoto disse, sorriso crescendo ainda mais e coração batendo forte com a ideia de que logo, logo Levi estaria ali para buscá-lo, pontualmente às 12 horas, como sempre fizera. - Ele me chama de Rainha e de Esperança. - E a voz dele transbordava amor e felicidade ao descrever um pouco da intimidade dos governantes do Submundo que nunca era contada, sendo um pedacinho de segredo que apenas os dois compartilhavam. 

A esse ponto, Deméter já tentava aceitar que não havia nada que podia fazer após ter errado por tantos anos com seu filho, e o observando sorrir de forma suave e contemplativa, ela se odiava ainda mais por ter deixado Hades tomá-lo de si. 

-Mama, saiba que mesmo que a cama esteja quente e nossos coração tenham se tornado gélidos, não há outro lugar onde eu preferiria estar. - Eren respondeu, finalmente deixando as mãos dela escorregarem das suas e dando passos para trás, em direção à porta de entrada da casa que dava para o jardim de Deméter, o qual, em alguns segundos, seria aberto no meio para que a carruagem infernal viesse buscar sua Rainha. 

-Eren, você nunca... nunca voltará? - Lágrimas que Eren já estava acostumado apareceram e ele soube que aquela era a última carta que Deméter tinha. Ele obviamente respondeu da melhor forma possível, obrigando-a a perceber a pitada de sarcasmo e o gosto agridoce que suas palavras deixariam. 

-Eu voltarei no dia em que ele se cansar de mim, Mama, mas esse dia não é hoje. – Um sorriso mais largo se vez quando o rugir da terra começou a tremer sob seus pés, o moreno se segurando para não virar-se e correr como uma criança para o local onde ele sabia que a carruagem apareceria. 

Era hora de se despedir definitivamente por outros dez meses. 

-Se sentir saudades, não mande flores. Flores são para os mortos, como os humanos dizem. – Uma piscada de olhos foi o que finalizou sua frase, pés descalços se virando e andando a passos rápido em direção à saída, sorriso satisfeito no rosto e olhos esmeraldinos ansiosos para ver o dono da escuridão que tanto amava. 

-Como você pode amá-lo? Ele o retirou de um reino coberto por flores e te levou para um reino em que nada vivo pode crescer! 

Deméter gritou atrás de si, seguindo seus passos até que o viu andar sem pensar duas vezes até a carruagem negra puxada por cavalos igualmente negros que apareceu em seu jardim. Parada na porta de sua residência, ela assistiu com dor no coração e raiva em seu orgulho ferido quando Levi desceu da carruagem, braços abrindo automaticamente para segurar o garoto que se jogava contra ele. 

Um abraço longo se fez, e quando verde se encontrou com azul-acinzentado, a Deusa não achou que Persephone ainda tinha negócios com ela. Além de estar desgostosa por ter tido sua criança tirada de si, uma parcela de inveja ao ver o amor presente nos olhos dos dois queimava seu coração de tal forma que seus dedos apertavam a lateral da porta em que se apoiava. 

Para sua surpresa, Eren sorriu, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Hades e o deixando esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. Virando-se ligeiramente para a figura de Carla, o pequeno deu uma gargalhada com a contradição de como o amor, as flores e uma criança humana cresceu no Mundo Inferior e continuou abraçando o Deus em seus braços. 

\- Você está errada, mama. Hades me deu muito mais que flores. Ele me deu uma coroa feita dos espinhos imortais que florescem dos meus ossos. 

E assim os governantes se foram, ambos ansiosos para retornarem à rotina que tinham criado ao passar dos anos. 

\------------------ 

Tranquila era a vida quando se tinha alguém tão compatível ao lado. Apesar de serem externamente opostos, na essência Hades e Persephone se completavam e reinavam um para o outro. As brigas eram tão raras que até mesmo os moradores do Submundo se assustavam quando o tom de voz de um deles aumentava o mínimo possível. Na maioria das vezes, as discussões eram sempre ganhas por Eren, que sempre saia das conversas exaltadas ainda mais mimado. 

Não que Levi reclamasse. Era óbvio que Hades tinha um ponto fraco por mimar o garoto enquanto o de olhos verdes se deleitava com toda a atenção e poder que descansava em suas mãos. 

Foi por isso que, quando Eren saiu trotando, exalando fúria do castelo, não houve uma alma que não parasse seus sofrimentos para assistir a Rainha fulminando de raiva. Com a barra do vestido bem apertada em suas mãos, olhos verdes lívidos decoravam o rosto raivoso, o qual parecia ameaçar entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Finos fios castanhos colavam em sua testa e ele desceu as escadas da entrada do palácio em tamanha rapidez que Levi apareceu na porta ofegante, como se tivesse acompanhado a corrida do garoto até aquele momento. 

-Eren! - O Deus chamou, fazendo que ia seguir o mais novo, mas parando quando olhos furiosos e dourados o prenderam congelado no local onde se erguia. 

-Você não ouse me seguir. - A voz de Eren era tão tenebrosa quando um trovão, profunda e ríspida, sem nenhum pingo da jovialidade e risada contagiante que o garoto tinha. Veias explodiam em seu pescoço, bem marcadas quando o pulso do moreno batia em direção à vingança. - É isso que você precisa para me trair? Dois meses por ano? 

E pareceu que até mesmo o céu estagnou quando a acusação foi deferida, olhos vibrantes e amarelados desafiando Levi a abrir a boca, já sabendo que, se o homem fosse inteligente, não cometeria tal erro. 

Isabel, que ouviu os gritos de Eren pelos corredores, logo apareceu ao lado de Levi, olhos arregalados e confusos com a comoção que se fazia. 

-O que... - Ela nem ao menos teve tempo de questionar, Hades dando alguns passos para frente de forma lenta, como se fazem com animais incontroláveis. E Eren podia ser incontrolável quando queria. 

-Eren, nós apenas conversamos enq- 

-Ah, conversaram? - O menino perguntou venenoso, pupilas dilatando de raiva e quase cobrindo o fino anel de ouro que restou das orbes que Levi tanto amava. - Mas que belo encontro! Se encontrar com a ninfa com quem mantinha um relacionamento enquanto não podia me ter! - Eren acusou, sobrancelhas cheias tão pressionadas uma a outra que lhe dava um aspecto selvagem. 

As flores negras que sempre surgiam quando seu temperamento era alterado já decoravam os fios castanhos de forma exemplar: surgiam a partir de ramos de ervas e desciam como cascatas pelos ombros da Rainha. 

Levi pressionou os lábios finos em uma linha reta, rosto pálido começando a se corar de exaltação e sobrancelhas elegantes se juntando. 

Era sim verdade que o Rei dos Mortos havia mantido um relacionamento e feito a ninfa Petra, que habitava no leito do Rio Cócito, sua concumbina. Exceto que, assim que conheceu Eren e seus brilhantes olhos verdeados, não havia mais espaço em si que pudesse caber outro amor. 

Então, rapidamente o que sentia pela ninfa de cabelos ruivos foi esmagado pela esperança de possuir Eren em um futuro próximo, o que fez com que o relacionamento dos dois permanecesse como sexual por alguns meses após o encontro com o pequeno Eren e depois desandasse completamente. 

Petra, conhecida como “Ninfa do Submundo”, pareceu não aceitar a decisão de Hades de romper com ela, mas preferiu manter-se orgulhosa e esperar que o Deus voltasse para ela, gabando-se de que era o amor perfeito de Hades. 

Até que Eren aconteceu e logo o Submundo ganhou uma Rainha. 

Enraivecida de ciúmes, Petra não conseguia acreditar que Levi havia escolhido um homem para se deitar com ele, enquanto uma ninfa como ela estava à disposição. Como todos os outros Deuses Olimpianos, o esperado era que o Deus do Mundo Inferior escolhesse uma ninfa ou pelo menos mantivesse uma como sua amante mesmo após o casamento. 

Exceto que após a chegada de Eren, Petra já não era importante nem para ser mencionada, passando a constituir o Submundo com a mesma significância que um grão de areia. E então, quando Eren se afastou do reino para mais uma vez cumprir com seus deveres da Primavera, a ninfa decidiu que era o momento de reclamar o que, em sua opinião, era seu de direito. 

E é claro que, sendo a Rainha, Eren descobriu, o que os levava até a cena do momento. 

Levi estava a ponto de revirar os olhos e bufar, irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir encontrar as palavras certas para explicar que seu garoto era o único e sempre seria o único a ter seu coração. Hades detestava todos os casos que seus irmãos tinham e o exemplo poligâmico que davam. Não que houvesse algo em si que clamasse o direito de julgar o que os outros Deuses faziam, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar agindo de forma infiel com Eren. 

-Eren, eu jamais engajaria em qualquer atividade que não seja- 

-Que não seja enfiar o seu pau em uma ninfa qualquer quando eu não estou por perto? - O pequeno gritou, claramente incapaz de ouvir ou raciocinar qualquer sentença antes que a cólera deixasse seu corpo. A julgar pela forma como a grama ao seu redor virava cinzas, tal aborrecimento precisaria de uma válvula de escape para ajudá-lo a se acalmar. 

- _Eren_! - A voz de Hades bradou indignada, como se não acreditasse no que estava sendo acusado. Até mesmo Isabel lançou um olhar assustado para o Deus, quando este usou um tom de voz repreendedor que calou Eren no mesmo instante. 

Só para, no segundo seguinte, causar-lhe lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas coradas de raiva. 

A feição de arrependimento de Levi foi instantânea e ele até mesmo ergueu a mão como se tentasse segurar sua Rainha. Apesar disso, ele não se moveu, certo de que Eren precisava de um tempo ao vê-lo virar as costas e correr para longe do palácio. 

-Não chegue perto de mim! 

E é claro que ele não tinha nenhum outro caminho em mente a não ser o trajeto até o Rio Cócito. 

Com pés descalços marchando seu caminho até o leito d´água, a raiva torcia em seu estômago e a sensação de traição fazendo sua garganta espasmar contra a necessidade de soluçar alto. As lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas cheias eram apenas um sinal pequeno da tristeza que o assolava, uma vez que todo o caminho que recebia o infortúnio de ser pisado por ele perdia a vegetação e se transformava em pó negro. 

Era como se raízes amaldiçoadas irrigassem a partir de seus pés, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passava. Se antes as florestas do Submundo pareciam intimidantes, agora as flores negras que cainham dos cabelos castanhos de Eren apodreciam de forma a deixar um odor pútrido se espalhar pelas árvores de troncos grossos. 

Como Levi se deixou levar pela manipulação de uma ninfa? Como um ser tão inferior ousara tentar algo com o Rei quando todos sabiam que ele já estava tomado? 

Não, só poderia ser um desafio à sua sanidade. 

O motivo de o provocar ao ponto de acordar as sombras mais profundas em si, Eren não sabia, mas a verdade é que em seu sangue corria uma corrente de eletricidade, como se seu corpo esquentasse de dentro para fora. Olhos antes verdes exibiam um dourado quase líquido, o qual observava fixamente o caminho que fazia, certo do alvo que receberia seu ódio. 

E ele não pode acreditar na ousadia quando chegou às margens do rio Cócito. 

Deitada tranquilamente sob pedras que decoravam as águas cristalinas do curso d´água, uma mulher nua de longos cabelos ruivos aproveitava da paz. Um dos pés enfiado no rio e o outro apoiado na pedra, ela tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso provocador no rosto fino e triangular de uma ninfa. Com olhos violetas ainda escondidos, Eren rangeu os dentes quando uma das mãos dela veio até a barriga lisa e amostra e traçou círculos gentis na pele pálida. 

Minta. Minta Petra. 

A única ninfa a ter algum caso passado com Hades, completamente nua, pelos púbicos aparentes e seios pequenos exibidos com orgulho enquanto fingia ignorar a presença sufocante da Rainha. 

Eren, que tinha parado imediatamente quando avistou a cena diante de si, apertou as mãos com força no vestido que usava, sobrancelhas franzidas e lágrimas secas completando uma aparência destruída que, obviamente, o garoto não daria o prazer àquela mulher de ver. 

Respirando fundo, boca cheia e gostosa numa linha raivosa, Eren ergueu a cabeça, olhos saindo de um ouro brilhante para um verde opaco, quase que nublado. 

-Ninfa, como ousa estar no meu reino sem a minha permissão? - A voz antes suave e brincalhona assumiu um tom demandante, rouco de ciúmes e possessividade. 

No mesmo segundo, o pé de Petra que se deliciava com o gelado do riacho parou e Eren, que agora vasculhava o corpo dela, percebeu a hesitação. 

Não que o fato de intimidá-la o incomodasse, muito pelo contrário. Mas o gosto amargo em sua boca quando o corpo esbelto e curvado da mulher se ergueu de sua posição sentada era tão visível que a careta que fez não passou despercebida por ela. 

Sentando-se na pedra, Minta deixou que os longos fios ruivos caíssem por seu corpo, uma parte do cabelo cobrindo um seio enquanto a outra era jogada para trás. Sentada com as pernas encolhidas ao seu lado, a mulher olhou para o moreno com olhos violetas provocadores. 

-Gosta do que vê? - A voz suave e doce, tão doce que chegava a ser enjoativa, soou, mas nos lábios rosados um sorriso venenoso se fez e Eren ergueu uma sobrancelha quando voltou o olhar para a ninfa. 

Gostar do que via? Não, jamais. Todavia, seu orgulho aos poucos sofria o impacto quando comparava o quão diferente o seu corpo era do dela e se Levi já esteve com ela no passado, ele obviamente tinha gostado daquele corpo, certo? 

A ideia de seu Rei tocando o corpo da ninfa, beijando a pele dela com o mesmo amor que tinha consigo, surgiu em sua cabeça. Ele a olhava do jeito sedutor, amoroso e faminto como olhava para si? Ele sentava sob os tornozelos para admirar o corpo dela? Ele preferia usar aquele órgão reprodutor do que o seu? 

Levi ainda sentia algo por ela? 

Todos sabiam que Eren, aos poucos, se desenvolvia como uma Rainha justa, bondosa com aqueles que necessitavam. Todos também sabiam que, para ser Rainha do Submundo, algo deveria manter-se adormecido dentro do garoto, o que a ninfa ignorava em sua possessão cega por Levi. 

-Não vai falar nada? - Pisando na pedra para tomar impulso, Petra pôs-se de pé e logo deixou o corpo cair para a grama que, aos poucos, era infiltrada com ramificações negras, como veias raivosas sendo emitidas. Apesar disso, a mulher pareceu ofuscada com a própria existência. - Finalmente percebeu que você não é o certo para ele? 

De sobrancelhas arqueadas, Eren ergueu o queixo, mandíbula travada enquanto assistia como uma águia a mulher se aproximar de si. 

-Ninfa, pese suas palavras antes de se dirigir a mim. 

Se antes a raiva o fazia queimar por dentro, ao ver o quão desequilibrada a mulher era, uma sensação de superioridade se apossou de si, fazendo-o ficar calado a fim de não se equivaler a ela. 

-Own, por que está tão calado? Orgulho ferido por perceber o quão mais excelente minha beleza é? - Petra riu, se aproximando o suficiente para que seus mamilos encostassem contra o peitoral de Eren, como se estivesse enfrentando-o fisicamente. Eren franziu os olhos, imediatamente se afastando com nojo do toque dela. Mesmo assim, Minta continuou traçando o próprio destino da pior forma possível. 

-Hades vai voltar para mim no momento em que perceber o erro que cometeu ao te colocar no trono. Ou você realmente acha que isso vai durar? Você é apenas um passatempo para ele... - Ela começou a citar nos dedos, como se precisasse se esforçar para contar o que achava de Eren. -Virgem, superprotegido, inocente... quem não queria te sujar um pouquinho né? Até mesmo Zeus tentou... 

Mas então ela atingiu o ponto que sempre seria sensível para Eren, arrancando um arrepio tão forte que até mesmo a voz do pequeno engrossou de voz assustadora. Ele ainda tentava manter a calma, apesar de seus dedos coçarem para estrangular aquela que tentou tirar seu marido de si. 

-Cale a boca, Ninfa, e saia do meu reino. - Avisou, percebendo sua compostura escorrer por seus dedos lentamente, o poder que estava sempre contido começando a deixar as extremidades de seu corpo dormentes. 

-Oh, Persephone, não deixe o título subir à sua cabeça. - Petra revirou os olhos teatralmente, chacoalhando a mão como se desse uma lição à uma criança. Ainda que a “criança” fosse a Rainha do Submundo. - Eu estou aqui há anos enquanto você não passa de um visitante. Eu sou a donzela do Mundo Subterrâneo, a Ninfa do Cócito e aquela que se deitava com Hades. - Exclamou, de maneira arrogante e presunçosa, completamente alheia à sobrancelha arqueada de Eren que, inclusive, teve vontade de rir quando a mulher se autoproclamou “donzela”. 

Se antes ele tinha raiva por Levi ter perdido tempo conversando com a mulher enquanto Eren cumpria seus meses no Olimpo, agora ele tinha ódio por ter sido diminuído por alguém com ações tão absurdas. E mais, como Levi conseguiu aguentar aquela ninfa? O Levi que conhecia não parecia o tipo de homem que se excitava com aquela voz. 

Talvez o moreno tivesse que ensinar o que era bom gosto ao marido. 

Petra ainda continuava seu discurso, vez ou outra percebendo o pequeno sorriso que começava a se formar no rosto dele, o que causava-lhe certa vertigem. Porém se antes a mulher se sentia no direito de possuir Hades, não era uma face mais inusitada que a faria se calar. 

-Melhor, _Eren_ , o que é você? Um garotinho sem confiança tentando sair das asas da mãe? Alguém que é incapaz até mesmo de dar a Levi o que ele precisa? O seu corpo não chega aos pés do meu e você nem ao menos é capaz de dar herdeiros a ele. 

As sobrancelhas de Eren se franziram automaticamente, as raízes que se proliferavam abaixo de seus pés rodeando a ruiva sem que essa percebesse. Ele não entendia a obsessão desta com herdeiros, uma vez que Hades nunca tinha mencionado o desejo de expandir a família. Ainda assim, ambos tinham aceitado Ymir de braços abertos e Levi a colocava para dormir todas as noites. 

-Oh, espere. Você acha que aquela criança bastarda é o suficiente? Que vergonha de você, arrastando Hades para seu mundo medíocre. 

E é óbvio que insultar sua criança foi o limite para Eren. Sua pequena Ymir não merecia ter a reputação arruinada por uma ninfa de baixo escalão, ainda mais uma que se agarrava à resquícios de uma relação sexual – que, aliás, Eren faria questão de apagar assim que estivesse no quarto com Levi. 

-Calada, Ninfa, você obviamente não sabe controlar a própria língua. - O moreno tentou, mas no fundo uma parte de si queria que ela o irritasse ainda mais para que pudesse provar do próprio veneno. Uma parte de si queria ter a satisfação de confirmar alguns dos boatos de o quão infernal a Rainha era. 

-Bom, Hades não reclamava quando eu a usava. - O sorriso safado que recebeu em resposta apenas o deixava cada vez mais ciente de que Petra não tinha nenhum senso de autopreservação. 

Se antes Eren tentava não se rebaixar àquela criatura, agora ele se aproximou dela e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. Eren, diferente do que se pensava, sorriu maliciosamente, já farto com a insânia da mulher. 

-O quão delirante é você? - Olhos verdes vasculharam o rosto de Minta, puro desgosto e decepção nas orbes. – O quão baixa você é para procurar um homem que não está disponível, hm? Talvez você esteja dolorida por saber que é tão inferior que mesmo sendo a única ninfa disponível no Submundo, ainda não foi a escolhida? 

A feição dela foi de satisfeita com horrorizada em questão de segundos, tamanha era a instabilidade emocional que demonstrava. Pequenas mãos apertadas em punhos, ela ainda bateu o pé, tentando manter-se no controle da situação mesmo que uma de suas sobrancelhas começasse a tremer em pura ansiedade com o tom sério de Eren. 

-Não ous- 

Eren não a deixou expelir mais baboseiras pela boca. 

-Eu não me importo com o tamanho dos seus seios, com seu corpo, com seu útero. Eu sou a Rainha e é comigo que ele se deita todas as noites. - Disse e dessa vez que foi ele que se aproximou o suficiente para forçá-la a dar passos para trás a fim de proteger o próprio espaço pessoal. – Ah, eu também nunca ouvi ele reclamar sobre eu não ter uma vagina...melhor, ele só diz o quanto sou apertado... 

Se ninfas pudessem se transformar em pequenos ogros quando com raiva, aquela seria a aparência de Petra naquele momento. Colérica, seu rosto atingiu um tom formidável de vermelho e ela jogou as longas madeixas ruivas para trás e perdeu completamente a postura sensual que tentava manter. 

-Quanto tempo mais você acha que vai ser novidade para ele, hm?! Ele logo, logo vai ver o quão básico você é, o quão pouco pode dar – 

Suas palavras gritadas foram então interrompidas pela sensação de raízes fortes se enroscando em seus tornozelos e a ruiva olhou com olhos de tamanho inimagináveis para os troncos negros se enrolando como cobra em seus membros. 

Escutando um coro de exclamações e perguntas histéricas, Eren aproximou-se até estar próximo da ninfa imobilizada, mãos delicadas segurando a barra do vestido de forma teatral e bem educada. 

-Você parece tão focada em herdeiros e vaginas, mas eu nunca vi uma planta ter filhos... 

Foram suas últimas palavras, olhos verdes exibindo um brilho inocente e um bico nos lábios como se não fosse o responsável pelos gritos agonizantes e pela lamúria da ninfa que, aos poucos, ia diminuindo e se contorcendo na forma humana até que ficasse não mais da altura dos tornozelos de Eren. 

O que antes era a ninfa ruiva do Rio Cócito que ousou difamar Persephone agora não passava de uma flor trepadeira nomeada “ _Petrea_ _volubilis_ ”. 

De galhos firmes e rígidos e com florescimento terminal com inúmeros brotos, ali jazia flores que se formavam em grandes cachos e que tinham uma cor arroxeada distribuída entre as pétalas pequenas, delicadas e em formato estrelado. 

Eren tombou a cabeça inocentemente, um sorriso de canto se formando enquanto se abaixou para visualizar no que a ninfa irritante havia se transformado. Passando dedos longos em um ramo de flores arroxeadas, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em vitória. 

-Se eu não posso dar filhos a ele, _Petrea_ , nem você pode. E vamos lembrar que mesmo não podendo, ele me escolheu. Levi foi até o Olimpo para me ter. Já você pode passar o resto da sua existência refletindo sobre quem realmente detém o amor dele enquanto decora os portões do nosso mundo, como a trepadeira que é. - Ele finalmente riu, orgulhoso consigo mesmo e se levantando de forma graciosa. 

Enquanto batia no tecido e retirava a terra de sua persona endeusada, ele virou-se e se dirigiu ao palácio como se nada tivesse acontecido, o silêncio das criaturas e o cantar dos pássaros o acalmando. 

Antes de deixar a flor para trás, porém, ele murmurou quase para si mesmo em um tom brincalhão, mas sabendo que poderia muito bem ser ouvido. 

\- Eu não sei se uma planta desse baixo nível ainda consegue ter alguma racionalidade, mas ainda acho que fui bondoso o suficiente para te dar uma aparência tão bonita... prometo que verei com Farlan sobre plantar-te nas portas dos jardins clássicos, ou nas laterais dos portões do Submundo... Você saber, para que guarde os portões do nosso lar, meu e de Hades, para toda a eternidade sem poder adentrá-lo. 

\------------- 

Quando Eren entrou calmamente pela porta do castelo, Levi estava de pé em um milissegundo, feição preocupada e já abrindo a boca para implorar por uma conversa e por perdão. Ainda que não tivesse acontecido nada, Hades entendia que Eren tinha ficado chateado com o simples fato de que Petra tinha entrado no lar deles e passado cinco minutos conversando com Levi. E por isso, por entender e amá-lo, Levi, o Rei do Inferno, estava pronto para aguentar qualquer punição que Eren achasse justa desde que não precisasse mais ver as lágrimas que cortavam seu coração descerem pelas bochechas cheias de seu garoto. 

Ao ouvir o pequeno o chamar para o quarto, ele obviamente não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir sua Rainha, mãos suadas de nervosismo e a cabeça confusa com o quão tranquilo o pequeno estava. 

Todavia, de todas as situações que havia conjurado em sua mente, nenhuma delas contava com Eren sentado em cima de si, seu pau fundo no garoto enquanto ele o cavalgava com destreza e um olhar determinado nos olhos. 

-E-Eren... - Hades praticamente rugiu, sentindo o calor do garoto o engolfar de maneira alucinante, coxas grossas enjaulando seu corpo e os quadril cheios de Eren rolando contra os seus, o cavalgando como se ele fosse um centauro. 

Não, não, imaginar seu Eren cavalgando um centauro fez a fúria borbulhar dentro de si e ele levou as mãos até a cintura ainda vestida para tentar segurá-lo com possessividade e o puxar contra seu corpo a fim de espalhar mordidas e chupões fortes o bastante para ninguém duvidar que Eren já fora tomado. 

Exceto que antes mesmo dos dedos longos e pálidos o alcançarem, Eren estava batendo nas mãos dele e Levi o olhou com sobrancelhas elegantes franzidas e lábios finos entreabertos com os suspiros que soltava. Completamente nu sob o de olhos esmeraldinos, aquela era a primeira vez que Hades estava numa posição submissa, sendo praticamente usado como um brincado pelo moreno. Este até tinha mantido as roupas, apenas subindo a saia do vestido e encaixando o pênis dentro de si com destreza, como se Levi não tivesse a autorização de assistí-lo engolir seu membro. 

-Sem tocar. - O tom de voz tão suave que Levi amava o ordenou, uma pitada de desafio em uma imensidão de possessividade e Levi sibilou quando as unhas bem cortadas do pequeno cravaram em seu peito musculoso. 

-Merda... - Tentando refrear o impulso de dominar o garoto, Levi levou as duas mãos à cabeceira da cama, segurando na madeira com força o suficiente para fazê-la grunhir. O dossel ao redor deles nem fora solto, deixando a visão limpa para quem quisesse ver o Rei dos Mortos ser dominado por sua Rainha. – Eren....ugh! E-eu achei que iríamos conversar? 

-Hm... - O garoto tombou a cabeça pensativo, olhar inocente mesmo quando ele continuava a subir e descer a bunda da forma mais luxuriosa possível. - Antes eu estou te... te ensinando a quem você pertence... 

Assistindo o garoto morder o lábio inferior enquanto buscava o próprio prazer e não poder fazer nada para possuí-lo era o que fazia o interior de Levi se contorcer em admiração e desejo. Se antes Eren era uma bolinha de vergonha e inocência, agora ele se movia com tanta confiança que era hipnotizante. Corpo bem demarcado com o vestido que usava, suor escorrendo pelos fios curtos e descendo pela pele amorenada tão lentamente que pareciam também admirar a entidade que Persephone era. 

-Hm... e o que você vai fazer sobre Petra? - O mais velho soltou, olhos cinzas se fechando e longos cílios negros roçando contra as bochechas altas e afiadas dele. Suas unhas já cravaram com força na madeira e ele tentava não puxar demais e quebrá-la ao meio. 

Eren, que usava o marido ao bel-prazer, franziu as sobrancelhas com a menção da ninfa durante o sexo e, como punição, desceu o quadril com força, fazendo Levi apoiar os calcanhares na cama e tentar se mover contra a pressão do corpo do garoto em seu colo. 

Tomando um tempo para recuperar a própria respiração, Eren passou a se mover em círculos, espreguiçando-se em cima de Hades e passando as mãos contra os fios molhados de suor para tirá-los do rosto. As bochechas rosadas e lábios inchados faziam dele uma visão deslumbrando, ainda mais olhando para Levi de cima e o dando um sorriso de canto maldoso. 

-Eu já lidei com ela. 

Ah, como o Deus do Submundo estava adorando isso. Seu pequeno havia crescido tanto, ficado mais confiante, mais dono de si e mais perverso. O corpo estupendo que sempre tivera apenas tinha se tornado mais maduro, olhos antes inocentea agora também tinham a capacidade de demandarem respeito e o andar antes vergonhoso agora justificava seu lugar de poder. 

A ideia de Eren descobrindo todos os lados seus, cada pequena dobra de sua personalidade, e crescendo a partir disso, o deixava extremamente orgulhoso. Mas a ideia de Eren maltratando alguém por pura possessividade o deixa ainda mais duro. 

-Você é perverso, meu Eren. - Um sorriso de canto no rosto de Hades se fez em resposta e se o moreno já não estivesse corado pelo sexo, ele provavelmente teria ficado vermelho ali. 

Jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo, ele levou uma das mãos para entre os lábios, brincando com os lábios com os próprios dedos e observando o deus mais velho com olhos cintilantes e sedutores. 

-Melhor ser perverso do que ser um Deus frouxo. - Provocou, pretendendo acelerar os movimentos com o quadril, mas nunca o fazendo quando a feição de Levi se nublou como o céu antes da tempestade e as mãos dele se soltaram da cabeceira tão lentas que lembravam uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. 

-Frouxo? - E Eren deu um sorriso malicioso com a feição irritada que Levi apresentava, nem mesmo se importando com o homem levantando o tronco e se sentando no colchão. Depois de já ter despido e sentado no Deus por si próprio, o moreno não se importava em deixar Levi ter diversão se esta fosse lhe dar orgasmos explosivos. 

Cansado de entregar o controle para o pequeno, Levi o abraçou e os virou na cama, colocando Eren por baixo. Com a movimentação, o pênis deslizou para fora do mais novo, que choramingou em protesto quando se viu vazio. Sem ter tempo de reclamar verbalmente, no entanto, mão pálidas seguraram com força em seu tronco, virando-o de bruços e puxando seu quadril para cima, de forma que permanecesse de quatro apoiados nas mãos e joelhos. 

-Levi! - O garoto protestou com o tratamento rude com que era manipulado e provavelmente olharia para trás para dar a Hades um olhar enfezado quando as mãos saíram de sua cintura e desapareceram de seu corpo. 

Até, é claro, o som de tecido sendo rasgado ecoasse pelo quarto e Eren assistiu estupefato o tecido que vestia nas costas escorregar por seus ombros e braços e descansar ao redor de suas mãos. 

Com as costas morenas a vista, Levi puxou a saia do garoto deixando a bunda à vista e encaixou o pênis entre as bandas, não resistindo à tentação de marcar a extensão das vertebras com beijos avermelhados. 

– Eu vou mostrar a você quem é frouxo, príncipe. 

Lambendo os lábios com cobiça, Levi agarrou as coxas grossas e a forçou mais abertas, deixando a entrava convulsionante à seu dispor. Como Eren já tinha se fodido enquanto cavalgava, Hades nem esperou um segundo para colocar a cabeça na entrada e sorrir com o quanto o pequeno jogou o quadril para trás, tentando engoli-lo até a base. 

-Princípe não... Rainha. - O garoto suspirou quando sentiu os centímetros serem empurrados para dentro, sua entrada quente e molhada os recebendo com avidez, seu corpo em febre por Levi. – Ah! E-eu comando você e esse reino, Le-Levi... agora me fode. 

Quando o membro já estava completamente dentro de si, quadris colados um no outro, o menino ordenou, colando as costas ao peito de Levi e sorrindo quando o braço esquerdo dele passou por baixo de seu corpo, enlaçando sua barriga e o prendendo a si. 

Foder foi o que Hades fez, e com força para marcar o garoto como seu. 

-Le-Levi!!! - Eren gritou alto com a força bruta com que sua entrada era violada. – AH!Ugh!Dev-Devag-gah! 

De todas as vezes que eles foram mais selvagens na cama, aquela era a primeira que Eren mal conseguia engolir, saliva escorrendo por seu queixo e olhos verdes se revirando. Seus gritos de prazer estavam tão altos que uma grande parte sua soava em alarme, anunciando o medo de Ymir ouvi-los. 

-Você não queria que eu te fodesse, Rainha? - Levi sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, ofegante e nunca deixando de empurrar o quadril com força em seu menino. Eren já estava uma bagunça, saliva descendo pelo pescoço e apenas uma das mãos apoiando seu peso enquanto a outra havia cravado as unhas nas coxas de Levi, numa tentativa de fazê-lo diminuir o passo. - Essa é a diferença entre foder e fazer amor. 

Sem dar tempo para Eren responder, Levi levou a mão que antes estava enlaçando o tronco até a boca dele, tampando-a e abafando os gritos altos que o garoto produzia. Sem nunca perder a força, o mais velho fez o possível para encontrar a próstata dele e quando a alcançou, o corpo de Eren tremeu completamente, ameaçando desabar. 

-Hmmmnnff!! 

Coxas, quadris e cinturas já tinham marcas vermelhas do quanto Levi o apertava e os fios castanhos voltaram a cair por sob suas pálpebras, agora fechadas por não conseguir lidar com tanto prazer. 

-Oh, Eren, você está me sugando tão bem, hm? 

Perdendo a compostura, Levi fechou os olhos se maravilhando com a pressão que os músculos de Eren faziam ao redor de si e ouvindo os soluços e choramingos que clamavam por misericórdia. 

Como sempre, a partir do momento em que sua próstata foi encontrada, Eren não demorou muito para gozar, convulsionando completamente e soluçando de prazer. Levi estava logo atrás, acompanhando os espasmos do garoto e o enchendo de sêmen. 

Ao retirar a mão que calava o pequeno, saliva a sujava, mas Hades não sentia nojo porque aquilo era parte de seu Eren. Bem como não sentia nojo do gozo sujando seus lençóis de cetim ou da entrada avermelhada e abusada que passava a expelir sêmen. 

Sem o suporte dos braços musculosos o segurando, Eren logo colapsou na cama, lábios cheios e molhados de saliva entreabertos buscando ar e bochechas tão vermelhas que pareciam prestes a pegar fogo. 

Levi nem ao menos se importou com o suor entre eles, deitando-se de costas na cama e puxando o garoto para o seu peito. Sentir a respiração rápida e ofegante do pequeno enquanto se recuperava do pós-orgasmo era sempre gratificante, o silêncio gentil entre eles não sendo interrompido. 

Passando a ponta dos dedos gentilmente nas costas desnudas e macias de Eren, Hades se deixou fechar os olhos e usar a mão livre para puxar a coxa direita do garoto para si. O mais novo não perdeu a oportunidade de ser enrolar ao redor de Levi, um resquício de possessividade o impulsionando a segurar o Deus o mais perto possível. 

Em sua cabeça milhares de coisas passavas, desde a insegurança com o corpo da ninfa, a satisfação que sempre sentia quando estavam unidos sexualmente até as palavras que há tempos borbulhavam em sua garganta. 

Foram essas palavras borbulhantes que fizeram seu caminho para serem ouvidas antes mesmo do garoto se dar conta do quanto Levi precisava ouvi-las. 

-Levi... 

Um murmúrio foi sua resposta, mas o próprio Eren estava tão absorvido em si que não se importou se o marido ainda tinha os olhos fechados ou se o carinho que fazia em suas costas estava levando-o a ficar sonolento e esfregar o rosto no peito pálido. 

-Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo, mesmo que não seja assim que nossa história é contada... 

E quando a primeira frase foi deferida, o restante simplesmente seguiu como uma respiração amável sendo exalada; como alguém dizendo o que já era óbvio para quem os conhecia de perto. 

-Quando todos me tratavam como se eu fosse destinado a ser esquecido e para sempre crescer flores sem reconhecer minha própria força... foi você que viu o fogo dentro de mim, foi você que viu que essa determinação precisava de um trono próprio... 

Nessa altura até mesmo Eren fechou os olhos, perdendo o sorriso de canto e as bochechas coradas de Hades. Porém o alívio de dizer o quão grato era para a pessoa que o tinha salvado era grande demais para encarar o mundo naquele momento. 

Eren apenas queria ficar deitado contra ela para sempre, sentindo o aroma de flores brancas que era tão típico de Levi e sentindo as palmas dele agora deslizar por sua pele num agradecimento silencioso. 

-E mesmo... - Eren grunhiu quando sentiu as lágrimas entupirem sua garganta, forçando um pigarreio nada delicado. Levi riu silenciosamente, o que o garoto perceber com os tremores que passaram para seu corpo. Ele deu um tapa leve no peitoral de Hades, mas deixou que os próprio lábios se esticassem num sorriso bobo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam lentamente por seus cílios cheios. 

-E mesmo que ninguém se lembre disso quando ouvir nossos deveres, “Hades” e “Persephone”, eu nunca me esquecerei de como nosso amor pôde tornar um dos locais mais frios e escuros no lar mais feliz e aconchegante da história... 

-Persephone e Hades, hm...parece poderoso... 

Levi apontou com um tom sarcástico, mas o mais novo podia notar que ele também estava tocado pelo modo como a voz rouca se tornou um pouco mais suave. 

-Yeah... você sabe que nós poderíamos tomar o Olimpo com nosso poder, certo? - Eren gargalhou, apoiando-se no peitoral de Levi e se mantendo em cima dele, olhos esverdeados se abrindo para ver um fino anel prata brilhar para si enquanto boa parte das pupilas de Levi estavam dilatadas devido às palavras que ouvia. 

-Você sabe que é muito trabalho e eu prefiro ficar aqui amando você, certo? Além do mais, quando você se tornou uma rainha tão má, Eren? 

Eren tombou a cabeça e deu o melhor sorriso inocente que tinha acompanhado por várias piscadas de olhos. 

-Você não gosta? - Questionou, observando a mão de Levi se erguer e retirar os fios castanhos suados que ainda estavam em sua testa. Colocando-os atrás da orelha, Hades deixou os dedos escorrerem para o rosto do mais novo e traçar bochechas, nariz empinado e lábios cheios. 

-Eu adoro... - E o tom de voz deixou claro que ele adorava muito mais coisas em Eren do que a maldade que ficava escondida boa parte do tempo. 

Eren deu um sorriso brilhante, qualquer dúvida e insegurança sendo esmagadas pelo peso do olhar dele. 

-Eu amo você, meu rei. - Sussurrou, descendo o rosto amavelmente e roçando os lábios juntos em um carinho casto. 

Foi como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse brilhado quando Eren finalmente disse o que vinha sentindo a anos, algo que Levi não tinha vergonha de pôr em palavras. 

Assim ele fez novamente, reciprocando o beijo: 

-E eu amo e venero você, minha rainha. 

Por que quando as profundezas da terra se abriram para o coração do inferno, nem mesmo um deus poderia adivinhar que o garoto eternamente subestimado por sua beleza e isolado do Monte Olimpo se tornaria a rainha do Submundo. 

Ninguém imaginava que aquele garoto vestiria a força e a escuridão com maestria, sempre se mostrando como metade Deus, metade Inferno. Que reinaria sobre o nascimento das flores e dos seres gentis e que criaria um bebê pássaro e um bebê humano com a mesma formosura. 

Que fosse reinar sobre demônios e almas da mesma forma, e que, diante de sua fúria, até mesmo a Morte recuaria. Ele seria a Rainha do Submundo, reinando supremo e destruindo os pecadores com o fogo que nascia de sua própria alma, enquanto seu amante imortal reinava ao seu lado. 

Ele seria o que andou pelos solos do Inferno e achou a chave para os portões de seu próprio paraíso. Dono dos olhos cujo olhar fazia Hades tremer, cujos lábios avermelhados carregavam paixão e suco de romãs, cujos punhos podiam abrir as portas do Submundo à força, cuja a raiva podia transformar vinho em sangue e rosas em ervas venenosas. 

No período de dois meses em que tinha que voltar ao Olimpo, a ausência do garoto não mais subestimado deixava o Mundo Inferior mais gelado enquanto a terra parecia mais florida. E agora qualquer um sabia que era porque o Deus do Submundo aguardava ansiosamente aquele que lhe trazia calor e sorrisos brilhantes, os quais floresciam nas silenciosas paredes de pedra do Submundo. Pois no fim, ninguém mais pensava no Submundo como um lugar escuro e triste. Ainda que Persephone não pudesse devolver vida aos portais, a presença dele evocava luz. 

**FIM**


End file.
